Comeback to Me
by ChaeRin-Jongin
Summary: Chapter 7 UPDATE! "Aku menitipkan seseorang yang sangat berharga padamu. Aku harap untuk kali ini- untuk saat ini… kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Aku percayakan Jongin padamu, Oh Sehun", Kepergian Yifan, kehadiran Jongin yang mendadak dibutuhkan Sehun sampai pada sebuah pertanyaan yang terlahir,"Apa sampai detik ini kau masih mencintaiku Kim Jongin?", HUNKAIKRIS... I'M BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Comeback to Me**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, and others

**Pair: HunKai, _Sehun as seme Kai as Uke_**

Chae is back

Ini **teaser fanfiction HunKai terbaru**. Fanfic ini **pengganti Bad Boy** yang akan berakhir bulan ini. Hiks. Peluk dedek Jongin. Disini, karakter Jongin tidak akan sebrutal saat di Bad Boy. Bagi yang gak suka Kai Uke sebaiknya Chae sarankan tekan close. Oh yah, ini _**school life**_ dan **ratednya aman** diawal chapter. Hal ini Chae lakukan demi menghormati teman-teman lainnya yang saat ini sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa. Adakah readers sekalian yang bersedia menerangkan pada Chae batasan seperti apa yang gak boleh ada pada ff saat bulan seperti ini? Kalau gak ada, berarti Chae akan pending semua ff sampai bulan puasa berakhir.

Setuju?

Reviewnya Chae tunggu yah readers?

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.. dilarang PLAGIAT.. DON'T BASH… typonya gak bisa dihindari.. Mianhae**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, Crack Pair (?)**

.

.

.

"Sejujurnya aku bingung denganmu Jongin. Kau kekasih dari pangeran es itu kan? Kenapa sikapnya padamu lebih terlihat seperti... "

"Seperti apa? Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja ucapanmu tadi?"

"Kau ingin aku jujur?"

"Hem.."

"Jangan tersinggung Jongin. Aku hanya ingin jujur"

"Iya.. ayo cepat katakan! "

"Hubungan kalian berdua itu lebih terlihat seperti hubungan seorang majikan dengan pelayannya"

"…"

"Maaf Jongin. Aku tidak tahu kau sudah mendengar kabar ini atau tidak tetapi beredar rumor kalau Sehun menerimamu setahun lalu hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Dia mencintai orang lain yang juga adalah senior kita"

"Lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Jongin, aku-"

"Aku bilang lanjutkan"

"Orang yang dicintai Sehun itu mengetahui perasaan Sehun padanya. Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa bersama. Karena.. orang yang dicintai Sehun tidak lain adalah kekasih dari hyung sendiri"

.

.

.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"…."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"….."

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"…."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"…."

"Apa kau pernah tertarik padaku?"

"…."

"Sehun.. jawab pertanyaanku"

"Kau berisik sekali! Dengarkan baik-baik jawabanku. Aku- Oh Sehun, tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik padamu. Tidak pernah menyukaimu. Tidak pernah menyayangimu. Apalagi mencintai orang sepertimu. Bahkan sekali saja aku tidak pernah menganggapmu ada. Jadi berhenti bertanya padaku. Berhenti mengikutiku. Berhenti menyukaiku!"

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau masih mencintai orang itu?"

"…."

"Senior kita. Kau masih mencintainya? Dia kekasih hyungmu sen-"

"DIAM! TUTUP MULUTMU ! ITU BUKAN URUSANMU! AKU BUKAN MILIKMU JADI BERHENTI MENCAMPURI HIDUPKU! AKU MENCINTAINYA. HANYA DIA. BUKAN KAU! Kau bahkan tidak ada apa-apa dibandingkannya. Kau hanya namja bodoh .. salah satu _fanboy_ konyol dan idiot yang tergila-gila padaku. Kau hanya orang tidak tahu malu yang tidak sadar kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. PERGI DARIKU! "

.

.

.

"Kau sengaja kan?"

"Mungkin"

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Karena itu kau sengaja membantuku belajar agar aku semakin tidak bisa lepas darimu"

"…."

"Tidak bisakah kau akhiri hubunganmu dengannya? Aku mencintaimu. Aku yang lebih dahulu bertemu denganmu dan mencintaimu"

"Dari dulu aku katakan, jangan pernah memintaku mengakhiri hubungan dengan hyungmu, Sehun"

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku"

"Aku tahu. Lalu? Cintai aku seperti ini Sehun. Cukup dengan mencintaiku"

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu egois"

"…."

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih tetapi kau masih membuat Sehun terlalu mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau merasa kau egois? Sangat egois dalam hal ini?"

"Konteks kalimatmu seakan-akan aku ini adalah namja jahat dan tak berperasaan. Mereka berdua yang mencintaiku. Kenapa harus aku yang kau salahkan? Kau begitu tertekan yah karena Sehun mencampakkanmu begitu saja? Atau kau memiliki modus lain?"

"…."

"Jangan sakiti dia lebih dalam lagi. Dia terlalu mencintaimu"

"Justru karena dia mencintaku, dia harus tersakiti"

"…."

"Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau juga harus menyiapkan diri untuk disakiti. Kau paham kan?"

"Lepaskan Sehun"

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Kau…."

.

.

.

"Kekasihmu tidak nampak belakangan ini Sehun. Kemana dia?"

"Tidak tahu dan lagi hapus kata pertama ucapanmu tadi"

"Kalian sudah putus?"

"Dari awal pun kami bukan sepasang kekasih, idiot. Dia hanya pelayanku. Hanya orang bodoh yang mudah dijebak"

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Sehun"

.

.

.

"Dia kembali Jongin. Orang itu kembali"

"Siapa?"

"Sepupu tampanku, Jongin. Kau lupa padanya?"

"Benarkah? Ehm- maaf aku tidak ingat"

"Yakin? Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?"

"hm"

"Dia.. pangeran masa kecilmu. Dia kembali untukmu Jongin. Lihatlah dibelakangmu- itu dia.."

.

.

.

_**Tbc or end?**_

.

.

Adakah yang menantikan **Bad Boy** dan **I Choose to Love You**? Next chapter mereka rated-nya aman. **BAD BOY ada Mpreg-nya**.Hanya saja Chae masih bingung mengupdatenya atau gak.** Comeback to Me ini main pair HunKai**. Ada yang ingin mengusulkan siapa cast yang pantas mendapatkan peran sebagai orang yang dicintai Sehun serta pangeran masa kecilnya Jongin? Chae belum menentukan soalnya. Hhhhhh…

Ehem! Chae juga punya teaser ff baru dengan **main pair HunKai**. Bosan? Hhhhh Maaf, Chae kembali ngeship maknae couple ini. **Judul teaser lainnya It's Over**. Chae jabarin saja yah. **It'S Over** bercerita mengenai model professional bernama **Oh Sehun**. Memiliki seorang sahabat baik yang dulu adalah kekasihnya, **Xi Luhan**. Hubungan mereka berakhir karena suatu alasan yang Sehun tidak pernah tahu. Xi Luhan pemain sepak bola dan kedekatannya dengan seorang namja membuat Sehun cemburu. Apalagi saat dia tahu namja yang dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya ini adalah teman SD yang dulu dibully-nya habis-habisan. Jongin dan Sehun tidak pernah akur sampai suatu saat Sehun meminta Jongin pergi dari kehidupan Luhan. Singkatnya, takdir kembali mempertemukan Sehun dan Jongin. Tetapi saat itu** Sehun memberikan sebuah surat undangan pernikahan pada Jongin**. Pernikahan antara dirinya dan Luhan. Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Sebenarnya Jongin mencintai siapa? Luhan atau Sehun? Hahahahah…. It's Over rated awalnya sangat aman. Hanya saja Chae merasa ceritanya membosankan karena itu belum Chae publish. Ingin berkomentar? Chae tunggu.. Semakin cepat dan banyak yang mereview… semakin Chae bersemangat melanjutkan ff-nya.

Baiklah, reviewnya Chae tunggu yah.

With Love

Chae, Kris, Sehun, Kai


	2. Comeback to Me chap 1

Chapter 1

**Comeback to Me**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

_And others_

Pair : **HunKai**, slight! HunBaek, ChanBaek, KrisKai, ChanKai, TaoKai

Tarraaa…. Anyyeong..

Chae is back

Teaser awal kan Chae bilang belum kepikiran cast yang bakalan jadi karakter orang yang disukai Sehun serta pangeran masa kecilnya dedek Jongin. Nah, sekarang setelah membaca beberapa usulan _readers_ tercinta plus berdebat dengan nae dongsaeng tadi, jadi diputuskan cast inilah yang memenuhi karakter. Penasaran? cekidot..

**Senior yang disukai Sehun yakni Baekhyun, Chanyeol sebagai hyungnya Sehun, dan Yifan aka Kris sebagai pangeran masa kecilnya Jongin.**

Bagaimana? Ini keputusan final Chae dan bila ada yang gak suka pair, cast, maupun karakter yang diperankan oleh castnya tolong.. chae harapkan tekan tombol _close_. Chae gak ingin menerima review yang sama saat di Bad Boy yang gak suka cast fav Chae buat antagonis dan berujung menjadi salah satu penyebab Chae gak publish ff **Bad Boy Chapter 6** serta** I choose to love you chap 2** selama ini. Chae tipe yang bisa berubah pikiran begitu saja. Jadi alurnya gak akan gak rumit. HAHAHAH..

Ada beberapa tokoh antagonis disini. Ada yang bisa menebak?

Kkekekek….Tanpa banyak celoteh lagi, Chae berikan chapter 1 nya.. reviewnya Chae nantikan.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ… dilarang PLAGIAT .. DON'T BASH**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), typo bertebaran dan Chae minta maaf**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback on**_

_Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan di setiap paginya, seorang namja kecil dengan tubuh sedikit tambun mengenakan beberapa lapis baju hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya berlari dengan langkah pendek sambil sesekali memeluk tubuhnya erat. Bibir tebal mungilnya mengerucut imut sembari berkomat-kamit tidak jelas dan mempercepat laju larinya. Terkadang dirinya tersandung dan akhirnya membuat tubuh mungilnya tersungkur diatas tumpukan salju. Dia ingin secepat mungkin tiba di tempat itu. Jangan sampai orang yang ingin ditemuinya pergi karena terlalu lama menunggu._

_Langkah kakinya makin cepat ketika berbelok diujung tikungan sebelah kiri dan kedua kaki pendeknya berhenti melangkah. Onyx matanya bergerak gelisah. Bibirnya sedikit pecah karena dinginnya suhu udara saat ini. Tempat ini kosong._

_Hanya ada dirinya bersama hamparan salju dan beberapa alat bermain yang juga ditutupi salju._

_Bahu namja kecil itu bergetar dan tak lama isakan pun terdengar._

"_Hiks… hiks… hueeehh… hueeeh.. hiks.. hueehh…", tangis anak itu meledak. Mata polosnya berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah. _

"_Kenapa menangis hem?"_

_Tangisnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya membulat senang dan langsung menerjang tubuh anak yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Isakannya keluar lagi bersamaan dengan kekehan kecil dari namja yang dipeluk._

"_Kenapa menangis hem? Ada yang sakit? Kenapa mantelmu kotor begini?"_

_Namja kecil yang ditanya malah menggeleng sekilas dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher jenjang namja didepannya._

"_Jonginie …"_

"_Jonginie kila.. kliss plince cudah pelgi.. hiks. Jonginie takut tidak bica beltemu lagi.."_

_(Jonginie kira, kris prince sudah pergi.. hiks. Jonginie takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi)_

_Kris- namja yang dipeluk oleh Jongin- tersenyum simpul. Sebelah tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku mantal biru tua yang dikenakannya._

"_Itu apa?", Jongin bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung melihat sesuatu didalam genggaman tangan Kris. Kepalanya sedikit miring dengan bibir yang kembali menggerucut._

"_Ini lipbalm. Sudah gege bilang kan kalau musim dingin jangan pernah melupakan baju hangat dan lipbalm. Lihat! Bibir Jonginie sudah pecah-pecah. Sini biar gege oleskan"_

_Jongin mengangguk patuh. _

"_Yeeiy! Akhirnya selesai. Ini buat Jonginie saja neh? Simpan untuk gege. Jangan lupa pakai lipbalm setiap kali Korea memasuki musim dingin. Jangan lupa pakai baju hangat, sweater, sarung tangan. Jangan berlari-lari sendirian di hamparan salju. Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Jangan menerima makanan atau minuman apapun dari orang yang tidak Jonginie kenal. Jangan menunggu jemputan ataupun berdiri ditempat sepi. Jangan mau menerima ajakan orang asing. Jika hanya Jonginie sendiri, segera berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari orang asing tersebut. Jaga kesehatan. Belajar untuk bisa makan sayuran. Jangan hanya ayam saja. Arrachi? Belajar dengan baik, jaga dirimu Jonginie… "_

_Kris mengusap lembut linangan airmata diwajah Jongin. Sejujurnya Kris juga ingin menangis. Dirinya tidak rela meninggalkan Jongin. Tetapi disatu sisi, Kris tidak mungkin tinggal sendiri di Korea sedangkan orangtuanya pindah kerja ke Kanada. Tepatnya di kota Vancouver. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menemani Jongin bermain. Besok Kris pindah._

_Tanpa Jongin._

_Menuju tempat asing yang akan menjadi rumah dan lingkungan baru baginya selama beberapa tahun ke depan._

"_Kliss plince janji tidak akan lupa cama Jonginie ne?"_

_Kris menggigit kedua bibirnya pelan, berusaha menahan airmatanya, dan menganggukkan kepala tegas._

_Jari kelingkingnya bertautan dengan jari kelingking Jonginie._

"_Kliss plince janji akan kembali kan? "_

_Kris mengangguk lagi._

"_Kliss.. hiks.. Kliss plince tidak akan belbohongkan? hiks.."_

"_Gege berjanji Jonginie. Suatu saat gege pasti kembali menemui dan menjemput Jonginie"_

"_Menjemput?"_

"_Ne. Menjemput. Jonginie tetap disini oke? Gege pasti datang. Saat itu Jonginie maukan menikah dengan gege?"_

_Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. _

"_Menikah? Menikah itu apa?"_

"_Menikah itu seperti eomma appanya Jonginie dan mommy daddy-nya Kris gege. Jonginie mau?"_

"_EUHM. Jonginie mau… Jonginie caaayyyaanngg cekali cama kliss plicee"_

"_Yaksok?"_

"_Ne, yakcok"_

_**Flashback off**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh my God", seru seorang namja berambut pirang lurus dengan kedua alis mata tebal dan wajah tampan begitu memalingkan pandangannya ke sisi samping. _

"_Mommy mengagetkanku"_

_Orang yang dipanggilnya mommy mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. Kedua tangannya yang lentik bergerak kearah namja dihadapannya, mengaitkan beberapa kancing sweater cokelat muda yang dikenakan anaknya malam ini._

"_Kau bisa sakit Yifan "_

_Yifan tertawa kecil. Matanya kembali menatap langit Vancouver yang cerah karena begitu banyaknya bintang berhamburan. _

_Bintang…_

_Bagaimana dengannya saat ini?_

"_Kira-kira sekarang langit Korea seperti ini juga tidak, Yifan?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu Mom"_

"_Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pergi memastikan?"_

_Wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik diusianya yang tidak muda lagi memandang lembut kearah anaknya, Yifan. Dia tahu Yifan ingin segera kembali ke Korea. _

"_Aku pasti kembali ke sana Mom. Tetapi tidak secepat ini. Masih mengurus beberapa urusan administrasi", Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya berat,"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja Mom"._

_Yifan meraih tubuh mommy-nya. Menenggelamkan wajah tampan bak pangeran miliknya pada salah satu pundak sempit milik wanita yang paling dicintainya seumur hidup. _

_Merasakan hangat dan damainya pelukan seorang ibu disaat berbagai perasaan terpendamnya membuncah._

_Wu Yifan bukanlah namja berusia belia yang masih bermanja-manja pada ibunya. Dia bukan juga namja labil dengan emosi meledak-ledak seperti kebanyakan orang. Yifan adalah pemuda berumur 23 tahun yang sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 nya di Kanada. Pewaris beberapa perusahaan besar milik kedua orangtuanya. Memiliki penguasaan emosi yang sangat baik. Tipe yang sangat jarang bicara dan hanya akan dekat dengan orangtuanya dan dia. Yifan sangat tertutup. Segala macam perasaan dan pemikirannya sangat sulit ditebak. Sama seperti situasi saat ini._

_Akan tetapi sebagai seorang ibu, nalurinya merasakan Yifan- anaknya- begitu meirndukan sosok namja kecil yang sekarang berada di Korea. _

_Jongin._

_._

_._

_._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kkamjong?", Tao mengernyit heran mendapati sahabat sesama kulit hitamnya meloncat-loncat kecil tepat disampingnya. Sesekali sahabatnya itu memandang kearah bawah, menghembuskan napas kasar, bergumam tidak jelas, dan berakhir dengan mengetukkan kepalanya pada tembok balkon yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

_**DUAK **_

"aish… Appo.. YAKH! Kau gila yah? Ini sakit tahu?!", sungut Jongin – sahabat Tao – kesakitan setelah sebuah sepakan penuh kasih sayang didaratkan oleh kaki panjang Tao tepat dibetisnya. Lain halnya dengan Tao yang mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Jelek! Hitam! Mata panda! Kasar! Tidak pedulian! Sadis!'

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu Jongin. Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang teraniaya olehku", Tao memandang malas sedangkan Jongin mendengus dikatai ibu-ibu,"Sudah tahu sikapku begitu kenapa masih mau bersahabat denganku bodoh?! Dasar!"

**SKAK MAT**! Perkataan Tao sukses membungkam mulut Jongin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan Tao memang kenyataan sebenarnya.

Tao atau Huang Zi Tao lengkapnya merupakan satu-satunya sahabat baik Jongin. Namja berketurunan China yang dikenalnya saat berusia 8 tahun. Tipikal namja imut sebenarnya karena memiliki _aegyo attack_ yang sulit ditolak Jongin. Sekilas tampangnya memang sangar belum lagi dia memang pandai _martial art_, orang aneh yang sulit ditebak, selalu blak-blakan tanpa pandang situasi maupun kondisi.

Jongin meringis mengingat kadar blak-blakan sahabatnya ini memang sudah tidak dapat dibendung. Ingatannya beralih saat musim semi tahun lalu dan seorang anak perempuan kelas sebelah memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao dihadapan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

_**Flashback on**_

Jongin terdiam seketika saat seorang yeoja berambut sebahu menghampiri mejanya dan Tao yang kebetulan duduk bersama. Yeoja itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbentuk bulat dengan kertas kado berwarna merah marun bergambar hati serta berhiaskan pita kuning emas ke hadapan Tao.

Yeoja itu menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan meremas rok miliknya begitu kuat.

Gugup

"Tao-ssi, itu-aku… ", yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya, mengulas senyum, dan memandang wajah Tao yang masih saja sedatar tembok sekolah. Kalau bisa Jongin ingin memukul habis isi kepala Tao. Bagaimana mungkin namja ini berekspresi sangat wajar disaat ada seorang yeoja yang nyaris kehabisan napas dipandangi tajam olehnya sedang berusaha mengutarakan perasaan.

"Saranghae.."

Akhirnya kata itu meluncur juga. Onyx mata Jongin berpindah menantikan reaksi Tao dan mungkin jawaban yang dilontarkan olehnya. Cukup lama menunggu, Tao malah berdiri dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik dari kursi yang ditempatinya karena terdorong ke belakang,"Terima kasih tapi ambil kembali pemberianmu. Aku tidak suka hal bodoh semacam ini. Hei hitam, ayo ke kantin".

_**Flashback off**_

"Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting hitam", tubuh Jongin terperanjat mendengar perkataan Tao membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau tahu darimana mengenai apa yang kupikirkan? Dasar Tuan Sok Tahu".

Tao membuang pandangannya kearah bawah - mereka sekarang berada dibalkon koridor kelas 3- menatap keributan yang tercipta dari kerumunan orang-orang yang kebanyakannya adalah yeoja.

"Kau tidak ke sana?", Tao menunjuk dengan lirikan mata tajamnya pada seorang namja tinggi semampai yang terlihat sangat mencolok dengan kulit pucat pasi. Dialah pusat kerumunan dibawah sana.

Jongin menghembuskan napas berat,"Dia melarangku", sebuah senyuman kecut tercipta,"Tapi seperti biasa aku sudah menyimpan bekal yang kubuatkan di dalam loker miliknya".

"Yah, dan seperti biasanya juga bekal buatanmu itu berakhir sebagai makanan anjing paman penjaga sekolah", Jongin berbalik menghadap Tao,"Jangan mengelak ucapanku. Kau tahu apa kukatakan memang benar kan? Setiap kali bekal yang kau buat pasti berakhir ditempat sampah, menjadi makanan anjing, dan pernah wajahmu itu ditimpuk dengan bekal buatanmu sendiri oleh OH S.E.H.U.N "

Tubuh Jongin terperanjat ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Tao.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

Seingatnya, kejadian Sehun melempar bekal ke wajah Jongin tidak pernah diketahui siapapun bahkan oleh Tao sendiri. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi kenapa Tao…

Pikiran Jongin sibuk menerka-nerka beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi sehingga Tao bisa mengetahui kejadian yang memang baru terjadi beberapa hari lalu.

"Ruang kerja OSIS. Jam istirahat pertama. Kau dan Sehun. Ketika itu bekalmu nasi goreng kimchi kan?". Jongin menegak ludah kasar kemudian mengangguk membenarkan,"Aku tahu bahkan disaat kau tidak menyadarinya bodoh! Mataku ada dimana-mana. Bahkan kalaupun kau bersembunyi dalam lubang yang ada disekolah ini, aku bisa dengan mudah menemukanmu"

.

.

.

GUK GUK.. GUK..

"Cep cep… tenanglah Kanzo", anjing berbulu cokelat susu itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Lidahnya terjulur dengan binar mata senang ketika Jongin mengelus puncak kepalanya perlahan dan lembut sambil sesekali mengajaknya bercerita.

"Kau kenyang?"

GUK

"Apa makanannya enak?"

GUK GUK

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Akhirnya kemampuan masakku mengalami kemajuan. Nyaris saja aku membakar dapur lagi tadi pagi", Jongin tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

GUK

Jongin sempat melengkungkan senyuman sebelum akhirnya kembali menelan kekecewaan saat melihat benda familiar tergeletak begitu saja tepat di dekat kandang Kanzo – anjing paman penjaga sekolah - .

_Itu kotak bekal miliknya._

_Lagi-lagi Sehun membuang makanan buatannya._

.

.

.

"Ini..", bola mata Sehun terbuka dan mendapati sebotol air mineral didepan wajahnya. Tak lama dia mendengus namun sebelah tangannya mengambil minuman pemberian Jongin yang tentu saja tersenyum kecil dengan reaksi Sehun.

"Kemarikan keranjang itu", Sehun berdiri, membuang botol air kosong tepat di bawah kaki Jongin, kedua tangan kokohnya mengambil sekeranjang pakaian kotor yang tidak lain adalah seragam latihan basket dan handuk seluruh pemain.

_**BRUG**_

Jongin terlonjak kaget dan sontak mengambil langkah mundur ketika keranjang penuh pakaian itu diletakkan Sehun – lebih tepatnya dibanting – di dekat kakinya. Seandainya Jongin tidak mundur tadi, sudah pasti ada jari kakinya yang terluka.

"Cuci semua itu!", perintah Sehun dengan nada tinggi dan dingin tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Bagaimana tidak banyak yang melihat jika sekarang mereka berada di lapangan basket dengan seluruh bagian sekolah yang cenderung mengitari lapangan tersebut.

Jongin terhenyak mendapati perlakuan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Dia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan segala rasa malu dan perasaan yang dirasakannya.

"Baiklah. Akan kucucikan", dan Sehun melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya menabrak tubuh Jongin, "Kau menghalangi jalanku", desis Sehun, kekasih Jongin.

.

.

.

**SRET…**

"Jongin bangun! Ayo bangun…. Noona membawakanmu ayam goreng. Ck! Bangun pemalas…", Jongin menarik kembali selimut yang sempat dibuka noona-nya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Tubuhnya terguncang karena ulah noona yang sepertinya sudah habis kesabaran membangunkan adik laki-lakinya ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau masih ingin tidur", noona-nya Jongin, Dami, berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Jongin dengan berkacak pinggang,"Tapi jangan salahkan kalau ayammu akan noona berikan pada Tao". Dami tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat manik matanya menangkap pergerakan gelisah dari Jongin.

"Tidak akan ada acara mari memasak bersama noona lagi untuk selamanya"

Dan-

_**SRET**_

_**BRAK**_

_**BLAM**_**…**

Dami tertawa puas. "Tunggu aku dibawah noona….", teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_**BLAM**_

"Ugh.."

Sesak.

"Aku merindukanmu… Baekki"

Tubuh namja mungil yang dipanggil Baekki tadi terkurung dalam pelukan erat nan posesif khas namja tinggi yang sekarang membelai surai rambut hitam pendeknya.

"Sehunna.."

Namja tinggi yang merasa disebut namanya itu mengulas senyuman manis.

Sebuah senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya melengkung nyaris mirip bulan sabit.

Sebuah ekspresi yang terlampau jarang dia tunjukkan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Byun Baekhyun…"

Sehun menenggelamkan wajah tampannya dipundak kecil Baekhyun aka Baekki. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

_Biarkan mereka seperti ini dulu beberapa saat… _

.

.

.

"Berhenti memandangiku terus Sehun", Orang yang ditegur malah mengulas senyuman manis sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Sebelah tangan lainnya menopang dagu. Sehun terkekeh geli mendapati wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

"Rambutku berantakan Sehunna..", kedua pipinya menggembung.

_Yah ampun.. manis sekali... _(Chae histeris sendiri bayangin mimiknya Baekki. Tuh bocah imutnya berbahaya buat Chae. Gemess ^^ )

Tak lama tangan Sehun berpindah mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun kemudian melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun… sangat mencintaimu…"

"Aku tahu Sehunna"

Ada sedikit rasa sakit kasat mata yang menohok hati Sehun mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun membalas pernyataan cinta Sehun selain jawaban '_aku tahu Sehunna'_.

Ulasan senyum dan ekspresi hangat dari Sehun langsung berganti sepersekian detik saat menyadari ada sosok jangkung memasuki ruang belajar pribadi di kamarnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sehun memasang wajah datar nyaris tanpa sedikit pun reaksi ketika sosok jangkung yang tidak lain adalah hyungnya sendiri berjalan mendekat dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Kau bau Channie ... mandi sana!", gerutu Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Tubuhnya berontak menolak dirangkul.

Tawa Chanyeol pun meledak.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku pergi mandi dulu. Sehun, aku titip kekasihku ini. Jangan macam-macam", ucapan terakhir Chanyeol dijawab senyuman miring ala Sehun. Keduanya saling menatap dengan melempar _death glare_.

"Jangan kuatir. Sehun, selalu menjagaku dengan sangat baik", dan seperti biasanya Baekhyun membela Sehun.

_Kau dengar sendiri kan? Kekasihmu ini selalu berada dipihakku_

_Terserah kau anak setan. Dia kekasihku. Ingat statusmu_

.

.

.

Sehun menepis tangan Jongin dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan sekaligus mengancam seolah-olah berkata _'Pergi dari hadapanku! Sekali kau menyentuh tubuhku, aku benar-benar akan bersikap kasar padamu tanpa ampun'_.

"Minggir", Jongin bergegas menyingkir menjauhi Sehun yang sekarang dipapah oleh kedua sahabat yang juga kebetulan teman satu club basket Sehun.

Jongin memandangi kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan kuatir. Ingin sekali dia menyusul tetapi melihat tatapan Sehun tadi nyalinya ciut. Selama ini Jongin melakukan apapun yang Sehun minta. Ah, mungkin. Lebih tepatnya apapun yang Sehun perintahkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk ragu menjawab pertanyaan seorang namja mungil dengan bola mata bulat lucu yang setahunya adalah manager tim basket sekolah ini.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka bertiga ke UKS. Kalau ada kabar apapun, aku akan memberitahumu. Percayalah dia baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu, anyyeong Jongin-ssi", ada perasaan lega tak kala manager tim basket itu menghiburnya.

_Yah.. Sehun pasti tidak apa-apa. Semoga…._

.

.

.

Jongin mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya menunduk dan mulutnya menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali pada namja berkulit lebih gelap darinya – ini menurut Jongin – tengah menatap dingin dengan wajah tak bersahabat dan kedua tangan terlipat menyilang di depan dada.

"Aku tidak sengaja melupakanmu Tao-ie. Serius. Aku ada urusan tadi", Tao tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Wajah memelas ditambah _puppy eyes_ milik Jongin sama sekali tidak berefek apapun pada Tao yang sedang dalam kondisi marah.

"Tao-ie… aku minta maaf"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Makin memelas ditambah lagi rengekkan tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Katakan apa urusanmu tadi?"

Jongin was-was mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

Bola matanya bergerak gelisah mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat yang bisa dia gunakan agar Tao bisa memaafkannya dan pastinya alasan itu harus jauh dari Sehun. Demi Tuhan, sahabatnya itu sangat membenci Sehun.

"Jangan coba-coba menipuku Kim Jongin. Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa diperdaya dengan permen, cokelat, _bubble tea_, ataupun alasan tidak logis lainnya. Aku tahu kau sedang mencari pembenaran"

**GLEK!**

_Mati kau Jongin…_

"Kim Jongin…"

Kedua matanya terpejam. Tao memang menakutkan kalau marah.

"Jika sampai hitungan ketiga kau tidak mengatakan alasannya, kau tahu kan apa akibatnya?"

_Tidak ada pilihan lain._

_Tidak jujur, hukuman mengerikan menanti Jongin._

_Kalau jujur?_

"Tadi-"

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ucapkan dengan jelas dan kuat. Aku tidak dengar. Kau manusia bukan tikus kan?"

Kedua mata Tao menangkap gerakan aneh pada tubuh Jongin. Entah Jongin sadar atau tidak tetapi Tao tahu ketika jari jemari tangan kanannya bergerak gelisah kemudian mencengkram itu tandanya alasan Jongin tidak jauh-jauh dari-

"Sehun terjatuh saat pertandingan basket. Dia terluka"

1 detik….. 15 detik ….. 40 detik …..

Jongin memberanikan diri menatap Tao dan saat itu kepalanya tertunduk lagi.

"Kau pergi karena dia terluka?!"

Jongin terdiam.

"Dia hanya terluka kecil KIM JONG IN!", Jongin tersentak kaget dan sontak menutup kedua telinganya mendengar bentakan Tao.

"KAU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU YANG SEDANG MENGIKUTI PERTANDINGAN BELA DIRI KARENA OH SEHUN?!"

"Dia terluka Tao. Aku mencemaskannya"

Tao berusaha menekan kuat-kuat amarahnya. Pikirannya sibuk mengatakan JONGIN SAHABATMU berulang kali.

"DIA HANYA TERLUKA KECIL! ASTAGA TUHAN….. "

_**BRAK**_

Tao tidak tahu lagi. Kedua tangannya _reflex_ memukul meja yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Jongin meneguk ludah takut.

"TAPI TAPI… DIA TERLUKA DAN aku kekasihnya ...", suara Jongin berubah lirih diakhir kalimat.

"Kekasih? Jadi bagimu, kekasih lebih penting dariku yang kau bilang sahabat?", Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Onyx matanya menangkap rasa kecewa pada suara dan tatapan Tao meskipun wajahnya masih sama datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Dia memiliki banyak fans yang dengan senang hati akan langsung membantunya berobat sekalipun tanpa diminta. Dia memiliki orang-orang yang senantiasa ada untuknya. Menyemangatinya dan membantunya ke UKS. Terlalu banyak orang. Sedangkan aku? Aku mengikuti pertandingan bela diri yang risikonya bahkan jauh lebih tinggi daripada permainan basket kekasihmu itu. Tidak ada orang yang menyemangatiku ataupun mencemaskanku jika aku terluka. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan menonton pertandinganku dan kau mendadak pergi seperti angin ketika tahu dia terluka tepat disaat aku masuk bertanding. Kau tahu rasanya Jongin?!", Tao beranjak pergi sambil menyampirkan tas sekolahnya dibahu,"Sekalipun aku terluka tadi apa kau akan mencemaskanku? Apakah kau tahu aku menang atau kalah pada pertandingan tadi? Kau- sangat bodoh Kim Jongin. Aku kecewa padamu ".

.

.

.

Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Sebelah tangannya terangkat melepas kacamata baca, meletakkan asal di atas meja kerja miliknya, dan memijat kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat kusut meskipun tetap tidak sanggup menutupi paras tampan dari namja peranakan Kanada-China ini.

"Mom…", suaranya lirih saat hidungnya menangkap aroma parfum khas eommanya.

Yifan menegakkan badan seraya memberikan tatapan _'aku lelah sekali '_ pada sang eomma yang mamandangnya cemas.

"Mommy tahu yang terjadi sayang"

"Aku semakin cemas, mom…"

Hati ibu mana yang tidak mencelos ketika mendengar keluhan buah hatinya. Dia tidak tahu harus menghibur seperti apa lagi. Yifan- anaknya- hanya akan menunjukkan sisi kemanusiaan ketika menyangkut sosok namja masa kecilnya itu.

"Mommy ingin kau melihat ini..", Yifan menerima uluran setumpukan berkas yang disodorkan eommanya.

Dibukanya segel berkas tersebut dan menarik isinya keluar. Sontak manik matanya membulat. Pandangannya berpindah pada eommanya yang sekarang tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk,"Eomma mengurusnya selama ini secara diam-diam. Kau suka?", dan bersamaan itu tubuh tinggi Yifan menerjang eommanya.

"Terima kasih Mom.. Terima kasih banyak.."

"Ehem!"

Adegan ibu-anak itu terganggu oleh sebuah suara.

"Mana pelukan untuk daddy-mu ini Yifan? Daddy juga ikut andil dalam pengurusan itu", ucap namja paruh baya yang memiliki kemiripan mata dengan Yifan, berdiri menyender pada kisi pintu dengan wajah pura-pura kecewa,"Anakku hanya menyayangi mommy-nya. Kasihan sekali aku… hiks.."

Yifan berdecak sebal.

Daddy-nya mulai berdrama ria lagi.

"Stop daddy. Aku malas melihat daddy memainkan adegan drama picisan lagi. Berhentilah menemani mommy menonton drama", Yifan memutar bola matanya malas namun tak lama menerjang tubuh sedikit tambun ayahnya yang memeluknya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku bangga memilikimu Dad"

"Daddy jauh lebih bangga denganmu Yifan", pelukan keduanya terlepas. Ayah Yifan menepuk sebelah pundak anaknya. Raut wajahnya sangat bahagia mendapati aura cerah yang terpancar dari ekspresi dingin Yifan selama ini,"Pergilah! Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan lupa bahwa kami, kedua orangtuamu, mommy dan daddy-mu ada disini. Kami selalu mendukungmu nak. Berjuanglah!"

"Terima Kasih Daddy, Mommy"

_Aku segera pulang Jonginie… Tunggu aku_

_._

_._

_._

_**KRIIETT…**_

_**SRAAK..**_

Jongin menaruk kotak bekal berwarna putih di dalam loker Sehun ketika sekolah masih sangat sepi. Perlahan, ditutupnya lagi sampai kemudian-

_**SRET**_

Manik mata Jongin menangkap bayangan sebuah benda terjatuh.

_Pasti milik Sehun._

Jongin menunduk dan memungutinya. Niatnya hendak menyimpan kembali pada posisi awal namun karena terlalu penasaran Jongin membalikkan benda itu.

Ulasan senyum Jongin hilang begitu saja ketika menangkap sosok tak asing berada di dalam sana.

Selembar foto.

Oh Sehun yang memeluk erat tubuh seorang namja mungil dengan paras imut dan sangat manis. Keduanya terlihat bahagia dan lebih tragisnya lagi, sebuah untaian kalimat yang tercetak jelas dibelakang foto tersebut.

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Baekhyun-ku…_

_Oh Sehun_

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

_**BAK BUK BAK..**_ *Chae ditimpuk _readers_ yang udah pada nagih _fanfic_ lainnya. Lirik _Bad Boy_ dan _I choose to Love_ _You_-nya.

Kabar baiknya… _**tengtereennng **_…. Sebentar malam Chae update kok. Niatnya sebenarnya dari kemarin tapi entah kenapa Chae susah bgt buat login… adakah yang mengalami hal yang sama?

Semoga sebentar gak _error_ lagi.. ini Chae sama sekali gak bisa login semua ffn..

Chae bakal update semuanya hari ini. Tapi dengan catatan : KALAU GAK ERROR..

Kekekek…

Nah gimana dengan chap 1 ini?

Reviewnya Chae tunggu.

Kalau reviewnya banyak Chae update. Kalau gak, gak lanjut deh. Kkkkkk

Baiklah ini untuk konfirmasi.

Rencana awalnya Chae pengen hyung-nya Sehun itu Luhan. Tapi Chae bosan. Pangerannya kenapa Kris? Heheheh, berhubung Kris adalah idola no.2 nya Chae sekaligus sosok orang yang paling tepat buat karakter ini. Sahabatnya Jongin yakni Tao. Yah ampun… Chae suka banget beberapa TaoKai moment * mulai kumat

Abaikan…

Tolong diingat :

Bagi yang gak suka cast ataupun karakter ataupun ceritanya, jangan membaca apalagi membashing. Sejujurnya Chae masih sakit hati membaca beberapa review yang mem-bash… Chae harap jangan merusak mood-nya Chae dan akhirnya menganggu readers lain yang selama ini sangat membantu Chae. Terakhir, Chae minta maaf telat update. Say Thanks buat nae dongsaeng yang udah jadi tempat mengeluh. Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang mereview dan yang tidak mereview setiap fanficnya Chae.

Sekian

With Love

Chae, Kris, Sehun, Kai


	3. Comeback to Me chap 2

Chapter 2

**::: Comeback to Me :::**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

_And others_

Pair : **HunKai**, slight! HunBaek, ChanBaek, KrisKai, ChanKai, TaoKai

Tarraaa…. Anyyeong..

Chae _is back_

Yah ampun… Chae gak nyangka review chapter 1 antusias banget. Sebagian besarnya pada sebal sama Sehun si muka tembok itu *evil laugh.

_** .39**_: sama-sama chingu. Makasi juga sudah baca dan mereview. Hahaha.. ayok kita hajar bareng tuh bocah albino. Chae dideath glare sama adek cwenya Chae. Kkkk… kakaknya Jongin? Gak kok. Kakaknya Jongin cewek. Mungkin chingu maksudnya kakaknya Sehun? Kalau iya, dia Park Chanyeol. Tunggu sebentar, Chae baru nyadar, tiang listrik pada ngantri disini.. hadehh =.=

_**Novisaputri09**_: aduh pake aegyo lagi.. hhhh.. udah kok. Bad Boy sma I Choose-nya udah Chae update. Mungkin gak bisa cepat-cepat chingu soalnya utang ff numpuk. Orang dimana-mana ngutang uang eh Chae malah ngutang ff… makasi yah reviewnya

_**Xxchancimit**_: makasii chingu… heheheh… Sehun memang jahat. Mukanya aja nyebelin minta ampun. Kkkkk.. * Chae hobi nistain Sehun ni.. maaf kkkk makasi reviewnya

_**Kamong Jjong**_: Huweeh… Sehun emang tega. Raja tega tuh bocah albino satu. Kkkkk… reaksi Jongin ketemu Kris? Ehmm… silahkan baca.. hhh.. makasi reviewnya..

_**Ayumkim**_: astaga.. dari sekian banyak review yang masuk, Chae paling ngakak baca punya kamu chingu. Ne, udah diupdate ni. … kkkkk makasi reviewnya…

_**Oracle88**_: Hahahah.. Kris identik dengan kata _prince_. Siapa dulu daddy-nya Chae. Hahahaha… Oke, updatenya udah ni. Silahkan baca. Makasi review-nya yah…

_**Jongin48**_: Yeeey, makasi reviewnya. Itu karakter emang cocok banget buat Kris. Ne, udah dilanjut ni..

_**Putrifibrianti96**_: Chae juga kesel sama tuh bocah satu. Rencananya pengen Kriskai tapi kasihan dedek Chae yang udah cinta mati si pucat itu. Hiks… Ne, udah diupdate. Makasi reviewnya…

__: Ne.. gomawo reviewnya. Ini udah Chae update.

__: Yup.. Sehun pasti dapat balasannya. Enak aja dia bisa lemparin tuh bekal ke wajah imut nan unyu-unyu milik Jongin. Minta digosongin tuh bocah putih pucat. Makasi reviewnya yah…

_**Syazen1**_: Dia bakalan nyesal sampai bego sendiri nanti. Ne.. gomawo yah reviewnya

_**Rizsasa**_: Chae ucapin makasi banyak udah ngasih review di _fanfic_-nya Chae. Hem… iya pendapat orang beda-beda. Maaf, tapi Chae gak bisa jadiin Kai seme. Chae anti. Gak akan bisa dari 2 tahun lalu. Mungkin sebagian karakternya beda dengan cast yang chingu inginkan yah? Hehehe… gpp. Chae buat fanfic berdasarkan apa yang Chae feel. Sekali Chae gak feel, Chae gak akan buat. Khusus untuk pair tertentu. Chae adalah **hard kai uke**. **Hard** **HunKai** dan **KrisKai** _shipper_. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

_**Babesulay**_: hahahah…. _I love you too_ Jongin… eee? * Chae didepak Sehun. Hhhh.. udah di update ni.. gomawo ne

_**AQuariisBlue**_: hhh… dia emang jahat. Tabok aja, gpp. Makasi reviewnya …

_**Mizukami Sakura-chan**_: tenang ajah chingu. Derita Sehun bakalan lebih sadis dari ini kok. Hem? Sehun gak jadian sama Baekyun. Dia menyukai Baekki tapi Baekki itu kekasih hyungnya sendiri.

_** .7**_: kekeke… apa yang chingu harapkan itu juga yang akan Chae lakukan. Kris buat Kai.. Sehun pundung sama tembok. Hahaha.. ne ini lanjutannya.

_**Dirly Kim**_: Yup… sama dengan Chae. Chae juga pernah ada diposisinya Tao. Apa yang Tao rasain disini itu juga yang Chae rasakan. Gak tahu feel-nya dapat atau gak. Makasi ne..

_**Jonginisa**_: benarkah? Kkkk.. sama… padahal gak tega sih sebenarnya tapi wajah imut itu membuat Chae malah makin seneng buat nyiksa. Hiks. Hahahaha… ne dah dilanjutkan.

_**Viviandra Phanthom**_: Oh yah? Seme mana aja? Hehehehe…. Yosh, kai tetep uke kalau di fanfic-nya Chae. Udah diupdate ni.. gomawo ne…

_**Afranabilah19**_: Kekekeke…. Tanpa konflik fanfic-nya hambar… hhhh.. gomawo

_**Ichigo song**_: Yup… sedikit banyak apa yang Tao rasain itulah yang juga Chae rasain di dunia nyata. Hahahaha…. Makasi ne…

_**KawaiiKai**_: Kris pulang kok…. Demi dedek imut ini… makasi nee..

_**WindiKaiggamjong**_: Karakternya dedek Kai menyedihkan? Hahahaha… habisnya wajahnya imut dan polos gitu,,, jadinya Chae sering membayangkan penyiksaan yang aneh-aneh sama dia. Hehehehe… makasi ne

_**Askasufa**_: yup. Channie cocok jadi namja protektif. Cenderung agak over sih kalau di fanfic ini. Tao? Hahahaha… bener gak yah? Chae gak tau ah.. tanyakan pada yang bersangkutan aja… Gak salah sih banyak yang suka dedek Jongin. Makin hari makin gak ketolong tuh aura imutnya. Makasi ne…

_**Guest**_: Yosh.. dah diupdate ni.. makasi ne..

_**Guest**_: Udah ni lanjut… Heheheh… makasi

_**Baekkishel**_: yup… hahahaha…makasi ne. Sama Chae makin ke sini makin suka buat dedek kesayangan menderita.

_**KyuraCho**_: Huehh… jangan. Chae belum siap melepaskan dedek kesayangan untuk siapapun. Hahaha… ne udah diupdate. Makasi yah

_**Retnofauzh**_: Kyaa… memang Kris itu dewasa banget. Kriskai moment-nya pasti Chae buat sweet banget. Chae bakalan nyiksa tuh bocah albino. Hehehehe… makasi ne

_**Guest**_: Kekekekek…. Kris bukan satu-satunya orang yang bakalan buat Sehun getar-getir heboh. Hahahaha… *evil laugh.. nantikan saja si cadel itu menderita. Chae kumat. Makasi ne…

_**Haesya Wu**_: Kris.. Oh Kris… banyak yang mengharapkanmu datang. Cepatlah daddy… hohooo… ni udah diupdate.. gomawo ne

_**Minha**_: makasi.. makasi… ne…

__: Timpuk aja tuh bocah satu. Kalau kris? Hueehh.. jangan.. Kris itu daddynya Chae. Nah loh, mommy-nya Chae siapa donk? Ribet sendiri ni … makasi ne

__: Silahkan lewat… hehehehe makasi ne….

_**Iyagimagine**_: Bad Boy udah update. Tentu aja. Pas mikir cast yang tepat buat jadi pangerannya dedek Jongin yah cuman Kris daddy. Gak akan ada yang laen. Hahahaha… makasi ne

_**Denra31**_: Mood-nya Chae emg suka terbang melayang di angkasa. Apa deh… yosh! Udah diupdate. Makasi ne… tenang aja, dedek Jongin itu tegar. Dia dewasa. Sangat dewasa malahan. Sip…

_**Flamintsqueen**_: nee….. Gak bosan kan Kris nempel melulu sama dedek Jongin? HEHEHEH… pikiran Chae langsung tertuju pada Kris jika bayangin sosok pangeran. Berasa bangga jadi anaknya Kris daddy. Kekekekkkk.. Kris bukan satu-satunya orang yang akan menganggu hubungan HunKai kok. Cast lain nyusul. Wuahahaha…Yup! Sama. Chae bosan selalu Luhan terus. Lagipula image Luhan di benaknya Chae itu manly. Dia gak uke sama sekali. Wajahnya aja yang gak sepadan sama image-nya itu. Kalau baekki kan emang uke. Gak ada seme sekali. Kkekekeke…. Udah diupdate. Silahkan baca….

Sekali lagi Chae ucapin makasi banyak untuk readers sekalian atas review-nya dan pm dari beberapa chingu yang menyemangati Chae serta mengingatkan Chae akan utang-utang yang sudah menumpuk. Nasib Jongin menyedihkan? Hahahahaha….. Chae akhir-akhir ini suka banget kalau dedek Jongin tersiksa. Hahahha.. Lalu untuk Tao. Gimana feel-nya? Dapet atau gak. Karena sejujurnya apa yang Tao rasain itu juga yang Chae alamin di dunia nyata. Ck! Chae pengen bener-bener bisa menggambarkan persahabatan itu seperti apa. Karena itu adalah yang tersulit yang Chae alamin. Menuliskan sesuatu yang dibenci itu menyusahkan. Tapi demi kepentingan cerita Chae harus belajar sih. Bagus? Terakhir dari semuanya, ini **HunKai** yah... **Sehun selalu jadi seme dalam setiap ff buatan Chae**. **Dedek imut-imut kesayangan Chae aka Kim Jongin selalu menjadi uke… Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seme... Never!** Chae ngeri... asdfghjkl… amit" dan untuk mempermudah imajinasinya, bayangin Jongin disini saat era wolf tapi bukan dengan gaya rambut dipintal-pintal itu.…. Trus yang nanya manggil Chae apaan... hm. Panggil Chae aja. Eon juga gak apa-apa. Chae 91 line. Makanya manggil Jongin itu dedek. Cekidot…

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ … dilarang PLAGIAT, DON'T BASH**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), Alur lambat, typo bertebaran.. ^^ Mian ne…**

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

Selembar foto.

Oh Sehun yang memeluk erat tubuh seorang namja mungil dengan paras imut dan sangat manis. Keduanya terlihat bahagia dan lebih tragisnya lagi, sebuah untaian kalimat yang tercetak jelas dibelakang foto tersebut.

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Baekhyun-ku…_

_Oh Sehun_

.

.

.

_**DUK DUK DUK DUK… **_

Seorang namja berhoodie hitam yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang bergerak perlahan mendekati ring basket terdekat sambil mendribel bola basket. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat garis tiga angka. Melirik ring basket sesaat. Dengan satu gerakan, tangannya terangkat dan menembakkan bola tersebut. Bola meluncur mulus dan masuk ke ring tanpa menyentuh pinggir sama sekali. Sedikit senyuman tercipta dibibir tipisnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping begitu mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekati tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini.

"Pak Lee?", namja yang dipanggil Pak Lee itu adalah sekretaris pribadi keluarganya. Dia membungkuk hormat disaat Pak Lee tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang…Tuan Muda Yifan…"

Namja berhoodie tadi memang Yifan. Dia mengangguk sekilas dan memeluk sosok namja paruh baya yang sudah dianggap keluarga olehnya sendiri. Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu Yifan.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut. Beberapa jam lalu Tuan Besar Wu menelpon dan mengabari kedatanganmu ke Seoul. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sama sekali? Kalau kau tersesat bagaimana?"

Tawa kecil menggema ditempat itu.

Yifan menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti,"Pak Lee, aku sudah besar. Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa tersesat. Apalagi tersesat di kota kelahiranku sendiri"

Mau tak mau Pak Lee mengiyakan perkataan Yifan dalam hati.

Bola matanya memandang Yifan secara keseluruhan,"Kau semakin tampan Yifan. Kau benar. Kau yang sekarang adalah seorang pria berumur 23 tahun. Berbeda sekali dengan sosokmu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau sangat lucu, dingin, berwajah bulat, berambut hitam, dan juga sering menangis jika melihat anak itu menangis. Kau sungguh berubah Yifan". Raut wajah Yifan seketika berubah muram mendengar Pak Lee menyebut seseorang yang selalu diingatnya.

"Aku merindukannya Pak Lee", Yifan berujar seraya berbalik memandangi sungai Han.

Yifan sangat suka berada ditempat yang tenang. Contohnya yah di sungai Han.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket - yang merupakan salah satu kegemaran dan olahraga favoritnya semejak kecil - di dekat sungai Han ketika malam hari.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya Yifan?", satu pertanyaan dari Pak Lee mengalihkan pandangan Yifan,"Maksud pak Lee, Jonginie?".

Yifan mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti saat Pak Lee menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah Yifan memahami '_dia'_ yang dimaksud.

"Sepertinya beberapa hari lagi baru aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Atau lebih tepatnya dia yang menemuiku", Yifan sedikit meringis sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing saku celana yang dikenakannya,"Secepat itukah? Kau mengurusnya sendiri?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi Mommy dan Daddy. Mereka mengurusnya diam-diam. Jadi besok pak Lee-", Yifan menengok ke arah Pak Lee yang sekarang menatapnya penasaran,"Aku mengharapkan bantuanmu agar semuanya berjalan lancar".

Dan saat Yifan mengucapkan kalimat itu, Pak Lee mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Yixing, salah seorang teman dekat Jongin yang acapkali menjadi tempat pelarian ketika Jongin berselisih dengan Tao, sahabatnya kini menggeleng prihatin melihat Jongin yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja tepat disamping sambil menghembuskan napas panjang dan berat. Sontak tangannya memasukkan kembali komik yang baru saja hendak dibacanya.

"Berkelahi lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Secara tidak langsung ada kaitannya dengan pangeran es itu kan?"

Lagi, Jongin mengiyakan.

Yixing terkesiap kaget begitu Jongin tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Yixing tetap dengan kepala yang direbahkan di atas meja. Ada yang aneh dengan mata Jongin.

"Kau menangis?"

Oke. Yixing mengerti.

Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu dan kini fokus sepenuhnya tertuju pada Jongin. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam. Bukan tanpa alasan Yixing melakukan hal tersebut. Dia tidak akan bertanya ada apa ataupun meminta Jongin menceritakan masalahnya. Yixing lebih memilih menunggu.

Menunggu kapan Jongin siap menceritakannya.

Dan mungkin kali ini Jongin akan bercerita pada orang selain Tao.

"Tao marah padaku karena aku meninggalkannya dan memilih pergi ke lapangan basket tepat disaat dia hendak bertanding. Aku cemas saat tahu Sehun terjatuh dan terluka. Aku takut. Karena itu aku kesana dan melupakan pertandingan Tao", Jongin berhenti berucap sebentar ketika dirasakannya Tao melewatinya dan Yixing dalam diam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun terlontar keluar di pagi itu. Biasanya Tao akan menyapanya dengan embel-embel hitam yang sering membuat Jongin sebal setengah mati.

"Dia sudah pergi lagi Jongin. Kau ini-", Jongin mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya begitu saja ketika Yixing mengacak lembut puncak kepalanya,"Ingin lanjut?"

"Dia kecewa padaku. Ini sudah hari ke-2 dia marah padaku, Yixing…", Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Yixing yang bebas dengan manja,"Aku salah yah?".

Yixing tersenyum lebar menampakkan lesung pipinya.

"Hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah meminta maaf untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak peduli siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Jangan menunggu yang salah yang akan meminta maaf duluan. Tao sahabatmu kan?", Jongin mengangguk tegas,"Kalau begitu, minta maaflah. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi Jongin"

Yixing terkikik geli saat Jongin menegakkan badannya dengan senyuman cerah.

"Hm? Ada apa?", kali ini Jongin yang keheranan. Yixing menatapnya intens tanpa sebuah ekspresi,"Kau tidak akan menangis karena berselisih dengan Tao kan? Kau menangis Jongin. Terlihat dimatamu".

Jongin menggigit bibirnya ragu. Dia tidak ingin menceritakan apapun mengenai Sehun terutama foto yang kemarin tanpa sengaja dilihatnya. Yixing benar. Dia menangis. Sikapnya itu tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan masalahnya dan Tao. Jongin menangis karena Sehun.

Yixing menghela napas maklum.

"Bolehkan aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hem. Apa?"

"Sejujurnya aku bingung denganmu Jongin. Kau kekasih dari pangeran es itu kan? Kenapa sikapnya padamu lebih terlihat seperti... "

"Seperti apa? Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja ucapanmu tadi?"

"Kau ingin aku jujur?", Yixing sedikit ragu melihat ekspresi Jongin yang begitu polos atau entahlah.

"Hem..."

"Jangan tersinggung Jongin. Aku hanya ingin jujur"

"Iya… ayo cepat katakan! "

"Hubungan kalian berdua itu lebih terlihat seperti hubungan seorang majikan dengan pelayannya"

"…", kata-kata Yixing membuat Jongin tertegun. Dirinya serasa ditampar begitu diingatkan kembali mengenai semua perlakuan Sehun padanya kira-kira setahun yang lalu.

"Maaf Jongin. Aku tidak tahu kau sudah mendengar kabar ini atau tidak tetapi beredar rumor kalau Sehun menerimamu setahun lalu hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Dia mencintai orang lain yang juga adalah senior kita"

_**DEG DEG DEG…**_

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

_Senior? _

_Apakah senior yang Yixing maksudkan adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam foto? Namja manis dan imut itu? _

"Lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Jongin, aku-"

"Aku bilang lanjutkan"

Kepalang tanggung. Jongin terlanjur melihat foto tersebut. Terlanjur menangis memikirkan Sehun dan namja itu. Terlanjur mendengar ucapan Yixing. Sekalian saja dia mengetahui semuanya dari Yixing. Hal yang tidak pernah diketahui olehnya tentang Sehun.

"Orang yang dicintai Sehun itu mengetahui perasaan Sehun padanya. Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa bersama. Karena... orang yang dicintai Sehun tidak lain adalah kekasih dari hyung kandungnya sendiri".

_**DHUAR…**_

Seperti ada ledakan besar yang menghantam Jongin.

Manik matanya menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan Yixing.

"Kau-Kau yakin, Xing?", sedikit terbata Jongin berusaha memastikan lagi. Kedua bibirnya terkatup tak lagi membuka suara begitu Yixing menganggukkan kepala dengan tatapan 'maafkan aku. Tapi berita ini sudah menyebar seantero sekolah. Mungkin hanya kau yang tidak tahu Jongin'.

.

.

.

_Bakhyun._

_Nama senior yang dicintai Sehun._

Jongin menghela napas lelah. Raut wajahnya semakin muram.

_Mimikmu di foto itu begitu terlihat hidup. _

_Kau bahkan bisa tersenyum. _

Sebuah ringisan miris terdengar dari bibirnya.

Jongin sangat menyukai Sehun. Begitu menyukainya sehingga dia ingat betul segala ekspresi Sehun dan kebiasaannya.

Dan hal yang selama ini paling susah didapatkannya adalah senyuman tulus dari Oh Sehun.

Sebuah ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditampakkan oleh sang namja yang dijuluki pangeran es tersebut.

Tetapi hanya dengan berada disisi namja senior berparas cantik bernama Baekhyun, Sehun bisa tersenyum.

_Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Sehun? Orang yang kau cintai adalah kekasih hyungmu sendiri. Tidakkah kau merasa sakit? Aku harus berbuat apa untukmu? Aku tidak mengerti. _

"Berhentilah memikirkan Sehun untuk sesaat Kim Jongin. Kau tidak akan mati jika tidak mengingatnya sehari saja", Yixing berdecak kesal melihat Jongin memasang senyuman miris dibibirnya. Langkahnya mendekat dan kini mereka berdiri berdampingan.

"Tolong jangan mengomeliku lagi kali ini. Pikiranku buntu", keluh Jongin dengan kedua tangan meremas rambutnya.

"Kau yang membuat dirimu susah sendiri Jongin", Yixing menyentil kecil kening Jongin yang sudah dianggap saudara olehnya,"Kau hanya tidak pernah mencoba untuk berhenti memikirkannya. Aku merasa kau membuat posisi Sehun seakan-akan adalah poros dari duniamu sendiri. Semua tindakanmu selama ini terlampau bodoh untukku. Mencintai seseorang tidak salah. Berusaha menunjukkan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau cintai pun itu hal yang wajar. Akan tetapi kau harus ingat sesuatu Jongin", Yixing menahan ucapannya sambil menatap mata Jongin lekat dengan ekspresi serius yang tidak dibuat-buat,"Jangan pernah membuang harga dirimu hanya untuk dicintai oleh orang tersebut. Ada banyak namja lain diluar sana yang jauh lebih baik dan yang kau perlu lakukan adalah membuka mata dan hatimu untuk itu. Kau sudah terlalu lama menutup matamu Jongin. Tolong. Sehun tidak pernah melihatmu. Seandainya aku jadi kau, aku lebih baik membuang perasaanku padanya daripada kehilangan orang yang selalu berada disisiku selama ini. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Jadi sebelum kau kehilangan lebih banyak lagi, berhentilah mengenggam yang tidak pasti Jongin. Kali ini Tao, besok siapa lagi atau hal apa saja yang akan lepas darimu. Maaf kalau aku terlalu ikut campur. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu sebelum semuanya hancur berantakan"

_**PUK PUK PUK…**_

"Ada baiknya kau memakai perasaan untuk menyikapi hal tertentu. Tetapi jangan sampai perasaan itu membutakan pikiranmu sendiri. Kau akan hancur nantinya. Paham? Jangan lupa makan Jongin. Perkataan terakhirku ini berasal dari sahabatmu, Tao. Yosh… semangat!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tubuh Jongin tersentak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat Tao yang sekarang melangkah masuk melemparkan tas selempangnya asal dan menduduki tepi tempat tidur Jongin.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?", jujur saja kedatanganTao malam ini tak pernah disangka Jongin. Seingatnya Tao mendiamkannya 2 hari ini. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Matanya kembali fokus pada sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang tergeletak dengan posisi terbalik sehingga segala isinya berhamburan keluar. Tangannya memunguti segala benda satu per satu dan menyusunnya rapi di dalam kotak tersebut.

Jongin tiada henti mengulas senyuman kecil ketika mendapati berbagai macam barang yang mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya dulu.

Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti bergerak.

Tinggal sebuah benda saja yang belum dimasukkannya.

_Sejak kapan benda itu ada?_

Tangannya terulur mengambil benda tersebut. Mengamati dari dekat... membuka tutupnya, dan terakhir- dahinya berkerut heran.

"Kapan aku memilikinya?", gumamnya seraya menutup kembali benda tersebut.

"Lipbalm?!", seru Tao yang sontak diangguki Jongin sekilas.

"Kau menggunakan lipbalm?", tanyaTao sangsi seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya hendak mengambil benda yang dimaksud tetapi gerakannya terhenti diudara begitu mendapati penolakan dari Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingat… kenapa ada lipbalm? Kenapa ada di kotak ini? Sejak kapan?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Jongin. Kau terlihat semakin aneh sejak hari terakhir kita saling bicara", Jongin tercekat mendengar ucapan Tao yang membuatnya teringat kembali mengenai akar masalah mereka saling menjauh 2 hari ini.

Tentang Sehun.

Tentang perkataan Yixing.

"Ini mau disimpan dimana?", lamunan Jongin buyar ketika Tao mengangkat kotak tersebut.

"Disitu", sebuah kursi ditarik Tao kemudian dinaikinya dan menyimpan kotak itu pada salah satu sudut yang ditunjuk Jongin barusan.

"Yang itu tidak?", Jongin mengikuti arah pandanganTao yang menuju tangan kanannya yang mengenggam lipbalm.

"Tidak usah"

.

.

.

Tao bersandar sepenuhnya pada pintu lemari pakaian Jongin sedangkan yang bersangkutan sendiri terduduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan wajah menunduk,"Aku minta maaf", ujar Jongin pelan namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Tao.

"Pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan maaf lebih dulu. BIasanya tidak"

Dia – Jongin – meringis maklum.

Ah yah… setiap kali berselisih dengan Tao, Jongin tidak akan pernah meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Hal itu berlaku meskipun sebenarnya Jongin yang salah. Seperti biasa… Selalu seperti itu. Tao yang akan duluan datang menemuinya untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Jongin yang keras kepala atau apa.

Dia terbiasa menerima maaf dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu berat Jongin. Meskipun kau tidak mengucapkan maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang, katakan padaku kenapa kau semakin terlihat uring-uringan di sekolah?"

Pertanyaan Tao membuat Jongin terkejut lagi.

"Uring-uringan?", ulang Jongin sedikit tercekat.

"Yah. Itu terlihat sangat jelas. Jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu ketika kita berdua sedang berselisih?", Tao menajamkan penglihatannya dan sesaat kemudian menghela napas kasar mendapati wajah Jongin yang menunduk tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh!", umpat Tao pendek yang berhasil membuat Jongin menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka bertele-telekan?", Jongin mengangguk tegas,"Yixing mengatakannya padaku. Karena itu dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik. Berhentilah dibodohi Sehun. Aku tidak peduli sehabis ini kau memukul atau menendangku. Lakukan sesukamu. Ini nasehat terakhirku untukmu. Pakai perasaan dan logika secara seimbang, Kim Jongin. Kalau Sehun mencintaimu, dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang meyakitimu. Sebaliknya dia akan melindungimu dari siapapun dan apapun juga. Percuma jika hubungan ini hanya diharapkan dan dipertahankan olehmu. Dilain pihak Sehun mencintai oorang lain. Bodoh ada batasnya juga Jongin. Kau manusia kan? Kalau kau manusia, kau akan mendengar dan memahami apa yang dikatakan. Jangan egois. Kau membuat dirimu terlihat rendah dimata semua orang dengan menerima dalam diam semua perlakukan Sehun yang sudah keterlaluan. Disamping itu tanpa sadar kau membuat orang yang kau cintai menjadi sosok jahat sekaligus menyedihkan. Biarkan dia bebas. Aku pergi dulu"

_**BLAM…**_

_Sakit._

Jongin meringis pedih sambil mencengkram lipbalm dalam genggamannya.

Ucapan Tao yang dingin, datar, dan panjang menohok hatinya begitu keras.

_Rendah…_

Yixing dan Tao mengatakan hal yang sama padanya hari ini.

_Benarkah? Benarkah dia serendah itu?_

_**Tes… tes...**_

Tubuh ringkihnya terguncang seiring isakan yang terus saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Tangannya terangkat memukul dadanya dengan tenaga lemah.

_Sesak sekali…_

Malam makin larut dan isakan Jongin justru bertambah kencang. Dibalik pintu kamar yang tertutup itu, Tao nampak tertunduk dengan raut wajah menyesal. Sedari tadi dia tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Dia mendengar semua isakan yang Jongin keluarkan.

Tao tidak tahu sesakit apa yang Jongin rasakan saat ini.

Dia juga tidak sanggup melihat Jongin menangis.

Satu hal yang Tao tahu, cepat atau lambat Jongin harus merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya.

"_Kau tahu Zitao- kau harus merasakan sakit yang sama besar dengan rasa cinta ketika kau mulai untuk mencintai seseorang"_

Dan itu terjadi.

Jongin mencintai Sehun sejak dia berumur 9 tahun. A-tidak. Mungkin menyukai.

Tapi entah bagaimana jalannya.

Rasa suka itu berkembang menjadi sebesar ini.

_Hanya sebentar…aku mohon bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Dia akan muncul di depanmu dan ketika itu aku bersumpah, Sehun akan merasakan sakit yang berlipat ganda dari yang kau rasakan sekarang. Aku pastikan itu, Jongin…_

.

.

.

"_Kliss plince janji akan kembali kan? "_

"_Kliss.. hiks.. Kliss plince tidak akan belbohongkan? hiks.."_

"_Gege berjanji Jonginie. Suatu saat gege pasti kembali menemui dan menjemput Jonginie"_

"In… Jongin…"

_Siapa? Siapa anak itu?_

_Kliss plince?_

_Jonginie? Itu aku?_

"In.. YAKH KIM JONGIN BANGUN! KAU TELAT KE SEKOLAH BODOH!"

_**SRET…**_

Sontak Jongin terbangun seketika. Dami noona berkacak pinggang dengan tampang kesal menatapnya.

"Kau sakit? Kau berkeringat…."

Napas Jongin memburu. Yah, benar. Dia merasakan wajahnya basah karena keringat. Entahlah. Dia hanya merasakan telapak tangan noona-nya menyentuh keningnya beberapa saat kemudian keringat yang mengalir turun diusap perlahan dan lembut.

"Mimpi buruk Jongin?"

Dami mengenggam erat sebelah tangan Jongin yang terasa dingin dan basah. Belum sepatah kalimat pun terlontar keluar dari bibir Jongin. Manik tajam Dami melirik jam weker yang berada tepat didepannya.

Pukul 08:13

Sudah terlalu telat jika memaksa Jongin ke sekolah hari ini. Belum lagi dengan sikap aneh Jongin saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hari ini kau tidak usah masuk sekolah. Noona yang akan mengurus surat ijinmu. Tidurlah Jongin", Dami membantu Jongin berbaring kembali. Menyelimuti Jongin sampai sebatas leher dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Kliss? Dia siapa?", gumam Jongin seraya mengenggam erat ujung selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada lipbalm yang tergeletak tepat dihadapannya.

_Mimpi tadi… kenapa bisa?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?_

_Kenapa…?_

_._

_._

_._

"Kapan kau muncul didepannya naga sialan?!", desis Tao kini menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yifan dan mendudukinya. Keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang berada di halaman samping dari rumah yang besarnya sungguh keterlaluan untuk ditinggali seorang diri bersama beberapa maid dan _bodyguard_ pribadi. Yifan masih terdiam. Wajahnya nampak tenang dan nyaris tanpa emosi berbanding terbalik dengan Tao yang sekarang berdecak kesal karena diacuhkan. Seorang maid memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dengan menuangkan teh hangat pada masing-masing cangkir dihadapan Yifan dan Tao.

"Kau membolos?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yifan justru balik bertanya dengan hanya melirik singkat kearah Tao.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya dan hey! Sepertinya Vancover berhasil mengubahmu menjadi pribadi yang dingin Wu Yifan", Tao mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa hambar dan lagi-lagi tidak direspon Yifan.

"Diamlah Huang Zitao", ujar Yifan sinis sambil meminum teh-nya yang diikuti Tao.

"Bisakah kau muncul secepatnya?"

"Sebentar lagi Tao. Beberapa hari ke depan atau mungkin seminggu lagi baru bisa. Ada yang terjadi?", Yifan menangkap keanehan dari raut wajah Tao. Mata elangnya tidak mungkin berbohong apalagi menyangkut sosok orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Semalam dia menangis. Mungkin karena ucapanku yang sedikit kasar padanya", gumam Tao dengan nada tercekat. "Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menyadarkannya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menjadi penonton ketika dia diperlakukan seperti itu, ge", runtuh sudah pertahanan sang jagoan martial art yang kini terlihat frustasi dengan sahabatnya.

Yifan membisu.

Dia tahu semua kejadian yang Jongin alami.

Dia mengetahui semua keluh kesah Jongin karena Tao yang memberitahukannya.

Tao?

Yah, Huang Zitao. Dia adalah adik sepupu Yifan dari pihak ibu.

Yifan meminta Tao pindah ke Korea untuk menemani Jongin.

Menggantikan posisinya untuk sementara. Yifan tidak ingin Jongin sendirian. Dia ingin selalu berada dekat dengan namja imut itu meskipun jarak tak memungkinkan. Karena itulah Tao disini. Di Korea. Disamping Jongin. Menjadi sosok sahabat baik untuk Kim Jongin.

"Aku pasti muncul. Jaga dia sampai saat itu tiba… "

"Jangan terlalu lama ge. Dia akan tambah hancur karena Sehun…"

_**PRANG**_

Mulut Tao terkatup erat dengan wajah tercengang hebat saat matanya menyaksikan sendiri Kris menghantam cangkir miliknya dengan sebelah tangan. Tenggorokannya tercekik begitu tubuhnya dihujani tatapan tajam Yifan yang mengerikan,"Jangan menyebut nama namja sialan itu. Ini peringatan pertama dan terakhir untukmu Huang Zitao", ujar Yifan dengan nada rendah.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan yah. Sampai ketemu besok", ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut Ahra – salah satu keponakan Sehun – dan meraih uluran tangan Sehun. Sontak ketika matanya bertumbukan dengan mata Sehun, sebuah senyuman simpul tercetak jelas pada bibir mungilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajari Yura belajar. Aku merepotkanmu terus", gumam Sehun sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang terasa pas membungkus tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Ingin sesuatu?"

Dengan gemas Sehun mencubiti sebelah pipi Baekhyun. Lihat saja ekspresi berpikirnya yang begitu imut beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau suka sekali mencubiti pipiku", Baekhyun mundur menjauhi Sehun yang terkikik geli kearahnya. Tangan Sehun menarik kembali tangan Baekhyun agar namja manis itu mendekat padanya. Baekhyun tetap memasang ekspresi kesalnya saat Sehun mengelus pipi yang dicubitinya tadi dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas,"Maaf. Aku minta maaf Baekki"

_**GREP…**_

Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak ditariknya kembali.

"Tanganmu hangat….", Baekhyun memejamkan mata begitu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Baekyun dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun", ucap Sehun setelah itu menunduk dan mencium tepat dibibir mungil Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak pernah bosan dan lelah mengucapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun… Kalau perlu dia akan mengatakan kalimat itu terus tiap detik… tiap menit… tiap saat bersama Baekhyun. Sehun tidak pernah menganggap perasaan ataupun interaksinya bersama Baekhyun sebagai sebuah kesalahan hanya karena Baekhyun adalah kekasih hyungnya sendiri.

Chanyeol-lah yang merebut Baekhyun darinya.

Chanyeol yang merusak segalanya.

Dia tidak akan mengalah dari Chanyeol.

Dia-lah yang paling berhak atas Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin es krim strawberry. Boleh?", Baekhyun langsung mendekap tubuh tinggi Sehun sambil meloncat kecil ketika permintaannya disetujui Sehun.

"Apapun untukmu Baekki", dan sekali lagi ciuman itu mendarat dibibir Baekhyun.

"Brengsek!", desis seorang namja yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sebelah tangan terkepal keras sampai-sampai kaleng minuman bersoda yang berada dalam genggamannya penyok tak beraturan.

.

.

.

_Guk...Guk... _

"Iya-iya. Nah ayo makan…. Kau harus menghabiskannya yah Kanzo"

Jongin terkekeh geli saat Kanzo melahap makanan buatannya. Lebih tepatnya bekal buatan Jongin untuk Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya mendung memandangi kotak bekal yang sudah kosong.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Jangan memasukkan sampah ke dalam lokerku lagi!"_

_Jongin terkesiap kaget dan tubuhnya membeku mendengar suara dingin Sehun._

"_Se-sehun…", sedikit tergagap Jongin berbalik dan melangkah mundur tapi sial punggungnya membentur loker lain. _

"_Ah- ini. Maksudku-"_

_Sehun melewatinya tanpa ekspresi. Tak sekalipun menanggapi perkataan Jongin yang kacau kali ini._

_**Flashback off**_

_Sampah?_

_Makanan yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah dibilang sampah?_

Jongin tidak menangis lagi tapi wajahnya masih pucat.

_Guk… Guk…_

Kanzo mendekat kearah Jongin, menggesekkan kepalanya sambil menjilati wajah Jongin dengan lidah terjulur keluar,"Oke... oke... hentikan Kanzo. Aku baik-baik saja….", Jongin menarik Kanzo kedalam dekapannya.

_Bahkan seekor anjing bisa begitu paham perasaanku. Kenapa Sehun sendiri tidak merasakannya?_

_._

_._

_._

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Masih dengan tampang datar dan aura dingin yang melekat kuat pada dirinya.

_**Duk Duk Duk…**_

Manik matanya fokus menatap ring di depannya. Sebelah tangannya konsisten mendribell bola basket yang menghasilkan irama beraturan dan tak lama kedua tangannya terangkat, bola itu melayang... dan masuk dengan mulus dalam ring.

"Kau pergi atau aku yang pergi dari sini-", Sehun berbalik dengan sorot mata sinisnya,"Kim Jongin"

Sosok itu – Kim Jongin – tercekat sejenak.

Airmuka Sehun tetap sama ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Dingin tanpa perasaan hangat sedikit pun.

Dengan cepat, Jongin merubah ekspresinya. Mengulum senyuman pedih dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sewajar mungkin.

"Kau haus? Ini….", seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Jongin selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Sehun. Begitu juga kali ini. Sebotol air mineral dingin pelepas dahaga terulur di depan wajah Sehun yang tidak sedikitpun berhenti menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Minumlah"

_**BATS**_

Minuman itu berpindah ke tangan Sehun.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Jongin tahu Sehun tidak akan sekalipun menjawab panggilan ataupun pertanyaannya. Selama setahun ini Sehun tidak sekalipun memperlakukannya sebagaimana perlakuan seorang kekasih pada umumnya.

"_Sehun menerimamu setahun lalu hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Dia mencintai orang lain yang juga adalah senior kita"_

_Yixing. Kata-katamu waktu itu sepertinya benar. Aku hanya pelampiasannya…_

"…."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"….."

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"…."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"…."

Sehun tetap diam. Dia mengacuhkan habis-habisan semua pertanyaan Jongin. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada 2 hal yang penting baginya.

Pertama Baekhyun.

Kedua adalah Basket.

Jongin menarik napas berat. Dadanya serasa sesak belum lagi otaknya seakan penuh… Terlalu banyak yang membebani pikirannya belakangan ini.

"Apa kau pernah tertarik padaku?"

"…."

"Sehun... jawab pertanyaanku"

Pupus sudah harapan Jongin. Sehun dengan santainya melempar bola basket ke dalam ring. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyeka keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipis. Manik mata keduanya bertemu dan ketka itu Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Kau berisik sekali! Dengarkan baik-baik jawabanku. Aku- Oh Sehun, tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik padamu. Tidak pernah menyukaimu. Tidak pernah menyayangimu. Apalagi mencintai orang sepertimu. Bahkan sekali saja aku tidak pernah menganggapmu ada. Jadi berhenti bertanya padaku. Berhenti mengikutiku. Berhenti menyukaiku!"

Wajah Jongin tertunduk. Pertama kalinya Sehun mengatakan kalimat panjang padanya. Namun, rangkaian kalimat itu menembus organ vital yang berada didada kiri dengan begitu sadisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau masih mencintai orang itu?", Tenggorokannya tercekat saat mengucapkan pertanyaan tadi.

"…."

"Senior kita. Kau masih mencintainya? Dia kekasih hyungmu sen-"

"DIAM! TUTUP MULUTMU ITU! ITU BUKAN URUSANMU! AKU BUKAN MILIKMU JADI BERHENTI MENCAMPURI HIDUPKU! AKU MENCINTAINYA. HANYA DIA. BUKAN KAU! Kau bahkan tidak ada apa-apa dibandingkannya. Kau hanya namja bodoh ... salah satu _fanboy_ konyol dan idiot yang tergila-gila padaku. Kau hanya orang tidak tahu malu yang tidak sadar kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. PERGI DARIKU! ", Jongin tercengang dengan bentakan Sehun.

Emosi.

Yah, lagi-lagi ini pertama kali Sehun menunjukkan emosinya dihadapan Jongin. Tidak ada ekspresi datar setiap kali berpapasan muka. Pertama kali dia melihat emosi kuat yang tergambar di sorot mata Sehun. Wajah memerah dan mengeras dan semua itu terjadi karena Jongin mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Pada status orang yang dicintainya selama ini.

"Pergi dari hadapanku Kim Jongin. Aku bersumpah tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Jangan pernah muncul dan menganggu hidupku. Terakhir, jangan lagi kau mencampuri urusanku. Aku mencintainya. Sedikit saja kau mengusik Baekhyunku, aku pastikan kau menyesal karena sudah menyukaiku. Pergi!", desis Sehun seraya melangkah maju, membuka tutup botol air mineral yang tadi diberikan Jongin dan menumpahkan isinya tanpa perasaan bersalah didepan wajah Jongin persis.

"Kau hanya mainan pelepas stress untukku"

.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah. Sedari tadi pikirannya melayang dan kini matanya menatap heran sekelilingnya. Ini taman. Tapi taman yang mana? Kembali kakinya melangkah mendekati ayunan terdekat dan mendudukinya. Taman ini tidak luas namun tidak kecil juga. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun dan beraneka ragam bunga dengan warna yang menarik. Ada sebuah pavilion dengan desain arsitektur Korea Kuno pada salah satu sisi taman.

Dia tidak tahu jika ada taman bermain seperti ini.

_Tes... Tes..._

_Aish..._ Jongin menggeram kesal karena airmatanya tiba-tiba tumpah. Memalukan. Dia menangis lagi karena Sehun. Kini kepalanya tertunduk. Poninya cukup panjang untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah pasti terlihat jelek karena sembab.

_Eh?_

Jongin sontak mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika itu matanya membulat.

"Kau menangis?"

Sesosok namja tinggi tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Tak lama dia berjongkok dihadapan Jongin dan menyodorkan sebuah saputangan ungu muda dengan bordir cantik keemasan disekelilingnya.

"_Kenapa menangis hem?"_

"Hey, kau melamun? Ini untukmu", sedikit tergagap Jongin menganggukkan kepala dan menerima uluran sapu tangan itu.

_Harum.._

_Sangat harum._

_Wangi yang menengkan._

_Kain yang lembut._

Itulah yang Jongin rasakan ketika sapu tangan itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya, menghapus jejak airmata yang tertinggal.

"Kau siapa?"

Namja berperawakan tinggi – atau lebih tepatnya kelebihan tinggi – nampak mengulas senyum simpul dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celana-nya.

"Untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi. Jangan menangisi sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Kau lebih cocok tersenyum", bola mata Jongin berkedip-kedip lucu namun masih sedikit berkaca-kaca. Namja itu mengusap lembut surai rambut Jongin. Membenarkan poni panjangnya yang berantakan.

_**GREP**_

"Ya?", namja tersebut berhenti melangkah pergi ketika dirasakan Jongin menarik ujung kemejanya. Dia masih menatap heran pada Jongin yang sepertinya baru tersadar dari perbuatannya. Mungkin itu tindakan reflex.

"Kau siapa? Sapu tanganmu bagaimana?"

"Simpan saja. Sapu tangan itu untukmu dan aku akan memberitahu namaku ketika kita bertemu lagi…"

"_Yeeiy! Akhirnya selesai. Ini buat Jonginie saja neh? Simpan untuk gege"_

Seperti roll film yang berputar. Berbagai adegan terlintas jelas kembali dibenak Jongin.

"_Jonginie …"_

"_Jonginie kila... Kliss plince cudah pelgi... hiks. Jonginie takut tidak bica beltemu lagi..."_

"_Kliss.. hiks.. Kliss plince tidak akan belbohongkan? hiks.."_

"_Gege berjanji Jonginie. Suatu saat gege pasti kembali menemui dan menjemput Jonginie"_

"_Menjemput?"_

"_Ne. Menjemput. Jonginie tetap disini oke? Gege pasti datang. Saat itu Jonginie maukan menikah dengan gege?"_

_Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. _

"_Menikah? Menikah itu apa?"_

"_Menikah itu seperti eomma appanya Jonginie dan mommy daddy-nya Kris gege. Jonginie mau?"_

"_EUHM. Jonginie mau… Jonginie caaayyyaanngg cekali cama kliss plicee"_

"_Yaksok?"_

"_Ne, yakcok"_

_Apa ini?_

_Kepalaku sakit…. Arrghhh….._

Jongin mengerang tertahan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kepalanya yang berdenyut kencang.

Sakit sekali…

"_Namanya Monggu"_

"_Monggu?"_

"_Yah. Monggu ini Kliss plincee. Dia appamu dan Jonginnie eomma. Othe?"_

"_Dengan kata lain Monggu anak kita berdua?"_

"_Eum. Kita tidak akan belpicah kan Kliss plincee? Kita celalu belcama-cama kan?"_

"_Iya. Selalu bersama-sama"_

Dia siapa?

Pandangan Jongin lambat laun buram. Semuanya menggelap dan _**BRUG**_

Tubuhnya limbung.

_**HAP**_

"Hampir saja ge"

Namja yang dipanggil ge itu langsung mengendong Jongin ala _bridal_ setelah sebelumnya melepaskan tas yang dipakainya dan mengulurkannya pada namja lain yang berkulit gelap.

"Jadi dibawa pulang ni?"

"Kau diam saja. Jangan banyak tanya", Namja tinggi tersebut berlalu dengan Jongin yang melemah dalam gendongannya.

_Akhirnya kau bergerak juga… Yifan gege_

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashback on**_

"_Kliss plincee…."_

_Kris tertawa kecil mendapati terjangan namja cilik tetangga rumahnya. Tenaganya memang tidak seberapa sehingga tidak perlu takut keduanya terjatuh. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin._

"_Jonginie kangen. Kliss plincee ayo kita ke taman belmain"_

_Bocah itu sontak merenggut sebal dengan kedua pipi menggembung bulat membuat bibir mungilnya mengerucut imut ketika namja dihadapannya ini malah menggelengkan kepala._

"_Jonginie masih belum sehat betul. Jangan hari ini yah? Gege temani bermain di rumah saja bagaimana?"_

_Sebuah helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Kris. Jonginie sebentar lagi pasti menangis. Lihat saja kedua bola matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca._

"_Hiks"_

_Itukan?_

"_Jonginie… gege mohon. Nanti kalau Jonginie benar-benar sehat kita bermain seharian dii taman. Gege akan membelikan apapun yang Jonginie minta. Bagaimana?"_

"_Hiks-janji?"_

"_Eumh. Janji. Jonginie jangan menangis eoh"_

"_Aniyo. Jonginie tidak menangic. Kliss plince calah liat. Ini kemacukkan debu", kilah Jongin mati-matian. Kris menepuk pipi gempal Jongin dengan lembut, dan tak lama berbalik memunggungi posisi Jongin sambil berjongkok._

"_Ayo naik. Gege gendong sampai kamar", dan keduanya tertawa bersama._

"_Jonginie cayang Kliss plincee"_

_._

_._

"_Hueeehh…. Kliss plincee… hueee…."_

_Kris berlari tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya panik setengah mati ketika telinganya menangkap tangisan Jongin. _

"_Ada yang terluka Jonginie?"_

"_Hiks…. Lutut Jonginie cakit. Hiks"_

_Benar saja. Lutut kirinya berdarah. _

"_Maaf. Gege meninggalkan Jonginie sendirian. Maaf. Tenanglah. Gege obati ne?"_

_Wajah Kris semakin menggelap mendapati sesunggukkan kecil Jongin. Wajahnya sembab dan sedikit terkena tanah. Bocah itu sedang berlarian menangkap kelinci putih peliharaan eommanya Kris. _

"_Tenang yah... maaf", tidak henti-hentinya Kris menggumamkan kata maaf sambil membersihkan wajah dan area tubuh Jongin dari tanah yang menempel. _

"_Loh Kris, kenapa Jonginie menangis? Cup cup sayang… a-kau terluka. Tunggu sebentar mommy ambilkan kotal p3k ne?"_

_SRET_

_Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika Kris memandanginya dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia meniup luka kecil itu lembut. Bermaksud mengurangi perih yang Jongin rasakan._

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kau yakin Jongin? Kalau masih merasa tidak enak badan sebaiknya jangan masuk sekolah dulu sayang"_

"_A-benar. Kemarin ada orang yang mengantarmu pulang. Dia membawamu ke kamar"_

"_Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?"_

"_Uhm… tunggu sebentar. Dia tinggi… putih. Tampan sekali. Eomma saja hanya mematung begitu membuka pintu dan melihatmu pingsan digendongannya"_

"_Putih?"_

"_Pirang! Rambutnya pirang. Dia seperti pangeran yang sering tertulis dibuku-buku dongeng kesukaanmu itu Jongin"_

"_Eomma tidak menanyakan namanya?"_

"_Tidak. Tapi katanya kalian akan bertemu lagi dan ketika itu terjadi dia baru memperkenalkan dirinya langsung padamu"_

_Mungkinkah?_

_Dia orang yang sama yang memberikanku saputangan?_

"_Simpan saja. Sapu tangan itu untukmu dan aku akan memberitahu namaku ketika kita bertemu lagi…"_

_**TAP TAP**_

"Angkat wajahmu dan lihat ke depan kalau berjalan Kim Jongin pabo! Kalau kau menabrak sesuatu bagaimana?", Jongin terkesiap kaget saat Tao sudah berdiri didepannya sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Eh? Tao?"

_**PLAK**_

"Ouch... ini sakit bodoh! Yah kriminal! Kau berbuat jahat pada orang sakit sepertiku!", pekik Jongin heboh sambil memegangi dahinya yang tadi ditepuk kuat oleh Tao.

"Sudah tahu sakit masih masuk sekolah. Pulang sana", usir Tao yang dibalas delikkan tajam Jongin. Dia berjalan acuh melewati Tao yang kini memasang senyuman tipis.

_Dia sudah kembali Jongin… Sekarang tinggal menunggu kapan ingatanmu tentangnya kembali…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BRAK!**_

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kompak menahan napas begitu menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka kasar dan mendapati sosok pangeran es sedang menghujani mereka dengan tatapan mematikan khas miliknya.

"Dimana Kim Jongin?"

Serentak seakan dikomando, semuanya menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara.

_**BANG**_

Sehun menendang kuat salah satu meja yang dekat dengannya.

"Loh, Sehun?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang sedari tadi dicarinya, membuat Sehun menatap buas. Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang memandang heran dan polos. _Tumben sekali Sehun berada dikelas lain. Tidak biasanya…_

"KAU! Seragam basket yang waktu itu kusuruh kau cuci- ada dimana hah?! "

_**GREP**_

Jongin meringis hebat begitu lengannya ditarik kuat oleh Sehun kemudian dicengkramnya.

"Sakit. Lepas Sehun!", teriak Jongin kuat. Dia menyentak tangan Sehun sehingga lengannya bisa terbebas dari cengkraman kuat itu.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DIHADAPANKU!", balas Sehun tidak ingin kalah. Dia menangkap sebuah benda menyerupai kotak bekal yang dipegang Jongin. Sekali gerakan cepat kotak itu berpindah padanya dan-

_**SRET**_

_**BATS**_

Makanan itu tumpah berhamburan di lantai.

Sedangkan Jongin? Tubuhnya mematung dengan wajah tertegun menatap punggung kekar yang sekarang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau terlalu kaya yah sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghargai makanan orang lain?", Jongin dikejutkan lagi dengan kehadiran Tao persis disampingnya.

_Kalau Tao yang ada disini, lalu yang berada didepannya siapa?_

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu namja hitam", maki Sehun setelah membanting kotak bekal Jongin.

"Sayangnya semua yang berkaitan dengan Jongin adalah urusanku", jawab Tao balik.

_**GREP**_

"Bisakah… pergi dari sini?", gumam Jongin ketakutan seraya meremas kuat ujung kemeja putih. Tao dan Sehun. Keduanya sibuk melempar _death glare_sehingga tidak fokus mendengarkan ucapan Jongin. Sedangkan namja tinggi lain yang berdiri tepat didepan Jongin sangat jelas mendengarnya.

"Kau urus disini, Tao. Aku bawa Jongin. Ijinkan dia hari ini"

_**SRET**_

_**Tap tap tap**_

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Matanya beralih memandang sebelah tangannya yang digenggam erat namja tinggi ini.

_Dia tinggi sekali…_

Jongin bahkan harus mendonggakkan kepalanya.

_Rambutnya pirang._

_E? Pirang?_

"_Pirang. Rambutnya pirang"_

Ucapan eommanya tadi pagi kembali terngiang.

"Kau-"

"Kau pasti tidak ingin ke dokter. Karena itu aku membawamu ke UKS. Duduklah. Sepertinya kau demam", tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Namja itu masih memunggunginya.

"Kau siapa? Kau yang mengantarku pulang kemarin? "

"Hey"

Detik berikutnya Jongin tercengang.

Dia adalah namja yang kemarin memberikannya saputangan dan cokelat.

Dia namja yang sama yang mengantarnya pulang ketika pingsan kemarin.

Dia-

"Namaku Wu Yifan. Kau tidak mengingatku lagi, Kim Jongin?", Jongin merasa napasnya terhenti beberapa saat ketika namja tinggi berambut pirang tersebut melangkah mendekatinya yang terduduk ditepian kasur,"Kau sering memanggilku Kris Prince… tetapi sepertinya kau memang melupakanku, Jonginie?"

_Jonginie…_

_Jonginie.._

_Klis Plincee…_

_Menjemputmu…_

_Kita celalu belcama…_

_Yakcok…_

_Jonginie…_

_Maaf…_

"Kris?!"

Pandangannya kembali gelap.

"Kau terlalu buru-buru ge. Jangan memaksanya mengingatmu. Dia yang kesakitan bukan kau"

Lagi-

Jongin pingsan dan beruntung Kris segera memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepala Jongin pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Kau jangan bolos"

"Pulang ke rumahnya atau rumahmu?"

"Rumahku", jawab Yifan pendek yang ditanggapi senyuman puas diwajah Tao.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tbc

.

.

Yihaa…. Chae udah update lagi chapter 2-nya.

Bagaimana?

Reviewnya Chae tunggu yah?

Ide Chae mentok disini. Gak bisa panjangin lagi. Hehehehe….

Molor lagi… huahahaha…

Sehun : Kok kayaknya thehun dinistain bener-bener deh sama noona….

Chae : Bodo amat

Oke… tanggapannya tetep ditunggu yah…

With love

Chae, Kris,Kai, dan Thehun…


	4. Comeback to Me chap 3

Chapter 3

_**Comeback to Me**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

_And others_

Pair : **HunKaiKris**, slight! HunBaek, ChanBaek, ChanKai, TaoKai

Tarraaa…. Anyyeong..

Chae _is back_

_Maaf karena Chae telat update. Chae sakit nyaris mingguan karena kondisi fisik yang emang drop banget. Nih juga belum sembuh bener tapi minimal udah diijinin-lah buat pantengin galaxy (baca: laptop) …kalau gak, jangan harap deh galaxy sama wifi bisa on… Chae bisa diamuk eomma… *pundung…_

Chae ngerti banget kenapa banyak readers yang pengen habisin tuh bocah muka tembok. Chae juga sama kok. Malahan pengen bantai dia habis-habisan. Tapi bersabar yah… seiring waktu dia bakalan kena karma kok. Di otak Chae udah terbayang-bayang tuh bocah enaknya diapain. Hahahahha…. **KrisKai**? Hehehe…di fanfic ini karakter Kris daddy sebagai sosok pangeran dan dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sehun yang dingin. Moment KrisKai disini Chae buat semanis mungkin. Baca perlahan karena fanfic ini banyak dialog batin, konflik dengan diri sendiri, serta flashback-nya yah… Jangan sampai kebingungan … Oke? Untuk _**flamintsqueen**_ yang bilang Baekhyun serakah… iya sih. Tapi pelan-pelan terjawab kok. Huehh maafkan Chae baekki… soalnya gak ada yang cocok mainin karakter ini dibandingkan dirimu. Chae tetep suka wajah imut" dan suara kamu kok. Tapi sayangnya, lebih suka dedek Jongin. Hahahaha… Jongin amnesia? Hem…. Tauk ah... dan alurnya memang perlahan. Karena Sehun sukanya sama Baek bukan sama Jongin dan lagi Kris bukan satu-satunya orang yang akan menganggu hubungan HunKai yah... jangan lupa ada Tao dan Channie. Meski tetap porsi Kris lebih banyak (Chae kekeuh jadi Kriskai ship… ) Jadi siap-siap Kriskai atau Taokai moment dan mungkin ChanKai moment… fufufufufu untuk _**maia han**_: duh maaf banget…. Karakter Yifan kan pangeran. Moment dia sama dedek Jongin memang harus sweet. Justru moment mereka itu yang termasuk penting dalam alur cerita ini. Jadi maaf gak bisa dikurangin. Dilebihin malahan iya. Tapi makasi yah review kamu… Untuk _**Kyuracho**_: kayaknya bakalan panjang deh. Fanfic ini lebih panjang dari Choose to love you. Rencananya gitu tapi lihat aja yah soalnya kadang-kadang Chae suka seenaknya ubah alur pas ditengah-tengah. Untuk _**Uzumaki Narusasu**_: Kyaaa…. Baca nama kamu Chae mendadak kanget banget sama Sasuke. Apaan deh… Kriskai? Hahahaha…. Oke" ditampung yah… Chae agak ribet soalnya. Suka ubah alur mendadak kalau sedikit ilang feel. Untuk _**shinhy39**_: Hahahaha… lama nunggu? Mianhae.. Chae mesti berimajinasi dulu baru bisa ngetik trus edit berulang kali. Hahahaha … main pairnya HunKaiKris … Sip… nah readers, harap bersabar yah. Sehun nyebelin dan sengaknya masih akan terus berlanjut. Alasan Jongin gak bisa inget Kris pun akan terkuak lengkap tapi gak di chapter ini. Silahkan menyimak berbagai potongan kejadian dan menyimpulkan sendiri. Hahahaha… To ThehunCadel : Chae bakalan lanjut nistain lu sampai batas maksimal. Silahkan menanggung hukuman karena sudah menelantarkan dedek kesayangan Chae selama ini :P nah silahkan baca update-annya yah... jangan lupa review... Fufufufu ... *evil laugh

Dedek Jongin : eum.. noona. Kagak salah tuh para tiang kembali muncul disini.. *nunjuk Kris, Sehun, Tao, Channie

Chae : *cengo… baru nyadar pas bikin chapter kemarin tuh dek. Gak papa kok. Semakin banyak saingan semakin bagus. Biar makin ketar-ketir tuh bocah albino…

Sehun: Nista amat thehun disini… udah gitu setiap review pasti thehun diancam. Hiks

Sehun : Naeul noona… *ngadu lagi sama Naeul…

Chae :*evil laugh… ngadu sono sama Naeul. Dia udah gak ngefans sama kamu bocah. Sekarang dia udah pindah hati ke namja lain plus kembali menyukai Luhan oppa. Hhohohhoo... kagak ada yang bakalan belain lo lagi bocah…

**Don't Like Don't Read…. Dilarang PLAGIAT… Don't Bash**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), alur lambat, dan typo berhamburan^^mian ne…**

_Happy reading…_

_._

_._

_._

"Namaku Wu Yifan. Kau tidak mengingatku lagi, Kim Jongin?", Jongin merasa napasnya terhenti beberapa saat ketika namja tinggi berambut pirang tersebut melangkah mendekatinya yang terduduk ditepian kasur,"Kau sering memanggilku Kris Prince… tetapi sepertinya kau memang melupakanku, Jonginie?"

_Jonginie…_

_Jonginie.._

_Klis Plincee…_

_Menjemputmu…_

_Kita celalu belcama…_

_Yakcok…_

_Jonginie…_

_Maaf…_

"Kris?!"

Pandangannya kembali gelap.

"Kau terlalu buru-buru ge. Jangan memaksanya mengingatmu. Dia yang kesakitan bukan kau"

Lagi-

Jongin pingsan dan beruntung Kris segera memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepala Jongin pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Kau jangan bolos"

"Pulang ke rumahnya atau rumahmu?"

"Rumahku", jawab Yifan pendek yang ditanggapi senyuman puas diwajah Tao.

.

.

.

_**Ku pikir untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang cukup dengan hanya mencintainya saja. Akan tetapi seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting yang telah kulupakan yakni memikirkan perasaan orang lain …**_

Kim Jongin –

_**Tidak peduli seberapa besar pengorbanan yang aku lakukan dan seberapa sakit luka yang aku dapatkan nanti, aku hanya ingin memastikan sendiri jika orang yang kucintai bahagia…**_

Wu Yifan –

_**Aku tidak berhak memintanya kembali ke sisiku lagi….**_

Oh Sehun –

.

.

.

_**Vancouver, Kanada**_

"Apakah Yifan baik-baik saja disana?", seorang namja paruh baya bertubuh sedikit tambun tersentak kaget saat istri cantiknya tiba-tiba membuka suara dan berdiri tepat disamping kirinya.

"Yifan kita bukan namja berumur 10 tahun yang terus saja menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Vancouver… sekarang dia sudah dewasa dengan pikiran yang lebih matang. Putra kita yang tampan itu pasti baik-baik saja, yeobo", Appa Wu tersenyum kecil melihat guratan gelisah yang terlihat jelas pada wajah rupawan sang istri.

"Aku takut", ucap nyonya Wu pelan. Sebelah lengannya melingkari lengan bebas sang suami sambil menyandarkan kepalanya,"Aku takut Yifan terluka. Penantian dan pengorbanannya selama 13 tahun sia-sia jika pada akhirnya Jongin memilih namja lain. Aku sangat takut yeobo… "

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menepuk punggung tangan sang istri dengan lembut dan pelan. Dia paham. Dia mampu merasakan ketakutan yang mendera istrinya bahkan disaat sang istri belum mengatakannya. Sebagai orangtua, wajar jika dia ataupun sang istri ketakutan…

"Kuberitahu satu hal-", nyonya Wu memandang bingung saat keduanya berdiri berhadapan,"Sebelum Yifan berangkat ke Seoul, aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan ketakutan yang kau alamin saat ini. Dia- putra tunggal kita mengatakan satu jawaban yang membuatku tenang melepaskannya pergi sendirian. Kau ingin tahu jawaban Yifan padaku?"

Nyonya Wu mengangguk tegas.

"Yifan berkata keinginannya adalah melindungi namja yang dia cintai itu. Tidak peduli seberapa besar pengorbanan yang harus dia lakukan dan seberapa sakit luka yang akan dia dapatkan. Yifan hanya ingin memastikan Jongin bahagia. Sekalipun bukan dengannya. Karena itulah, kita harus percaya pada Yifan. Anak tampan kita itu pasti bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik"

"_Yifan, ini sudah 13 tahun berlalu. Kau tahu jelas kan bahwa Jongin mencintai namja lain. Kehadiranmu disana mungkin tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Tidak sebanding dengan pengorbanan yang selama ini kau lakukan. Apakah kau yakin tetap ke sana? Kau tidak takut terluka lebih dalam lagi saat bertemu Jongin langsung?"_

"_Lebih dari 13 tahun aku menyukainya. Selama 13 tahun aku merindukannya dan mengawasinya dari jauh. Selama hampir 13 tahun pula Jongin melupakanku. Serta selama 9 tahun aku tahu kalau Jongin menyukai namja lain. Luka karena dilupakan oleh orang yang aku cintai dan justru mencintai orang lain- luka itu sudah ada sejak dulu appa. Akan tetapi dibandingkan itu semua, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Jongin adalah orang yang ingin kulindungi. Karenanya, tidak peduli seberapa besar pengorbanan yang aku lakukan dan seberapa sakit luka yang aku dapatkan nanti, aku hanya ingin memastikan sendiri jika orang yang kucintai- Jongin- bahagia. Meskipun bukan denganku. Aku tidak takut terluka. Aku pasti baik-baik saja selama Jongin pun begitu"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

Jongin tertegun hebat ketika langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti pada mulut pintu kaca yang kebetulan dibuka lebar untuknya. Manik matanya terbelalak takjup mendapati hamparan bunga beragam varietas dan warna tumbuh subur didalamnya. Suara gemericik air yang membelah kesunyian. Kakinya melangkah maju dengan perlahan sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya menikmati suguhan alam yang jarang-jarang bisa dilihatnya di wilayah perkotaan Seoul. Kupu-kupu beragam warnapun hilir mudik beterbangan dari satu bunga ke bunga lain. Bibir tebalnya tak pernah berhenti bergumam heboh mendapati isi dari rumah kaca yang berukuran sangat luas ini.

Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari terpanjang dalam kehidupan seorang Kim Jongin. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari pagi, dia mendapatkan pemandangan yang tak terduga. Mulai dari Sehun yang mencarinya di kelas padahal seingatnya kemarin dia sudah diperingati oleh kekasih atau mungkin mulai dari sekarang dibilang mantan kekasih untuk tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Tetapi ternyata, justru Sehun-lah yang datang mencarinya meskipun lagi-lagi dia menyuguhkan ekspresi marah seperti biasanya. Tambahan saat seseorang bertubuh tinggi melebihi sahabatnya Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melindunginya dari Sehun yang hendak menumpahkan isi bekal ke tubuh Jongin sendiri. Seorang berambut pirang yang pernah bertemu dengannya di taman dan namanya Kris. Atau Yifan? Atau apa-lah. Jongin sendiri bingung. Setelah pertemuan pertama dengan namja tersebut, beberapa potongan kejadian yang mungkin adalah kenangan miliknya tak pernah berhenti terlintas. Hal itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit seakan ada sesuatu yang dipaksakan keluar. Entah apa itu…

Beberapa saat lalu, dia membuka mata dan tersadar bahwa dirinya berada di kamar asing. Kamar mewah yang kurang ajar luasnya dengan arsitektur China kuno dipadu dengan interior barat. Kamar yang didominasi warna putih dan beraroma harum. Jongin lebih terkejut lagi saat seorang namja paruh baya berambut putih muncul dihadapannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sekretaris pribadi dari pemilik kamar mewah tersebut. Dan kini, disinilah dia berada. Sebuah rumah kaca yang untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Jongin berdecak kagum karena kemewahannya. Sekretaris pribadi atau yang namanya Pak Lee tadi membawanya ke tempat ini saat Jongin menanyakan keberadaan sang pemilik kamar.

"Woaah…", manik mata Jongin membulat kagum saat sebuah patung berukuran sedang menarik perhatiannya. Tubuhnya bergerak spontan menghampirinya. Patung tersebut menjulang tinggi persis ditengah-tengah rumah kaca tersebut. Sebuah kolam berbentuk bulat melingkarinya dengan masing-masing tepian tumbuh beraneka ragam bunga dan tanaman merambat lainnya. Tak lupa berbagai batu alam menghiasi taman tersebut.

"Kau sudah sehat?", sebuah suara membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya berbalik dan mendapati namja berambut pirang yang melindunginya di sekolah tadi kini sedang berdiri kira-kira 2 meter jauhnya dari posisi dia sekarang.

"Eum… yah. Aku sudah sehat", gumam Jongin sedikit tergagap. Namja berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jongin yang sedikit gugup mungkin.

"Patungnya bagus kan?"

Yifan lebih memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan sesegera mungkin. Dia sangat memahami namja dihadapannya ini. Jika pembicaraan tadi diteruskan yang mungkin terjadi adalah beberapa saat kemudian mereka akan saling terdiam dengan canggung. Dan Yifan tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

Jongin mengangguk tegas. Bola matanya kembali fokus menatap patung tersebut.

Sekilas nampak seperti sebuah patung tetapi jika diperhatikan secara seksama dan dari dekat, patung tersebut terdiri dari 3 patung berukuran kecil.

"Eoh? Maaf kalau aku salah, tapi yang ditengah itukan patung anak anjing. Benar?", Yifan yang ditanyai bergegas mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Jongin. Dia hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Kau benar. Patung ini dibuat oleh rekan kerja ayahku berdasarkan sebuah foto yang didapatkannya. Appa meminta patung ini dibuat semirip mungkin dengan yang asli. Ini hadiah ulang tahun ke-10 untukku"

"Kalau untukmu, berarti yang satunya lagi siapa? Kan disana selain ada patung anak anjing, ada 2 patung bocah kecil kan? Kau yang mana? Yang kiri atau yang kanan?", Kris menghela napas sejenak sebelum memandang Jongin yang menatapnya ingin tahu,"Aku yang kiri dan yang kanan itu- dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku", hanya sebentar tapi Jongin dapat menangkap ekspresi sedih yang tergambar di mata namja berambut pirang tersebut.

Ada banyak hal yang menganggu Jongin. Sosok namja asing ini entah apa alasannya sangat familiar untuknya. Berbagai memori yang tidak pernah dia ingat sebelumnya mendadak bermunculan keluar ketika bersama namja ini.

"_Namanya Monggu"_

"_Monggu?"_

"_Yah. Monggu ini Kliss plincee. Dia appamu dan Jonginnie eomma. Othe?"_

_Mungkinkah Monggu adalah nama anak anjing ini?_

_Kris? Kau sebenarnya siapa?_

"Hey, kau melamun?!", Jongin terkesiap kaget saat Yifan menepuk sebelah pipinya begitu lembut.

"Atau kau masih sakit? Akan kusuruh Pak Lee menelpon dokter untuk memerik-", ucapan Yifan terhenti ketika Jongin menarik lengan kaos panjangnya cukup keras,"A-apa?"

"Anak anjing itu", Yifan membuang pandangannya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk jari Jongin,"Siapa nama anak anjing itu? Bocah cilik yang bersamamu… yang berada disebelah kiri- dia siapa?"

.

.

.

_**Yifan POV**_

"Anak anjing itu- Siapa nama anak anjing itu? Bocah cilik yang bersamamu, yang berada disebelah kiri- dia siapa?"

Kembali kupandangi bola mata bulat yang polos itu. Bola mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. _Haruskah aku memberitahukan semuanya padamu Jonginie? Seandainya aku mengatakan nama anak anjing dan bocah cilik yang kau tanyakan ini- akanmembuatmu teringat kembali padaku? Apakah kau bisa mengingat semua yang pernah kita berdua jalani bersama? 13 tahun kau melupakanku Jonginie… 13 tahun kau membuangku dari_ _kehidupanmu…. Jika kau mengingat aku lagi, apakah saat itu kau akan memaafkanku? Atau mungkin kau justru semakin membenciku? Akulah- yang membuatmu menderita selama ini… _

Lamunanku buyar seketika saat merasakan sebuah guncangan kecil pada lengan kananku.

"Katakan- siapa nama anak anjing itu… aku mohon", Jongin semakin mengguncangkan sebelah lenganku.

Aku kembali menarik napas berat sebelum membuka mulutku menjawab pertanyaannya,"Maaf. Tapi anak anjing itu tidak memiliki nama… "

_Yah- begini lebih baik. Ingatlah jika kau ingin… tetapi jika kau sendiri yang tidak ingin mengingat kembali, maka untuk selamanya tutuplah ingatanmu tentangku. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin tersiksa dengan mengingatku kembali…_

_**Yifan POV end**_

.

.

.

"Bohong!", Jongin menyentak lengan Yifan kuat. Dia melangkah mundur dengan wajah tidak puas.

"Darimana kau menganggapku berbohong hem?", Jongin mengulum bibir bagian bawahnya ragu. Dia sedikit heran juga dengan reaksinya sendiri ketika mendengar jawaban Yifan.

"Ayo- keluar dari sini. Kau harus makan sesuatu. Aku akan meminta para maid menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kau masih suka ayam kan? Dasar! Kesukaanmu tidak pernah berubah"

"_Kau masih suka ayam kan?"_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin dibuat tertegun dengan namja berambut pirang ini. Otaknya tidak salah mencerna perkataan namja tinggi barusan kan?

_Darimana dia tahu makanan kesukaanku?_

Tubuhnya mematung. Fokus matanya kini menatap punggung namja berambut pirang yang berjalan di depannya. Punggung yang tegap, badan tinggi, senyuman kecil yang familiar… dan sedikit irit ekspresi dan bicara… Sosok yang asing untuknya tetapi justru sosok itu seolah-olah sangat memahaminya luar dalam.

"Jonginie…"

Jongin tersentak kembali.

Nada suaranya saat memanggil Jongin dengan Jonginie pun tidak asing.

"Ehm- Jongin. Kau kenapa?"

"Ne?", Yifan memandang keheranan saat Jongin menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya,"Jangan panggil aku Jongin. Panggil aku Jonginie. Coba- kau panggil namaku lagi", pinta Jongin lirih. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Yifan masih terdiam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat tanpa ekspresi.

"Kris ataupun Yifan. Aku tidak peduli. Tolong-panggil namaku seperti tadi… "

Hening.

Yifan tidak bereaksi apapun. Perlahan Jongin mendonggakkan kepalanya. Salahkan saja Yifan yang kelebihan tinggi. Sehingga Jongin harus menegadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Yifan dengan lebih jelas.

"Kris.."

"_Kliss plince…"_

_**DEG**_

_Klis?_

Yifan bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin yang bergetar hebat.

"Kris? Kliss? Kau-", Yifan meneguk ludah kasar. Meskipun wajahnya tetap tenang tetapi tidak dengan jantungnya saat ini.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apakah bocah lain yang bersamamu itu adalah aku? Anak anjing itu Monggu kan? Namanya benarkan?! Kau-", Jongin melangkah mundur dengan cepat,"Kau siapa sebenarnya?!", pekik Jongin histeris dan dibalas Kris dengan sebuah senyuman lirih,"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Jongin"

.

.

.

"DIA MEMBUATKU GILA EOH!", pekik seorang namja muda sambil membanting dirinya diatas sofa empuk dengan wajah yang nampak frustasi. Dia memijit kening dengan terus saja menggumam marah pada seseorang.

"Yang benar saja Pak Lee. Yifan mau membunuhku eoh? Ada beberapa persyaratan yang harus terpenuhi dulu agar permintaannya bisa diproses dan itu tidak singkat waktunya! Astaga… dimana dia? Biar aku sendiri yang menemuinya… orang itu masih saja suka seenaknya. Tsk!", Pak Lee yang berdiri tak jauh dari namja mudah tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil. Kakinya melangkah pasti mendekati tempat duduk namja tersebut. Sebelah tangannya yang nampak rapuh dan renta terulur menyodorkan beberapa berkas yang kini dipindah tangankan pada namja itu.

"Ini apa?", dahinya berkerut kebingungan namun tangannya dengan otomatis membuka lembar demi lembar berkas tersebut dan mencermati isinya dengan detail. Dan benar saja, manik matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Kurang dari seminggu kedatangannya ke Seoul dan seluruh persyaratannya sudah beres?!", seru namja tersebut tak percaya. Dia menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir.

"Jadi- semua yang anda butuhkan sudah terpenuhikan?"

Namja muda tersenyum sekilas,"Katakan pada Yifan, semuanya akan selesai beberapa hari lagi", ujarnya tegas seraya menumpuk beberapa berkas tadi,"Baik. Akan saya sampaikan meskipun anda pasti tahu jika Tuan Muda tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama lagi…"

"Aku tahu", namja tersebut mengangguk singkat tapi tegas. Matanya menatap langsung pada Pak Lee yang kali ini membalas senyuman simpulnya,"Akan kuusahakan secepatnya"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang eomma… Jongin dimana? Aku membawakannya pudding… Kris?!", Dami mematung kaget ketika menyadari kehadiran seorang namja yang tidak asing di rumahnya,"Kris Wu kan?", dengan tak sopannya Dami menunjuk Kris. Sang eomma yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada namja yang dipanggil Kris oleh Dami, anak perempuan tunggalnya.

"Kau Kris Wu?", Yifan beranjak berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya,"Lama tidak berjumpa eomma. Aku Kris", dan detik berikutnya tubuh semampai Kris nyaris terjengkang kebelakang saat eomma Jongin menubrukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat namja tersebut. Dibelakangnya Dami tersenyum maklum melihat reaksi eommanya. Ada perasaan lega saat memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau namja ini adalah Kris yang telah pergi dari kehidupan Jongin selama 13 tahun. Akan tetapi Dami juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya dan diri sang eomma ataupun Kris jika ada perasaan cemas dan takut yang begitu besar.

"Akhirnya kau kembali nak. Akhirnya. Terima kasih Tuhan… ternyata kau kembali. Kau sudah dewasa Kris… yah ampun...", eomma Jongin menitikkan airmata. Kedua tangannya yang lentik menyentuh permukaan wajah Kris dengan lembut dan hati-hati seakan ingin meyakinkan kembali jika ini semua adalah nyata. Kris Wu- namja yang diharapkannya selama ini akhirnya kembali pulang ke sisi Jongin.

"Terima kasih nak… terima kasih telah kembali", Yifan membalas dekapan hangat eomma Jongin. Dia bisa merasakan kaos dibagian depan dadanya basah karena airmata. Tubuh yeoja renta yang masih terbilang cantik diusianya masih gemetar hebat,"Iya eomma. Kris pulang. Jebal, jangan menangis lagi eomma...", dengan kedua ibu jarinya Yifan menghapus lelehan airmata yang mengalir diwajah eomma Jongin. Dia mengulaskan senyuman kecil saat manik matanya menangkap gerakan mulut Dami yang menggumamkan sesuatu sekalipun tidak bersuara,"Selamat datang kembali Kris Wu"

"Aku pulang, Dami noona…"

.

.

.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP…**_

"Astaga Jongin! Jangan berlarian ditangga. Kalau kau terpeleset bagaimana? Kau bisa terluka..", omel Dami sambil berkacak pinggang menghadapi Jongin yang menggaruk tengkuknya canggung,"Mian ne noona..", Dami memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat Jongin dengan kerjapan mata polos dan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau benar-benar", Dami masih saja mengomel tak jelas mengenai kelakuan Jongin beberapa saat lalu. Dia makin berdecak sebal saat Jongin melewatinya dan tiba-tiba mematung ditempat. Lebih tepatnya mematung di ambang pintu dapur.

Dami bergegas menghampiri Jongin kemudian mendaratkan sebuah tepukan pelan dibahu adik laki-lakinya itu,"Ada apa?"

Jongin menoleh kesamping,"Itu- Kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu?"

Dami terkekeh pelan,"Kau tidak perlu heran dengan mereka berdua. Kris memang sangat dekat dengan keluarga kita", Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung,"Sejak kapan?"

Agak lama Dami terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin,"Sangat lama. Sejak kau dalam kandungan eomma pun Kris sudah dekat dengan keluarga kita"

Dami mengelus lembut surai rambut Jongin,"Semangat Jongin!", Dami tertawa lepas ketika Jongin memekik kesakitan karena kedua pipi gempalnya dicubit sayang oleh sang kakak.

_Berusahalah mengingat Kris kembali Jongin. Karena kalau tidak, kau akan terus hidup dalam kebohongan seperti sekarang ini… _

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

"Demi Tuhan, Tuan muda Wu Yifan yang terhormat! Ini pukul 06:00 pagi dan kau datang memintaku menyelesaikan semuanya hanya dalam jeda waktu sehari?! Yang benar saja!", Yifan yang diamuk hebat pagi-pagi itu malahan memasang wajah kelewat acuh dan dengan tenangnya berjalan mendekati sofa merah dan mendudukinya. Namja lain yang baru saja berteriak marah hanya melengos tak percaya saat mendapati dirinya diacuhkan habis-habisan oleh sang sahabat yang tidak lain adalah Yifan sendiri. Tampang baru bangun dari tidurnya bertambah jelek ketika Yifan justru duduk dengan nyaman sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Yifan-", desis Junmyeon rendah. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Yifan,"Kau jelek sekali Junmyeon…", ujar Yifan datar.

"Diam kau naga bodoh!", balas Junmyeon tak kalah sengit. Dia mendelik sadis kearah Yifan yang tetap saja tenang seperti air mengalir.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan Wu Yifan! Baru kemarin siang Pak Lee menemuiku. Kemarin juga aku baru saja mendapatkan berkas dokumen yang dibutuhkan agar permintaanmu segera diproses. Dan sekarang- kau malahan muncul jam 6 pagi, membangunkanku dari tidur dan memintaku menyelesaikan semuanya hanya dalam sehari?! KAU GILA TUAN MUDA WU!", Junmyeon atau nama lengkapnya Kim Junmyeon terus aja mengamuk dihadapan Yifan. Junmyoen benar-benar lelah menghadapi sikap keras kepala salah satu sahabatnya ini.

"Pak Lee akan membantumu mengurus semuanya. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengerahkan bawahan yang lain untuk membantumu agar proses itu selesai hari ini juga", Junmyeon melotot mendengar ucapan Yifan yang terdengar mudah.

Astaga… ingatlah Junmyeon... yang kau hadapi ini adalah pewaris tunggal Wu corp. Apapun bisa dia dapatkan semudah dia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Haruskah kau tergesa-gesa seperti ini Yifan?", suara Junmyeon tidak lagi meledak-ledak seperti tadi. Kini dia lebih tenang dalam menghadapi Yifan yang sifat keras kepalanya muncul lagi,"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak. Kemarin dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, namja brengsek itu berani-beraninya bersikap kasar pada Jonginie-ku. Aku tdak bisa membiarkannya menyakiti Jonginieku lebih dari kemarin. Aku tidak ingin Junmyeon", sorot mata Junmyeon berubah melembut. Inilah sosok Yifan yang sesungguhnya. Dia bukan Yifan yang menghadapi situasi kacau sesulit apapun dengan wajah tenangnya. Yifan yang duduk dihadapannya kini adalah Yifan yang asli. Yifan yang hangat dibalik wajah dinginnya. Yifan yang sangat mencintai seorang namja bernama Jongin. Yifan yang rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa kembali ke Korea demi memenuhi janji dimasa kecilnya dulu.

"Kau akan semakin terluka jika bersama Jongin-mu lagi. Dia bukan bocah berusia 5 tahun yang dulu berjanji akan menikah denganmu. Bukan bocah yang menunggumu menjemputnya. Dia sekarang berusia 18 tahun… selama 9 tahun menyukai namja lain yang justru menyiksanya dan memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu selama setahun penuh. Dia berbeda Yifan", Junmyeon mencoba memberikan pengertian pda Yifan yang sekarang menatapnya kosong,"Semua perngorbananmu tidak menjamin jika nanti Jongin kembali mengingatmu dan menjadi milikmu sesuai janji kalian. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki sedikit pun kesempatan untuk bersama Jongin. Dia mencintai namja lain Wu Yifan", ucap Junmyeon tegas. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan mengalihkan manik matanya memandangi lampu Kristal yang tergantung.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang yang kucintai. Memastikan sendiri jika Jonginie kecil-ku bisa meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia bersama orang yang juga dicintai dan mencintainya. Tidak butuh berapa banyak luka yang harus aku dapatkan nanti, selama Jonginie-ku baik-baik saja... aku pun begitu", Yifan mengulas senyuman kecil yang membuat Junmyeon tertegun hebat,"Aku sudah menyerah untuk memilikinya. Saat ini aku kembali untuk melindunginya. Karena itu aku mohon padamu Junmyeon, aku mohon… bantu aku. Hanya kali ini saja. Aku mohon…."

Detik berikutnya tingkah Yifan kembali membuat Junmyeon melongo tak percaya. Seorang pewaris Wu corp kelas dunia membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Junmyeon yang hanyalah seorang direktur sekolah yang sesungguhnya merupakan asset pribadi Wu Corp juga. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Yifan di perguruan tinggi, baru kali ini dia menyaksikan sendiri betapa hebatnya pengaruh seorang namja bernama Jongin bagi kehidupan manusia dingin seperti Yifan.

"Baiklah. Serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau cukup meminta Pak Lee ke sini untuk membantuku. Besok kau bisa muncul. Tapi ingat Yifan-", Junmyeon terlihat berdecak sebal,"Aku sahabatmu. Jadi mintalah bantuan apapun padaku, seandainya aku bisa pasti aku bantu. Sekarang tegakkan badanmu. Melihatmu memohon seperti ini membuatku seperti berada diambang kematian", cibir Junmyeon sambil tersenyum miring mengejek Yifan.

.

.

.

"_Hiks-Kliss plince…Kliss plince dimana? Hiks-….hueeh…. tolong Jonginie.."_

"_Hiks…. Kliss plince huee… tolong.. Jonginie dikejal-kejal…Jonginie takut...hiks…Kliss plince…"_

"_Kyaaa…. Klis… hueeh…mwo! Lepas!"_

"_KLIIISSS PLINCEEE….!_

"KKRRIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS…!", Jongin berteriak histeris. Dia terbangun seketika dari tidur panjangnya dengan wajah memucat dan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu cepat membuat gerakan dadanya naik turun capat dan dangkal. Mulutnya terbuka lebar memaksimalkan pemasukan oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

Dia menekuk kedua tungkai kakinya dan menumpukan keningnya diatas lutut,"Tidak... tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin Kris yang itu… ", gumamnya takut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya dan melesat mencari sesuatu. Sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari jangkauannnya ditarik asal menimbulkan derit yang tidak enak didengar kemudian berdiri diatasnya,"Dapat!", serunya puas sambil menarik keluar sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang pernah tanpa sengaja terjatuh dan diletakkan kembali oleh Tao ditempatnya semula.

Jongin langsung menumpahkan semua isi dalam kotak tersebut dengan buru-buru. Dia memungut beberapa album foto dan dengan cepat membuka lembar demi lembar foto yang tersusun rapi didalamnya.

_Bukan ini… bukan ini… Ah ini saat kami piknik... bukan ini… eh?_

Seketika fokus mata Jongin tertuju pada secarik foto masa kecilnya.

Potret dirinya bersama seorang namja asing dan anak anjing…

Portet yang sama dengan patung yang ada di rumah kaca Kris.

"_Aku yang kiri dan yang kanan itu- dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku"_

_Kris?_

_Sangat berarti untukku…_

_Jonginie…_

_Dia monggu…_

Sekelebat memori terlintas cepat bersamaan dengan menutupnya kelopak mata Jongin. Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin mengingat kembali. Apapun itu… Hal sekecil apapun itu yang penting bisa membantunya kembali teringat akan sosok Kris dan semua kenangan Jongin bersamanya. Apa saja…

Tak terasa, Jongin menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia mendekap kuat album foto yang memuat beberapa potret dirinya bersama namja asing yang dia yakini sebagai Kris. Meskipun fisiknya berubah dan warna rambutnya menjadi pirang, sorot mata anak dalam foto tadi sama dengan sorot mata Kris.

Kris…

Kris yang tinggi semampai berwajah bak pangeran itu tidak lain adalah Kliss plince-nya…

"Kris… Kris prince …hiks"

_._

_._

_._

"Kau bisa masuk angin Baekki chagi…", gumam Chanyeol sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut rata Baekhyun yang terkikik geli. Napas Chanyeol yang hangat dan nada suara beratnya sukses membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersengat kaget meski hanya sesaat.

"Kau merindukanku Channie?"

Kembali kekehan geli keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun saat Chanyeol dengan manjanya menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada bahu kecil Baekhyun.

"Saaanggaaaattt merindukanmu chagi. Selama aku tak ada disisimu karena harus mengikuti _study_ _tour_ ke jeju, kau tidak macam-macam kan?", Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas dan hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol menampakkan wajah puas. Dia kembali merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun kearahnya, memeluknya sedemikian erat namun juga nyaman sehingga bisa menghalau udara dingin yang menyergap keduanya kini. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun justru menggulum bibirnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang posesif itu lagi-lagi membuatnya tak berkutik. Baekhyun sangat takut dengan Chanyeol jika dia mulai bertindak posesif. Dia tidak ingin mendapatkan sikap kasar dari Chanyeol. Karena itulah, dia harus berhati-hati setidaknya didepan Chanyeol sendiri.

.

.

.

_**BRAK**_

_**BANG.. BANG**_

"Sial!", umpat Sehun penuh amarah begitu kepalan tangan kanannya menghantam pintu penutup loker yang terbuat dari besi kualitas terbaik. Seketika itu juga bagian permukaan yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kepalan tangan Sehun berubah penyok. Dia mengerang jengkel sambil tiada henti mengumpat.

Teman-teman satu _club_ basket yang kebetulan berada ditempat yang sama dengan Sehun perlahan tapi pasti melangkah mundur satu per satu dan kemudian menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Tentu saja mereka kabur dari sana. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau berlama-lama disamping Sehun apalagi disaat dia sedang kacau dan hendak melampiaskan emosi. Selama inikan ada Jongin yang disebut-sebut kekasih Sehun si pangeran es yang selalu menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarah untuknya. Tetapi belakangan ini namja imut bersurai cokelat tersebut semakin jarang menampakkan dirinya didekat Sehun. Biasanya kan Jongin selalu berada dalam radius yang lumayan dekat dengan sang pangeran es.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Sehun semakin terbiasa menghancurkan barang-barang yang berada disekitarnya sebagai sarana pelampiasan emosi. Yah- Sehun butuh objek pelampiasan. Apapun bentuknya. Dia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Shit! Sehun butuh pelampiasan…

_**BANG**_

Satu kepalan mendarat lagi dan berhasil membuat buku-buku jarinya memerah dan terasa nyeri.

"Brengsek kau Chanyeol! Berani-beraninya kau memeluk Baekhyun-ku... Shit!", umpat Sehun kesekian kalinya seraya kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ditempat yang sama.

"Baek… Baek… Baekki-ku… BRENGSEK!"

_**BANG**_

Bersamaan dengan bunyi hantaman yang terbilang cukup kuat tersebut, jari-jari Sehun yang sedari tadi menghantam lempengan besi mengucurkan tetesan darah yang mengalir lewat sela-sela jari panjang nan lentiknya. Warna merah dengan bau anyir sangat kontras terlihat jika dibandingkan dengan warna kulit tubuhnya yang cenderung putih pucat itu.

"Sial…!"

.

.

.

_**DHUAK**_

"Yakh hitam!", teriak Jongin kaget saat kepalanya ternyata ditimpuk sebuah benda. Sang pelaku kekerasan aka Tao hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli saat menangkap raut sebal Jongin,"Dasar kriminal! Jahat! Jelek! Hitam! Gosong… sadis!", dari sudut mata tajamnya Tao dapat menangkap ekspresi merenggut Jongin beserta gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang diperuntukkannya. Dia sedikit merasa lega mendapati Jongin yang lebih hidup dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Tsk! Kau namja Jongin. Bukan yeoja kan?", Jongin mendelik sadis saat Tao menyebut kata 'yeoja'padanya,"Kalau kau namja, maka berhentilah mengomel! Ibuku saja tidak sepertimu…", balas Tao sengit seraya berjalan acuh meninggalkan Jongin yang lagi-lagi hanya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Habisnya kau yang mulai duluan! Yang menimpukku dengan buku duluan kan kau! Bagaimana kalau aku hilang ingatan hah?!", protes Jongin seraya mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang beberapa saat lalu ditimpuk sayang oleh Tao.

"Kalau kau hilang ingatan hanya karena sebuah timpukkan buku yang tebalnya tidak seberapa di kepalamu, aku tinggal memukulnya lagi agar kau kembali ingat", Keduanya sama-sama berhenti melangkah,"Kau tega sekali padaku", Jongin menggerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersidekap didepan dadanya,"Biarkan saja. Kalau aku bersikap baik padamu, berarti itu bukan Tao yang kau kenal…", Tao mengacak sembarangan surai rambut Jongin dan memeletkan lidahnya sebelum menjauh dari Jongin.

"Yah Huang- Loh? Kris?!", Jongin terpekik kaget sesaat kemudian terdiam. Manik matanya mengarah pada satu sosok yang menjulang tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Seakan dia merasa seluruh kehidupan disekitarnya terhenti saat sepasang matanya bertumbukan langsung dengan manik mata tajam yang perlahan mulai dikenalnya.

_Kris?_

Tubuh Jongin mematung dan napasnya seakan tercekik dengan jantung yang terus berdetak kencang dan cepat saat sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Selamat pagi-", Jongin nampak menahan napas ketika Kris menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin,"Uri Jongin", dan saat itu telinga Jongin berdengung mendengar teriakan histeris disekitarnya.

"Kyaaa… tampannya…."

"Omo! Dia seperti pangeran…'

"Astaga… ini nyata kan? Ada namja setampan dia ternyata!"

"Wooah…."

"Dia murid baru? Astaga…. Menawan sekali…"

"Pasti bukan murid baru… Lihat saja pakaian yang dikenakannya. Lebih mirip eksekutif muda dibandingkan seorang pelajar…."

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah.. Jongin-ah….", Jongin terkesiap kaget merasakan tubuhnya terguncang heboh karena ulah beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mendadak hiperaktif begini.

"Ada apa sih?!"

"Astaga Jongin… kau percaya tidak ada pangeran nyata yang tidak hanya hidup di negeri dongeng…"

Jongin mengernyit bingung. Pandangannya teralihkan lagi pada sikap beberapa teman lainnya yng sangat berbeda hari ini,"Kalian kenapa?!", seru Jongin tidak sabaran.

"Ada pangeran nyata Jongin-ah… "

"Pangeran?", gumam Jongin pelan.

_Pangeran?_

_Kliss plince…_

_Kliss plince yang disebutkan dalam mimpiku itu jangan-jangan maksudnya Kris? Kris yang tadi muncul di sekolah dan menyapanya sehingga membuat satu sekolah heboh begini?!_

"Katanya dia tampan sekali. Rambutnya pirang. Dia tinggi sekali. Kulitnya putih mulus dan pahatan wajahnya sungguh sempurna…", lanjut teman sekelas Jongin yang lain.

_Yah. Kris sempurna. Dia seperti pangeran yang ada dibuku-buku dongeng yang sering nonna atau eommanya ceritakan ketika hendak tidur. Kris memang sosok pangeran. Fisik yang sempurna dan sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan Sehun. _

_Kris lebih hangat…. _

_Tapi juga misterius. _

_Dia selalu tersenyum dihadapanku tetapi sorot matanya terlihat sedih dan muram ketika berada didepanku._

"In.. YAKH! KIM JONGIN!"

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI TELINGAKU HITAM!", Jongin balas berteriak didepan wajah Tao dan tak lupa mendaratkan sepakan sayang sebagai hadiahnya tepat ditulang kering Tao.

"Sssst…. Ini sakit hitam!", Tao meringis sakit sambil hendak membalas perbuatan Jongin yang ternyata sudah berlari menuju ambang pintu kelas.

"Awas kau Kim Jongin…"

"Woooaahhh….", seru Jongin panik melihat Tao berlari mengejarnya. Secepat kilat dia berbalik hendak menjauh tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh rampingnya terjengkang ke belakang karena menabrak seseorang. Matanya membulat kaget saat mendonggak dan mendapati mata tajam nan dingin menusuknya lagi.

Dia- Sehun.

"Ikut denganku…", tukas Sehun to the point seraya menarik sebelah tangan Jongin dengan kasar.

"Aish... lepaskan tanganku Oh Sehun!', semua pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut berdecak kagum melihat Jongin untuk pertama kalinya membantah ucapan Sehun dan justru menyentak kuat pegangan tangan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"_Jangan egois. Kau membuat dirimu terlihat rendah dimata semua orang dengan menerima dalam diam semua perlakukan Sehun yang sudah keterlaluan. Disamping itu tanpa sadar kau membuat orang yang kau cintai menjadi sosok jahat sekaligus menyedihkan"_

Perkataan Tao terngiang di benak Jongin.

Bohong kalau Jongin tidak menyadari dimana posisi mereka sekarang ini. Dia dan Sehun menjadi pusat kerumunan nyaris satu sekolahan. Melihat mimik keras Sehun cukup membuat Jongin paham jika namja dihadapannya ini sedang dalam kondisi emosional. Kalau dia menghadapi Sehun yang seperti ini dengan emosional pula, mereka hanya akan mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam.

"Maaf…"

Sehun terhenyak mendengar sepatah kata datar yang Jongin ucapkan untuknya, Dia menatap punggung Jongin yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Tidak ada lagi nada ceria dan senyuman manis yang selalu disunggingkan namja itu untuknya. Tidak ada perhatian kecil yang Jongin berikan padanya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat sehingga membuat perban yang melilit tangan kanannya kembali bermandikan darah,

Jongin bahkan tidak lagi menyadari jika Sehun sedang terluka seperti saat ini,,,,

.

.

.

"Woahh….. Jongin hebat! Baru sekali ini dia berhasil membuatku terkagum-kagum dengan sikapnya. Bravo!", Tao berujar puas sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. Namja lain dengan perawakan lebih pendek nampak tersenyum lebar. Mereka sedang menyaksikan tontonan menarik dari salah satu layar berukuran besar. Namja tinggi lain yang adalah Kris sedang menatap serius pemandangan dihadapannya. Tida ada satupun guratan ekspresi yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata Tao dan Junmyeon yang kini saling melempar pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ge?"

Secara mendadak, Kris berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan dalam diam. Dia tidak menggubris sedikitpun panggilan Tao.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit tan sexy bersurai cokelat tengah berjalan menyurusi koridor gedung sekolah dengan wajah muram dan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Tsk! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta selama bertahun-tahun dengan namja kasar seperti dirinya!", umpatnya. Sejurus kemudian dia akan heboh menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak! Tidak! Sehun orang yang baik. Yah… hem… baik… seperti-", Jongin nampak berpikir keras sehngga kedua alisnya saling bertautan… tak lama dia menghela panas pasrah.

"Dia tidak pernah berbuat baik meski sekali saja padaku"

"Kau sibuk membicarakan siapa Jongin?!", suara seorang namja jangkung sukses mengagetkan Jongin. Dia berbalik cepat dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Kris tengah berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kris kenapa kau disini?", pertanyaan Jongin membungkam mulut Kris. Lama menatap tajam Jongin, Kris kemudian membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Tunggu sebentar!", tangan Jongin dengan sigapnya menahan lengan Kris sehingga membuat langkah Kris pun terhenti,"Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kepalaku sakit karena dipaksa mengingat sesuatu semenjak kau datang dan muncul dihadapanku. Bagiku kau adalah orang asing tetapi- orang-orang terdekatku seperti Dami noona dan eomma- mereka justru mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau bahkan tahu makanan kesukaanku. Kau tahu aku benci rumah sakit. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Jika kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan memiliki hubungan baik sepertimu dan eomma, seperti apa yang Dami noona katakan padaku- bisakah kau membantuku mengingatmu? Kenapa hanya aku yang merasa asing denganmu Kris?"

"Kris-", panggil Jongin lirih nyaris berupa bisikan.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan kokoh Kris,"Maaf kalau aku terlalu memaksamu", gumam Jongin sambil berlalu.

"Jongin", Langkah Jongin terhenti.

"Kau ingin mengingatku?", sontak Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris dalam.

"Yah. Aku ingin mengingat semua tentangmu", jawab Jongin tanpa keraguan.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu Jongin. Kau sendiri yang ingin melupakan semua tentangku… Kau tidak ingin mengingat apapun mengenaiku", jawab Kris kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu dan begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"_Kau sendiri yang ingin melupakan semua tentangku…."_

_Aku?_

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja semua mengenai dirimu. Menceritakan masa lalu kalian. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Dengan melakukan cara tersebut mungkin ingatan Jongin mengenaimu dapat kembali", tanya Dami, noona Jongin ketika sore itu Kris memintanya bertemu.

"Satu sisi aku berharap Jongin dapat mengingatku lagi. Akan tetapi disisi lain, jika dia mengingat semua tentangku- dia akan kembali tersakiti noona"

"Kejadian saat itu bukan karenamu Kris", ujar Dami pelan dengan suara bergetar,"Kejadian yang Jongin alami bukan salahmu sepenuhnya"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya,"MWO?!", pekiknya kaget. Beragam perasaan menyeruak memenuhi dada Baekhyun kala ini. Senang? Tentu saja. Beberapa saat lalu kekasihnya, Chanyeol mengatakan jika dia ingin membawa hubungan mereka berdua menuju jenjang yang lebih serius. Pertunangan. Antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Namun, ada sebersit rasa sedih yang terselip diantaranya. Sedih karena menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Chanyeol berarti vonis mutlak bagi Baekhyun untuk berhenti menjadikan Sehun sebagai pelarian dan terkungkung sepenuhnya dibawah pengawasan namja posesif seperti Chanyeol.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Sehun adalah orang yang selalu bersikap lembut pada Baekhyun sekalipun dia terluka ataupun marah. Dia tidak akan pernah melampiaskannya pada Baekhyun. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang sangat posesif. Dia tidak segan-segan bermain fisik disaat sedang kacau. Baekhyun tahu persis sebrutal dan sesadis apa Chanyeol saat bertindak kasar. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sehun.

Ibaratnya Sehun adalah air penyejuk untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekki chagi?!"

"Ne? A- yah Channie?", jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata. Dia menggulum bibir bagian bawahnya cemas ketika melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak ingin dikasari Chanyeol untuk sementara ini. Badannya masih sakit terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya yang dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol.

"Maaf Channie. Aku mengantuk. Maaf", pinta Baekhyun sambil menarik ujung selimut takut.

"Tidak apa-apa", Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun,"Jjja! Kita tidur. Kau pasti kelelahan karenaku. Mian ne chagi. Sehabis bangun tidur nanti aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Oke?", Chaneyol mengecup kilat sudut bibir Bakehyun yang masih terlihat membengkak.

"Ne Channie…", lirih Baekhyun seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya ini.

"Maaf…maaf Sehun… Maaf…", gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Sejenak ketika sedang berbicara tadi, Baekhyun menangkap siluet namja yang tidak asing dimatanya berlalu cepat saat tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian didalam kamar karena posisi pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka lebar.

Sehun

Baekhyun yakin yang lewat tadi Sehun.

Sehun melihat semuanya.

Sehun menyaksikan sendiri hal apa yang terjadi di kamar Chanyeol yang sudah berlangsung berjam-jam sebelumnya.

_Maafkan Baekki, Sehun… maaf…._

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_ …. _( __**KrisKai**__…yang gak suka, tolong skip,,,)_

"_Jonginie….lama menunggu gege? Mianhae…"_

"_Eumh… gwenchanayo Kliss plincee"_

"_Boleh gege bertanya Jonginie?"_

"_Jonginie suka sekali memanggil gege dengan panggilan Kris Prince.. "_

"_Kliss plince tidak cuka Jonginie panggil begitu?!"_

"_Aniyo… gege hanya penasaran"_

"_Ooow itu kalena Kliss plince cepelti pangelan di buku dongeng yang Dami noona bacakan tiap malam untuk Jonginie. Kliss plince cangadh tampan… cudah begitu baik hati, dan cayang cekali cama Jonginie…"_

"_Hahahahaha…. Jadi begitu. Nah makannya pelan-pelan Jonginie. Tuh es krimnya belepotan di sekitar mulut Jonginie"_

"_Hue? Belepotan? Belcihkan Kliss plincee. Nanti Jonginie jadi jelek dan Kliss plincee tidak mau main cama Jonginie lagi…"_

"_Hahahahah…. Tidak mungkin. Gege akan selalu disamping Jonginie… arachi?"_

.

.

_Pukul 2 siang bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Seorang namja berumur 10 tahun segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengeluh akibat ditabraknya. Namja tersebut hanya ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya dan menunggu Jonginie kecil kesayangannya datang memberikan kejutan ulang tahun. Yah. Hari ini Kris berulang tahun ke- 10. Tadi pagi dia dikejutkan dengan hadiah berupa sebuah rumah kaca berukuran besar yang penuh dengan berbagai bunga dan jangan lupakan patung yang dipahat semirip mungkin dengan foto kenangannya, Jongin, dan Monggu- anak anjing yang diklaim sebagai anak KrisKai- yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya._

_Kris mempercepat laju larinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Aroma kue yang sedang dipanggang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Dia melempas sembarangan tasnya diatas sofa ruang tengah dan tersenyum lebar saat seorang bocah bertubuh sedikit gempal berlari kearahnya dengan wajah belepotan adonan._

"_Kliss plincee….."_

_**HAP**_

_Kris sukses menggendong bocah imut yang tiada lain Jonginie-nya itu. Matanya membulat gemas ketika Jongin menggerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memelas,"Kliss plincee, Jonginie tadi cama mommy buat kue. Telus adonannya kena muka … Jonginie jelek eo?", Jongin menangkup kedua pipi gempalnya dengan imut. Bola mata bulat dan polosnya menatap bingung dengan kepala sedikit miring kearah Kris yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah menahan tawa._

"_Huahahaha….. Jonginie jadi jelek.. hahahaha….", tawa lepas pun meluncur keluar dari ibir Kris._

_Sejurus kemudian Jongin meronta hebah dalam gendongan Kris,"Hueehhh mommy… Kliss plincee nakal.. hiks.. mommy….", panggil Jongin heboh. Yeoja cantik yang dipanggil mommy oleh Jongin tadi nampak berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan memandang kedua bocah tersebut dengan cemas,"Kalian kenapa? Ada yang terluka?"_

"_Hiks- mommy", Jongin mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah mommy-nya Kris. Dia pun berpindah dalam gendongan yeoja tersebut._

"_Maaf yah Jonginie. Maafkan gege ne? Habisnya Jonginie imut sekali. Gege jadi ingin menjahili Jonginie saja. Maaf ne"_

_Tangisan Jongin pun berhenti. Dia memandangi wajah memelas Kris dengan kerjapan mata polosnya (aegyo attack ala Jongin… Chae semaput),"Eum… "_

"_Nah sekarang biarkan gege yang menggendong Jonginie…"_

.

.

"_Kuenya enak?"_

"_Sangaatt enak. Ini karena Jonginie yang membuatkannya"_

"_Jonginie akan membuatkannya telus untuk Kliss plincee dicaat Kliss plincee ulang tahun"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji"_

"_Nah ayo makan sama-sama dengan gege... aaaaaaa"_

.

.

"_KKKKlliissss plinnncee…..", teriak Jongin senang. Dia melesat cepat menghampiri Kris yang ternyata datang menjemputnya di TK._

"_Uri Jonginie senang sekali yah karena gege yang menjemputmu hari ini?'_

"_Ne… cangaddh cenang. Kliss plincee tidak cekolah?"_

"_Tidak… sepertinya mulai hari ini gege akan sering-sering menjemput Jonginie. Tidak apa-apakan?"_

"_Benalkah? Yeyeyeye…..", Jonginie meloncat heboh sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke udara,"Jonginie cenang bica lama-lama dengan Kliss plincee…."_

.

.

"_Eh?", Jonginie kecil terperanjat kaget saat Kris membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Jongin._

"_Kliis plincee?"_

"_Jonginie kan sering sakit…. Ditambah lagi sekarang sedang dingin begini. Jonginie harus pakai jaket. Oke?"_

"_Tapi Kliss plincee nanti yang cakit… "_

"_Gege baik-baik saja selama Jonginie juga baik-baik. Jangan cemaskan gege. Gege yang akan selalu melindungi Jonginie"_

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

"Noona, boleh aku masuk?", Jonginie menyembulkan kepalanya disaat pintu kamar Dami sedikit terbuka.

"Masuklah… duduk disini", Dami menepuk sofa disebelahnya yang masih lenggang untuk diduduki Jongin.

"Ada masalah?"

"Noona, ceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku"

"Tentang?", Dami menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

"Tentang Kris dan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun mengenainya. Ceritakan yang sesungguhnya padaku tanpa sedikitpun yang terlewat"

Mata Dami menelisik lekat kearah Jongin yang kekeuh meminta penjelasan. Dami sadar cepat atau lambat Jongin pasti menemuinya dan bertanya mengenai kejadian tersebut.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Kau siap mengetahui semua yang pernah terjadi di masa lalumu? Tentang Kris dan alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun mengenainya? Kau benar-benar siap mendengar kejadian menyakitkan yang merenggut ingatanmu?"

"Apa maksud noona dengan kejadian meyakitkan? Ada kaitannya dengan Kris?"

"Kris, Kau, dan kejadian itu. Sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi 13 tahun lalu dan akhirnya membuatmu terbaring koma dan tidak mampu mengingat apa-apa akibat shock hebat .… "

.

.

.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Byun Baekhyun….", desis Sehun sinis seraya menepis uluran tangan Baekhyun yang hendak membantunya membalut luka pada sebelah tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sehunna", sentak Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun yang tidak terluka. Kali ini Baekhyun mendapatkan tatapan penuh amarah dari Sehun. Dia kembali menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menahannya.

"Sehunna, tolong dengarkan aku kali ini", ucap Baekhyun memelas. Sehun yang mendengarnya berpura-pura acuh dan tidak peduli. Dia sudah sering mendengarkan Baekhyun. Sering menomorsatukan namja manis tersebut. Hanya sekali saja, dia ingin mendapatkan kepastian dari Baekhyun sendiri. Sebuah kepastian mengenai arti keberadaan dan perasaan dari seorang Oh Sehun untuk Byun Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku Sehunna", Baekhyun mencekal bahu tegap Sehun dan memaksanya menatap manik mata namja yang dia cintai tersebut.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Oh Sehun. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Tolong jangan berpikiran sedikit pun untuk meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin tersiksa bersama Chanyeol yang posesif dan terkadang menyakitiku. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan menghargai perasaanku. Kau yang membuatku nyaman dengan semua tingkah lakumu. Aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanku kini. Siapa diantaramu dan Chanyeol yang kucintai… aku sungguh tidak memahaminya. Berikan aku sedikit waktu Sehunna untuk memilih. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon. Aku membutuhkanmu Sehun. Hiks- aku membutuhkanmu…", ucapan Bakhyun disela-sela isak tangisnya membuat hati Sehun menjadi luluh dan ikut menitikkan airmata.

Dia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Baaekhyun. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja brengsek itu menyakitimu untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku mencintaimu. Kau percaya padaku kan?", Baekhyun mengangguk pasti dalam dekapan hangat namja yang berusia 3 tahun lebih muda dari usianya saat ini.

Pelukan itu terlepas dan Baekhyun sontak memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya yang basah saat Sehun mencium telak bibir mungilnya. Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Sebuah ciuman penuh perasaan yang acapkali dikumandangkan Sehun untuknya.

"Sehunna-", onyx mata tajam itu terbuka.

"Aku takut dengannya….", suara lirih Baekhhyun teredam oleh ciuman lembut yang Sehun berikan lagi untuknya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun paham kalau ini adalah cara Sehun untuk menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ….!", Jongin terhenyak kaget mendengar sebuah teriakan bernada berat yang menggema di lorong panjang gedung sekolahnya pagi-pagi begini. Dia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara tersebut.

"Nuguya?"

Seorang namja lagi-lagi dengan perawakan tinggi melebihinya nampak meremas rambut pendeknya frustasi sambil sibuk bermonolog ria.

"Ehm-maaf", cicit Jongin seraya menghampiri namja tersebut,"Iya?", tanggap namja itu sambil mengulas senyum cerah miliknya.

"Sunbaenim baik-baik saja kan?"

Namja tersebut tertawa canggung seraya meringis malu kedapatan bertingkah aneh didepan hoobae-nya sendiri.

"Ah yah. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf kau pasti kaget mendengar teriakanku barusan. Hem- aku Chanyeol. Kau?"

Jongin membungkukkan badannya sebelum menjawab,"Namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu sunbaenim. Hari ini tugas piketku soalnya"

.

.

.

"Kau kenal dengan Chanyeol sunbaenim?", Yixing membuka mulutnya penasaran setelah sekian lama mereka bertiga larut dalam keheningan karena sibuk menyalin pr setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas piket kelas hari ini. Yah mereka bertiga. Yixing, Jongin, dan Tao.

"Chanyeol?!", gumam Tao datar dan cenderung sinis seraya menatap penuh Jongin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pertanyaan Yixing beberapa saat lalu.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh,"Baru kenal tadi. Aku hanya tahu dia salah satu sunbae sekolah ini. Ada apa?", Jongin tak mengerti mendapati reaksi Tao dan Yixing yang saling melempar pandangan penuh arti.

"Jangan dekat-dekat namja itu lagi…", vonis Tao singkat dan tak ingin dibantah sembari kembali menyalin pr milik Yixing.

"Kenapa?"

"YAKH! AKU TANYA KENAPA KAU MELARANGKU DEKAT-DEKAT SUNBAE TADI?!", Tao hanya melirik sekilas pada Jongin sejurus kemudian dia berdecak kesal seraya memberikan kembali buku pr yang sudah selesai disalinnya pada Yixing.

"Kau tidak tahu dia siapa?", Yixing membuka suara menengahi Jongin dan Tao yang mungkin jika dibiarkan lebih lanjut akan berkelahi lagi.

"Aku hanya tahu dia salah satu sunbae disini. Itu saja. Memangnya dia siapa? Dia sepertinya baik. Ramah lagi…", ujar Jongin sembari mengingat lagi kesannya saat bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalau dia orang baik, dia tidak mungkin merebut orang yang dicintai adik kandungnya sendiri Kim Jongin", potong Tao datar.

"Apa?!"

"Sunbae barusan adalah kakak kandung Sehun, mantan kekasihmu atau lebih tepatnya mantan majikanmu itu. Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya lagi? Kau ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama? Kalau iya, silahkan kau mendekatinya. Saat itu lupakan kalau aku adalah sahabatmu. Kau itu keterlaluan bodohnya!", ucap Tao sarkastik. Dia bergegas berdiri dan keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang mengeras. Melewati Jongin yang mendadak terdiam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak habis pikir dengan otak Jongin yang lambannya seperti siput. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun selain Sehun dan Sehun…._

_Sehun yang begini… Sehun yang begitu…_

_Mengesalkan! Aku jadi tidak berselera melihatnya hari ini…._

"Bolos lagi Huang ZiTao?!"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa melihat pun dia sudah tahu siapa gerangan yang menegurnya tadi.

"Diamlah gege bodoh. Aku lagi sebal dengan bocahmu itu…"

"Ada yang terjadi?"

"Kakak kandung dari namja brengsek itu muncul dan berkenalan dengan Jonginiemu barusan", ucap Tao tanpa disaring. Junmyeon yang berada bersama Kris nampak melotot horror ketika menoleh ke samping dan Kris terlihat datar.

_Oh Astaga…. Terkadang Tao ini tidak pandai membaca situasi dan kondisi. Lihat saja kini dia masih menyerocos dengan semangat mengenai Chanyeol dan Jongin._

"SHUT UP TAO!", teriak Junmyeon keras dan Tao pun terdiam sepenuhnya. Dua pasang mata kini memandang sepenuhnya pada Kris yang sepertinya dikelilingi aura tidak mengenakkan.

"Kemarin Jongin menanyakan diriku pada Dami noona", Junmyeon dan Tao hening. Mereka mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Tidak ada yang berani memotong permbicaraan,"Dia ingin mengetahui sepenuhnya mengenai siapa diriku dimasa lalunya berikut alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingatku"

"Lalu?!"

"Dami noona tidak membuka mulut sedikit pun"

"Kenapa begitu?! Ini kan kesempatanmu Yifan"

"Bukankah awal ketika gege tiba di Seoul, gege cenderung tergesa-gesa membuat Jongin agar teringat kembali padamu ge?!"

"Tidak lagi Tao-ie. Jongin tidak boleh mengingatku. Karena jika dia mengingatku, peristiwa menyakitkan itu akan ikut terbayang kembali. Peristiwa yang membuatnya membenciku sekaligus dirinya sendiri…. "

.

.

.

Jongin mengernyit bingung ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara beberapa orang yang dikenalnya saat melintas di depan ruangan Direktur sekolah.

_Inikan suara Tao?_

_Suara Kris?!_

_Kris dan Tao sedang apa di ruangan Direktur sekolah pagi-pagi begini?_

"Kemarin Jongin menanyakan diriku pada Dami noona"

"Dia ingin mengetahui sepenuhnya mengenai siapa diriku dimasa lalunya berikut alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingatku"

"Lalu?!"

"Dami noona tidak membuka mulut sedikit pun"

"Kenapa begitu?! Ini kan kesempatanmu Yifan"

"Bukankah sejak awal ketika gege tiba di Seoul, gege cenderung tergesa-gesa membuat Jongin agar teringat kembali padamu?!"

"Tidak lagi Tao-ie. Jongin tidak boleh mengingatku. Karena jika dia mengingatku, peristiwa menyakitkan itu akan ikut terbayang kembali. Peristiwa yang membuatnya membenciku sekaligus dirinya sendiri…. "

Tubuh Jongin membeku mendengar percakapan yang sedang berlangsung didalam sana.

"_Apa maksud noona dengan kejadian meyakitkan? Ada kaitannya dengan Kris?"_

"_Kris, Kau, dan kejadian itu. Sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi 13 tahun lalu dan akhirnya membuatmu terbaring koma dan tidak mampu mengingat apa-apa akibat shock hebat .… "_

_Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?_

To Be Continued…

.

.

Chae is back…..

Anyyeong….

Adakah yang menunggu fanfic laen? Huehh… bersabar yah… Bad Boy dalam tahap pengeditan. Tuh end chap nya nembus 40 an lebih halaman. Jadi mesti hati-hati buat ngeditnya. Gak papakan?

Hahahaha,,,,

Nah, Chae butuh reviewnya yah…

Makin ke sini makin sering blank idenya… huee…

Yup… sekian

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	5. Comeback to Me chap 4

Chapter 4

::: _**Comeback to Me**_ :::

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

_And others_

Pair : **HunKaiKris**, slight! HunBaek, ChanBaek, ChanKai, TaoKai

Tarraaa…. Anyyeong..

Chae _is back_

Maaf telat yah? Chae baru beres yudisium nih… hahahaha….

Pengumuman!

Chapter ini bertebaran _**KrisKai moment**_. So, yang gak suka pair mereka atau apapun itu, diharapkan jangan membashing. HunKai moment dikit… karena udah begini alurnya. Diakhir chap udah dikasih clue apa yang terjadi 13 tahun lalu dimana Jongin imut badai kehilangan ingatan mengenai daddy tampan tapi konyol aka Kris daddy * sip, Chae didepak jadi anak… Bagi readers yang bertanya apakah Tao menyukai Kris? Gak lah. Tao dan Kris itu sepupu. Untuk _**hunkai kriskai**_: Ini HunKaiKris… hahahaha…. Chae terkadang mengubah alur secara mendadak. Jadi diikuti saja endingnya gimana… huehahahaha….. Untuk _**nhaonk**_: Rumit? Hahahaha… siap-siap bertambah rumit lagi. Kekekeke… ini baru awal. Untuk _**Lordcamui**_: Sama. Kalau Chae jadi Jongin, Chae milih Kris. Hahaha… Ini kayaknya ruwet banget deh…hahaha… banyak misteri disini. Untuk _**Jongin48**_: Chanyeol bakalan suka sama Jongin? Jawab gak yah…. Hahahaha… kayaknya iya… ee kayaknya gak… aah taukah… Chae ditendang… Kekekeke… Untuk _**kamong jjong**_: udah terjawab kan daddy Kris jadi apaan di sekolah? Kekeke…. Pertanyaannya udah terjawab belum? Noh ada flashback 13 tahun lalu…. Kekekekek….

Gomawo ne semua reviewnya…

Baiklah sekarang Chae menjawab secara keseluruhan! Karakter Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Jongin rada mirip kan? Bener kan? Hahahaha…. Baca baik-baik chapter ini karena ada beberapa misteri yang terungkap secara gak sengaja. HunKai emang dikit banget. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Karena Chae harus mengungkap satu per satu dari KrisKai duluan dan lagi setiap HunKai masa bawaannya nyiksa dedek Jongin melulu? Kan Sehun ceritanya masih suka Baekhyun. Nah loh, anehkan kalau HunKainya banyak? Oke sip? Deal? Dan jika ada readers yang menyimpulkan bahwa urusan yang di minta Yifan pada Junmyeon adalah mengenai kepindahannya ke sekolah sebagai wakil direktur… maaf, salah besar! Hahahaha…

_**Don't Like, Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT … don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana…^^ mian ne**_

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

Jika kau membutuhkanku dan tidak menginginkanku, aku akan berada disisimu. Sebaliknya, disaat kau menginginkanku dan tidak membutuhkanku, aku akan pergi darimu….

Yifan –

Bukankah masa lalu yang kelam, harus kita kubur dalam-dalam? Untuk apa mengingatnya kembali kalau hanya menimbulkan luka dan airmata?

Jongin -

Selama ini kamu bisa mendapatkan semua keinginanmu dengan mudahnya. Tetapi kau harus ingat, sesuatu yang penting bagimu tidak akan bisa kamu peroleh semudah itu. Kamu harus mengulurkan tanganmu untuk meraihnya. Kau tidak bisa meminjam tangan orang lain. Harus dengan usahamu sendiri.

Tao –

.

.

.

_Pikiranku kacau… rasanya ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Kalau bisa pun aku ingin menangis. Tsk! Memendam semuanya dalam hati justru membuatku serasa mati perlahan-lahan karena sesak dan sesak. Tidakkah ada satu saja orang yang bisa memahamiku? Mengerti diriku meski hanya sekali saja. _

_Orang yang kucintai… orang yang pertama kali ingin kumiliki… adalah orang yang terus memberikanku luka. Dia berada dekat denganku, selalu disisiku, tersenyum, dan menangis didepanku tetapi terasa sangat jauh dan sukar kuraih. Semakin aku menariknya lebih dekat kearahku, dia semakin melangkah jauh dari jangkauanku._

_Hatiku dimiliki olehnya tetapi hatinya bukan untukku. Dia berkata jika sampai saat ini dia belum mengetahui siapa diantaraku dan orang itu yang dia cintai. Tsk! Kenapa kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang berharga itu kepda orang yang bahkan belum kau yakini jika kau mencintainya._

_Aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tidak sebelum dia yang beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu dari sisiku dan berdiri disisi orang tersebut. Hanya aku yang melihatnya saja. Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya sampai seperti orang bodoh?!_

"Yo!", Sehun tersentak kaget sampai-sampai bola basket yang dipegangnya jatuh dan bergulir ke sembarangan arah. Dia mendonggak menatap namja pendek bermata bulat yang balik memandanginya cemas. Sejurus kemudian namja pendek tersebut nampak melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru. Aroma harum jajangmyeon langsung menguar ke udara ketika tutupnya dibuka.

"Cobalah. Aku membuatkannya untuk seluruh anggota team basket", ujar namja pendek yang tidak lain adalah manager tim basket sambil menyodorkan sepasang sumpit kearah Sehun.

"Gomawo", ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar. Kyungsoo – manager tim basket – tersenyum kecil dan tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Sehun yang memang kelewat dingin dan menakutkan karena sulit sekali didekati. Tangannya cekatan menaruh beberapa botol air mineral dan sekotak tisu basah didekat tempat duduk Sehun,"Makanan bisa membuatmu lebih baikan", ucapnya seraya beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Perkataan Kyungsoo sontak membuat Sehun tertegun. Sekotak jajangmyeon dipangkuannya menjadi sasaran fokus kedua bola mata tajamnya.

_Makanan?_

Ini pertama kali dia memakan bekal buatan orang lain… sebelum-sebelumnya dia sering mendapatkan bekal dari fans-nya. Tetapi semuanya tidak pernah disentuh. Begitu pun dengan Jongin. Makanannya selalu berakhir di tempat sampah dan terkadang menjadi santapan Kanzo. Jongin mengetahuinya. Meskipun demikian, setiap hari dia tak pernah absen menaruh makanan buatannya di dalam loker Sehun.

_Setiap hari…_

_Tanpa mengeluh… _

.

.

.

"_Perkenalkan beliau adalah Wu Yifan. Selama beberapa waktu beliau akan berada di sekolah ini sebagai wakil direktur yang baru menggantikan wakil direktur sebelumnya. Selain mengisi kekosongan posisi wakil direktur, Yifan juga bertugas menilai sistem pendidikan di sekolah ini. Diharapkan kerjasama dan bantuannya. Sekian dan selamat pagi"_

_Aku tidak pernah tahu latar belakang Yifan. Pengumuman dari direktur tadi pagi sungguh membuatku terkejut. Diusianya yang masih muda dia sudah dipercaya memegang posisi yang tinggi. Hebat sekali… _

_Pikiranku akhir-akhir ini sering tertuju pada sosok misterius seorang Wu Yifan. Dari awal pertemuanku dengannya di taman dan sampai detik ini, dia tidak pernah absen teringat olehku. _

"Kyaa… anyyeong haseo Yifan oppa…"

_**DEG**_

_Yifan oppa?_

Sejurus kemudian Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sumber teriakan heboh yang menyentak lamunannya. Matanya membulat takjup melihat sosok tinggi menjulang dengan rambut pirang berada dipusat kerumunan yang kesemuanya hampir berjenis kelamin yeoja. Dari sudut pandang Jongin, Yifan sepertinya kurang nyaman dengan sambutan makhluk berisik seperti mereka. Lihat saja bagaimana mereka menyambut sang pangeran tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar seakan baru saja memenangkan lotre dalam jumlah besar. Belum lagi suara-suara nyaring yang memanggil namanya.

"Yifan hyung…."

"Hyung…."

_**MWO?**_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Bukan cuma para yeoja yang tersihir dengan sosoknya, bahkan para namja pun mendadak mengagumi Yifan. Tentu saja… Yifan memiliki aura yang berbeda. Dia bisa dengan mudahnya membuat orang lain merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Yah- asalkan bitch face-nya diabaikan, Yifan sungguh orang yang hangat.

_Eh?_

Tubuh Jongin tersentak mematung. Dia terpaku disaat matanya bertumbukan dengan sepasang mata tajam kepunyaan Yifan.

Fokusnya seolah tersedot hanya pada Yifan yang kini melangkah membebaskan diri dan berjalan menuju kearahnya. Demi ayam goreng kesukaannya, Jongin tidak bisa melepaskan titik penglihatannya saat ini. Dia terus saja terdiam membisu sampai Yifan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

_**DEG DEG DEG**_

_Kenapa dia tidak menyapaku? Hari ini dia berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Meskipun sorot matanya tetap sama… ada apa dengannya?_

"E-eh? Kalian tidak ke lapangan basket? Sehun sedang berlatih sendirian disana…", ucap seorang yeoja berambut pendek sebahu pada beberapa temannya,"Tidak. Aku hilang minat dengan pangeran es itu. Yifan oppa lebih tampan. Yah walaupun pelit bicara, setidaknya dia memperlakukan orang lain lebih baik daripada Sehun"

Jongin mengiyakan dalam hati ucapan yeoja lainnya. Dia belum sedikitpun beranjak dari posisi diamnya saat ini. Telinganya mencuri dengar tak sengaja pembicaraan beberapa yeoja yang membentuk lingkaran tak jauh darinya. Seingat Jongin, mereka termasuk orang-orang yang meneriakkan nama Yifan dengan begitu semangatnya…

"Eum. Perkataanmu benar. Yifan oppa jauh lebih baik dari pangeran es tersebut. Yah sudah, ayo ke kelas. Pelajaran sedikit lagi dimulai…"

"Ayo… e? Jongin oppa…", nampak seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil berlari kecil mendekati Jongin yang memandanginya penuh tanya,"Iya?"

"Selamat pagi oppa. Kami kembali ke kelas duluan yah oppa. Anyyeong"

.

.

.

_**DUK DUK DUK DUK…**_

_**DUK..DAP DAP… DUK..DAPDAP.. ZZIINNG… BATZ…**_

"Yosh! Kau kalah Sehun...", pekik seorang namja berbaju basket sambil memungut bola berkulit orange itu. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya dan dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Oh Sehun. Namja berjulukan pangeran es tersebut berbalik arah dan lebih memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di luar lapangan. Hari ini sedikit lenggang. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Lumayan sepi yah. Jangan-jangan kau sudah kehilangan pesonamu Oh Sehun. Para yeoja yang biasanya mengekori kemanapun kau berada kini tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Ah! Kekasihmu... kekasihmu juga, Dia dimana yah,,,?", namja yang beberapa saat lalu berhasil mencetak angka mengungguli Sehun kini sedang mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok namja berkulit tan yang seharusnya sedang mengawasi Sehun saat ini.

"Dia tidak ada dimana-mana"

Sehun berdecak sebal. Dia meneguk sebotol air mineral dengan beringas.

"Hey Sehun…. ", Yang dipanggil melirik tajam membuat namja yang menyebut namanya tadi terdiam mendadak dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Sehun tidak peduli perihal para fans yang biasanya mengerumuninya bak semut tiba-tiba menghilang serentak. Dia juga acuh ditanya mengenai Jongin yang lenyap dari peredarannya. Sehun sungguh tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Keadaan seperti inilah yang diinginkannya.

Tenang.

Tanpa pekikan dan teriakan nyaring yang merusak indera pendengarannya.

Tanpa harus bersusah payah mengumpat atau bahkan bersikap dingin pada para yeoja yang hendak menyentuhnya.

Begini lebih baik.

Masih ada hal penting yang membutuhkan fokusnya kini.

Masalah pertunangan Baekhyun dengan hyung brengseknya, Chanyeol.

Mengingat percakapan serius yang terjadi semalam bersama kedua orangtuanya dan sang hyung, membuat emosinya membuncah kembali. Dia benci mendapati hyungnya tersenyum sinis saat sang appa dan eomma menyambut baik rencana Chanyeol yang hendak meminang Baekhyun. Perlu diingat, orangtua mereka sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Mereka menganggap Baekhyun adalah pasangan terbaik untuk putra sulung mereka. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan atau pendapat Sehun. Dengan seenaknya, mereka memutuskan hari pertunangan pasangan tersebut.

"_Kalau kau tidak suka dikalahkan olehku, kali ini berusahalah merebut Baekhyun dariku. Kita akan lihat, siapa yang menjadi pemenang. Kau atau aku. Jangan jadi pengecut Sehun. Kau memalukan"_

_**GREP…**_

Botol mineral yang kosong itupun penyok dalam genggaman tangan Sehun. Matanya menatap nyalang seakan-akan hendak menghabisi Chanyeol.

"Menyebalkan…."

Dan sejurus kemudian botol tersebut melayang dan masuk ke dalam tempat sampah dengan mulusnya.

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV **_

Sudah beberapa hari tepatnya 2 hari belakangan ini semenjak Yifan bersikap dingin padaku di sekolah, aku semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kanzo. Membawakannya bekal buatanku yang akhir-akhir ini semakin hancur bentuk maupun rasanya. Telingaku berdengung nyaring mendengar omelan Dami noona karena nyaris saja membakar habis dapur di rumah kami untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini. Kemampuan masakku meningkat pesat karena bantuan noona dan eomma, tetapi sekarang malah makin hancur.

"_Suasana hati bisa mempengaruhi masakan yang kau buat"_

Aku menghela napas berat mengingat ucapan eomma tadi pagi ketika mendapati bekalku hari ini hampir gosong.

"Mianhae Kanzo. Aku akan berusaha memasak enak untukmu lagi ne? Mian,,,", gumamku sambil membelai bulu lembut Kanzo.

Binar mata anjing milik paman penjaga sekolah ini mengingatkanku pada patung anjing di rumah kaca Yifan.

Aish… aku mengingatnya lagi kan…

Kuambil kerikil batu yang berada didekat kakiku dan melemparnya asal ke depan.

Kanzo berbalik dan mengejar kerikil yang kulemparkan tadi. Ekornya bergerak lucu dan membuatku mau tidak mau mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil.

Mimpi-mimpi aneh itu tidak pernah datang lagi.

Sakit di kepalaku pun tidak pernah kambuh juga.

Semuanya seakan lenyap saat aku tidak bertemu Yifan.

Lagi aku menghela napas.

_**Guk Guk Guk**_

Kanzo menggerakkan ekornya menarik perhatianku kearahnya,"Kanzo- aku merindukan Yifan….", dan berikutnya kupeluk anjing bertubuh bongsor tersebut.

Pikiranku melayang kembali saat berbicara dengan Tao.

_**Flashback on**_

"Kau darimana Tao?", kulihat dia tidak sedikitpun melirik kearahku yang dengan seenaknya mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya. Toh kami kan memang sebangku. Kecuali jika sedang marahan, biasanya aku mengungsi ke tempat duduk disamping Yixing.

"Aku minta maaf Tao. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak tertarik dengan sunbae tadi. Dulu aku selalu mengacuhkan setiap perkataanmu. Kali ini aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Aku minta maaf Tao… maaf ne", aku tetap berusaha merayunya. Mulai dengan menggoyangkan sebelah lengannya perlahan sampai melakukan _buing-buing attack _kearahnya.

Kudengar dia menghembuskan napas dan menoleh padaku,"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku terima permintaan maafmu. Berhenti merengek padaku Jongin. Dan jangan lakukan lagi _aegyo_ seperti tadi. Kalau tidak, aku akan memberimu salah satu jurus _martial art_. Mengerti?"

Sontak aku memekik senang. Tao memang pengertian.

"Ehm Tao... tadi setelah kau keluar ruangan karena berantem denganku, kau kemana? Aku mencarimu di seluruh penjuru sekolah tapi tidak ada. Kau bersembunyi dimana?", inilah inti dari tindakanku semula. Awalnya memang aku ingin meminta maaf pada Tao. Tetapi setelah mendengar percakapan mereka di ruangan direktur sekolah membuat rasa penasaranku membumbung tinggi. Apalagi menyangkut diriku sendiri dan Yifan yang misterius itu.

"Di ruangan direktur sekolah"

Aku mengangguk sekilas,"Memangnya kenapa kau dipanggil kesana? Kau tidak membuat ulah kan?", pancingku lagi. Tao terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya membicarakan soal pertandingan _martial art_ beberapa saat lalu. Sepertinya dari sekolah kita akan diwakili 2 orang dan salah satunya aku. Begitu saja"

"A- baguslah. Syukurlah. Kupikir ada masalah apa… ", ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kenapa Tao berbohong?

Jelas-jelas aku mendengar percakapan mereka bukan mengenai pertandingan yang Tao sebutkan tadi.

Apa Tao menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku yah?

_**Flashback off**_

Terhitung dari saat itulah, aku merasa Tao bersikap ganjil. Dia tidak selalu berada di dekatku. Muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang pun tiba-tiba.

"_Kalian sudah dengar gossip terbaru belum? Kalian kenal Tao sunbaenim? Dia terlihat akrab sekali dengan wakil direktur yang baru"_

"_Yang tampan itu? Yifan oppa maksudmu?"_

"_Yah iyalah Yifan oppa. Memangnya ada wakil direktur lain di sekolah kita selain dia?"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Wuah bagaimana bisa? Jangan memberitakan yang tidak-tidak"_

"_Serius! Gosip ini sudah menyebar satu sekolah dengan cepat. Tao sunbaenim sering menghabiskan waktu bersama wakil direktur. Mereka juga terlihat pulang bersama kemarin dan tadi pagi keduanya datang bersama mengendarai mobil wakil direktur"_

"_Haah.. aku patah hati lagi…. "_

"_Sama…."_

_**Guk Guk Guk**_

"Kanzo- kenapa di sini sakit sekali? Rasanya aku ingin menangis", keluhku seraya membenamkan wajahku sepenuhnya di badan Kanzo. Airmataku menetes tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Hiks"

_**Jongin POV end**_

.

.

.

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari balik tirai di lantai 5 sekolahan tersebut.

"Tidak ingin menemuinya, Yifan?"

"Tidak perlu", Yifan menarik ujung tirai tersebut sehingga kembali menutupi jendela. Dia berbalik menuju sofa dan merebahkan tubuh tingginya. Wajahnya pucat dan napasnya sedikit tersenggal. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menutupi matanya yang terpejam.

"Aku rasa aku harus menghubungi dokter pribadi sesegera mungkin. Cairan di botol infus tinggal seperempatnya", Junmyeon berujar seraya bergerak meraih gagang telepon.

"Kau sudah mengetahui kabar terbarunya?", tanya Yifan setelah Junmyeon memtuskan sambungan telepon.

"Masih sama Yifan. Belum ada kemajuan", jawab Junmyeon pendek. Dia menatap prihatin pada Yifan yang meringis sakit dengan kelopak mata tertutup.

_Pasti sakit sekali…_

"Jangan memandangiku Junmyeon. Kau tahu aku benci dikasihani orang lain", ujar Yifan dengan nada rendah. Dia berdecak sebal saat matanya terbuka dan mendapati sahabatnya, Junmyeon membuang pandangannya seketika. Sahabatnya tersebut nampak menarik napasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya berulang kali.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangis di toilet sana"

"Siapa yang menangis disini bodoh! Kau rabun yah?!", balas Junmyeon sengit.

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya merasa kau seperti ingin menangis", jawab Yifan sambil kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Yah. Sangat. Kau tahu tubuhku ini berbeda denganmu kan? Tubuhku cepat lelah. Jadi diamlah dan bangunkan aku kalau dokter sudah datang. Thanks Junmyeon…"

.

.

.

_**Junmyeon POV**_

"Yah. Sangat. Kau tahu tubuhku ini berbeda denganmu kan? Tubuhku cepat lelah. Jadi diamlah dan bangunkan aku kalau dokter sudah datang. Thanks Junmyeon…"

Wajahnya bertambah pucat dibandingkan semalam. Kondisinya drop karena stress dan banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus dia tangani seorang diri. Kedatangannya ke Seoul makin memperburuk stamina badannya yang tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Setidaknya sebelum operasi itu.

"Hyung, gege tertidur?", aku tersentak kaget mendengar Tao berbisik dekat di telingaku. Dia tersenyum polos seakan tanpa beban ketika kuberikan delikan tajam untuknya.

"Hn. Gegemu tertidur. Tadi pagi kau datang bersamanya kan?"

Tao mengangguk cepat. Dia mengambil posisi disampingku dan menatap Yifan yang terlelap.

"Jika kondisinya masih drop seperti saat ini, besok jangan kau antarkan dia ke sekolah", omelku pelan yang dibalas decakan malas oleh namja China yang masih satu darah dengan sahabat nagaku ini.

"Hyung tahu sendiri Yifan gege keras kepalanya seperti apa. Kalau bukan aku yang mengantarnya, siapa lagi? Hyung mau dia menyetir sendiri ke sekolah ditengah kondisi fisik yang lemah? Pak Han juga belum kembali kesini"

Ucapan Tao membuatku tersadar.

Yang kami hadapi ini Wu Yifan.

Si naga bodoh dan keras kepala minta ampun.

Percuma aku dan adik sepupunya mencemaskannya sampai seperti ini. Dia tidak sekalipun mendengarkan nasihat kami. Menyebalkan! Sudah dewasa tapi keras kepalanya seperti anak-anak.

"Yah Huang Zitao! Ini kan jam istirahat. Kau tidak bersama Jongin?"

Kedua alisku bertautan melihat Tao mengedikkan bahunya sekilas,"Tidak. Sekali-kali aku tidak perlu selalu bersamanya kan?"

"Kau yakin? Tidak sedang bermasalah dengannya kan? Awas saja kalau Yifan sampai tahu. Kau bisa dia tenggelamkan ke sungai Han jika membuat Jonginnya menangis…", ucapku datar yang diangguki Tao.

"Sungguh aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kris. Kejadian tersebut bukan salahnya. Tetapi justru dia yang berkorban paling banyak. Disisi lain, Jongin melupakannya karena tidak ingin mengingat kembali peristiwa tragis itu. Melupakan orang yang melindunginya dan mengorbankan diri sampai seperti ini. Mungkin hanya nyawanya saja yang belum dia berikan untuk Jongin", aku meremas kedua tanganku yang saling bertautan. Emosiku naik mengingat semua yang sudah Yifan lakukan untuk seseorang yang menurutku tidak pantas menerima kebaikan sahabatku itu.

"Sebagai Junmyeon yang bersahabat dengannya selama beberapa tahun. Aku sangat membenci sahabatmu itu Tao. Sangat. Dia terus saja membuat Yifan terluka. Sedangkan bagi Yifan, dirinya- lah penyebab semuanya. Trauma Jongin dan peristiwa tragis 13 tahun lalu. Yifan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan menebusnya. Kau pikir ini adil? Yifan-lah yang paling menderita. Bukan keluarga Jongin… atau Jongin sekalipun. Dia hanya bersembunyi dibalik trauma. Melindungi dirinya dari kebohongan. Tidak menyadari jika dia hidup diatas penderitaan Yifan. Tsk! Mengesalkan", ucapanku bergetar hebat bersamaan dengan pelupuk mataku yang sembab. Brengsek! Yifan bisa meledekku habis-habisan jika mendapatiku menangis seperti ini.

Dadaku serasa sesak dan tenggorokanku tercekik.

Aku yang tidak mengalaminya saja sudah sesakit ini apalagi Yifan?

Jongin itu-

Kapan dia sadar kalau dirinyalah yang patut disalahkan atas semua yang menimpa orang itu dan Yifan sendiri?

Aku bersumpah, seandainya terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi pada Yifan karena Jongin- aku sendiri yang akan menguak semua kejadian sesungguhnya. Kejadian yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh Yifan dan keluarga Jongin. Kejadian yang memulai kehancuran seorang Wu Yifan.

13 tahun silam….

_**Junmyeon POV end**_

.

.

.

_**DUK**_

"Appo….", ringis Jongin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru beberapa detik lalu dihantam sebuah benda. Rasa sakit dengan cepat menjalar dan membuatnya pusing. Jongin langsung jatuh terduduk dengan kedua kelopak mata terpejam erat dan bibir yang terus merintih kesakitan.

"Jongin-ah… mian", seru seseorang yang entahlah siapa dia. Ini sungguh sakit. Bahunya terguncang kecil,"Jongin-ah.. gwenchana?"

Jongin mengulum bibir bawahnya kuat. Pusing sekali. Dia berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tembok disisi lain tubuhnya, namun tak berapa lama tubuhnya oleng ….

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV **_

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Ketika kelopak mataku terbuka lebar, aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas rasa sakit yang masih mendera kepalaku karena benturan bola basket tadi. Meskipun tidak sesakit awalnya. Mataku mengerjap kebingungan saat tersadar tempatku berbaring kini.

_Ruangan UKS?_

Seingatku beberapa saat lalu sebuah bola basket menghantam bagian kepalaku. Terus saat aku hendak berdiri, tubuhku mendadak oleng dan…

_MWO?_

_Siapa yang membawaku kesini?_

"Masih pusing Jongin-ssi?", seorang perawat laki-laki menghampiriku.

"Sedikit", jawabku pendek. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku. Masih pusing. Untuk duduk saja aku merasa semua benda dihadapanku terlihat bergerak-gerak semu melayang dan tidak jelas.

"Berbaring saja. Pelipismu sedikit lebam. Tapi sudah diberi obat salep tadi. Kau tidak mual kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mual sama sekali", kurasakan perawat ini menarik selimut menutupi tubuhku.

"Tidurlah Jongin-ssi. Cepat sembuh. Surat ijinmu sudah kutulis dan kusampaikan ke wali kelas. Jangan kuatir mengenai absensi. Istirahatlah"

"Tunggu sebentar", perawat tersebut berbalik dan memandangiku heran.

"Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

Kulihat dia tersenyum kecil.

"Wakil direktur. Beliau yang menggendongmu dan mengoleskan salep di pelipismu. Beliau juga yang menjagamu beberapa saat lalu sebelum seorang dokter datang dan memintanya bertemu"

"Dokter?", lirihku pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar. Aku menatap langit-langit ruangan UKS yang serba putih…

_Dokter?_

_Ternyata Yifan yang membawaku kesini…_

_Dia tidak sepenuhnya acuh padaku._

_Dia- masih Yifan yang kukenal._

_Terima kasih, Yifan…._

_Terima kasih… Kris… _

_**Jongin POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt….**_

Yifan melirik ID yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia memberi kode pada Tao yang berjalan bersamanya untuk menerima telepon.

"Yosh. Aku duluan kalau begitu", ujar Tao sambil melangkah menjauh dari Yifan yang kini menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"…"

"Belum ada hasilnya?"

"…"

Yifan memejamkan matanya sesaat,"Aku mengerti. Aku baik-baik saja"

"…"

"Yah aku tahu. Sesampainya di Seoul aku memang terlampau memforsir kerja tubuhku sendiri. Jadilah begini. Jangan cemas pak Han. Kapan kembali?"

"….."

"Baiklah. Aku harapkan bantuanmu pak Han. Terima kasih…"

Untuk sesaat Yifan terdiam. Dia bersandar dengan wajah yang masih terbilang pucat pada salah satu tembok di koridor sekolah yang untung saja sepi saat ini. Tubuhnya lemah meski tidak selemah kemarin.

"Yifan hyung?"

Yifan tersentak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Dihadapannya Jongin berdiri dengan ekspresi kuatir. Pelipisnya masih lebam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Masih pusing? Kuantar pulang bagaimana?"

"Ne?", Yifan merutuk dalam hati ucapannya yang terlampau cepat sehingga Jongin kebingungan menangkap maksud perkataannya barusan.

"Kau masih pusing?", Jongin menggeleng singkat. Dia menghampiri Yifan yang menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Ingin kuantar? Aku bersama Tao…", Yifan tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Jongin setelah mendengar perkataannya. Dia sibuk melihat ke arah pelipis Jongin yang berwarna keunguan.

"Jongin?", Yifan menunduk saat Jongin tak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Tao sudah menungguku di mobil. Cepat sembuh Jongin", Jongin meringis kecil setelah Yifan mengusak surai rambutnya lembut dan berlalu.

_1….2…. 3…._

Ternyata Yifan sama sekali tidak berbalik ke arahnya. Punggungnya semakin menjauh.

_Tao dan Yifan hyung… jangan-jangan mereka?_

_._

_._

_._

Dami dan sang eomma saling melirik penuh arti dan kembali memandangi Jongin yang mengaduk-aduk sup tanpa minat. Tingkah ganjil adiknya ini terlihat jelas sepulang sekolah tadi. Dia nampak bermonolog heboh dan tiba-tiba melamun. Ketika ditanya pun hanya mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Sekarang bahkan sesuap makanan pun tidak masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Meneguk segelas air pun tidak.

Dami gerah juga lama-lama begini.

"Aku ke kamar sebentar eomma. Jangan sisihkan makananku. Aku belum selesai", Dami sedikit berlari kecil menaiki tangga dan langsung menyambar ponselnya yang teronggok di atas selimut.

Jari-jemarinya lincah mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponsel.

Dia mendesah lega tak lama membaca sebuah pesan yang baru masuk di ponselnya.

_From: Kris Wu_

_Ne noona. Aku ke rumah sekarang…_

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV **_

Shit! Aku menangis lagi. Kenapa aku cengeng sekali?!

Kesal. Aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Mendengar sendiri dari mulut Yifan kalau Tao menungguinya di mobil justru makin membatku kesal. Hiks. Pabo! Aku kenapa?! Hiks…

Aku menarik selimut yang tergeletak kacau diatas lantai. Menutupi sekujur tubuhku yang menangis sambil memeluk boneka anjing yang kubeli dengan uang tabunganku sendiri. Isakanku teredam karena kamarku baru-baru saja didesain kedap suara. Bahkan menangis sambil berteriak histeris pun tidak akan terdengar noona dan eomma.

Tahu begini lebih baik kau tidak usah membawaku ke UKS. Membuatku semakin berharap saja…

Eh?

Berharap?

Memangnya aku mengharapkan apa dari Yifan?

Hiks-

Idiot!

Hiks…

_**TOK TOK TOK…**_

Aku tetap bungkam mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku. Itu mungkin eomma atau Dami noona yang mencemaskan keadaanku yang belum memakan apapun semenjak pulang sekolah sore tadi. Aku menjulurkan kepalaku dan melirik jam weker yang terduduk manis di samping tempat tidur.

Pukul 08:00 malam

Masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur.

Lagipula- aku tidak ingin tidur disaat suasana hatiku kacau seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku terbawa mimpi.

_**Tok Tok Tok…**_

"Uggh,,,", aku menggeliat heboh di atas tempat tidur. Wajahku jelek sekali sehabis menangis. Lantas aku bergerak memasuki kamar mandi tanpa merespon suara ketukan yang makin keras.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian…**_

"Kau menangis?", aku terperanjat kaget mendengar suara rendah yang familiar di telingaku. Mataku sontak membulat horror saat melhat Yifan berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar pada daun pintu kamar.

_Darimana dia masuk?_

"Kau menangis?", Yifan semakin memperjelas pertanyaannya dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju sepenuhnya padaku. Secepat kilat aku berbalik hendak masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintu keras.

"Kim Jongin.. Buka pintunya!", seru Yifan datar. Aku meneguk ludah kasar. Dengan menggunakan sebuah handuk kecil, aku membersihkan sisa-sisa air yang masih membasahi wajahku.

Arrgh.. Jongin pabo!

"Jongin… buka atau kudobrak", aku bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Yifan.

Tenang… tenangkan dirimu Jongin….

"Jong-"

_**Kriieett… **_

_**BLAM**_

_**Jongin POV end**_

.

.

.

Kris terus menghujani tatapan tajamnya ke arah Jongin yang menundukkan wajahnya,"Kau menangis?"

Ini pertanyaan Yifan yang ketiga kalinya dan lagi-lagi tidak dijawab Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat pandangannya ketika dirasa Yifan tidak lagi berdiri dihadapannya. Dan benar saja. Yifan nampak terduduk lemas sedikit pucat di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sakit?", Jongin terlihat kuatir. Dia menaruh punggung tangannya dikening Yifan,"Tidak demam", gumamnya pelan.

"Aku hanya lemas. Kondisiku memang tidak baik belakangan ini. Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Kau sudah?", tanya Jongin balik yang dijawab gelenggan singkat Yifan.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu", Yifan tak protes saat dirinya dipaksa berbaring oleh Jongin.

"Tidurlah. Saat masakanku selesai, nanti kubangunkan… "

"Yah", Jongin beranjak keluar saat dia menunggui Yifan tertidur sambil memeluk boneka anjing yang beberapa saat lalu berada dalam dekapannya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat memandangi wajah polos Yifan. Dengan hati-hati dia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Semoga saja masakannya tidak sehancur 2 hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tubuh Jongin membeku di tempat mendengar sebuah suara menyapanya saat dia hendak menutup loker.

"Iya", jawabnya pendek dengan ekspresi datar. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dimana tempat namja tersebut berada.

"Kejadian kemarin aku tidak sengaja"

Jongin terdiam. Dia mengunci lokernya buru-buru dan berbalik arah meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menatap punggungnya.

_Maaf…_

_._

_._

_._

"Apa-apaan ini?", seru Jongin keheranan sesampainya dia di kelas. Lihat saja tempat duduknya dikerumuni para yeoja yang sudah membuat keributan sepagi ini di sekolah. Yixing terkikik geli dan mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu saat Jongin melempar pandangan 'apa ada yang terjadi sebelum aku datang?'

"Diam kalian!", sontak semunya terdiam.

Suara keras tadi berasal dari Tao yang sedang berdiri dengan tampang kesal.

"Apa yang mereka perbuat padamu Tao-ie?", tanya Jongin setelah berhasil menerobos kerumunan dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Wajah gelap Tao semakin tertekuk kesal saat menyadari tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melangkah keluar kelas meski sudah dibentak olehnya.

"Kalian keluarlah. Tidak baik membuat suasana hati orang memburuk pagi-pagi begini", ucap Jongin seakan berhasil membaca kemauan Tao. Namun sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang bergeming dari tempat.

"Kami akan pergi dari sini kalau pertanyaan kami sudah kau jawab sunbaenim…", ucap seorang yeoja berponi yang berdiri persisi di depan Tao. Tidak nampak sedikitpun rasa takut ketika bertatapan langsung dengan Tao.

"Pertanyaan apa?", Tao melirik singkat pada Jongin yang terlihat penasaran.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan langsung ke wakil direkturnya? Tanyakan saja. Aku tidak akan menjawab apapun pertanyaan kalian", putus Tao yang membuat para yeoja kompak menarik napas frustasi.

"Kau dan wakil direktur? Maksud ucapanmu apa? Mereka bertanya soal apa?", desak Jongin membuat Tao berkerut heran,"Mereka menanyakan padaku ada hubungan apa aku dengan wakil direktur? Aneh-aneh saja", Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Dia menarik sebuah buku cetak dan membaca materi didalamnya dibandingkan harus memperpanjang pembicaraan ini.

"Kau sungguh tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya kan?"

Sejurus kemudian Tao memandangi Jongin penuh selidik,"Aku dan dia memang memiliki hubungan. Rahasiakan ini yah", Tao berbisik kecil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sementara Jongin sontak mematung.

_Hubungan?_

_Kris dan Tao?_

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV **_

"Kau sakit?"

"Aku merasa sedikit demam", ujarku lemah. Seingatku tadi pagi kondisi badanku masih biasa saja. Suasana hatiku pun membaik malahan. Tetapi sejak beberapa saat lalu, aku merasa tubuhku kehilangan tenaga dan cenderung lemas. Badanku sedikit menggigil dan kelopak mataku terasa terbakar ketika hendak kupejamkan. Karena itulah sejak 5 menit lalu aku meminta izin berisitirahat sebentar di UKS.

"38,5… kau demam Jongin-ssi. Ingin pulang atau beristirahat disini? Aku bisa menelpon orang rumah untuk menjemputmu di sekolah. Bagaimana?", aku terdiam sejenak mempertimbangkan tawaran dari perawat sekolah yang cukup dekat denganku itu. Rasanya aku ingin pulang ke rumah secepat mungkin tetapi meminta orang rumah menjemputku pun mustahil. Dami noona dan eomma bekerja. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa kumintai tolong. Tidur disini juga percuma.

Aku menarik napas berat dan membenarkan seragamku yang sedikit kusut berantakan,"Aku pulang sendiri saja hyung"

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan memberitahu wali kelas dan guru terlebih dahulu. Tas mu di kelas kan? Aku ambil saja sekalian. Berbaring sebentar disini"

_**BLAM**_

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun…."

"Wu Yifan…"

"Kyyaaa… Yifan oppa,,,,, semangat!"

"Go go go Yifan oppa"

"Yifan hyung….. "

Lapangan basket outdoor terlihat ramai dipenuhi oleh para pemain basket yang sedang berlatih mempersiapkan diri mengikuti kejuaraan yang akan diselenggarakan akhir bulan ini. Kapten basket – Oh Sehun – yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya serta kehebatannya dalam bermain basket pun sekarang sedang menatap dingin pada salah seorang namja dihadapannya, Wu Yifan.

Mereka berdualah pusat keramaian yang tercipta secara mendadak meskipun seharusnya sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Beberapa kelas bahkan ada yang membatalkan kegiatan belajar mengajarnya hanya demi menyaksikan 2 pangeran sekolah berdiri di tengah lapangan basket dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Bagaimana ini manajer? Sehun seenaknya lagi menantang wakil direktur", keluh seorang namja yang berada disamping Kyungsoo. Mereka semua memandang was-was ke tengah lapangan. Sementara backsound gagal yang nyaris seperti teriakan demonstrasi terus berkumandang. Kebanyakan mereka mendukung Yifan. Tidak hanya yeoja bahkan namja tulen sekalipun sangat menghormati sosok wakil direktur yang baru tersebut.

"Anak itu memang… Tsk!", Kyungsoo berdecak sebal

"Gawat! Direktur menonton dari atas manajer", seru namja lain. Sontak beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh namja tadi.

Direktur sekolah aka Kim Junmyeon terlihat melihat dari atas. Entah apa arti ekspresinya. Tetapi yang jelas, sepertinya direktur tidak ingin ikut campur terhadap apapun yang sekarang terjadi di lapangan basket sana.

"Yifan hyung kalau tidak salah dia merupakan kapten basket di universitasnya dulu. Selama masa sekolah dia aktif bermain basket dan mengikuti berbagai kejuaraan. Dia bahkan nyaris masuk sebagai pemain NBA", terang namja berkacamata yang duduk tak jauh dari pemain lainnya.

"Dia cari masalah saja", simpul Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Berisik sekali… memangnya ada yang terjadi di luar?", keluh Jongin sambil menerima tas miliknya yang disodorkan oleh perawat.

"Bagaimana tidak ramai Jongin-ssi. Diluar sana akan ada pertandingan basket antara Sehun dan wakil direktur… 1 on 1 ", Jongin spontan menegakkan punggungunya. Menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan perawat yang memintanya berhati-hati. Ingat kan kalau kondisi Jongin sekarang sedang tidak fit. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat.

_Yifan dan Sehun?_

"Permisi… permisi…", Jongin mengenggam tali tasnya sekuat mungkin. Tubuhnya oleng karena menerobos kerumunan yang sungguh sangat padat.

_Benar! _

Ditengah lapangan sana Sehun berdiri sambil memegang bola basket. Dia memakai seragam basket berwarna kuning keemasan dan dihadapannya Yifan, berdiri dengan wajah dinginnya. Dia menggulung kemeja putih yang melekat pas di tubuh atletisnya.

"Siapa yang kau dukung Jongin-ah?", Jongin menggigit ujung bibirnya cepat.

"Jongin-ah…", panggil Yixing seraya mengguncangkan bahu Jongin pelan.

_Panas…._

"Kau sakit?"

"Aku mohon… jangan kalah", lirih Jongin tanpa menjawab sedikit pun pertanyaan Yixing. Manik matanya memandang gelisah pada 2 namja tersebut.

_Yifan?_

_Ataukah Sehun?_

Diantara mereka berdua, siapakah yang Jongin harapkan agar menang?

.

.

.

Tubuh Yifan yang memang lebih tinggi dari Sehun memudahkannya mengambil bola pertama kali. Sehun segera bergerak menuju zona pertahanan sementara Yifan mulai menyerang diiringi sorak-sorai para pendukungnya. Sehun mencoba menghadang gerakan Yifan di dekat garis tiga angka tetapi Yifan bergerak memutar sambil mendribel bola. Yifan melirik singkat ke arah ring dan menembakkan bola di luar garis tiga angka. Angka pertama untuk Yifan disambut teriakan kencang hampir satu sekolahan. Sehun mendengus kesal melihat lawannya yang tetap tenang.

Selanjutnya semua terlihat lebih mudah bagi Yifan. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan bola sehingga kedudukannya menjadi 9-0.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun? Dia bermain tidak seperti biasanya", sungut salah satu pemain basket. Dia geram sekali melihat permainan sang kapten basket yang berbeda dan cenderung amatir.

"Itu karena lawannya kali ini tidak mudah dikalahkan. Sehun yang biasa tetap berwajah datar dan cenderung dingin. Dia bermain pun terkadang acuh dan sering menguasai bola sendirian. Sekarang lihat saja. Tidak sedikit pun dia berhasil merebut bola yang dikuasai wakil direktur. Tidak ada cela yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk bermain tenang. Dia pasti kalah…", vonis Kyungsoo yang membuat para pemain lain mengangguk serentak.

Ucapan manajer mereka benar.

Dan satu hal yang baru mereka sadari adalah kepanikan yang tercipta jelas di wajah tampan sang pangeran es.

Yifan hampir mencetak angka tambahan untukknya sampai sebuah blok dari Sehun berhasil menggagalkannya. Kini giliran Sehun yang menguasai bola. Yifan tahu Sehun akan melakukan tembakan tiga angka disaat dia belum siap mengantisipasi gerakan lawannya.

Skor berubah.

Pertandingan semakin seru diwarnai dengan kejar- mengejar angka. Perlahan namun pasti Sehun memangkas ketertinggalan skornya dengan Yifan.

20:15

_Cukup main-mainnya Wu Yifan …_

Yifan melompat dan menembak dari sudut sempit di sebelah kiri ring. Bola meluncur masuk dengan mulus. Skor berubah menjadi 21:15 dengan kemenangan di pihak Yifan. Kubu pendukung Yifan bersorak sorai heboh. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang mengumpat kesal sambil menendang bola basket yang bergulir di lapangan.

"Kyaaa… Yifan oppa…", pekik para yeoja

"Syukurlah Jongin. Wakil direktur menang", ucap Yixing seraya terkekeh kecil melihat Jongin tersenyum lebar dan meloncat kegirangan saat Yifan memenangkan pertandingan. Raut wajahnya cerah. Berbanding terbalik saat pertandingan masih berlangsung dimana wajah tegangnya dan bibir yang tiada henti berkomat-kamit mendoakan Yifan yang sejak awal didukungnya.

"Aku senang sekali dia menang…", gumam Jongin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Yifan yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

"Sehun?", Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Tas yang dipegangnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat pada pinggang Sehun yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher calon tunangan hyungnya sendiri.

Sehun sangat kacau. Dia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Mencium harum tubuh Baekhyun yng selalu mampu menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Baekki-ah…", panggil Sehun pelan. Suaranya sedikit serak dan berat.

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku menginap malam ini di apartemenmu?"

"Hn. Boleh… Channie ti-"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya atau memikirkannya jika kau sedang bersama denganku, Byun Baekhyun", sela Sehun dingin.

"Iya. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Baekki-ah…", panggil Sehun lagi bersamaan dengan mendaratnya sebuah kecupan singkat diperpotongan leher Baekhyun,"Bolehkan?"

"Boleh apa?", Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu.

Pikirannya hanya satu saat mendengar permintaan Sehun yang cenderung menggantung itu.

"Kau tahu maksudku Baekki-ah… aku menginginkanmu malam ini. Boleh?"

Untuk sesaat Sehun tidak mendapati respon berarti dari namja yang berada dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Sehun sadar dengan permintaannya tadi. Hal tersebut bukanlah pertama kalinya untuk mereka berdua. Sering malahan mereka melakukannya disaat Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Baekhyun tidak berada di tempat. Apartemen Baekhyun-lah saksi bisu hubungan terlarang mereka yang sudah terbilang jauh.

"Baek"

"Bolehkah?"

"Iya Sehunna", jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Dia tersenyum kecil ketika Sehun menciuminya lembut. Inilah yang membedakan Sehun dengan Chanyeol. Apapun, kapanpun, dan dimanapun, Sehun selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun sangat lembut. Seakan Baekhyun adalah boneka yang rapuh. Karenanya, Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan Sehun. Bahkan disaat Sehun meminta pun. Bagi Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Sang kakak yang protektif dan sang adik yang lembut. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka berdua.

"Ash…. Sehunna"

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

"Ada apa denganmu Jongin?", itu suara Tao yang berdiri tepat di depan Jongin seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memang memanggil Jongin untuk berbicara berdua di pojok kelas saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Tentu saja kelas tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua, setelah sebelumnya dengan tanpa beban Tao mengusir kawan kelasnya secara halus. Cepat atau lambat dia merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada sahabatnya ini. Entah kenapa Tao merasa hubungan antara dirinya dengan Jongin sudah terlalu renggang. Mereka jarang berbicara seperti dulu dan kalaupun ada waktu senggang keduanya malah sibuk dengan urusan lain. Tao dengan Kris dan Junmyeon - yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Jongin - sedangkan Jongin – sang tokoh utama- lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kanzo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa", jawab Jongin pendek sebelum melempar pandangannya ke arah luar jendela.

"Tidak apa –apa?! Benarkah? Jangan membuatku marah Jongin!", ucap Tao sedikit menuntut. Ia menatap Jongin penuh selidik,"Aku merasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku beberapa hari ini"

"Tsk! Kau juga sama", Jongin membalas tatapan mata Tao tak kalah tajam dan sengitnya dengan sedikit senyuman miring,"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu juga dariku. Bukankah kita berdua sama? Kau dan aku menjauh akhir-akhir ini… sama-sama menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan sekarang kau mengadiliku seakan-akan akulah satu-satunya pihak yang tidak jujur padamu. Ck! Jangan membuatku tertawa Huang ZiTao… "

Tidak. Bukan perkataan semacam tadi yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Tao. Ada banyak hal. Mulai dari ingatannya, Kris, Sehun, dan perasaannya. Dia ingin membicarakan itu semua pada satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki. Tetapi entah kenapa, bertemu langsung dengan Tao membuat amarahnya muncul.

Marah karena merasa dibohongikah?

Atau dilupakan?

Marah untuk apa?

Jongin sendiri tidak paham. Dia semakin tak mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Itulah pertanyaan yang sama yang terus-menerus muncul dipikiran Jongin. Pertanyaan yang muncul bersamaan dengan kedatangan Kris dan berbagai kejadian masa lalu yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas.

Jongin dapat mendengar dengan jelas helaan napas Tao yang terdengar begitu keras. Selalu saja begini. Tao-lah yang akan mengalah duluan dengan keegoisan Jongin.

"Wakil direktur dan aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu mengenai Yifan! Jangan katakan apa-apa", pekik Jongin sambil menutup erat kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu…", gumamnya kali ini lebih pelan.

Matanya masih terpejam disaat Tao mempersempit jarak keduanya. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan kedua telapak tangan Jongin yang menutup indera pendengarannya,"Jongin-ah", panggilnya lembut.

"Jangan ucapkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Yifan.."

"Aku ingin semuanya jelas Jongin… Aku dan wakil direktur-"

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin dengar Tao-ie. Aku mohon…", Tao tersentak kecil ketika Jongin menumpukan kepala pada dada bidangnya.

"Kau menyukai wakil direktur?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya", kilah Jongin.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau harus takut mendengar penjelasanku tadi Jongin-ah?", suara Tao terdengar lirih saat menyebut nama sahabatnya. Sebelah tangannya menepuk lembut bahu kiri Jongin. Menenangkan sang sahabat.

"Jika aku mendengarkan ceritamu tentang Yifan, aku merasa- ada yang salah. Ada bagian dari diriku yang merasa sakit. Merasa tidak bisa menerima kalau Yifan dan kau sedekat itu…", Jongin menegak ludahnya kasar,"Aku tidak ingin tahu sejauh mana hubungan kalian yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku karena lebih banyak bersama dengannya sedangkan dilain pihak aku tidak bisa melihat Yifan bersama denganmu. Egoiskah?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dia lantas mendonggak memandangi Tao yang kini mengulas senyuman kecil sambil mengeluarkan kekehan geli.

Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Hahahahaha….", dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Tao.

Badannya yang tinggi itu sampai membungkuk dengan tangan yang memegangi perut dan ujung mata yang menitikkan airmata.

"Hahahaha… bodoh! Hahahaha… dasar hitam bodoh! Hahahaha- aduh perutku… kkkk… hahahaha", demi apapun Jongin memasang wajah sebal mendapati tingkah Tao yang sebegitu hebohnya menanggapi ucapan jujur yang susah payah dia ungkapkan. Sial! Tidak sadarkah Tao jika wajah Jongin mendadak memerah sampai ke telinga. Sumpah. Dia ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han karena malu.

Pabo!

Malu… malu sekali… astaga Jongin….

"Berhenti tertawa Tao-ie!", hardik Jongin tak lupa mendaratkan tendangan telak pada kaki Tao.

"Yakh!"

Tao melotot horror pada Jongin yang membalasnya dengan tatapan tak bersalah.

"Kutanya sekali lagi-", Tao melirik singkat pada Jongin disampingnya,"Kau merasa sakit karena aku menjauh darimu ataukah karena Yifan yang perlahan menjauhimu? Jawab jujur Jongin. Penjelasan yang akan kuungkapkan nanti tergantung pada kebenaran jawabanmu. Jika kau berbohong… kau tahu akibatnya kan?", Jongin meringis kecil mendapati lirikan tajam Tao saat jiwa evil-nya sedang kambuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adik kecil kita Huang ZiTao?!", Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya maklum mendapati ekspresi jahil yang tercetak jelas pada wajah teman satu kelasnya itu. Dia menghela napas kasar dan menatap punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang ditengah-tengah kerumunan anak-anak lain yang kala itu memenuhi koridor sekolah ketika jam istirahat sedang berlangsung.

"Kau penasaran?", Tao menyunggingkan seringaian kecil pada Yixing.

"Sedikit", Yixing mengangkat bahunya acuh seraya berbalik pergi.

"Sedikit? Hey, ada yang terjadi dengan Jongin? Kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui yah? Yah Yixing… Zhang Yixing!", Tao berlari kecil mengejar Yixing yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Seingat Jongin, Sehun-lah yang pertama dan hanya dia namja yang Jongin sukai. Selama 9 tahun Jongin mengagumi sosok makhluk dingin dan cenderung tidak berperasaan tersebut. Tidak pernah dalam sehari saja Jongin tidak memikirkan Sehun. Melakukan apapun demi bisa bersama sang pujaan hati. Bahkan memasak yang paling mustahil dia lakukan pun dia lakoni. Bagi Jongin, Sehun adalah pusat dunianya.

Dia mencintai Sehun.

Sangat.

Sekalipun tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari Sehun.

Meski hanya cacian, umpatan, dan perlakukan kasar yang ia terima.

Jongin masih mencintai sosok Sehun bagaimanapun buruknya.

Akan tetapi adakah yang bersedia menjelaskan pada Jongin, apa nama perasaannya untuk Yifan? Perasaan yang berbeda dibandingkan saat bersama Yixing, Tao, dan teman namja lainnya. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yifan. Matanya secara otomatis mencari sosok Yifan. Jantungnya selalu berdetak tak wajar saat Yifan mengacuhkannya. Saat Yifan memperhatikannya, saat Yifan tidak berada disisinya, dan ketika Yifan bersama orang lain.

Dan baru disadari Jongin sejak kedatangan Yifan ke dalam kehidupannya- dia tidak pernah memikirkan Sehun lagi. Airmata terakhirnya untuk Sehun adalah ketika berada di taman dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu Yifan yang memberikan sebuah saputangan ungu.

Dari saat itu sampai detik ini, Jongin tidak lagi menangisi Sehun.

Yang dia tangisi sekarang adalah Yifan.

Yifan yang perlahan menjauhinya.

Yifan sang namja misterius yang selalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu dan bersalah.

Yifan yang terlupakan karena keinginan Jongin sendiri.

"Kau sering melamun dan jatuh sakit akhir-akhir ini"

Yah Tuhan!

Demi mata pandanya Tao, jika saja jantung Jongin bisa meloncat-mungkin saat ini jantungnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Jongin mengangkat pandangannya dan benar saja. Orang yang sedang ia pikirkan sedang berdiri di depannya dengan jarak yang terbilang lumayan dekat sedang menatapnya lekat.

"A- itu..", bola mata Jongin bergerak gelisah mencari alasan yang masuk akal menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Sial! Detak jantungnya justru makin menggila saja.

Jongin tidak bisa tidak tersentak saat Yifan melangkah mundur dari posisinya sekarang,"Kau sepertinya sedang ingin sendiri. Yah sudahlah. Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jongin-ah"

Jongin terpaku ketika Yifan melewatinya begitu saja.

Tidak.

Jongin tidak ingin sendiri. Tidak lagi sejak Yifan berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu dihadapannya.

Tidak lagi ketika Yifan berbicara padanya.

"Yifan hyu-eh?", Jongin tercengang hebat saat berbalik cepat dan terkejut mendapati Yifan berada dibalik punggungnya.

_Bukannya Yifan ingin pergi tadi?_

_Kenapa?_

"Memanggilku?"

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering karena keberadaan sosok itu tepat dibelakangnya.

"Yifan hyung, ak-"

Jongin merutuki ponsel Yifan yang berdering keras memutus ucapannya barusan. Hatinya harap-harap cemas ketika Yifan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

_Jangan pergi… jebal_

"Kau ingin aku ke sana sekarang? Iya-iya… baiklah. Tunggu saja"

Jongin menahan napas saat Yifan kembali mengantongi ponselnya,"Maaf Jongin-ah. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Yifan hyung sibuk?'

"Seharusnya tidak. Tapi telepon barusan mengharuskanku pergi… ", Jongin mendesah kecewa,"Kau kenapa?"

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya saat Jongin menggigiti bibir bawahnya ragu,"Lupakan saja hyung. Pergilah. Hati-hati"

Hey, tahukah kau tuan muda Wu- Jongin sesungguhnya tidak ingin kau pergi. Tidak karena dia masih ingin bersamamu sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau juga. Bye Jongin-ah"

.

.

.

Masa bodoh.

Itulah yang sekarang Jongin lakukan.

Dia tidak peduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang menjadikannya objek fokus mereka. Bibirnya terus saja mendumel, mengomeli sang noona yang seenaknya – tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu- menjadikan rumah mereka sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para yeoja yang seusia dengannya. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan kedatangan para teman dari noona kesayangannya tersebut. Hal yang membuat Jongin lebih memilih kabur dari rumah untuk sementara waktu adalah keberingasan para noona terhadap dirinya.

Jongin selalu menjadi objek bulan-bulanan noonadeul karena keimutan wajahnya. Mereka akan dengan senang hati memperlakukan Jongin nyaris menyamai anak TK. Merecokinya dengan berbagai item manis dan imut dan mencubiti habis kedua pipinya. Belum lagi keributan yang sering timbul hanya karena memperebutkan perhatian adik laki-laki tunggal dari Kim Dami.

Karena itulah Jongin dengan senang hati melangkah ke luar rumah ketika noona-nya memberitahukan kedatangan teman-temannya ke rumah kurang lebih setengah jam lalu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?", keluh Jongin sambil mendaratkan bokongnya pada salah satu bangku taman di central park. Hari sudah sore dengan angin yang mulai terasa dingin. Dia mendesah kecil melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Hanya kaos biru berlengan panjang.

Hanya itu!

Tanpa jaket.

Dan kini tubuhnya nyaris menggigil.

"Pulang atau tidak?", sedetik kemudian Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin dia kembali ke rumah padahal baru setengah jam berlalu. _Noonadeul pasti masih berada di rumahnya ... pikir Jongin_

"Kyyaaa…. Hyung… hhooee… hyung…. Appo…."

Sontak Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada ada seorang bocah namja yang menangis dengan wajah memerah sembab. Dihadapannya seorang namja bertubuh lebih besar nampak meniup lutut yang terluka itu sambil sesekali mengusap jejak airmata bocah kecil lainnya.

_Mirip sekali dengan mimpi waktu itu…._

Jongin terus menatap lekat dua bocah kecil tersebut. Entah kenapa flashback kejadian sama persis kembali bertumbukan di matanya. Jongin seperti melihat gambaran dirinya sendiri dan Kris. Yah, Kris Wu.

"Hey manis… sendirian? Ingin kami temani?", lamunan Jongin buyar seketika. Wajahnya menegang saat melihat 3 orang namja dengan postur tubuh lebih kekar sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya ketakutan. Lantas dia beringsut mundur. Perawakan tubuh besar dengan banyaknya tattoo yang memenuhi tangan dan leher mereka semakin membuat jantung Jongin berdetak cepat dan gugup.

"Hey hey manis… jangan ketakutan jadi semakin imut saja"

_**PLAK!**_

Namja yang barusan berbicara tadi melotot seram ke arah Jongin ketika tangannya ditepis kasar saat hendak menyentuh pipi sedikit gempal milik Jongin.

"Pergi…", cicit Jongin gemetar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat menolong Jongin yang kini dikepung 3 namja tersebut. Mereka hanya melihat dengan tatapan prihatin tanpa sekalipun menegur atau melakukan sesuatu. Apa budaya tolong-menolong sudah hilang di dunia ini? Seseorang bisakah menolong Jongin yang hendak menangis ini?

"Kau berani-"

Kelopak mata Jongin terpejam reflex. Dia pasrah saja jika dipukuli balik oleh namja tersebut.

"Kalian ada masalah dengannya?"

Manik mata Jongin terbuka seketika. Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Dia merasakan sebuah lengan panjang melingkari bahunya dan menariknya mendekat sampai punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang bidang dan hangat.

"Yifan?"

Hanya bisa terperangah.

Namja yang hendak membalas perlakukan kasar Jongin barusan kini terdiam mendapati tatapan maut dari mata tajam milik Yifan. Sebelah tangannya dicengkram kuat lengan Yifan sampai memerah. Dua namja lain yang berdiri sedikit dibelakang dari namja pertama tampak memucat melihat temannya yang bertubuh paling besar berada dalam cengkraman Yifan.

"Jangan menganggu milikku. Pergi sana!", usir Yifan sambil menghempaskan tangan namja tersebut. Ketiganya berlari cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya akan kedatangan Yifan yang mendadak itu.

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan mereka bukan?", Jongin mengangguk singkat. Setelahnya dia bergumam terima kasih ketika Yifan memakaikan jaket ke tubuhnya,"Kenapa bisa disini hem? Dami noona dan eomma belum pulang ke rumah? Kuantar pulang bagaimana? Lain kali jangan lupa pakai jaket atau sweater. Kau gampang masuk angin Jonginie"

_**DEG!**_

_Jonginie?_

_Yifan memanggilnya Jonginie lagi…_

"Ayo kuantar pulang", Jongin tersenyum simpul memandangi sebelah tangannya yang diraih kemudian digenggam Yifan. Sangat hangat**. **

"Aku tidak ingin pulang hyung", ucap Jongin sambil memelas. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dan mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha merayu Yifan untuk tidak mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Yifan tersenyum kecil seraya mengusak rambut Jongin menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas,"Baiklah. Jadi kau ingin kemana sekarang?"

"Jalan-jalan dengan hyung. Boleh?", Jongin sungguh-sungguh berharap Yifan tidak pergi seperti tadi siang lagi. Dia ingin bersama Yifan. Sangat ingin. Tidak apa-apakan kalau untuk kali ini Jongin bersikap sangat egois? Beberapa saat menanti jawaban Yifan, Jongin akhirnya memekik senang melihat Yifan mengangguk.

"Kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini yah hyung. Yah? Ayo kesana", dan kali ini giliran Yifan yang ditarik Jongin penuh semangat. Mereka akan menyusuri central park yang memang sangat ramai terutama di jam-jam pulang kantor seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Aku selalu dicubit-cubit oleh teman yeojanya Dami noona. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti bayi. Tsk!", Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sesekali dia mengecap permen kapas yang dibeli Yifan dan tak jarang menyuapkannya ke mulut namja tersebut.

"Jadi karena itu kau berkeliaran di jalanan saat cuaca dingin seperti ini?", Yifan menarik napas berat saat Jongin mengangguk polos. Anak itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Selalu saja tanpa sadar bertindak ceroboh dan kerap kali mendapatkan masalah karenanya.

Tubuh Jongin mendadak mematung saat sudut bibirnya merasakan sentuhan jari Yifan.

"Kau selalu saja belepotan", keluh Yifan sambil mengusap bibir Jongin. Panas. Panas. Pasokan udara Jongin menipis seiring debaran jantung yang semakin menggila. Semoga suara detaknya tidak terdengar oleh Yifan. Mau taruh di mana wajahnya yang rupawan itu.

"Yifan hyung"

"Ne?", mulut Yifan membuka saat tangan Jongin terulur memberikannya permen kapas,"Boleh bertanya?"

"Kenapa hyung menjauhiku di sekolah?"

Yifan agak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Dipikirannya bukan ini yang akan ditanyakan Jongin. Yifan semula merasa Jongin akan kembali mempertanyakan hubungan dirinya dengan Jongin berikut mimpi-mimpi yang tidak jelas itu. Semuanya diluar perkiraan. Jongin malah mempertanyakan sikapnya yang berubah.

"Aku menjauhimu yah? Benarkah?", kilah Yifan sambil memasang pose berpikir yang membuat Jongin memberikannya delikan tajam.

"Hyung tidak merasa?", sejurus kemudian Jongin melahap sisa permen kapas yang tertinggal dengan beringas. Dia memakannya dengan sebal. Bibirnya kerap kali mengomeli Yifan yang sungguh tidak peka.

"Awh", jerit Jongin akhirnya saat Yifan mencubiti sebelah pipinya dengan gemas.

"Aku memang menjauhimu. Sedikit menjauhimu", kerutan di dahi Jongin tercipta. Dia menangkap ekspresi serius yang sekarang tercetak jelas pada paras tampan Yifan. Wajahnya tertunduk sedih. Ternyata benar. Yifan memang menjauhinya dan itu bukan hanya perasaannya semata. Bahkan Yifan sendiri mengakuinya.

"Apa alasannya?", tenggorokan Jongin serasa tercekik.

"Menurutmu?", Yifan bertanya balik. Pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Aku tak tahu…"

"Kalau begitu coba kau tebak…", tangan Jongin terkepal erat mendengar ucapan Yifan yang seakan-akan menantangnya.

"Karena sikapku yang kurang baik padamu?"

Yifan menggeleng sekali.

"Karena kau wakil direktur di sekolah?"

Lagi- Yifan menggeleng.

"Karena ada orang yang kau sukai?"

1 detik

5 detik

"Iya"

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV**_

"Iya", jawaban singkatnya membuat tubuhku mendadak lemah. Jadi alasan itulah yang melatarbelakangi sikapnya padaku akhir-akhir ini? Karena ada seseorang yang disukai makanya dia menjaga jarak dariku. Siapa? Tao-kah?"

"Ah- itu alasannya. Aku mengerti", ucapku pelan.

"Dia seperti apa?", tanyaku lanjut setelah keheningan melanda kami selama beberapa saat. Kudengar Yifan menghela napas dan manik mataku menangkap seulas senyuman kecil di wajahnya,"Dia sangat lucu. Cadel. Cengeng. Pemilih makanan. Sedikit ceroboh. Imut sekali. Terkadang aku kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang manja dan kadang dewasa dilain kesempatan. Dia sering membuatkanku kue. Terutama ketika hari ulang tahunku", aku memaksakan diri tersenyum di depannya saat kedua pasang mata kami saling bertumbukan,"Dia cinta pertamaku. Memiliki aegyo yang sering tidak disadarinya"

Cukup... cukup…

Semakin dia menjelaskan sosok orang yang dicintainya itu, semakin aku merasa jantung ini berdetak terlalu cepat dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Semakin dia tersenyum ketika menggambarkan orang tersebut, semakin aku ingin menangis di depannya saat ini. Yah Tuhan, apa yang salah? Kenapa rasanya sakit? Lebih sakit daripada mendapati foto Sehun dengan orang yang dicintainya itu?

"Apa lagi yah- oh yah… dia anak yang ceria. Tidak pernah ingin jauh dariku. Pelupa. Dia sangat pelupa. Karena itu aku sering mengkuatirkannya. Mungkin kalau dijelaskan kau hanya akan mendapati sifat buruk darinya yang lebih dominan. Tetapi justru itulah yang kusukai darinya. Aku mencintainya karena dia adalah dia. Dia dengan segala kekurangannya dan kelebihannya. Dia-lah prioritas utama dalam hidupku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya", napasku tercekat seketika,"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya yang kucintai. Aku sungguh mencintainya".

Sesak

Rongga dadaku penuh.

Pasokan oksigen semakin menipis dan jangan abaikan rasa sakit yang muncul mendadak…

"Kau sangat mengenalnya Jongin-ah…", dan kemudian aku tahu… sosok yang Yifan gambarkan sedari tadi… sosok yang membuat Yifan menjauhiku… Dia adalah orang yang kukenal…

"Tao-kah orangnya?", bibirku berat mengucapkan sebuah nama yang tak asing tersebut. Nama yang selalu disisiku. Nama yang membuatku sakit sekarang ini. Yifan tidak membuka mulutnya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku semakin yakin dengan tebakanku. Tao adalah orang yang Yifan cintai…

Ck!

"_Aku dan wakil direktur memang berhubungan. Kedekatan kami sedari kecil. Tiba-tiba dia kembali ke sini dan berada dekat denganku, jadi sudah pasti aku lebih menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Aku kan selama bertahun-tahun terpisah darinya. Jangan salah paham. Kami tidak berpacaran. Mana mungkin… yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Siapa tahu hubungan kami berubah lagi ke depannya? Kkkk…. Ini rahasia kita berdua yah"_

"Aku pulang saja…", putusku kemudian. Tanpa menoleh menatapnya, aku memutuskan untuk berlalu dari tempat itu. Pikiranku penuh dan kacau.

"Aku an-"

"Tidak usah", aku cepat-cepat memotong ucapannya dan berlari kecil setelahnya. Aku tidak mempedulikan omelan orang-orang yang kutabrak tadi. Tujuanku hanya satu. Menjauh dari Yifan sebelum airmataku tumpah di hadapannya.

_**BRUK**_

"Maaf… maaf", aku menunduk sambil terus bergumam maaf setelah menabrak seseorang mungkin.

"Ah Yah…tidak apa-apa"

"Loh, kau-", suara itu…

Tidak mungkin

Dan sangat aku mengangkat wajahku- saat itulah aku merasakan pukulan telak yang tak kalah hebatnya. Bisa kupastikan bola mataku membulat kaget mendapati 2 namja yang tak asing lagi.

"Oh... anyyeong"

"Kau kenal dia?", kudengar namja manis tersebut bertanya pada namja tampan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hn. Sudahlah ayo pulang. Aku lapar", aku menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat mereka berlalu begitu saja.

_Hn. Sudahlah. Ayo pulang. Aku lapar…_

Nada suara yang lembut.

Nada suara yang ramah… yang tidak pernah kudengarkan selama bertahun-tahun mengaguminya…

Sehun…

Namja tadi-

Namja yang sama dengan yang ada di foto dalam loker Sehun. Byun Baekhyun.

_**GREP**_

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini supaya tidak ada orang yang melihatmu menangis…"

Dia datang bukan?

Selalu saja.

Setiap aku merasa terpuruk, Yifan-lah yang datang padaku.

"Jangan pergi…", ucapku pelan sambil meremas kuat kaos di bagian depan dadanya. Wajahku terbenam sempurna begitu pun dengan tubuhku yang terbungkus hangat dalam dekapannya. Dia bergumam mengiyakan sambil menarikku lebih dekat.

Aku berani menjamin dari jarak yang sangat dekat ini Yifan mampu merasakan detak jantungku yang bergemuruh hebat. Perlakuannya yang seperti ini membuat pertahanan diriku runtuh seketika bersamaan dengan jatuhnya airmataku yang membasahi kaosnya.

Bukannya berhenti, airmataku justru semakin bebas mengalir. Meskipun harus menggigit bibir menahan isakan dan tubuh yang berguncang pun tak apa. Aku hanya ingin menangis.

Jika dulu aku selalu sendirian saat menangis, kini tidak lagi.

.

.

.

"Minumlah", aku menerima sebotol cola dingin yang disodorkan Yifan. Tangisku sudah berhenti meski wajahku masih terlihat sembab.

"Merasa lebih baikan?"

"Hn", aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih", gumamku selanjutnya.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali jangan menangis untuknya Jongin-ah", ucapannya membuatku terkejut. Angin semakin berhembus kencang dan Yifan nampak membenarkan poniku yang berantakan dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Aku mendonggak saat dia berdiri dihadapanku yang terduduk di bangku taman. Yifan sangat tinggi dan tampan.

"Aku tidak menangis karena mereka", jawabku dengan pandangan bingung. Yifan pun begitu.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis? Dia kan-"

"Tadi itu Sehun. Hyung pasti sudah mengenalnya karena waktu itu sudah pernah bertanding basket dengannya kan? Nama lengkapnya Oh Sehun. Dia orang yang kusukai sejak aku berumur 9 tahun. Aku sempat berpacaran dengannya setahun ini dan kami putus beberapa waktu lalu. Hem…bukan berpacaran sih. Konteksnya aku seperti pelayannya. Lucu sekali", aku tertawa kecil mengingat diriku yang tergila-gila dengan namja dingin tersebut. Aku yang buta menerima semua perlakuan kasarnya dan tidak pernah menganggap nasehat yang diberikan dari teman-teman terdekatku,"Namja disebelahnya adalah orang yang dia cintai. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu hyung, namja manis tadi adalah kekasih hyungnya Sehun kebetulan yang tragis dan entah kenapa- aku merasa kasihan dengan Sehun"

"Kenapa kau merasa kasihan dengannya?"

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana? Sepertinya raut wajah Yifan menegang mendengar semua perkataanku.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengannya mungkin karena kesamaan nasib. Kami berdua mencintai orang yang tidak bisa kami raih. Benarkan?!"

"Kalau kau perhatikan baik-baik interaksi mereka tadi, sepertinya yang bernama Baek atau apalah- dia nampak nyaman bersama dengan namja itu. Sedangkan kau berbeda Jongin. Kau mencintai seseorang yang memperlakukanmu buruk dan tidak pernah menganggapmu. Kalian berbeda. Ah- lupakan. Lantas apa yang membuatmu menangis begitu lamanya? Kalau bukan karena mereka berdua- lantas apa?"

Aku menatap mata Yifan lekat,"Karenamu"

"Mwo?", aku menarik ujung kaosnya sedikit gugup. Perlahan dia berjongkok di depanku. Menatap wajahku meminta penjelasan. Kelopak mataku terpejam sesaat saat kedua tangannya menangkup pipiku, membuatku menatap lurus ke arahnya,"Kau menangis karenaku? Kenapa? Aku berbuat salah padamu Jongin-ah?"

Sontak tanpa aba-aba kurasakan tubuh Yifan nyaris terjengkang ke belakang ketika aku memeluknya erat.

"Jongin-"

Maaf Tao-ie…

Aku- belum bisa melupakan Sehun. Tetapi aku tidak ingin berbohong jika ada orang lain yang sekarang menguasai sebagian besar pikiranku…. Seseorang yang mampu membuatku melupakan Sehun…

"Aku merindukanmu hyung… ", ucapku lirih.

"Aku… sangat merindukanmu. Tolong jangan menjauhiku lagi.."

Yifan terdiam sejenak.

Apakah salah?

Apa ini benar?

Aku merindukan seseorang yang mencintai sahabatku sendiri…

Kenapa Yifan tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun…

Aku-

"Maaf", Yifan berkata singkat sambil menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Tuhan, kenapa begini kejadiannya? Yifan memandangiku datar dan tanpa emosi. Tetapi aku bisa menangkap penolakan yang tegas dan nyata dari tingkahnya yang sekarang berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah dariku.

"Hyung-"

"Aku tidak bisa tidak menjauhimu"

"Kenapa?"

"Jongin-ah, aku sudah bilang alasannya kan?"

"Kau mengatakan kalau alasanmu menjauhiku karena kau mencintai orang lain kan? Benarkah itu alasan utamanya? Ataukah harus kukatakan, bagaimana jika seandainya aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu, Tao, dan direktur di ruangannya? Bagaimana aku menyimpulkan jika kau menjauhiku karena tidak ingin ingatanku kembali?"

Aku tersenyum miris melihat Yifan terhenyak.

"Alasan yang kau katakan bukanlah alasan sesungguhnya. Aku tidak peduli siapa orang yang kau cintai. Sungguh. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu sampai gila rasanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku?! Satu sisi aku belum bisa melupakan Sehun. Yah- aku mungkin masih memiliki perasaan lain padanya. Tetapi denganmu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat aku bersama orang lain. Melihatmu bersikap dingin dan mengacuhkanku, kau pikir apa yang kurasakan? Bagaimana perasaanku saat kau pergi dan pulang bersama Tao. Saat kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? Saat kau memilih meninggalkanku seperti tadi siang. Saat kau menggambarkan sosok orang yang kau cintai... kau pikir apa yang kurasakan?! Bodoh! Kau bodoh Wu Yifan! Kau sama saja dengannya. Sama dengan Sehun. Selalu membuatku menangis. Membuatku menyukaimu lalubersikap dingin… kau menyebalkan!"

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Yifan yang meneriakkan namaku.

Aku terus saja berlari ke depan... menerobos kerumunan pejalan kaki…

Rumah… Kamar… dan menangis….

Itulah yang kubayangkan saat ini…

"Hey awas lampu hijau…"

"Yakh…"

_**CCCCIITTT…..**_

_**BRAKKKK**_

_**BANG!**_

"Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

_**Flashback 13 tahun lalu…**_

"Jongin baby… sayang….. jangan berlari sayang…"

"Hiks… Kliss Plince…Hiks… Jonginie takut... hiks..."

"Nak… "

"Hiks… Kliss plince…"

"Tolong hentikan dia…"

"Kliss plince…huee… Kliss plince dimana? Hiks"

"YAAHH ADIK KECIL AWAS…."

"Hiks… Klisssss pliceeeee…."

_**BBRAAKKKKK …. **_

_**BRUG**_

_**BANG!**_

"Aniyo... aniyo… hiks… appa… appa….hiks.. AAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Sehun: Noona... noona…

Chae: ape lu manggil-manggil?*death glare

Sehhun: Gomawo udah update fanfic ini… untung banget gue gak terlalu dinistain di chapter ini*senyum bahagia

Chae: Lagi males aja buat HunKai-nya….

Kris: Ehm Chae… crazy love-nya belum diupdate?

Chae: Huueeh my beloved daddy, Chae masih kerjain kok… mianhae ne.. *buing-buing attack…

Kris:*elus-elus rambut Chae Yah dah, gak apa-apa. Disini KrisKai moment-nya banyak amat yah…

Jongin: Eugh. Banyak banget malahan hyung. Noona lagi bete sama Sehun yah?

Sehun: sejak kapan Chae noona gak sensi sama Thehun…

Chae: alurnya udah gitu daddy, dedek sayang… Fanfic ini bakalan panjang banget dan rumit.. jadi kerjainnya satu-satu.

Luhan tiba-tiba nongol: Chanyeol juga gak ada di chap ini…

Chae: Iya Lu. Gak nongol. Kan cuman slight doank. Chap-chap depan dia comeback kok… Kali ini fokus ama KrisKai dan HunBaek… noh ada KrisHun juga…

Luhan: Kenape lu mendadak lembut banget sama gue? Sakit lu?

Jongin: Noona kayaknya lagi banyak pikiran tuh... makanya males marah-marah…

Sehun: Tetep aja gue kena damprat Jonginie baby…

Kris: Udah-udah berhenti.. Uri Chae lagi gak mood

Chae: Wuuaahhh daddy… daddy emang paling pengertian… Oke-oke... reviewnya Chae tunggu yah… *buka file baru

Sehun: Lu ngapain sekarang noona?

Chae: Mau kerjain Crazy Love Cadel. Hush! Ganggu aje…

Yups dengan ini Chae ingin memberitahukan, mungkin Chae gak akan secepat dulu buat update fanfic. Mianhae ne… Pemikiran awal Chae pengen hiatus tetapi ternyata gak bisa. Chae tiap blank larinya ke nulis fanfic sama baca ulang semua review yang pernah masuk ke fanfic Chae jadi begitulah. Penelitiannya Chae rada terbengkalai soalnya. Hahaha… contoh gak baek banget nih. Jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau Chae ngarrett banget…. Ne? Ah yah, Chae agak kecewa ni sama review chap kemaren yang cuman 36 doank. Biasanya nembus 40an. Udah bosan yah? Hiks…

Akhir kata, Chae harapkan review-nya yah…

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Comeback To Me**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Huang ZiTao

Zhang Yixing

_And others maybe_….

Pair: _**HunKaiKris**_! Slight! HunBaek, ChanBaek, ChanKai, and TaoKai

Cast yang ada disini emang bukan miliknya Chae… Chae cuman minjem nama tapi Dedek Jongin dan Yifan Daddy adalah hak paten Chae… *bodo amat... hahahah… fanfic ini murni milik Chae seorang.

Summary: Jongin yang melupakan sosok pangeran masa kecilnya selama 13 tahun. Sehun mencintai kekasih hyungnya sendiri. Siapakah yang Jongin pilih pada akhirnya? Sehun yang telah mencampakkannya ataukah Yifan yang kembali ke Seoul demi janjinya? Apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Jongin sampai dia melupakan Yifan?

Tarraaa… Anyyeong…

Chae _is back_

Maaf telat yah? Chae lagi-lagi banyak kerjaan... hahahaha…

Pengumuman!

_Flashback_ kejadian yang menimpa Jongin dan Kris 13 tahun silam akan terjawab di chapter ini. Sedikit banyak misteri yang ada di chapter-chapter sebelumnya turut terjawab juga disini. Bacanya pelan-pelan saja neh? Kemarin full _**KrisKai**_ kan? Kali ini ada juga… tapi disini ada ChanKai sama HunKai… Jangan bashing oke? Alurnya memang udah segini. Lambat kah? Mian ne… kalau cepat-cepat jadi risih sendiri pas baca ulang. Terus yang minta gak ada death chara di fanfic ini, emang gak ada kok. Aman aja. Gak ada death chara disini… Hurtnya pasti ada… kan emang genre-nya. Kris sakit? Hem….. sakitkah? Hahaha…. Pelan-pelan kalian pasti nemu jawabannya kok.

Terakhir:

Bagi yang _**gak suka Kai sebagai Uke**_, _**gak suka pair HunKai ataupun KrisKai**_, _**gak suka alur buatan Chae**_… _**menjauh dari sini!**_ Chae gak mungkin melarang siapapun untuk membaca fanfic buatan Chae, namun alangkah baiknya jika tidak membashing fanfic ini hanya karena ketidaksukaan kalian. Chae gak terima review yang membash pair kesukaannya Chae yakni HunKai dan KrisKai. Gak nerima PM juga …. Deal? Hargailah siapapun jika anda ingin dihargai… karma berlaku loh….

_**Don't Like, Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT …. Don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran^^ mian ne… Chae lagi malas ngedit soalnya…**_

_Happy reading…. _

_._

_._

_._

_Kau tenang saja… suatu saat aku pasti pergi darinya. Tujuanku hanya ingin melindunginya. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk merebut atau memaksanya kembali padaku. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku mohon bersabarlah. Ijinkan aku berada di dekatnya sampai kupastikan sendiri aku mampu melepasnya untukmu…. Hanya sebentar …_

_Yifan-_

_Aku iri padanya yang begitu teguh memegang janji. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, dia adalah satu-satunya sosok yang kuhormati. Dia-lah yang mengajarkan padaku arti sebuah ketulusan… dan arti sebuah perjuangan demi melindungi orang yang paling berarti untukku…_

_Sehun-_

_Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membunuh dirimu sendiri secara perlahan seperti ini? Kami tetap tidak bisa melihatmu yang dari hari ke hari semakin 'mati' saja. Setiap ringisanmu menyayat hati kami kasat mata. Tanpa kau ketahui, kami selalu menangis dalam hening. Menahan isakan yang keluar ketika kau berkorban sebanyak itu. Kami tahu, suatu hari nanti akan tiba saatnya dimana kau harus pergi. Pergi dari kami untuk selamanya. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal. Ketika kau pergi nanti, kau harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kau harus tertawa dan tersenyum dengan tulus… bukan seperti saat kau masih dengan kami. Kau harus bahagia, Yifan… karena kau terlampau baik untuk mengorbankan perasaan dan dirimu sendiri…._

_Junmyeon and Tao-_

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashback on**_

"_Uri Jongin baby sangat manja sekali padamu yah?"_

"_Iya appa… Jonginie memang manja"_

_Namja berusia sekitar 30-an tersebut mengukir senyuman lebar melihat putra bungsunya berlari-lari kecil dengan wajah belepotan tanah. Sesekali dia melambaikan tangannya yang memegangi sebuah sekop kecil ke arah sang appa dan Kris yang sedang duduk santai di teras belakang rumah._

"_Aku sangat mengkuatirkan putra tunggalku itu Kris-ya. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, sifatnya juga baik dan lembut. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya", Kris tergelak kaget ketika bola mata yang serupa dengan milik Jonginie-nya sedang memandanginya lembut,"Bisakah kau berjanji melindungi uri Jongin,Kris-ya?"_

"_Maksud appa?", Kris tertegun bingung setelah mendengar perkataan appa Jongin yang memang sangat dekat dengannya._

"_Tolong jaga Jongin kecilku sebaik mungkin. Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" _

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV **_

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Yifan yang meneriakkan namaku.

Aku terus saja berlari ke depan… menerobos kerumunan para pejalan kaki…

Rumah… kamar… dan menangis…

Itulah yang kubayangkan saat ini…

"Hey awas lampu hijau…!"

"Yakh…"

_**CCCCIIITTT….**_

_**BRAAAKKKK**_

_**BANG!**_

"Kim Jongin!"

Tubuhku langsung membeku dengan detak jantung yang menggila. Keringat dingin mengucur dan napasku sesak. Rongga dadaku serasa berat… membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Kejadian yang hampir melibatkan diriku terjadi begitu cepat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil kontainer itu menghantam bangunan ruko yang tak jauh darinya setelah telingaku mendengar suara decitan ban yang bergesekkan dengan aspal. Pekik nyaring beberapa suara meminta pertolongan. Diantara pekikan itu ada sebuah suara yang menyerukan namaku. Seseorang yang kini mendekapku erat, menyangga tubuhku yang hilang tenaga dengan kedua tungkai bawah yang melemah gemetar.

"_Aniyo…aniyo… hiks… appa… appa … hiks… AAAPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Airmataku mengucur deras saat sesosok tubuh yang kukenal tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Dadanya bergerak cepat dan dangkal. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah dengan bau anyir pekat. Tubuhku gemetar hebat. Jarak antara kami berdua tak begitu jauh namun tubuhku serasa mati. Tidak mampu bergerak bahkan sejengkal pun. Hanya isakan dan tangisan yang bisa kukeluarkan ketika beberapa orang berteriak meminta pertolongan. _

_**TES…**_

_Mataku melotot saat mendapati mantelku bermandikan beberapa tetesan darah. _

_Darah…_

_Darah yang sangat banyak…_

_Salju yang berada di sekitarnya pun berubah merah…_

_Darah appa…_

_Darah yang mengalir dari tubuh tegap appa…_

"_Hiks... appa… appa... andwae… hiks… Kliss… Kliss plince… Tolong Jonginie... tolong appa… hiks..", susah payah aku menyeret tubuhku sendiri mendekati appa yang tergolek lemah. Raungan mobil ambulance terdengar semakin dekat dan jelas. Kedua tanganku bergetar dahsyat saat merasakan kulit tubuh appa yang dingin dan napas terputus. Bola matanya nyaris tertutup sempurna… dan bibirnya tak henti mengumamkan namaku. _

"_Appa… appa... andwae… hiks... Kliss plince… Kliss eodiga?"_

"_Klis? Kamu mencari seseorang dek?"_

"_Hey, ada yang kenal adek kecil ini? Ada yang bernama Klis?"_

"_Mungkin maksudnya Kris…"_

"_Ah yah... Kris. Ada disini?"_

_Orang-orang tersebut bertanya heboh mencari keberadaan namja yang namanya terus aja kuucapkan. Kliss plince. _

"_Appa…", kupanggil kembali appaku seperti suruhan beberapa orang yang menyuruhku terus mengajaknya berbicara. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Satu sisi aku tidak ingin appaku membuang-buang tenaganya yang nyaris lenyap dengan hanya menjawab panggilanku. Disisi lain aku terlampau takut ketika nantinya appa tiba-tiba menutup mata dan tak meresponku lagi._

_Meski dengan wajah bersimbah darah dan airmata, aku terus memanggil namanya. Mengenggam salah satu tangannya erat dengan tangan kecilku. Menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhku pada tubuh appa yang sedikit mendingin karena salju atau akibat kehilangan banyak darah. _

"_Kr-Kris… Kris sudah perg- pergi nak. Kris sudah per-gi. Di-a tidak ada… maaf… ma-af ", aku menggelengkan kepala kuat mendengar ucapan appa yang tersendat. Darah semakin luas menyebar dan akhirnya tandu pun datang. Aku meronta hebat dalam gendongan seorang petugas kesehatan yang memisahkanku dengan appa. _

_Ketika itu, aku tidak pernah membayangkan. _

_Hari dimana Kris pergi… adalah hari yang sama dengan kepergian appaku ke surga._

_Seandainya aku tidak bersikeras berlari menyusul Kris… seandainya aku tidak bertingkah bodoh dengan menerobos lalu lintas… seandainya aku tidak terlalu bergantung pada Kris yang selalu memanjakanku… seandainya aku diam di rumah …. Menunggu janji Kris yang akan kembali menjemputku…_

_Mungkin appa-ku masih ada disini._

_Aku tidak pernah melihat jasad appa untuk terakhir kalinya. Sejak kecelakaan, dimana appa mendorong tubuhku kuat menjauhi tabrakan beruntun yang nyaris merenggut hidupku- dan gantian merenggut hidup appa- , aku mengalami trauma hebat. Suaraku hilang selama beberapa minggu. _

_Shock. _

_Trauma. _

_Aku-lah yang membuat appa meninggal._

_Aku-lah yang membuat eomma kehilangan suami dan berjuang sendiri menghidupi 2 orang anaknya._

_Aku-lah yang membuat Dami noona terpuruk karena kehilangan sosok appa yang selalu dia banggakan. _

_Aku-lah yang membunuh appaku sendiri_.

.

.

.

_**13 years ago…**_

"_Penerbangan kita ke Vancouver ditunda karena cuaca buruk di seluruh wilayah Kanada. Bandara mereka tutup selama beberapa hari akibat tumpukan salju yang menggunung. Jadi hari ini kita menginap saja di hotel dekat sini bagaimana? Tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah kan?"_

_Tuan Wu menatap lekat istrinya yang sekarang sedang membelai rambut anak tunggal mereka yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Mereka bertiga berada di bandara dan sedang menunggu penerbangan ke Kanada. Akan tetapi beberapa saat menjelang penerbangan, pihak maskapai membatalkan jadwal keberangkatan._

_Pulang ke rumah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari bandara adalah ide yang buruk._

_Resiko lainnya, kalau mereka kembali ke rumah bukan tidak mungkin Kris akan menolak diajak pindah lagi karena bertemu Jongin. _

_Satu-satunya jalan adalah menginap di hotel._

"_Ne, aku setuju yeobo… "_

_Tuan Wu menghampiri istrinya dan hendak menggendong Kris yang tertidur pulas secara hati-hati. _

_Tiba-tiba ponsel nyonya Wu berdering keras dan membangunkan Kris._

"_Yeoboseyo-"_

_**Yifan POV…**_

"_Yeoboseyo-"_

_Aku jelas melihat ekspresi mommy yang berubah cemas dan kuatir. Manik matanya menatapku lekat dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Apa yang terjadi? Aku belum bisa memahami situasi dengan jelas namun setelah menutup sambungan telepon, mommy menghampiriku yang terduduk di atas pangkuan daddy dengan perasaan berkecambuk. Aku bisa merasakannya_.

_Mommya mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut dan mendekapku erat._

"_Mommy menangis?", kubalas dekapannya tak kalah erat. Perasaanku memburuk dan semakin memburuk ketika mommy mengumamkan nama Jongin persis di dekat telingaku._

"_Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sayang… "_

.

.

.

_Mataku terpaku._

_Hanya terpaku pada sekujur tubuh yang tak bergerak di atas ranjang dengan kamar bernuansa putih. Mataku panas dan terasa terbakar dengan degupan jantung yang cepat dan keras setiap kali aku melangkah mendekat padanya. Tubuhnya sudah dibersihkan hingga tak ada lagi darah yang menempel. Suhu tubuhnya dingin meski ada penghangat di ruangan tersebut. _

"_Jongin sangat terpukul saat tak menemukanmu di rumah. Dia berlari menyusulmu ke bandara diikuti appa yang mengikutinya diam-diam. Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang berada di belakangnya, membuntutinya adalah appanya sendiri sampai ketika dia menerobos jalanan dan sebuah mobil melintas, hampir menghantamnya. Sebelum itu terjadi, appa mendorongnya keras tapi ternyata- justru appa yang dihantam sampai tersungkur beberapa meter dari posisi awal"_

_Karena mencariku?_

_Karena aku-lah, Jongin hampir tertabrak dan kehilangan nyawanya?_

_Karena aku-lah, appa Jongin sekarang…._

_Semuanya karenaku?_

"_Kris… jangan pikir ini semua sa-"_

"_APPA...! APPA! Hiks! Aku pembunuh… hisk… appa… appa ….", mataku terpejam erat saat mendengar lengkingan histeris dari kamar sebelah. Hatiku tersayat perih mendengar raungan itu. _

_Maaf… maafkan aku, Jonginie…_

_Aku yang bersalah…_

_Kalau saja kau tidak menyusulku…._

_Ini semua tidak akan terjadi…._

_Maaf…_

"_Maaf noona… aku sungguh minta maaf…", racauku sesak. Aku menangis… menangis dengan hebatnya untuk pertama kali. Menangisi kebodohanku yang telah menyakiti Jonginie. Membuatnya terluka… dan menangis….._

"_Yifan sayang…. Jangan menangis ne. Mommy mohon…"_

_Aku memeluk kuat leher jenjang mommy yang berjongkok mensejajarkan posisinya denganku yang jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Wajahku yang bersimbah airmata terbenam total di ceruk lehernya. _

.

.

.

_Sehari berselang setelah kejadian tragis itu, Jongin yang terluka di keningnya kehilangan suara karena terus saja meraung dan menangis tanpa henti. Dia tertidur pulas ketika diberikan obat penenang dan saat bangun sebuah kenyataan pahit kembali terjadi lagi._

_Jongin kehilangan ingatannya mengenai appa dan semuanya._

_Ingatannya putih bersih._

_Tidak ada kejadian tragis… tidak ada appa… dan tidak ada Kris di dalam kehidupannya._

"_Jongin-ssi mengalami shock hebat dan berujung pada trauma. Karena itulah semua memori yang berkaitan dengan kecelakaan kemarin hilang total"_

_Pertama kali mendengar vonis dokter mengenai kondisi Jongin yang terbangun dengan linglung, membuat pertahananku runtuh sekali lagi. Dami noona dan eomma menangis hebat sambil mendekap Jongin yang terlihat kosong. Aku memang tidak berani menemuinya langsung. Tidak sama sekali. Aku belum siap mendapati penolakan dan kebencian dari seseorang yang begitu berarti untukku._

_Seseorang yang ingin kulindungi namun justru aku-lah yang menyakitinya._

_Semenjak kejadian itu, aku meminta Dami noona dan eomma merahasiakan semuanya. Mengenaiku dan appa Jongin. Mengenai kejadian tragis tersebut. Biarlah Jongin meneruskan kehidupannya tanpa perlu mengingat sebuah kejadian yang telah meluluh-lantakkan hidupnya. _

_Ada rasa sakit ketika menyadari tidak ada lagi Kliss plince dalam kehidpan Jongin._

_Tidak ada lagi janji yang mengikat kami berdua._

_Tetapi dibandingkan itu semua, rasa bersalahku pada Jongin dan keluarganya jauh lebih besar. _

_Sebuah penyesalan yang tak akan terhapuskan dengan ribuan kata maaf…._

_Hari itu juga, aku pergi dari kehidupan Jongin._

_Membiarkannya hidup bahagia …. Tanpa perlu menangis… tanpa perlu terluka…_

_Biarkan aku yang menanggung semuanya sendirian._

_Luka Jongin, luka keluarga Jongin, dan luka-ku sendiri._

_Aku yang menanggung dan menebus semuanya._

_Asalkan dia bahagia, sekalipun terlupakan untuk selamanya aku tak apa. _

_**Yifan POV end…**_

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah… kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak terluka kan? Maaf… maaf…", sosok orang yang menyerukan namaku beberapa saat lalu dan yang menarikku menjauh agar terhindar dari tabrakan itu- dia Yifan.

"Jongin-"

"Maaf… maaf…", aku meremas kaos yang dikenakannya.

_Maaf Yifan… maaf Kris… maafkan aku…. _

Dari dulu bahkan sampai saat ini, aku terus saja berlindung di belakangmu. Memintamu menjagaku. Memelukku. Bergantung padamu… dan ketika kau tak ada, aku merasa kehilangan arah dan pegangan. Goyah. Terjatuh.

Karena itu aku mengejarmu.

Menyusulmu tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang mengejarku di belakang.

Sosok yang kukira orang asing dan menyeramkan… ternyata adalah sosok yang mendorongku terjatuh dan menyelamatkan hidupku.

Sosok yang kubunuh karena keegoisanku semata yang tidak rela ditinggalkanmu.

"Tenanglah… ada aku disini Jongin-ah…"

.

.

.

"Huuaahhh aku laparr….."

"Sama… lapar sekali…."

"Seharusnya cafetaria tidak boleh libur di saat jam sekolah begini. Dia seharusnya tahu kalau peran cafetaria sangat penting demi kelangsungan hidup kita semua…. Hiks. Manager, bagaimana ini? Tidak ada bekal darimu hari ini? Sumpah! Aku lapar…."

Kyungsoo berdecak malas mendengar gerutuan demi gerutuan mengalir dari beberapa anak clubnya yang kini terduduk lemas di bangku.

"Beli saja makanan diluar... beres kan?!", semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Sehun yang baru saja melangkah masuk lapangan basket sekolah dengan seragam yang sudah tak rapi lagi. Kyungsoo mengernyit keheranan ketika Sehun mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya,"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Bukan sebagai manager… sebagai teman. Boleh?"

Sedikit tidak mengerti tapi Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

Jarang-jarang makhluk es seperti Sehun mau bertukar pikiran.

Aneh saja.

"Beli apapun yang kalian inginkan", seru Sehun sambil melempar credit card miliknya. Tak butuh waktu lama, kumpulan namja yang sedari tadi menggerutu kesal karena kelaparan kini lenyap dan menghilang setelah memegang card milik Sehun.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?", Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Mengenai cinta pertamaku, Byun Baekhyun…"

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah… ke sini sebentar… !", teriak Kyungsoo kencang dengan tangan melambai kecil memanggil Jongin yang kebetulan melintas di koridor sekolah persis depan lapangan basket. Sehun yang sedang mendribbel bola dengan malas sedikit melirik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah polos menanggapinya.

"Ne Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Kau sudah makan?", tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berbasa-basi. Namja bermata bulat yang menjadi manager club basket ini sesungguhnya sedang tertawa puas dalam hati mendapati Sehun yang mati gaya karena kehadiran Jongin. Mungkin namja dingin tersebut masih merasa bersalah karena insiden pelemparan bola basket yang tidak disengaja menimpa Jongin kemarin.

Puas sekali melihat sang pangeran es diam tak berkutik.

"Kau tidak lapar memangnya?", Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Tidak berselera saja"

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?", sejurus kemudian Kyungsoo meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jongin.

"Tidak demam", gumam Kyungsoo kecil. Jongin meringis mengingat jika akhir-akhir ini kondisi fisiknya cepat menurun. Sedikit banyak dia merasa bersalah juga sudah membuat orang lain mengkuatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung hanya kepalaku sakit. Makanya aku ingin tidur sebentar di UKS. Ada apa hyung memanggilku?", Sehun tersentak kaget mendengar Jongin yang mengeluh sakit di bagian kepala. Apa mungkin akibat lemparan bola basketnya waktu itu yah?

Dengan cepat dia melangkah lebar menghampiri Jongin yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Eh?", Jongin tercengang kaget dengan langkah beringsut mundur,"Kepalamu kenapa? Masih terasa sakit? Sudah ke dokter? Maaf waktu itu aku-", Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Dia memandang penuh tanya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kali ini melongo dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu dan kompak.

"Apa? Kalian kenapa? Yah Jongin! Bagaimana kepalamu? Kita ke dokter saja bagaimana?", Jongin sekali lagi dibuat termangu dengan ulah Sehun yang saat ini menyentuh keningnya.

Sekali lagi, MENYENTUH KENING!

Ini bukan mimpikan?

Bukan salah satu fantasi Jongin kan?

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya butuh tidur sebentar. Kyungsoo-ya, kalau tidak ada urusan lagi aku pamit duluan. Bye", Jongin berlalu cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum geli dan Sehun yang memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri antara takjup,bingung, geli, dan entahlah…

Barusan dia menyentuh kening Jongin kan?

Menyentuh Kim Jongin?

Yah Tuhan... aku pasti sudah gila…..

"Gila... gila... Oh Sehun kau gila! ", gumam Sehun berulang kali sambil berjalan keluar lapangan basket.

.

.

.

_**Sehun POV **_

Gila… Gila…aish…! Apa yang barusan ku lakukan?!

Menyentuhnya?

Mengkuatirkannya?

Tsk! Ada apa denganmu Sehun?

Ada apa?!

Aku terduduk di ruangan kelas sambil menumpukan dahiku di atas meja. Sejak kejadian dimana aku menyentuh kening Jongin secara reflex membuatku tak berhenti bergumam. Yah… aku pasti gila! Tadi aku terbawa emosi sesaat.

Dia pingsan karena lemparan bola basketku.

Yah- yang tadi itu hanya bentuk tanggungjawabku padanya.

Bukan berarti aku mencemaskan keadaannya.

Yah yah… pasti begitu,,,

Arrgghhh….

"Yah kalian sudah dengar belum… Berita ini lagi hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan di sekolah"

"Berita apa?"

Aish... yeoja-yeoja ini benar—benar kurang kerjaan. Setiap hari selalu saja ada bahan gossip yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak ada kerjaan lain apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain membicarakan orang lain? Dasar tukang ikut campur… rutukku kesal.

"Mengenai Tao dan wakil direktur. Kudengar dari adik kelas, katanya mereka berdua pacaran"

"MWO? Benarkah?!"

"Ah yah aku sering melihat Tao menghabiskan banyak waktu di ruangan direktur bersama wakit direktur saat jam kosong. Beberapa kali juga mereka berdua terlihat sering datang dan pulang sekolah bersamaan. Wuah... tidak kusangka"

Tao? Namja hitam yang sering bersama-sama Jongin kan?

Dia berpacaran dengan wakil direktur?

Loh, bukannya wakil direktur dengan Jongin?

Yang kulihat kemarin malam itu apa?! Flashback kejadian semalam dimana tanpa sengaja kulihat wakil direktur memeluk Jongin kembali terlintas.

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. Kalau Tao dan wakil direktur berpacaran, lantas kenapa semalam wakil direktur memeluk Jongin begitu erat? Mereka terlihat sangat mesra… Jong-

YAKH OH SEHUN! Itu bukan urusanmu… yah yah... bukan... astaga …. Ada apa ini?

Kali ini ucapan Kyungsoo kembali terngiang.

"_Senior Byun tidak bisa memilih karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua, Dia orang yang cukup egois kurasa. Selain memiliki senior Chanyeol yang begitu protektif dan posesif di saat bersamaan, dia juga menjadikanmu sebagai tempat pelarian. Kalau hubunganmu dan Chanyeol bukan kakak beradik, kurasa wajar-wajar saja, Tetapi kondisinya berbeda. Kalian berdua yang sedarah bisa-bisanya mencintai namja yang sama yang tak bisa melepaskan salah satu diantara kalian. Menggantungkan perasaan kalian. Dia tidak memiliki ikatan apapun denganmu tapi kalian berdua dengan leluasa bermain dibelakang senior Chanyeol bahkan sampai berhubungan- yah kau tahu apa maksudku Sehun"_

"_Masalahnya Baekki tidak akan seperti ini kalau saja Chanyeol brengsek itu tidak melukainya…"_

"_Melukainya dari apa eoh?! Dan lagi Oh Sehun, bagaimanapun buruknya sifat dan sikap senior Chanyeol-_ _dia tetap kakakmu! Kakak kandungmu! Jaga ucapanmu Sehun! Senior Byun terlalu pengecut! Dia bisa lepas dari kurungan senior Chanyeol jika dia ingin. Jika dia berusaha. Jika dia bisa berbicara baik-baik. Dia tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua karena dia menginginkan kalian berdua. Kau harus tahu Sehun. Cinta bisa membuat orang lain menjadi buta. Sebelum kau semakin dibutakan olehnya, lepaskan senior Byun. Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Dan lagi, aku merasa dia terlalu takut mengakui padamu kalau dia sudah mencintai orang lain"_

"_Mencintai orang lain? Siapa?"_

"_Senior Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun terlampau takut mengakui kalau dia justru mencintai namja yang protektif dan posesif yang tidak lain hyungmu sendiri"_

"_Tidak mungkin… jangan bercanda Kyungsoo-ya… ini tidak lucu!"_

"_Pikirkan baik-baik. Untuk apa dia bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan namja sebrengsek senior Chanyeol jika bukan karena cinta? Sama seperti Jongin padamu. Tidakkah kau melihat sebuah kemiripan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin?! Menyerahlah Sehun. Byun Baekhyun tidak bisa kau miliki dan jangan lukai hyungmu lebih dari ini. Entah kau sadar atau tidak, tapi senior Chanyeol tidak sebrengsek perkataanmu. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu alasan dibalik renggangnya hubungan persaudaraan kalian, tapi ku ingatkan satu hal- coba kenali sosok dibalik senior Chanyeol lebih dekat. Kau akan mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang hangat…. "_

Benarkah yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi?

Benarkah Baekki mencintai hyungku sendiri?

Jika itu kenyataannya, aku harus bagaimana?

Bisakah aku menyerah?

Bisakah aku melepaskannya untuk Chanyeol?

Kepalaku penuh sekali…

"Hoy Sehun kau mau kemana?", aku melangkah keluar kelas tanpa menggubris pertanyaan dari salah seorang teman sekelasku tadi. Kemana saja yang penting aku bisa rileks. Terlalu banyak hal yang kupikirkan dan berjalan-jalan sebentar mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik.

_**Sehun POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Guk Guk Guk….**_

Kanzo berlari kencang menerjang tubuh Jongin yang terkekeh kecil mendapat sambutan hangat dari anjing yang sudah dianggapnya teman sendiri. Sekarang hanya Kanzo-lah yang akan Jongin temui ketika dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

"Merindukanku? Hahaha… geli yah Kanzo…. !", Jongin terkekeh geli saat Kanzo menjilati wajahnya dengan ekor yang bergerak-gerak lucu.

_**Guk Guk**_

"Aku baik-baik saja Kanzo. Jangan cemas"

_**Guk Guk Guk**_

"Ah aku ketahuan yah? Hahaha… ", Jongin memeluk Kanzo erat dengan kelopak mata terpejam.

"Aku mengingat semuanya Kanzo. Semuanya", perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka… memperlihatkan onyx mata Jongin yang nelangsa dan meredup,"Tentang Kris… dan tentang kematian appa. Aku ingat semuanya….", dan bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Jongin, sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Akhirnya dia tahu alasan dimana Yifan - atau orang yang seharusnya dia panggil Kris Prince – tidak menginginkan ingatannya kembali.

Yifan tidak ingin dirinya kembali terpuruk karena mengetahui kalau dirinya-lah penyebab kematian sang appa 13 tahun silam.

Semua rahasia yang Yifan sembunyikan terkuak.

Tapi kau harus tahu Jongin-ah, rahasia Yifan bukanlah hanya mengenai ingatanmu semata. Ada beberapa rahasia lain yang tidak kau ketahui yang justru akan menghancurkan Yifan suatu hari nanti. Rahasia dimana kau akan membenci dirimu lebih dari ketika kau membunuh appamu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukan appa, Kris… aku sangat merindukannya….", lirih Dami seraya menatap kosong ke arah secangkir cappuccino yang tersaji di depannya. Kris yang duduk diseberang meja terlihat mengepalkan sebelah tangannya kuat. Wajahnya pias sekaligus tegang. Susah payah dia menegak ludah kasar. Menghembuskan napas berulang kali menetralkan detakan jantungnya.

Sontak dia membuang pandangan ke sembarang arah ketika tanpa sengaja manik mata elangnya menangkap buliran airmata yang menetes turun dari mata Dami noona - yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri - . Hatinya sakit melihat orang-orang terdekatnya menangis.

Setiap kali mereka bersedih dan meneteskan airmata, ada sebuah hantaman telak kasat mata yang membobol jantungnya. Membuatnya otaknya kacau dan tubuhnya lemah.

"Aku merindukan appa… hiks", Yifan mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Mengontrol emosinya yang kali ini hampir meledak saat mengingat kembali sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya 13 tahun lalu.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi Kris. Aku ingin bertemu appa. Kami sungguh merindukannya", Dami noona semakin kacau. Wajahnya tertunduk menyembunyikan buliran airmata yang semakin deras. Untunglah posisi duduk mereka berdua sedikit di pojok ruangan sehingga tidak terlalu menyita perhatian pengunjung café lainnya.

Mulut Yifan terkatup sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa dia utarakan sekalipun ingin menenangkan sang noona. Yifan tahu diri untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata penghiburan. Toh dia yang bermasalah disini. Berapa banyak pun kalimat yang dia sampaikan nanti, tidak akan menimbulkan keajaiban apa-apa. Oleh karena itu, Yifan memilih bungkam. Diam membisu.

Dia berjanji… dia harus kuat…

Apapun caranya Yifan harus kuat…

Ada sebuah janji yang dia ucapkan di depan tubuh tak berdaya appa Jongin dan Dami noona.

Janji yang pasti dia wujudkan

Meski nyawa sebagai taruhannya…

Yifan pasti mengembalikan senyum dan kehangatan keluarga Jongin sekali lagi…

Inilah cara Yifan menebus kesalahannya dulu…

.

.

.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru taman yang dulu sering menjadi tempatnya dan Yifan bermain. Mereka sering berlarian di sini. Memainkan ayunan. Membuat boneka salju. Bahkan seringkali ketika hari libur tiba kedua keluarga berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di satu-satunya paviliun yang ada di taman ini. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Masih tetap taman yang sama.

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya dan digantikan sinar bulan yang lumayan menerangi segala sudut taman ini.

"_Gwiyomi… gwiyomi…"_

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kembali dimana dia pernah dipaksa melakukan aegyo oleh daddy-nya Yifan. Aegyo yang menurutnya aneh tetapi tidak untuk Yifan. Namja dengan beda usia 5 tahun tersebut selalu antusias melihat Jongin beraegyo.

"_Gege suka aegyo-nya Jonginie. Lucu dan imut. Sangatt imut…. Jonginie terlalu menggemaskan"_

Itulah jawaban yang selalu terlontar keluar dari mulut Yifan saat Jongin mempertanyakan alasan dibalik sikap Yifan yang sering sekali memintanya beraegyo.

"_Padahalkan aegyoku jelek sekali… aku sampai merinding kalau mengingatnya", sungut Jongin dalam hati._

"Kau sendirian di sini?!", Jongin memalingkan wajahnya cepat dan tak lama kemudian mengangguk singkat mendapati sosok namja tinggi lain berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Oh begitu", ucap namja tersebut sedikit pelan. Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan namja tinggi tersebut.

Bulan.

"Aku sedang sedikit kacau akhir-akhir ini. Jadi anggap saja aku ini kasat mata kalau kehadiranku menganggumu"

Jongin termangu sesaat. Namja ini, hyungnya Sehun kan?

Sorot matanya terlihat sedih. Entah karena apa.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Jongin. Kim Jongin"

Ini pertemuan kedua mereka namun namja ini sama sekali tidak mengingat nama Jongin.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah frustasi,"Jongin-ah, kau kenal Sehun?"

Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar nama namja yang tadi pagi menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut disebutkan oleh seniornya.

"Ne, sunbaenim"

Hening sejenak.

"Apa Sehun membenciku?"

Untuk kali ini Jongin terdiam. Mana dia tahu perasaan Sehun terhadap kakaknya sendiri. Mereka tidak dekat. Tidak berteman. Tidak sering bicara kecuali ketika dia dimaki atau diumpat. Jongin bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa.

"Cukup dengarkan aku saja", ujar Chanyeol seakan mengerti kebingungan Jongin dalam menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Toh adiknya kan anti sosial. Dengan wajah dingin cenderung sangar dan lidah yang tajam bagai belati, hanya segelintir orang yang bisa dekat dengannya. Jadi wajar saja seandainya banyak orang tidak mengetahui pribadi dan privasi Sehun. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Orangtua kami selalu membanggakanku didepan para kolega dan relasi bisnis. Apapun yang terjadi aku selalu menjadi pihak yang dinomorsatukan oleh keluargaku. Hal itu berlangsung sejak kami kecil. Aku mendapatkan apa yang Sehun tidak bisa dapatkan. Selalu berada di posisi pertama untuk bidang apapun. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari namun sikap Sehun yang ketus dan berubah dingin membuatku paham. Aku merebut semua yang dia inginkan. Mengambil alih tanpa menyisakannya untuk Sehun. Akhirnya dia berubah menjadi semakin tertutup dan pasrah. Sampai suatu ketika aku tahu dia menyukai seorang namja. Dan kau tahu Jongin-ah, aku melakukan segala usaha agar bisa merebut namja itu dari Sehun. Membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya"

"Apa alasan sunbaenim melakukan itu semua? Sunbaenim kan sudah memiliki segalanya. Kenapa harus mengambil orang yang Sehun sukai? Kenapa bisa Sun-"

"Jika benar namja tersebut sangat berarti untuknya, sepatutnya dia berjuang mengambil kembali namja tersebut dariku", seketika itu Jongin tertegun. Jadi ini alasannya.

Alasan dibalik sikap Chanyeol sunbaenim merebut Byun Baekhyun dari Sehun.

"Aku ingin melihat adikku memperjuangkan seseorang yang berarti untuknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku memang bukan hyung yang baik untuknya. Bahkan menyandang status hyung untuk Sehun pun tak pantas. Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk adikku sendiri. Dari dulu dia selalu mengalah. Memberikan apapun untukku. Karena dia tahu aku selalu dinomorsatukan. Kali ini, aku ingin dia berubah. Aku ingin bersaing dengannya secara sehat dan adil merebut Baekhyun, namja yang sama-sama kami cintai"

"Sunbae-", gumam Jongin pelan. Dia menatap Chanyeol miris. Jauh dibalik sikapnya yang arogan, Chanyeol adalah kakak yang sangat memikirkan adiknya sendiri. Seorang kakak yang mengharapkan adiknya berubah.

"Tujuanku hanya untuk Sehun. Namun semakin kesini, aku semakin merasa yakin kalau Sehun sangat membenciku. Belum lagi beberapa kejadian dimana aku menyaksikan sendiri mereka berdua- ", sebuah tawa hambar keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Tawa yang lebih menyerupai tangisan tertahan.

"Lebih baik aku mundur… lebih baik menyerah. Iyakan Jongin-ah?"

Jongin membisu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Chanyeol juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mereka berdua saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing sambil menatap bulan yang ketika itu bercahaya terang benderang.

_Cinta itu menyakitkan….. _

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

_**Jongin POV **_

Aku tersentak kaget mendapati uluran tangan seseorang yang berkulit putih pucat tepat di depan wajahku.

Sehun?

Namja yang selalu berteriak dan berujar dingin, namja yang memandangku jijik dan angkuh, tanpa ekspresi secara tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku sambil mengulurkan sesuatu.

Obat salep?

Dahiku bertautan heran.

"Untukmu", ucapnya pendek tetap dengan wajah datarnya,

"Untuk?", obat itu sudah berpindah ke tanganku.

"Keningmu masih sedikit lebam kemarin. Pakailah. Aku minta maaf waktu itu tanpa sengaja melempar bola basket dan mengenaimu", Aku mengangguk singkat mendengar perkataannya. Bertemu Sehun membuatku teringat kembali dengan perkataan Chanyeol sunbaenim kemarin malam.

"Jongin-ah… kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tak habis pikir dengan namja dingin ini. Ingatanku masih merekam dengan jelas setiap perkataannya padaku. Perkataan yang memintaku menjauh darinya. Kenapa mendadak dia sendiri yang berada didekatku? Mengajakku bicara tanpa nada dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku baik-"

Yifan? Tao?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Sehun….", begitu menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku langsung melesat meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam diposisinya.

Itu Yifan dan Tao kan?

Mereka datang bersama-sama lagi?

_**Jongin POV end**_

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau yang mendekatinya…. Tsk! Dasar bodoh!", umpat seseorang yang secara tak sengaja melintasi koridor dimana Sehun memberikan obat salep untuk Jongin. Namja tersebut berdecak malas dengan ekspresi geram melihat Jongin yang meladeni perkataan Sehun. Namun tak lama sebuah seringaian tercetak dibibirnya ketika Jongin melesat pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berbalik menatapnya lekat.

"Mungkin Sehun sudah menyukai Jongin….", gumam namja lain yang juga melihat kejadian serupa dengan namja pertama.

"Aku tidak peduli", namja yang pertama berbalik arah dan melangkah pergi. Yah. Dia tidak peduli atas apapun yang terjadi dengan Sehun atau Jongin. Satu-satunya yang dia pedulikan hanyalah orang itu.

.

.

.

"KAU MAU MATI HAH TUAN MUDA KRIS WU!', Junmyeon menarik kerah kemeja Yifan dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang menatap nyalang ke arah Yifan yang lagi-lagi tergolek lemah. Cengkramannya terlepas saat ditepis keras oleh Tao yang kemudian menarik tubuh mungilnya menjauh dari Yifan yang kini diperiksa dokter. Beberapa saat lalu Yifan tumbang lagi. Untung kala itu ada Tao. Tubuh Yifan yang tinggi semampai langsung tergolek lemah dalam pelukan Tao.

"Tenangkan dirimu hyung! Kau ingin membuat heboh satu sekolah dengan teriakanmu barusan?!", hardik Tao ikut-ikutan kesal menanggapi tingkah emosional Junmyeon. Napasnya memburu cepat namun sekarang lebih tenang. Tao lebih memilih berdiri bersandar pada meja kerja Junmyeon sambil memandangi wajah Yifan yang semakin pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja kan dokter?", Yifan bergumam pelan saat terbangun dari pingsannya. Sang dokter yang sedang membereskan peralatannya menghela napas kasar. Pasiennya yang satu ini sangat keras kepala.

"Tolong pikirkan kembali kesehatanmu sekali-kali Tuan Muda Wu. Operasi transplantasi ginjal waktu itu masih sangat berefek padamu. Sekarang kau hanya memiliki satu ginjal. Tubuhmu tidak lagi sama seperti dulu", Yifan mendecakkan mulutnya. Selalu saja kalimat ini yang didengarnya setiap kali jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan.

"Percuma saja dokter. Sampai mulut kita berbusa pun Yifan tidak akan mendengarkannya! Namja bodoh ini sudah sangat buta karena Jongin brengsek itu!", umpat Junmyeon makin menyulut situasi.

Benar saja. Setelah Junmyeon menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yifan beranjak bangun dan menarik kerah sahabatnya dengan garang,"Jangan menyebut Jongin sekasar itu!", dan detik berikutnya Junmyeon terdorong ke belakang bersama dengan kursi yang didudukinya.

Yifan berjalan sempoyongan menuju sofa terdekat. Hampir saja tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai setelah sebelumnya dipeluk Pak Han dan dokter.

"Cih! Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini Wu Yifan!"

_**BRAK!**_

_**BLAM!**_

Bantingan pintu mengakhiri sesi pertengkaran Yifan dan Junmyeon.

Yifan memandang nanar sosok Junmyeon yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Dia tahu kemarahan Jumnyeon tersulut karena dia terlampau memikirkan kondisi Yifan yang semakin drop. Yifan sadar betul ada banyak orang disekitarnya yang menyayanginya. Mereka tidak ingin ada hal buruk menimpanya.

Tetapi Yifan lebih tidak ingin lagi mengingkari janji yang dia buat sendiri.

Janji untuk mengembalikan seseorang ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada.

.

.

.

"Eh?", Jongin tersentak kaget begitu sebuah benda bersuhu dingin cenderung basah menempel di sebelah pipinya. Sebotol cola dingin dari Sehun yang kini mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Jongin. Ah iya yah. Jongin ingat sekarang. Beberapa saat tadi mengejar Yifan dan Tao, dia mendadak terpaku di tempat. Matanya membulat kaget melihat Yifan memeluk Tao. Seketika itu juga Jongin merasakan sebuah tarikan agak keras pada pergelangan tangannya. Tangan Sehun.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya sehingga namja dingin tersebut bisa berada ditempat yang sama dengan Jongin.

Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Jongin hanya sadar dia berada bersama Sehun di halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup rimbun dan hening.

"Gomawo", cicit Jongin pelan yang diangguki singkat oleh Sehun.

"Jangan dilihat jika tidak ingin…", Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang nyaris sama dengan saat dia berbicara pada Baekhyun. Lembut dan tak dingin. Senyuman itu hanya berlangsung sesaat berganti dengan senyuman kecut mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kejadian Yifan dan Tao yang berpelukan.

"Aish… menyebalkan… ", rutuk Jongin dengan miris saat ia kembali menangis dengan wajah tertunduk. Tangannya mengusap lelehan airmata yang bukannya berhenti namun justru semakin deras mengalir. Bahunya terguncang dengan isakan kecil. Sehun menatap Jongin berbeda. Ada rasa kaget karena ini pertama kali untuknya melihat namja sekuat Jongin menangis. Pertama kali mendengar isakan dari bibir yang selalu tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Wajah yang selalu ceria kini bersimbah airmata.

Ada rasa sedih…. Dan kecewa.

Sontak Sehun menarik keluar sebuah jaket yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tasnya. Menyampirkannya di atas puncak kepala Jongin, menutupi tubuh yang berguncang hebat karena sesunggukan.

Sehun terduduk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia menemani Jongin yang terus menangis tanpa mempedulikan bunyi bel sekolah yang sudah berdentang.

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang namja sedingin Sehun menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama bersama Jongin tanpa ada cacian maupun umpatan.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda Yifan…", Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget. Fokusnya langsung berpindah pada seorang namja paruh baya yang masih tegap sambil mengulurkan tangan menerima sebuah dokumen berwarna putih bertuliskan salah satu nama rumah sakit di Amerika. Matanya membaca detail setiap kata yang tertera dalam dokumen tersebut. Ekspresinya berubah sendu ketika menutup kembali dokumen itu.

"Pak Han"

"Iya Tuan Muda?", namja paruh baya itu melangkah maju mendekat ke arah Yifan yang sedang menatap layar cukup besar. Pak Han mengukir senyuman pahit mengetahui salah satu sosok yang muncul di layar tersebut.

Jongin.

"Pertahankan kondisinya. Aku tidak ingin alat-alat itu dicabut. Sekalipun dokter sudah memvonisnya, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa diselamatkan bukan?! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia sadar. Apapun….", ucap Yifan datar dengan tangan terkepal gemetar. Pak Han yang berdiri disamping kirinya memejamkan mata kuat. Menahan airmata yang sudah tergenang.

"Tuan-", Yifan menepuk sebelah tangan pak Han yang kini berada di pundaknya. Memberikan keyakinan atas apa yang sudah dia putuskan.

"Ini sudah 13 tahun Tuan Muda. Sudah terlalu lama…..", Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menoleh dengan senyuman simpul,"Ada orang yang terbangun dari koma setelah puluhan tahun. Aku percaya akan ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Ini baru 13 tahun, Pak Han. Tolong bantu aku. Bertahanlah disisiku sebentar lagi. Aku mohon. Bersabarlah sampai dia terbangun. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Aku mohon pak Han….", namja paruh baya itu langsung memeluk tubuh Yifan dengan erat. Lolos sudah airmata yang sedari awal dibendungnya. Tuan muda yang dia layani sejak kecil sedang memohon untuk pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya.

Meminta kesabaran mereka untuk menunggu.

Berusaha melakukan segala cara agar orang itu terbangun…. Bahkan sampai mengorbankan organnya sendiri.

Bertahan sampai dia membuka mata….

Kedua namja yang nampak terlihat kuat dari luar kini saling berpelukan sambil menangis.

Yifan dengan segala kerapuhan dan kehancurannya…

Pak Han dengan segala kesabarannya….

Mereka menangis setelah sekian lama memendam berbagai perasaan.

"Aku selalu di sisi Tuan Muda… Aku berjanji Kris. Kita akan bersama-sama menunggu sampai orang itu sadar. Kita. Yah- Kita semua….", Pak Han menepuk punggung Yifan lembut. Aura kebapakannya makin menguat saat Yifan menangis keras, melepas segala bentuk sikap dingin dan _bitch face_ yang selama ini melekat erat padanya.

"Kau namja terkuat yang kukenal, Kris. Tidak ada namja yang bisa memikul luka sebanyak dirimu. Kau sangat kuat. Aku yakin… kau bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik. Kau bisa nak", tangis Yifan makin pecah mendengar keyakinan pak Han terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Selama 13 tahun Yifan berjuang menahan luka yang sebenarnya bukan disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Berjuang seorang diri mencari jalan keluar agar bisa menebus kesalahannya.

"Aku takut pak Han… bagamana jika aku tidak bia memenuhi janjiku lagi?!", tanya Yifan dengan suara serak dan cenderung tertahan. Dia terus memeluk pak Han sambil melampiaskan emosinya.

"Tadi kau bilang padaku kan, kalau kau mempercayai keajaiban. Aku juga sama. Keajaiban akan datang untuk orang yang percaya padanya. Yakinlah- suatu hari nanti… dia pasti sadar. Pasti… Tuan Kim pasti tersadar dari komanya,,,", ujar Pak Han tegas.

.

.

.

Tubuh Junmyeon merosot ke lantai. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar setiap ucapan Yifan dan Pak Han. Terdengar jelas tangisan Yifan yang selama ini dia tahan.

Junmyeon menumpuhkan keningnya di atas lutut dengan bibir tergigit kuat.

_Tuhan… tolong sadarkan dia._

_Bangunkan dia dari tidur panjangnya._

_Jangan buat sahabatku menderita lebih dari ini. Sebelah ginjalnya sudah dia transplantasikan untuk orang tersebut. Setelah itu apa lagi?! Aku mohon…. Sadarkan Tuan Kim sebelum Yifan melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi…_

.

.

.

_**tit…. tit… tit… tit…**_

"Bagaimana kondisinya hari ini dok?"

"Masih sama Tuan Wu. Masih belum ada perkembangan berarti. Dua hari sebelumnya beliau sempat kritis. Tetapi sudah kembali pulih"

"Begitukah?"

"Maaf atas kelancanganku Tuan Wu, tetapi ini sudah 13 tahun. Luka dalam yang ditimbulkan akibat kecelakaan itu masih tertinggal sampai saat ini. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjamin apakah beliau bisa sembuh atau tidak. Sadar saja sudah merupakan sebuah mujizat"

"Aku tahu dokter. Tetapi ini permohonan putra tunggalku untuk seumur hidupnya. Dia ingin bertanggungjawab. Karena itu tetaplah berusaha sekuat tenaga melakukan yang terbaik agar dia bisa sepenuhnya sadar dan sembuh. Tidak butuh berapa lama waktu untuk menunggunya bangun. Tidak butuh berapa banyak biaya yang harus kami keluarkan. Pastikan saja dia dalam perawatan terbaik. Dia sahabatku. Ayah dari orang yang dicintai putraku sendiri. Aku mohon"

"Aku paham Tuan Wu. Tapi tolong ingatkan Tuan Muda Wu untuk tidak memperberat kerja tubuhnya. Hal itu jika dipandang remeh bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih dokter"

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Kau bilang apa Yifan?!"_

"_Aku bilang- aku bersedia mendonorkan salah satu ginjalku untuk appa Jongin, daddy. Aku mau"_

"_WU YIFAN! KAU HARUS TAHU APA YANG SEDANG KAU BICARAKAN SAAT INI!"_

"_Aku tahu daddy! Aku sadar saat mengucapkan perkataan barusan_"

"_Yifan sayang… kita masih bisa menunggu pendonor lain untuk ginjal appa Jonginie yang rusak akibat kecelakaan itu sayang. Tolong jangan bertindak gegabah. Efek dari transplantasi ginjal bukan efek jangka pendek sayang. Tubuhmu nanti-"_

"_Aku tahu mommy. Aku tahu. Daddy, seingatku sejak aku kecil daddy selalu mengajarkanku untuk menjadi sosok namja yang bertanggung jawab dengan segala tindakan dan keputusan yang dia ambil kan? Aku ingin bertanggung jawab terhadap segala kejadian yang terjadi karena ulahku sendiri. Aku mohon. Biarkan aku menjadi pendonor itu. Aku mohon daddy, mommy"_

_Setelah berdebat panjang dengan kedua orangtuanya, Yifan menjalani operasi transplantasi ginjal. Dia memberikan sebelah ginjalnya untuk appa Jongin dan membuat tubuhnya lemah karena penyesuaian mendadak akibat kehilangan salah satu organ vital._

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

Yifan pasti mengembalikan senyum dan kehangatan keluarga Jongin sekali lagi…

Yah- sebuah senyuman yang perlahan memudar sejak kepergian sang kepala keluarga…

Janji untuk mengembalikan seseorang ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada…

Mengembalikan Tuan Kim ditengah-tengah keluarganya… dimana ada istri yang menunggunya pulang, sang anak sulung yang hanya bisa menangis menahan kerinduan terhadap sosok appa tercintanya… dan anak bungsu yang sangat terpukul sampai kehilangan memori.

Yifan berjanji untuk memperbaiki semuanya…

dan setelah itu dia akan pergi….

.

.

.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di atas ranjang berukuran besar miliknya. Sebelah lengannya terangkat menutupi kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Baju seragamnya sudah berantakan total dengan tas sekolah yang tergeletak asal di atas lantai. Pintu kamar pun tak tertutup sempurna.

Otaknya memutar balik kejadian beberapa jam lalu ketika dia menemani Jongin menangis sampai akhirnya membolos pelajaran sekolah. Entah apa yang sekarang Sehun rasakan. Mendapati wajah yang selalu mengukir senyum bahagia dan bibir yang memanggil namanya tiba-tiba berubah sendu dan mengeluarkan isakan karena orang lain.

Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa sedih dan kecewa karena Jongin menangis untuk seseorang yang pernah mengalahkannya dalam permainan basket. Seseorang dengan fisik diatasnya. Dengan paras yang jauh melebihinya.

Jongin yang selama 9 tahun memuja dirinya… kini terpuruk dan menangis karena namja yang bahkan belum beberapa bulan dikenalnya.

Wu Yifan.

Apa Jongin benar-benar sudah melupakan Sehun?

"Ada waktu?"

Sehun buru-buru bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Wajahnya sontak berubah datar dan dingin mendapati Chanyeol berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu dengan wajah angkuh dan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua denganmu. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan. Cepat ganti bajumu dan turun makan. Setelah itu ikut aku keluar. Tanpa bantahan, Oh Sehun", ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan terutama saat didapati ekspresi protes yang hendak Sehun layangkan ke arahnya.

.

.

.

_**BRUK**_

Jongin sontak membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Dia barusan menabrak orang- lagi. Ini sudah ke-4 kalinya sejak bel sekolah berbunyi dan Jongin melangkah pulang tanpa bertemu Yifan atau Tao sekalipun. Kecuali pertemuan tak sengaja yang membuatnya menangis di sekolah ditemani Sehun.

"Heh, kau namja yang waktu itu kan?", Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar sebuah suara yang lumayan ia kenal.

"A- ne", dalam hati Jongin bersungut sebal. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu lagi dengan namja manis ini. Dunia memang sempit. Dia bertemu dengan namja ini disaat suasana hatinya sedang memburuk dan kacau balau.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

Sedikit risih Jongin menyambut uluran tangannya.

Jari-jemarinya lentik sekali.

Mungil dan halus lagi.

Mungkin tipe-tipe seperti inilah yang Sehun sukai.

"Kim Jongin"

Byun Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas,"Aku tahu kau Kim Jongin", ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman miringnya. Tanpa berkata banyak dia sudah menarik tubuh Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya masuk ke dalam sebuah café yang menjadi langganannya dan Sehun saat berkencan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua denganmu. A-terima kasih", Baekhyun menaruh segelas bubble tea rasa cokelat dihadapan Jongin.

"Bicara mengenai?"

"Mengenai Sehun-ku", jawab Baekhyun singkat namun datar. Ekspresi hangatnya menghilang dalam sekejap berganti dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

"Kenapa dengan Sehun-mu?", balas Jongin tak kalah sengit. Oh lupakah kalian kalau Jongin sedang tidak mood? Jangan salahkan dirinya yang langsung membalas tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari namja berparas manis ini.

"Jauhi Sehun. Dia milikku!", ucap Baekhyun mutlak sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"Kau terlalu egois"

Baekyun tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Jongin yang tak kalah datar dan dingin darinya. Menarik. Sungguh menarik. Namja yang cukup berani untuk bersuara tinggi membalas perkataan dari seseorang seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih tetapi kau masih membuat Sehun terlalu mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau merasa kau egois? Sangat egois dalam hal ini?", akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegnya. Dia kembali teringat pada wajah sedih Chanyeol dan nasib Sehun yang mirip sepertinya. Mencintai orang yang tidak bisa diraih.

"Konteks kalimatmu seakan-akan aku ini adalah namja jahat dan tak berperasaan. Mereka berdua yang mencintaiku. Kenapa harus aku yang kau salahkan? Kau begitu tertekan yah karena Sehun mencampakkanmu begitu saja? Atau kau memiliki modus lain?", wajah datar Jongin tercengang kaget mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang seolah-olah mengenal betul apa yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Jongin.

"Jangan sakiti dia lebih dalam lagi. Dia terlalu mencintaimu", Jongin memilih tidak meladeni perang syaraf yang dikobarkan lawannya ini.

"Justru karena dia mencintaku, dia harus tersakiti"

Keduanya bungkam sambil menyesap minuman masing-masing.

"Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau juga harus menyiapkan diri untuk disakiti. Kau paham kan?", nada bicaranya tetap datar namun raut wajahnya berubah mendung.

"Lepaskan Sehun"

"Tidak akan pernah", Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kau…"

"Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah milikku. Ingat itu baik-baik tuan Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…..", ucap Jongin lesu dan langkah lunglai setelah membuka pintu rumah. Dia terlihat lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Dengan gontai dia berjalan tertunduk tanpa menyadari sesosok namja sedang memandangnya kebingungan dan tajam disaat bersamaan.

"Kau dari mana Kim Jongin?!"

Jongin berbalik cepat dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Tao?!"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

Balasan reviewnya yah:

_**Novisaputri09**_: hahaha… gomawo ne. Yeh… Chae juga kangen daddy…*pundung dipojokan kamar dedeK Jongin…

_**Mizukami sakura-chan**_: Yah… KrisKainya banyak banget chap kemaren. Gimana? Bagus? Duh semoga suka yah… gomawo ne

_**Babesulay**_: Ya Tuhan… Chae beneran ampe netesin airmata pas ngetik chap ini terutama dibagian Yifannya. Chae berusaha banget gambarin gimana Yifan daddy yang harus nebus kesalahannya. Ngambil alih luka Jongin dan justru nyiksa dirinya sendiri. Serius, Chae nangis. Ampun deh. Gak tega juga sama Yifan. Liat aja gimana endingnya yah… gomawo neh… Chae seneng baca review kamu…

_**Sognatorel**_: Hueh… maafkan Chae yang semakin kesini makin hobi buat Jongin menderita*plak! Hahahaha….udah lanjut kok. Makasi yah

_**Akasuna no Akemi**_: Nyesek juga chingu. Samaan kita. Hiks. Gomawo ne

_**Xxchancimit**_: gomawo. Udah dilanjut nih… masih bingung?

_**Jonginisa**_: Hunkainya nongol tuh. Tapi pelan-pelan aja gak apa-apa kan? A-gomawo ne…

_**Jongin48**_: Udah terjawab kan Jongin-nya kenape… hahaha,,, udah lanjut ni. Gomawo

_**Arihliani**_: Hahahah… daddy emang suka kambuhan bodohnya..* Chae dicoret dari daftar kartu keluarga…. Gomawo

_**Kamong jjong**_: udah terjawab di chapter ini kan? Meski belum semuanya tapi sedikit banyak udah terkuak. Bener gak? Hahahaha…. Gomawo

_**Cute**_: ChanKai?*Chae shock! Hahahaha… untuk brothership bolehlah kalau romance gak bisa. Huahahaha… Chae bisa didemo tuh 2 manusia tiang baca Sehun dan Kris daddy…. Gomawo ne…

_**Safira**_: Beneran suka KrisKai moment-nya? Huaah…*sujud syukur… gomawo ne

_** HyuraKim5**_: Udah terjawab kan apa yang terjadi sama uri Jongin? Hahahaha… ayo timpuk tuh albino cadel. Hahahaha… Kris daddy gak bisa ngomong suka ke Jongin karena dia merasa bersalah dengan Jongin. Lagipula dia juga udah nyerah soal Jongin. Dia kembali ke Korea hanya untuk memastikan Jongin terlindungi. Hiks. Daddy-nya Chae o'on banget deh… dan Tao? Hahaha… next chap dia makin buat runyam hubungan KrisKai. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan kungfu panda itu. Gomawo ne

Review umum:

Udah terjawab kan sebagian besar kejadian yang menimpa uri Jonginie imut-imut badai? Terima kasih semua review yang sudah masuk. Ada beberapa yang butuh balasan. Thanks juga untuk silent readers yang akan lebih baik seandainya meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca fanfic ini. Hahahaha… Chae butuh asupan review-nya biar cepetan update juga. Deal?

With love

Chae. Kris, Kai


	7. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Comeback To Me **_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Huang ZiTao

Kim Junmyeon

Do Kyungsoo

_And others_ …

Pair: _**HunKaiKris or KrisKaiHun! **_Slight! HunBaek, ChanBaek, ChanKai, and TaoKai, etc

Cast yang ada disini emang bukan miliknya Chae. Chae Cuma minjem nama tapi dedek Jongin dan Yifan daddy adalah hak paten Chae...*bodo amat… hahahah... fanfic ini murni milik Chae seorang.

Summary: Jongin yang melupakan sosok pangeran masa kecilnya selama 13 tahun. Sehun yang mencintai kekasih hyungnya sendiri. Siapakah yang Jongin pilih pada akhirnya? Sehun yang telah mencampakkannya ataukah Yifan yang kembali ke Seoul demi janjinya? Apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Jongin sampai dia melupakan Yifan?

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

Maaf karena Chae pergi terlalu lama meninggalkan fanfic yang gak jelas kapan bakalan diupdate. Salah satu alasan kenapa baru sekarang Chae muncul lagi yaitu karena Chae mengalami kedukaan 2 orang terdekat sekaligus. Ada juga beberapa masalah lain yang hanya Chae dan beberapa readers yang tahu… Jadi, apakah fanfic ini masih dinanti? Chae butuh asupan reviewnya yah…

Terakhir:

_**Bagi yang gak suka Kai sebagai Uke, gak suka pair HunKai ataupun KrisKai, gak suka alur buatan Chae… menjauh dari sini!**_ Semua fanfic Chae kebanyakan KrisKai dan HunKai _so_ gak nerima bashing apapun mengenai pair itu …. Oh yah Chae juga mau konfirmasi ulang- KrisTao itu sepupu-an. Okey? Mereka gak akan pernah jadi couple di fanficnya Chae kecuali untuk brothership. Tunggu sampai end chap yah.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT… Don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran^^ mian ne**_ Chae lagi males ngedit

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

Semua orang bebas untuk mencintai. Akan tetapi, hanya sedikit yang mau berkorban demi orang yang dicintainya

Zhang Yixing

Memori menyakitkan itu adalah karenaku juga. Maka dari itu, biarlah aku yang menanggung semuanya

Wu Yifan

Jika kau berencana tidak kembali, jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi. Tidak padaku atau pada keluargaku. Lebih baik begitu. Karena aku telah terbiasa hidup tanpamu, lebih mudah jika aku hidup seperti itu. Pergilah dan jangan pernah datang ke hadapanku lagi.

Kim Jongin

.

.

.

"_**Seorang pendonor ginjal tidak akan mampu beraktivitas seperti manusia normal lainnya. Hidup dengan satu ginjal membuatmu harus menjauhi aktivitas berat dan menjaga pola hidup sehat. Ada beberapa efek yang bisa diderita oleh pendonor akan tetapi semua itu kembali lagi pada kondisi fisiknya"**_

Sepenggal Kalimat yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Yifan. Sepenggal kalimat yang selalu keluar dari mulut dokter pribadi ataupun dari pak Han.

"Aku mengerti pak Han…", jawab Yifan setengah malas sambil membuka kaosnya dan mengganti dengan yang baru. Tubuhnya putih mulus dengan pahatan sempurna bak dewa-dewa Yunani. Hanya saja jika diperhatikan baik-baik ada sebuah bekas luka sayatan memanjang di daerah punggung bawahnya.

Bekas jahit yang belum hilang sepenuhnya ketika melakukan operasi transplantasi ginjal.

Yifan tersenyum hambar saat mengetahui fokus mata Pak Han.

Luka sayatan itu sudah berbekas lama di tubuhnya kurang lebih 5 tahun. Sebelah ginjalnya, atau lebih tepatnya ginjal bagian kanannya sudah ditransplantasikan pada seseorang yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari namja yang dicintainya, Kim Jongin. Selama ini pula Yifan menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya dengan satu ginjal yang secara medis tidak terlalu berpengaruh besar pada kesehatan Yifan ke depannya. Seseorang masih bisa bertahan hidup meski dengan sebelah ginjal. Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal penting yang harus diperhatikan olehnya kalau ingin kualitas hidupnya terus membaik.

.

.

.

_**Xx HOSPITAL in USA **_

_**To : Mr. Wu Yifan**_

Yifan memandang amplop putih berukuran lumayan besar dengan nama sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Amerika tertera jelas di kepala amplopnya. Kelopak mata Yifan menutup sesaat. Segel amplop tersebut masih belum dirusak Yifan. Sepertinya dia masih menimang apakah akan membaca surat tersebut saat ini atau tidak.

Sekitar 10 menit berpikir, Yifan memutuskan untuk tidak membacanya terlebih dahulu. Hatinya belum siap. Amplop itu akhirnya berdiam kembali dalam laci meja kerja yang memang terletak satu tempat di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Yifan masih butuh waktu. Yah. Waktu untuk mempersiapkan hati dan batinnya sebelum mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan yang ia lakukan tempo hari.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?", tanya Sehun tanpa menggunakan embel-embel hyung saat berbicara pada Chanyeol. Keduanya berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul dan Sehun sendiri masih tidak tahu tujuan namja brengsek tersebut membawanya ke sini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang memasang wajah datar dan dingin, Chanyeol mengulas senyuman kecil sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Keluar atau kuseret paksa?", Sehun berdecak kuat saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. Kedua kakak beradik dengan tinggi badan tak jauh beda tersebut berjalan bersisian namun dengan jarak lumayan lebar diantara mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun. Keduanya bersikap seperti orang asing. Sampai akhirnya Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan kebingungan.

Toko perhiasan?

Sehun mengangguk sekilas - sedikit malas sebenarnya - saat Chanyeol yang sudah berada dalam toko melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya masuk. Berbagai macam perhiasan dengan beragam warna dan bentuk serta harga tersaji di hadapan Sehun. Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping adiknya mengulum senyuman tipis kemudian nampak berkeliling melihat-lihat sebentar.

"Ada yang kau sukai?"

Kalimat pertanyaan pertama setelah sekian lama mereka saling berdiam diri.

Sehun sontak menggeleng sekali.

Namja berjulukan pangeran es ini terlihat tak nyaman berada terlalu lama dengan Chanyeol di dalam ruangan yang sama. Sesekali dia menghela napas frustasi dan memainkan ponselnya demi mengusir kebosanan.

"Hey, Lihat ini!", panggil Chanyeol menyentak konsentrasi Sehun yang memang lagi tertuju sepenuhnya pada permainan game yang ada diponselnya.

"Mana?"

Mata Sehun membulat kaget dan tak butuh waktu lama menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol yang nampak puas dengan barang yang dipilihnya barusan.

"Gelang? Gelang berwarna hijau berbintik merah itu? Tidak salah pilih?!", Sehun melirik sebuah gelang yang kini sedang ditatap saksama oleh Chanyeol. Hyung-nya ini boleh saja menduduki posisi pertama dalam setiap hal tapi ingatkan Sehun bahwa seleranya dalam memilih perhiasan sangatlah buruk. Bagaimana mungkin namja sepertinya memilih sebuah gelang yang…. Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dia diam saja saat Chanyeol mengangkat gelang tersebut dan menelitinya lebih dekat.

"Ini gelang dengan hiasan diamond dan bloodstone. Kau tahu bloodstone itu adalah batu kelahiran aries", Sehun mengangguk paham tanpa melepas kontak matanya pada gelang tersebut.

"Bloodstone melambangkan keadilan dan diyakini oleh sebagian besar orang sebagai batu pelindung", senyuman simpul tak lepas dari bibir Chanyeol ketika menyadari Sehun kini memperhatikannya dengan serius,"Dengan kata lain, orang yang memilikinya akan terlindungi".

A-Sehun paham.

Satu lagi pembelajaran yang Chanyeol ajarkan padanya.

"Eh?", Sehun tersentak kaget. Matanya menyipit tajam berusaha memastikan penglihatannya barusan tidak salah. Dibagian dalam gelang tersebut ada sebuah ukiran nama berwarna emas.

Benarkah emas?

Oh Sehun…

"Gelangnya manly kan? Aku sudah memesannnya 3 bulan yang lalu dan baru jadi tadi pagi. Karena itu aku mengajakmu ke sini sekalian mencobanya. Jika kau kurang puas, mereka akan memperbaikinya sesuai kemauanmu. Bagaimana? Kau suka? Ukiran namamu sepenuhnya terbuat dari emas murni. Gelang itu hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku. Maaf jika baru bisa kuberikan sekarang ini"

Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan namja yang sekarang memasangkan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ini Chanyeol? Ini namja brengsek yang sudah meebut Baekhyun darinya bukan? Ini Chanyeol yang mana? Sehun tak mengerti.

"Hun… Sehun!"

"Ya?", tanya Sehun gugup.

"Kau suka gelangnya? Atau mau yang lain?"

Sehun terlihat mengalami perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri. Antara menerima atau menolak menggunakan gelang ini. Disisi lain perkataan Kyungsoo mengenai hyungnya terus aja berputar dibenaknya.

_Kenali sosok senior Chanyeol lebih dekat…_

Tanpa Sehun sadari sepenuhnya Chanyeol didekatnya tersenyum kecil mendapati sang adik terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol sedang berusaha menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang hyung dengan lebih baik.

"Gelangnya bagus. Tidak terlalu feminim. Hn. Aku suka", jawab Sehun dengan wajah angkuhnya. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih tetapi bagi Chanyeol dengan jawaban Sehun barusan juga sudah lebih dari cukup. Sebenarnya dia agak sangsi kalau adiknya yang dingin itu akan menyukai pemberiannya. Tetapi kenyataannya terbalik. Sehun menyukai gelang tersebut. Cukup baiklah untuknya. Setidaknya sampai detik ini mereka tidak berkelahi dan mengibarkan perang dingin seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Apa?", Merasa risih diperhatikan lekat oleh hyungnya sendiri membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya bertanya. Wajahnya tetap saja datar, tanpa ekspresi, dan tanpa memandang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau adikku", Chanyeol mengusak sayang puncak kepala Sehun,"Ingat itu baik-baik"

Sehun mungkin tidak mengerti arti dibalik ucapan Chanyeol. Bukankah ia memang saudara sedarah namja tinggi yang sudah merebut segalanya sejak dia lahir? Kenapa tiba-tiba namja itu berbicara hal yang entah sejak kapan membuat Sehun sedikit cemas.

.

.

.

"Jadi Yifan belum membaca hasil pemeriksaannya yah pak Han?"

Namja paruh baya tersebut mengangguk sekali.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang kubisa sesuai permintaan Yifan. Mencari dokter spesialis terbaik yang bisa menghandle keadaan tuan Kim namun hasilnya tetap tak berubah. Ada beberapa professor terkemuka yang sudah kuajak berunding bersama dan kesimpulan mereka sama persis dengan dokter rumah sakit di Amerika sana. Kita hanya bisa menunggu Pak Han. Setelah beliau sadar dan kondisinya dinyatakan stabil, setelah itu baru dilakukan transplantasi jaringan hati. Organ dalamnya rusak parah akibat kecelakaan beruntun tersebut. Beberapa tahun lalu ginjal kanannya yang terpaksa harus dibuang dan digantikan dengan yang baru. Sekarang justru hatinya. Nama tuan Kim belum bisa kudaftarkan sebagai _resipien_ transplantasi hepar karena kondisinya saat ini dalam keadaan koma. Kuharap Yifan bisa menunggu. Kita sudah melakukan segala upaya kan?", ucap Junmyeon tenang. Sebuah dokumen terbuka lebar dihadapannya.

Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya dengan heran saat Pak Han tak merespon ucapan panjang lebarnya tadi. Namja paruh baya itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menurut penglihatan Junmyeon bukan hal baik.

_Yifan-kah?_

"Jangan bilang Yifan berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh lagi Pak Han?!", desis Junmyeon tajam. Raut wajahnya berubah sangar tak jauh beda dengan Tao ketika sedang marah.

"Hanya perkiraanku saja. Jika itu benar-"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku dan Tao sendiri yang menyeretnya pulang kembali ke Kanada kalau melakukan hal bodoh lagi! Dan yang kutahu, kerusakan hati tuan Kim hampir setengahnya. Andaikan keadaannya terus seperti saat ini, bukan tidak mungkin tuan Kim harus menjalani transplantasi hati utuh dan tidak mungkin didapatkan dari orang yang masih hidup. Jika dilakukan, pendonornya pasti mati. Kecuali kalau Yifan-", Junmyeon dan pak Han kompak menggeleng cepat menepis kemungkinan terburuk yang rupanya terpikirkan sama oleh mereka berdua.

Tidak mungkin.

Yifan tidak akan bertindak segegabah itu.

Junmyeon dan pak Han tahu jelas tuan dan nyonya besar Wu pun tidak akan mengijinkan anak tunggalnya mengorbankan diri sebesar itu.

Masih segar diingatan mereka, sebuah kejadian yang berlangsung kurang lebih 5 tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana Yifan memutuskan mendonorkan ginjal bagian kanannya bagi tuan Kim yang kala itu kritis karena luka dalam yang parah. Bekas operasi tersebut masih sedikit tertinggal pada tubuh tegapnya. Dan kali ini, mereka berdua berharap semoga saja Yifan tidak mengambil keputusan yang sama seperti tempo hari. Mendonorkan salah satu organnya demi kesembuhan tuan Kim.

.

.

"Aku pulang….", ucap Jongin lesu dan langkah lunglai setelah membuka pintu rumah. Dia terlihat lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Dengan gontai dia berjalan tertunduk tanpa menyadari sesosok namja sedang memandangnya kebingungan dan tajam di saat bersamaan.

"Kau dari mana Kim Jongin?!"

Jongin berbalik cepat dan membelalakkan matanya,

"Tao?!"

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV **_

Aku menatapnya tajam tanpa minat meski hanya sekedar membalas pertanyaan bernada datar seperti tadi. Sungguh! Ya Tuhan, saat ini suasana hatiku masih amat sangat memburuk. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri orang yang beberapa hari terakhir menguasai sebagian besar pikiranmu justru memeluk erat sahabatmu sendiri. Tidak salah memang karena Tao adalah orang yang Yifan sukai.

Seharusnya tidak salah.

Hanya saja Jongin merasa terkhianati oleh 2 sosok yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Tentu saja dari sekolah Huang ZiTao. Memangnya aku dari mana lagi?", ujarku berbohong demi menghindari rentetan pertanyaan lain yang mungkin akan menyusul sebentar lagi. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Tao saat ini.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Kim Jongin", Tao menyela ucapanku dengan senyuman miring,"Kau juga tidak terlihat di kelas selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Kau dimana? Bersama siapa? Jangan mencoba menutupinya dengan kebohongan lain Jongin. Aku mengenalmu sama seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri".

Aku mendengus keras mendengar perkataan Tao yang terakhir.

Mengenalku seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri?

Tahu apa kau mengenai perasaanku yang kacau balau karena ketidakjelasan hubunganmu dengan Yifan?! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku Tao-ie.

Tidak sedikit pun.

Aku mengamati Tao dengan seksama kala namja itu menghela napas berat dan menyodorkan 2 diktat tebal yang merupakan tugas sekolah ke arahku,"Tugasnya sudah diberi nilai karena itu dikembalikan. Aku kesini untuk mengembalikannya padamu. Aku pulang"

"Tao-ie"

"Hn?"

Ia sepertinya kesal dengan sikapku tadi. Terbukti dengan gumaman singkat yang dia utarakan tadi.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?", aku mencekal sebelah tangannya ketika dia hendak berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menginginkan jawaban Tao.

Jawaban yang mampu menjelaskan keburaman hubungan mereka berdua.

"Sendiri. Memangnya kau berharap aku pulang diantar siapa?"

SKAK MAT

Gantian Tao yang bertanya sambil menatap lurus tepat di kedua mataku.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku bertanya hanya un-"

"Hanya untuk memastikan apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan wakil direktur? Begitu?", aku tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Tao yang mulai meninggi,"Kau sama saja dengan para yeoja yang hobi menggosipkan orang. Kan sudah kukatakan dengan jelas padamu. Hubunganku dan wakil direktur hanya sebatas teman masa kecil. Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku muak mendengar pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Salah yah kalau aku dekat dengannya? Tidak kan?"

Sedikit banyak aku merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Tao.

"Kau terganggu Jongin?"

Terganggu? Benarkah aku terganggu dengan kehadiran Tao yang tiba-tiba berada begitu dekat dan nyata disamping Yifan? Benarkah aku terganggu dengan kedatangan Tao yang sepertinya lebih berarti dibandingkan diriku sendiri?

Benarkah?

"Aku tidak terganggu", ucapku lirih sambil menundukkan wajahku. Ada sedikit keraguan yang tertinggal ketika bibirku berujar demikian. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabanku tadi. Tsk! Aku semakin tidak memahami diriku sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa?

Ya Tuhan.

Ada yang salah denganku…

Pasti ada yang salah…

"Kau berbohong lagi kan?", kurasakan sebuah tarikan lembut dari Tao yang kini mendudukkan tubuhku pada sebuah sofa.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikkan Jongin?", arogansi dan keegoisanku runtuh saat Tao mulai melembut.

"Tao-ie… aku menyukai Yifan…."

_Aku menyukainya Tao-ie. Sangat menyukainya semenjak aku kecil. _

_Yifan adalah pangeran yang kusukai sejak dulu. Jauh sebelum aku mengenal dan tertarik pada Oh Sehun. _

"Lalu Sehun?"

Sejenak tubuhku mematung.

_Sehun?_

"Kau- secepat ini melupakan Sehun?", kurasakan kedua tangan kekar Tao menangkup pipiku,"Sembilan tahun. Kau yang bodoh dan naif ini menyukai namja berperangai dingin bak setan sepertinya selama 9 tahun tanpa berpaling sedikit pun. Kau masih ingat pembicaraan kita di kelas saat itu? Aku masih ingat jelas setiap detail perkataanmu yang menyebutkan bahwa kau- tidak menyukainya. Sekarang kau tiba-tiba mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyukainya. Kau membuatku bingung Kim Jongin. Kau sungguh tidak konsisten", oceh namja di depanku ini dengan serius.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau harus menodongku tiap hari dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang selalu ditanyakan para fansnya padaku? Hubunganku dengan Yifan?! Sebegitu pentingnya statusku dengannya untukmu? Sebegitu terganggunya kau dengan hubungan kami berdua? Kenapa?! Jika benar kau menyukai Yifan, lantas kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama Sehun?! Membolos pelajaran bersama dengan namja dingin itu di halaman belakang sekolah… menerima sesuatu darinya... dan membiarkan keningmu disentuh olehnya. Kau- sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu hah? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali"

Lidahku kelu. Sungguh.

Setiap kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Tao berhasil memukul telak dadaku.

Bahkan kemarahanku yang tadinya menggebu-gebu ketika melihatnya di rumah entah sirna kemana.

Keberadaan Sehun seolah hilang tak berbekas sejak Yifan datang. Aku juga tak pernah lagi meneteskan airmata karenanya. Seluruh pikiranku dan perasaanku tertuju pada Yifan. Semuanya. Tanpa menyisakan sedikit ruang bagi Sehun.

"Kau menangis Jongin", ujar Tao sambil menyeka sesuatu yang mengalir dipipiku dengan jarinya.

Tanpa sadar aku menangisi namja itu

Namja yang pernah ada dalam kehidupanku.

Namja yang kulupakan selama bertahun-tahun dan kini muncul dihadapanku.

Namja yang mencintai orang lain yang tidak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri.

"Jong-"

"Bolehkah aku menyukainya Tao-ie? Tidak apa-apa kalau seandainya ia tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu ada orang lain yang disukainya. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya karena aku menyukainya"

"Kau yakin menyukai Yifan? Bukan hanya ketertarikan sesaat? Kau tidak menjadikan Yifan sebagai pelampiasanmu?!"

"Aku menyukai Yifan dari awal Tao-ie. Aku menyukainya sudah lama. Sejak dulu. Sejak kecil. Jauh sebelum ia pindah ke luar negeri bersama kedua orangtuanya", dan ketika itu aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas tubuh tinggi Tao yang mendadak membatu.

Jongin POV end

.

.

.

"Aku menyukai Yifan dari awal Tao-ie. Aku menyukainya sudah lama. Sejak dulu. Sejak kecil. Jauh sebelum ia pindah ke luar negeri bersama kedua orangtuanya", ucap Jongin sediki terisak karena berbicara disela-sela tangisannya. Lain halnya dengan namja berkulit gelap yang saat ini membatu dengan wajah tercengang kaget. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Jongin- berbicara mengenai masa lalu.

"Dulu? Maksudmu?"

Mati-matianTao berusaha mengontrol suaranya yang berubah lirih.

"Aku ingat semuanya Tao-ie", Jongin mengangkat pandangannya,"Sesuatu yang kau, Yifan, dan direktur sekolah inginkan- sayangnya aku justru sudah mengingat semuanya. Ingatanku kembali. Tentang Yifan. Tentang semuanya yang sempat terlupakan"

"Sesuatu yang aku, Yifan, dan direktur sekolah inginkan?! Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku menginginkan apa?"

Gantian Jongin yang mengernyitkan keningnya kebingungan.

"Ingat pertengkaran kita karena Chanyeol sunbaenim? Saat itu sebenarnya aku pergi menyusulmu untuk minta maaf dan begitu aku sampai di depan pintu ruangan direktur, aku mendengar semua perbincanganmu dengan Yifan dan direktur sekolah. Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin ingatanku kembali karena ketika aku mengingatnya maka peristiwa tragis itu akan terbayang lagi. Bukankah, hal itu yang kalian bertiga inginkan?"

Tao menarik napas panjang. Ternyata ketakutannya sesaat tadi terbukti sudah. Ingatan Jongin kembali. Dan sialnya perbincangan mereka bertiga ketika itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Jongin. Lama keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau salah menyimpulkannya Jongin. Meski aku adalah teman masa kecilnya sama sepertimu, tetapi yang kutahu hanya sebatas kondisimu yang hilang ingatan. Selebihnya aku tak tahu apapun. Yifan tidak menceritakannya secara menyeluruh. Kurasa begitu juga dengan direktur sekolah. Kalau memang benar ingatanmu kembali, sudah tentu kau paham dengan sifat Yifan kan? Dia tidak semudah itu terbuka pada orang lain apalagi menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya"

"Benarkah?", Jongin bertanya dengan sangsi. Mata bulatnya menatap seksama setiap detail wajah Tao.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Bangun Jongin….", tubuh ramping berbalut selimut tebal itu menggeliat resah. Sebuah gumaman tak jelas keluar dari bibir penuh dan sexy tersebut.

"Jongin-ah… bangun…", Dami mencoba bersabar saat usahanya membangunkan adik tercinta dari 15 menit lalu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Sekali hentakan selimut tersebut terlempar ke lantai meninggalkan Jongin yang kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal guling.

"Jongin-ah….", panggil Dami sambil berkacak pinggang. Pelipisnya sudah berkedut-kedut kesal sampai-,"BANGUN SEKARANG KIM JONGIN! TIDAK ADA MENU AYAM UNTUKMU SELAMA SEBULAN KE DEPAN!", sontak Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kedua mata masih terkatup sempurna.

"Ne noona.. ne….", Jongin beranjak sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi.

"Cuci muka dan segera lari pagi!"

Mendengar kata lari pagi membuat manik mata Jongin membuka cepat dan menatap Dami noona horror.

"Lari pagi?", ulang Jongin tak percaya. Demi apapun, Jongin paling malas disuruh berolahraga.

Jongin mendesah frustasi mendapati gelengan tegas dari Dami,"Tidak ada bantahan. Tidak terima protes. Tidak menerima tawaran. Kau sering jatuh sakit karena malas berolahraga. Setiap saat hanya tidur di atas ranjang seperti beruang yang berhibernasi saja. Keluar dan olahraga! Awas saja kalau menipuku Jongin. Ancamanku baruasan tidak main-main. Tidak ada ayam-"

"Arra… arra…", jawab Jongin pasrah. Ancaman siapapun jika berkaitan dengan ayam pasti manjur untuk Jongin. Namja berkulit tan ini maniak ayam soalnya. Tidak pernah sehari terlewatkan tanpa ayam di atas meja makan. Dan kalau Dami bersungguh-sungguh menjalankan ancamannya, sudah pasti Jongin akan menderita sebulan penuh karena masakan Dami adalah masakan terenak no.3 setelah masakan eomma… dan appa.

_Appa…_

_Bogoshippo…_

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan! Noona kejam. Hiks. Kejam sekali. Menyuruhku berolahraga sendirian di hari sepagi ini…. Menjengkelkan!", sungut Jongin dengan bibir terpout sempurna sambil berlari kecil. Taman ini lumayan ramai didatangi karena tersedia fasilitas olahraga dan track lari yang aman bagi segala jenis usia. Rasanya ingin mencoba semuanya tapi tidak sendiri seperti kondisinya saat ini. Tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak olahraga bersama. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa terasing sendiri. Lihat saja, hampir sebagian besar yang ada disini berpasangan. Ada juga yang memboyong keluarganya. Mungkin hanya Jongin satu-satunya orang yang datang sendirian. Tsk! Coba tadi dia mengajak Dami noona ikut serta. Lagi-lagi Jongin merutuki sifat pelupanya yang sering kambuh.

"Awwh…", ringis Jongin kesakitan. Dia terduduk disalah satu bangku panjang sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya. Inilah akibatnya kalau tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Hiks. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Sakit sekali.

"Selalu saja ceroboh!", Jongin mendonggakkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan mata berkata-kaca melihat namja tinggi berambut pirang berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengomel.

"Biar ku lihat"

_**PLAK**_

Jongin menepis kasar tangan Yifan yang hendak menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Dia sangat kesal dengan namja tersebut. Sudah tahu Jongin sedang kesakitan, masih saja diomeli. Dibilang ceroboh. Toh bukan maunya Jongin juga untuk lari pagi di hari libur yang seharusnya dia habiskan dengan bermanja-manja ria bersama kasur dan bantalnya.

"Maaf Jongin-ah… Maaf yah. Biar kulihat", Kali ini Jongin membiarkan Yifan berjongkok di depannya dan menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Sungguh namja berparas imut ini tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Yifan di taman yang lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya ini. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Tapi disatu sisi Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Tidak sia-sia dia menuruti ancaman Dami noona dan sekarang berakhir dengan kehadiran Yifan.

Dia merindukan sosok ini.

Sosok pangeran idamannya.

_Kris Prince… _

Jongin belum memberitahukan pada keluarganya perihal memori yang telah kembali sepenuhnya. Jongin takut untuk jujur. Dia takut kalau Yifan sampai tahu mengenai ingatannya yang telah kembali pulih, namja ini pasti langsung pergi darinya.

Jongin tidak ingin Yifan pergi.

Dirinya sendiri saja tidak sanggup dijauhi Yifan. Apalagi kalau namja ini pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

Jongin tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya seandainya hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Kuantar pulang yah?", tawar Yifan dengan raut kuatir dan diangguki Jongin cepat.

"Kugendong saja yah….", wajah Jongin sontak menghangat tiba-tiba. Yah Tuhan… Yifan masih seperti dulu. Tak pernah lelah memanjakan Jongin selayaknya seorang putri ( _Kyyaaaa….KrisKai so sweet….)_

Secara perlahan Jongin melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Yifan, menumpukkan tubuh sepenuhnya di punggung tegap Yifan dan setelah memastikan posisi Jongin sudah aman, barulah Yifan berdiri.

"Kau ringan sekali. Tidak diet kan?!", Yifan tertawa kecil mendapati tepukan lembut di pundaknya,"Memangnya aku Dami noona yang selalu diet demi mejaga bentuk tubuh?! Aku namja tahu!", umpat Jongin sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dekat leher Yifan. Sepertinya kehadiran Yifan disisi Jongin membuat namja imut itu melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin Yifan bisa berada di taman dekat rumah Jongin di hari libur sepagi ini?

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Seandainya bisa meminta, aku menginginkan waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Aku masih ingin merasakan setiap detik kebersamaanku dengannya. Setelah sekian lama berpisah, dan ketika dia kembali aku justru tak mengenalnya. Namja yang tak pernah absen di sisiku sejak dulu, kini kembali ke sisiku.

"Kau mengantuk?", aku menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jongin berharap ada kejadian apa saja yang kira-kira menghambat perjalanan pulang mereka berdua. Dia masih belum rela pulang secepat ini. Yah Tuhan, secepat inikah dia melupakan Sehun dan menggantinya dengan Yifan? Tidak. Tidak mengganti.

Sejak awal Yifan-lah cinta pertama Jongin.

Sosok pangeran impian yang akan menjemputnya kembali dan menikah seperti kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Sosok namja yang kuat.

Mengenai Sehun- dia juga sosok pangeran.

Seseorang yang menutup rapat hatinya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback on about HunKai First Meeting…. ( jadi keinget oneshoot itu deh… hahahah) **_

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan namja berjulukan pangeran es tersebut terjadi ketika kami berumur 9 tahun. Suatu hari, kami ditugaskan untuk membuat prakarya apapun oleh guru kelas kami secara berkelompok. Prakarya tersebut akan dipresentasikan 3 hari kemudian terhitung sejak hari pertama tugas itu diberikan. Kalian ingin tahu prakarya apa yang kelompokku buat?

Baiklah, akan kuberitahu.

Sebuah lukisan naga berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari benang wol berbagai warna yang kemudian kami bingkai. Aku juga tidak tahu prakarya itu yang akan kami buat dan lagi- kenapa harus naga?

Diantara begitu banyaknya hewan di muka bumi, kenapa harus membuat lukisan dengan gambar salah satu hewan menakutkan yang bisa terbang seperti itu? Terlepas dari semua itu, prakarya buatan kami selesai tepat waktu dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Tepat di hari presentasi, salah satu insiden terjadi.

Prakarya salah satu kelompok di kelas kami pecah berantakan karena terkena bola sepak yang dimainkan teman-teman namja. Saat itu-lah, untuk pertama kalinya dia membuka mulut….

"Diamlah. Menangis juga tidak ada gunanya", Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, dia membersihkan semua pecahan yang berserakan dan memberitahukan pada guru mengenai insiden itu. Dia memilih bertanggung jawab daripada diam dan menundukkan kepala seperti teman-teman namja yang lain. Saat itulah aku menyukainya. Menyukai seorang namja yang lebih banyak diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Dia- Oh Sehun

Jongin POV end

.

.

.

"Channiee…", seru Baekhyun sambil berlari cepat menerjang sesosok tubuh tinggi namja yang berdiri tepat di samping mobilnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Channnie….", rengek Baekhyun manja. Kedua tangan putihnya melingkar erat pada pinggang Chanyeol dengan tanpa henti menggumamkan nama namja tinggi tersebut. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak merindukan Chanyeol yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ditemuinya. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang dipeluk sedemikian rupa oleh kekasihnya hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Baek… Baekki! Byun Baek… ini aku, Oh Sehun! Buka pintunya!", Sehun tampak brutal mengedor pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Wajah tampannya yang jarang memperlihatkan emosi mendadak kalut dan cemas. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun menerima panggilan dari Baekhyun yang menelponnya sambil menangis. Namja cantik tersebut memintanya datang ke apartemen pribadi miliknya secepat mungkin. Padahal kala itu Sehun baru saja ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan sinilah Sehun berada saat ini. Berhadapan dengan pintu apartemen yang tak kunjung dibuka oleh sang pemiliknya. Bahkan password apartemennya pun sudah diganti. Sebelumnya kan Sehun bisa keluar masuk seenaknya dengan password yang Baekhyun beritahukan padanya. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Sehun bertambah panik saat sambungan telponnya tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun. Bibir tipisnya terus saja berteriak memanggil namja tersebut.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN.. BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Dan-

_**CKLEK**_

Selang sepersekian detik ketika pintu itu terbuka, Sehun sontak memeluk Baekhyun erat. Namja cantik itu sungguh kacau. Wajah cantiknya yang selalu mengulas senyuman manis kini sembab dan memerah. Bibirnya yang merah – yang sering dicumbui Sehun- kini bergetar dan mengeluarkan isakan, tubuh mungilnya gemetar hebat dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

"Hiks- Sehunna.. hiks", Baekhyun meremas jaket hitam yang membungkus tubuh tegap Sehun.

"Iya Baekki? Kau kenapa sayang? Hem?", tanya Sehun lembut dan berusaha tenang. Namja ini tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun agar menceritakan alasan kenapa namja cantiknya bisa menangis seperti sekarang ini. Meski sejujurnya dia penasaran dan sedikit bingung, tetapi menenangkan Baekhyun justru menjadi prioritas Sehun saat ini.

"Sehunna"

"Iya Baekki chagi?", Sehun mengelus perlahan surai rambut Baekhyun. Sesekali dia menciumi puncak kepala namja mungil tersebut dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang di dekat telinganya.

"Sehunna"

"Ne?"

Setelah itu, Sehun menarik wajah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terbenam di dadanya, menatap lembut pada sepasang manik hitam Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Sehun tahu alasan Baekhyun memanggil namanya berulang kali tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Namja dingin tersebut terlalu memahami kekasih atau mungkin calon tunangan hyungnya sendiri.

"Se-"

"Aku tahu yang kau inginkan chagi", sesaat setelahnya, Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya….**_

"CHANYEEOLL!"

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol mendadak terhempas ke belakang dan mendarat kasar di atas lantai. Sudut bibirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Raut wajahnya yang sempat terhenyak kaget karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba berubah datar saat mengenali sosok pelaku pemukulan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata menyipit tajam dan napas memburu cepat.

"Kau terlihat buruk sekali", sindir Chanyeol sambil mengusap kasar aliran darah yang menuruni rahangnya.

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

_**BUK BUK**_

Chanyeol kembali terkapar setelah dihadiahi 2 pukulan telak yang mengenai wajahnya. Teriakan histeris dan kepanikan pun semakin menambah riuh suasana pagi yang seharusnya aman dan damai menjadi sedikit kacau.

"Brengsek!", umpat namja itu lagi. Kedua tangan kokohnya menarik kasar kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam pipi sebelah kiri, membuatnya meringis kecil. Namun tak lama, sebuah kekahan geli terdengar dan berhasil membuat suasana riuh berubah sunyi.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja menerima pukulanmu ini, hem?"

_**PUK**_

_**BUK BUK BANG**_

Gantian rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut namja lain setelah sebelumnya dengan cepat Chanyeol menepis kedua tangan kokoh yang menarik kemejanya kasar, memukul tepat di wajah namja tersebut beberapa kali.

"Adikku yang bodoh, Oh Sehun. Cih", balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit. Matanya memandang tajam dan intens tubuh sang adik yang sekarang terkapar persis disampingnya dengan luka yang mungkin hampir sama parah dengannya. Sesekali namja dingin tersebut terbatuk hebat.

"Tidak bisakah kau sabar menunggu untuk memukuliku ketika kita berada di rumah dan bukannya saling menghajar di lorong sekolahmu sendiri di pagi ini?! Kau benar-benar gila!", maki Chaneyol datar dan dingin. Dia sudah dapat berdiri tegak lagi berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih terduduk dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Melihat sikapmu yang lepas kendali seperti saat ini sudah cukup membuatku paham. Alasanmu memukulku tanpa peduli lingkungan sekitarmu berada tak jauh-jauh darinya kan?!"

Beberapa orang yang membentuk kerumunan tampak terhenyak kaget mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Tanpa diberitahu pun mereka semua sudah tahu jelas –nya- yang dimaksud Chanyeol – sang sunbaenim yang disegani di sekolah lamanya -.

Orang yang menjadi latar belakang perkelahian fisik Oh bersaudara di pagi ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau-"

_**BANG**_

Chanyeol terjengkang ke belakang dan menubruk beberapa orang setelah Sehun bangun dan menendangnya kuat. Namja tinggi itu terbatuk hebat sambil memegangi perutnya yang menjadi titik pusat tendangan adik kandungnya tersebut. Kaki Sehun memang tak berotot tapi kekuatan tendangannya tidak main-main.

"Cih. Hanya begitu saja kemampuanmu hah, BOCAH?!", ejek Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di bantu beberapa orang hoobaenya.

"Kenapa bisa kau putuskan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun hah?! Setelah kau merampasnya dariku, setelah kau memilikinya, setelah kau membuatku membencimu- kenapa kau justru mencampakkannya hah?!"

Benar kata Chanyeol di awal tadi. Sehun sangat kacau. Namja dingin yang tak terbiasa menunjukkan emosinya kini berteriak-teriak kesal, melampiaskan emosinya tanpa sedikit pun berusaha meredamnya. Namja itu sudah sampai pada batasnya. Pengakuan Baekhyun semalam ketika Sehun berhasil menenangkannya dengan cara mereka yang biasa, membuat namja es tersebut terpukul.

Baekhyun menangis karena Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua secara sepihak. Namja cantik yang dicintainya menangis hebat bukan karena tindakan posesif Chanyeol yang biasanya. Byun Baekhyun menangis karena Chanyeol yang akhirnya menarik diri dari kerumitan status hubungan yang melibatkan dirinya, Baekhyun, dan sang adik sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih dilingkupi kemarahan hebat. Chanyeol justru lebih tenang dalam menyikapi kemarahan sang adik yang sebenarnya sudah dapat ia prediksi. Sekalipun hubungan mereka berdua terbilang sangat jelek sebagai saudara sedarah, namun Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah menebak Sehun.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Kurasa sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika awalnya aku memang merebut Baekhyun hanya untuk membuatmu menderita. Tetapi semakin lama, perasaanku pada Baekhyun berubah. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah yang pertama yang benar-benar ingin kuperjuangkan dan kujadikan milikku semata. Kau pikir pertunangan dan rencana membawa hubungan kami berdua menjadi lebih serius hanya ucapan omong kosong dariku saja?", Chanyeol berdecak kecil seraya menatap Sehun lekat,"Akan tetapi kau harus tahu satu hal Oh Sehun. Sebesar apapun perasaanku pada Baekhyun, sekuat apapun tekadku untuk menjadikannya milikku semata, justru tak lebih kuat dari perasaanku padamu"

Chanyeol terseyum tipis mendapati ekspresi Sehun yang berubah,"Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku lebih menyayangimu. Dia memang kekasihku tapi kau adikku. Aku mungkin bukan hyung yang baik untukmu. Karena itulah aku berusaha merubah diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu tahu apa-apa. Satu yang harus kau pahami-", sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di bahu kanan Sehun sebelum Chanyeol berbalik dan menjauhinya,"Kau adikku yang lebih berharga dibandingkan siapapun. Aku hanya ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu meski sekali saja. Maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak melukaimu"

Sehun terduduk lemas sambil menatap gelang pemberian Chanyeol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuh polosnya pada tubuh Sehun yang juga tak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Wajah cantik yang sebelumnya sembab kini terlihat lebih cerah. Bibir merahnya pun yang tadi mengeluarkan isakan kecil dan gemetar kini terlihat biasa meski sedikit membengkak. Efek dari kegiatan Sehun yang bertujuan menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Sudah lebih tenang?", Baekhyun mengangguk singkat seraya menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang telanjang Sehun. Sebelah tangan namja dingin itu menjadi alas kepala Baekhyun dan sebelahnya lagi mengusap lembut punggung halusnya.

"Sudah mau cerita?"

"Tapi nanti Sehunna pasti marah padaku", ungkapnya lirih.

"Kenapa harus marah? Eh- tunggu. Jangan bilang ini ada kaitannya dengan hyung brengsek itu?"

Wajah datar Sehun berubah menyeramkan. Rautnya mengeras apalagi setelah mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun yang semakin membenamkan wajahnya,"Itukan Sehunna marah"

"Aku tidak marah. Ada apa?"

"Channie-"

Lagi- Sehun menahan luapan emosinya mendengar panggilan kesayangan Baekhyun yang diperuntukkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Channi- hiks- memutuskan hubunganku dengannya Sehunna"

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka, Tao-ie?"

Tao yang disebut namanya tadi sontak memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langsung pada sang penanya yang kini mengelus sebuah senyuman simpul sampai-sampai kedua lesung pipinya tercipta manis.

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan dengan mereka?", tanyanya balik sambil menuangkan lagi isi botol tequila ke dalam gelasnya. Bibirnya menyesap perlahan minuman beralkohol tersebut. Membiarkan sensasi asing menerobos masuk ke dalam saluran pencernaannya lebih dalam.

Mabuk.

Mungkin itulah yang diinginkan Tao sekarang. Kepalanya terasa penuh dengan kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

Masalah Yifan, masalah Jongin, Sehun, Tuan Kim…

Semuanya bercampur mejadi satu.

"Kau melamun Tao-ie", suara namja berlesung pipi kembali menghentakkan kesadaran Tao. Keduanya diam, memandang gelas yang terletak dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Pikiranku penuh sesak sekarang. Blank", jawab Tao-ie akhirnya setelah sebelumnya menyesap kembali sisa minuman yang ada didalam gelas. Sepasang mata tajamnya berpindah fokus. Menatap datar pada salah satu kerumunan dimana seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi menjulangnya tampak tersenyum kecil merespon pembicaraan beberapa orang yang mengajaknya berdiskusi.

"Ada kaitannya dengan Yifan kita?"

"Jongin, Yifan, Sehun, Tuan Kim… ", Tao berdecak kecil diakhir kalimatnya,"Jongin dan Yifan bertemu setelah 13 tahun lamanya berpisah. Yifan yang kembali untuk Jongin, memastikan namja yang dicintainya tidak lagi ditelantarkan oleh Sehun. Kedatangannya yang malah membuat Jongin semakin bergantung padanya. Ditambah lagi kondisi Yifan makin tidak stabil, begitu juga dengan tuan kim yang tak kunjung sadar dari koma. Sehun yang awalnya sedingin es... bersikap sangat kasar dengan Jongin... entah kenapa berubah baik. Semuanya… tambah kacau… dan rumit"

Lagi-lagi Tao kembali menuangkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong dengan tequila. Sekali teguk, dan gelasnya kosong. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya namja berlesung pipi yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya dengan sedikit kasar merampas serta menjauhkan botol berisi tequila tersebut dari jangkauan Tao.

"Kau juga merasa kan jika semua ini rumit? Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga… seakan tidak bisa dibaca akhirnya. Kabur"

"Dan semuanya akan bertambah rumit lagi", Tao mengangguk samar, membenarkan ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Bertambah rumit karena Jongin- sudah mengingat semuanya", jeda sesaat sebelum namja berlesung pipi membuka mulutnya.

"Tsk! Ternyata benar-benar kembali yah…."

Tao menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini tersenyum kecil penuh arti.

"Aku tidak terlalu kaget mendengar perkataanmu barusan. Jongin itu terlalu mudah ditebak. Dan lagi… kemarin- dia sendiri menceritakan padaku… semua mengenai ingatannya yang hilang. Meski tak menyebutkan jika hal yang ia ceritakan itu adalah mengenai dirinya sendiri. Tetapi dengan posisi aku yang juga mengetahui semuanya…. Hal itu menjadi sangat jelas. Jongin menceritakan kisahnya dengan Yifan dengan memakai perumpamaan sebagai kisah dari salah seorang temannya"

Sang namja itu tertawa kecil mendapati ekspresi lucu yang tersaji di depannya. Tao melihatnya dengan mulut membulat kaget dan sepasang mata yang melotot horror.

"Yixing-ah… jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

Namja berlesung pipi tadi tidak lain adalah Yixing.

"Hm", gumamnya singkat untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Tao.

"Diantara kita berempat- kau memang adalah orang yang paling peka. Padahal aku ini sahabatnya. Tetapi justru kau yang menjadi orang pertama untuk ia beritahu. Ck. Lalu… kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Yifan maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang menyeret kita masuk dalam lingkaran rumit ini kalau bukan namja itu? Untung saja dia adalah sepupu kesayanganku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin terlibat dalam hal yang melelahkan seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun", keluh Tao yang terlalu didramatisir, yang akhirnya memancing kekehan geli dari Yixing.

"Aku belum memberitahunya"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Seandainya namja bodoh itu diberitahu, ia tentu akan lebih terbebani lagi. Kondisinya pun akan semakin turun. Dia tidak boleh stress. Jadi Yixing-", namja yang dipanggil namanya pun langsung menatap mata Tao yang membalasnya dengan tatapan serius,"JANGAN BERITAHU APAPUN MENGENAI INGATAN JONGIN YANG SUDAH KEMBALI PADA YIFAN. PAHAM?", ujarnya penuh penekanan yang kemudian dijawab Yixing dengan sebuah gelengan singkat,"Tanpa kuberitahu pun… Yifan sudah mengetahuinya"

"Apa maksudmu?", Tao mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan saat Yixing menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan dagunya, dan sontak dengan gerakan patah-patah namja China itu berbalik arah-

"GE?!"

Yifan berdiri dibalik punggungnya dngan aura yang tak mengenakkan.

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Yifan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran besar sambil memijit keningnya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Pesta pertemuan keluarga China yang baru selesai sejam yang lalu sungguh merenggut habis energinya dengan cuma-cuma. Meladeni segala bentuk pembicaraan yang ditujukan untuknya. Maklum saja, pertemuan tadi merupakan pertemuan pertama bagi Yifan dengan para koleganya. Selama ini selama ada pertemuan semacam itu diselenggarakan, hanya kedua orang tuanya lah yang bersedia menghadirinya. Yifan terlalu sibuk dengan segala macam pekerjaannya, kuliahnya, dan upayanya untuk menyelamatkan tuan Kim dan juga melindungi Jongin dari jauh.

"_Jongin sudah ingat semuanya"_

"_Kau tahu- semuanya ini bertambah rumit seperti buntalan benang kusut yang tak tahu dimana ujungnya. Jongin yang akhirnya mengingatmu kembali. Begitu juga dengan kejadian saat appanya meninggal dunia. Jongin yang mulai menyadari jika ia mencintai dan membutuhkanmu. Jongin- yang sepertinya salah paham mengenai kedekatanmu dengan Tao. Sangat kompleks. Sungguh melelahkan Yifan"_

"_Lalu bagaimana? Kau akan berbuat apa? Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan hubungan kalian berdua kembali seperti dulu sebelum kecelakaan itu kan? Atau- ? Kau mulai menyerah?"_

"_Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Jadi Yixing, Tao- apapun yang akan kulakukan nanti, jangan pernah menyangkalnya. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan sampai Junmyeon mengetahuinya. Kalian tahu sifatnya kan?"_

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Klincee plince…. Huwee… ini bengkak.. cakith… hiks"_

"_Mana yang sakit Jonginie? Ini? Tunggu sebentar Klince hyung ambilkan minyak obat yah"_

"_Jongin digigit nyamuk makanya badan Jongin bengkak-bengkak begini. Jongin jangan main di tempat-tempat yang banyak nyamuk"_

"_Nyamuk? Jadi Jongin tadi digigit nyamuk?! Huwee… berarti tadi Jongin diicap dalahnya cama nyamuk. Huwee… Jonginie mati… hiks… "_

"_Cup cup cup…. Jonginie tidak akan mati. Klince plince yang akan menjaga Jonginie. Tenang ne"_

"_Hiks, yakcok? Klince plince akan selalu menjaga Jonginie ne?"_

"_Yaksok"_

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan perlahan, secara lembut menyusuri lekuk wajah damai dan polos milik Baekhyun yang membuatnya tergila-gila sejak dulu. Namja cantik dan imut, bersuara indah, ceria, dan sangat manja. Sehun tidak pernah menyesali pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun meskipun sampai detik ini ia tidak pernah memiliki namja itu seutuhnya.

Bergandengan tangan, berciuman, bahkan berhubungan sex pun sudah mereka lakukan berulang kali.

Walaupun status Baekhyun adalah sebagai kekasih dari kakaknya sendiri, namun namja cantik itu tidak pernah menolak semua perlakuan dan sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Selalu saja begitu. Tidak akan pernah terlontar keluar kata tidak saat Sehun datang kepadanya.

Mencintai namja yang tidak hanya mencintaimu.

Memiliki namja yang adalah milik hyungmu sendiri.

Sehun sadar atas semua yang ia dan Baekhyun lakukan dibelakang Chanyeol.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun dibenak Sehun dan mungkin Baekhyun untuk menyudahi sebentuk pengkhianatan kecil ini. Keduanya saling mengisi dimana Baekhyun menginginkan kelembutan dari Sehun dan Sehun mendapatkan Baekhyun, namja yang ia cintai namun tak bisa ia miliki.

Tangan kekar nan panjang milik Sehun pun akhirnya terhenti pada bibir ranum merah merekah Baekhyun yang selalu ia cumbui. Bibir yang tak hanya dicumbui olehnya tapi juga oleh Chanyeol.

Tidak!

Bukan hanya bibir.

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang pernah disentuhnya, sudah lebih dulu dirasakan oleh Chanyeol

Namja brengsek yang sudah mengikat Baekhyun seenaknya... namja yang didalam tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sama dengan milik Sehun… namja yang sudah menyudahi hubungannya dengan Baekhyun secara sepihak.

Chanyeol-lah yang membuat Baekhyun menangis hebat saat meminta Sehun datang menemuinya secepat mungkin.

Baekhyun terus saja merengek dan mengiba pada Sehun untuk menemaninya di apartemen terhitung sejak 3 hari terakhir ini.

Chanyeol-lah yang sudah membuat Baekhyun tampak sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai namja cantik itu harus memohon pada Sehun untuk menyentuhnya agar bisa melupakan segala sakit hati yang ia rasakan tadi.

Semuanya karena Chanyeol!

"Eugh… Hiks…", manik sipit Sehun menyipit nanar saat mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun dikala ia terlelap tidur. Sebulir air mata kembali turun menyusuri wajah cantiknya… dan sebuah nama keramat yang Sehun benci seumur hidupnya kembali terucap dari bibir yang beberapa saat lalu habis dilumatnya…

"Channie… jangan pergi… hiks.. "

"Channie…"

_Kenapa harus Chanyeol?_

Bahkan ketika Baekhyun tertidur pun, nama Chanyeol-lah yang ia sebut…

"Channie... hiks… saranghae… hiks… "

Dan saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan tak pelak membuat namja seperti Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Matanya memerah, menahan amarah dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi secepat kilat ia memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan, memakainya asal, dan pergi dari apartemen Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Manik mata Jongin terpaku pada sesosok namja yang terduduk lemas dengan kepala menunduk di tengah-tengah taman yang dahulu sering Jongin datangi bersama Yifan. Taman yang sama ketika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol secara tak sengaja. Dan kali ini, tanpa diduga sebelumnya Jongin kembali bertemu dengan seseorang…

Dengan Sehun….

"Kau kenapa bisa ada disini Sehun?"

Mendengar namanya disebut lantas membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Didepannya Jongin berdiri dengan cemas dan kebingungan.

"Jongin…", gumam Sehun lirih namun masih bisa didengar. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Jongin nyaris saja meronta hebat saat menyadari dirinya dipeluk oleh Sehun sampai saat ia merasa tubuh Sehun gemetar.

Sehun menangis…

Dan karena itulah, bukannya melepaskan pelukan Sehun- Jongin justru berbalik memeluknya dan menepuk punggung Sehun dengan pelan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jongin mungkin merasa kalau saat ini Sehun sedang membutuhkan seseorang disisinya…

.

.

.

_Sementara itu…._

"Kau hanya akan diam saja disini atau berlari kesana, memisahkan Jongin dari Sehun?"

"Ataukah opsi lain- mungkin kita harus menunggu disini sampai keduanya selesai berpelukan kemudian menyadari jika sedari tadi kita bertiga melihat adegan mesra mereka? Cih! Berpelukan di taman yang sepi seperti ini…"

"Tutup mulutmu Junmyeon hyung. Jangan menambah panas situasi"

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan orang bodoh yang tidak lain sepupumu ini saja. Dia terlalu naif karena Jongin. Seharusnya kita beritahu padanya pengorbanan seperti apa yang sudah Yifan lakukan untuknya dan keluarganya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan lagi bisa bersenang-senang seperti saat ini"

"Sekali saja kau membuka mulutmu memberitahu Jongin, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Junmyeon", balas Yifan pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam menatap Sehun dan Jongin yang masih berpelukan.

"Begitu pun denganku. Aku akan membuat Jongin menderita jika ia melakukan hal yang lebih menyiksamu dari ini. Kau mengerti? Jangan lakukan pengorbanan bodoh itu lagi. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mendonorkan hatimu secara utuh pada tuan Kim. Ingat itu baik-baik Yifan…!", Tao hanya bisa menegak ludahnya kasar mendapati sorot mata Junmyeon yang begitu menakutkan saat menyampaikan kalimatnya tadi. Tak lama fokus mata pandanya tertuju kembali pada Yifan yang masih saja menatap adegan di depan matanya. Tanpa perlu bertanya pada Yifan, Tao sudah paham betul suasana hati yang sedang menimpa sepupunya saat ini.

Buruk.

Sangat buruk

Dan akan bertambah buruk kalau Tao membuka mulut.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya.. di Sekolah_

_**Jongin POV **_

"_Benarkah?! Wakil direktur sendiri yang bilang begitu?"_

"_Katanya tidak secara langsung sih. Tapi sepertinya memang benar deh kalau wakil direktur dan Tao itu memiliki hubungan special. Bayangkan saja setiap kali datang dan pulang ke Sekolah Tao selalu diantar oleh wakil direktur. Naik mobil yang sama pula. Bahkan setiap kali jam istirahat berbunyi, mereka selalu bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu di ruangan. Apa namanya coba jika bukan pacaran"_

Selalu saja Tao dan Yifan menjadi bahan pembicaraan utama kemanapun aku pergi. Kali ini juga sama. Sejak awal aku menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang sekolah, nama mereka berdua-lah yang dibicarakan oleh hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Telingaku semakin berdengung dan panas… ditambah lagi setiap kali mendengar nama mereka berdua disebut jantungku berdetak cepat dan gelisah. Takut? Yah, aku terlalu takut. Semakin sering mendengar berita mengenai kedekatan mereka berdua, semakin aku bertambah gelisah, cemas, dan takut.

Yifan tidak mungkin akan meninggalkanku sendirian kan?

Dia selalu bersamaku.

Dulu tidak ada satu kali pun aku dibiarkannya sendiri.

Tidak…

Tidak boleh Tao…

Tanpa sadar langkah kakiku melangkah cepat melintasi lorong. Dibenakku hanya ada wajah Yifan dan Tao yang silih berganti terlintas.

Sungguh- aku tidak ingin Tao ada disisi Yifan..

Jangan Yifan…

Jangan Kris-ku…

_**BRUG**_

_**BAK**_

"Aaarrrghhh!", erangku sakit saat keningku menghantam sebuah benda keras yang ternyata adalah pintu ruangan kelas yang sedang kutuju. Sontak rasa pusing menyergapku… disusul sebuah suara yang familiar dan rengkuhan hangat yang membantuku berdiri tegak.

"Kau ini- kurang kerjaan sekali Jongin-ah. Pagi-pagi sudah mencium pintu. Kau kenapa sih? Mengantuk?", cetus seseorang yang kini sedang menuntunku berjalan menuju tempat duduk terdekat. Aku tersenyum kecil ditengah-tengah ringisanku menahan sakit ketika telingaku mendengar gerutuan yang menyerupai omelan khas ibu-ibu darinya.

"Aku hanya tidak fokus Xing. Jangan mengomel lagi. Telingaku sakit", keluhku setengah merajuk sambil mengerjapkan kedua mataku dengan polos.

"Tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya sambil meneliti lebih dekat keningku yang terbentur pintu keras tadi. Ini gara-gara terlalu larut dengan segala spekulasi tak jelas dan belum tentu benar mengenai Tao dan Yifan. Ck! Kau bodoh Kim Jongin!

"Ada yang menganggumu pagi ini Jongin? Kenapa kau tidak fokus? Kau kurang tidur? Sepertinya tidak", Yixing lantas menarik kursi disampingku dan mendudukinya. Melihat raut wajahnya yang kentara cemas terhadapku mau tak mau membuatku sedikit tersentuh. Setidaknya, ketika situasi hatiku sedang labil tak menentu seperti ini ada seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara dan kuyakini ada dipihak netral.

Sepenglihatanku Yixing tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan Tao. Dia juga tidak terlihat tertarik dengan segala macam urusan yang berkaitan dengan wakil direktur. Sudah pasti ia ada di pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa kan? Jadi, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku berbicara terus terang pada Yixing dan meminta nasihatnya?

"Hello Jongin! Kau tidak tertidur dengan mata terbuka kan?", mataku mengerjap kaget dan sontak berdecak kesal ketika menyadari kalau sedari tadi Yixing memanggilku dan terus saja melambaikan sebelah tangannya persis di depan wajahku.

"Kukira kau tertidur. Ada yang mau kau ceritakan? Kau berkelahi lagi dengan Tao yah?"

Ini dia!

Hal yang membuatku begitu nyaman bersandar dan mempercayai Yixing sebagai teman bicara selain Tao adalah sisi lembutnya yang seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah bertanya dengan paksaan. Ia lebih memilih menungguku yang berbicara terlebih dahulu. Kalaupun tidak, Yixing akan bertanya dengan nada yang lembut seperti ini dan membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Xing- mengenai yang kuceritakan hari itu… jangan salah paham. Itu bukan ceritaku. Itu adalah masa lalu salah seorang teman. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Karenanya aku memilih menceritakannya padamu. Mungkin saja kau punya nasihat atau pertimbangan lain", terangku panjang lebar yang direspon Yixing dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Yah- kisah masa lalu.

Aku menceritakan kisahku pada Yixing. Berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan bahwa kisah itu adalah mengenai seorang temanku. Padahal sesungguhnya adalah kisah hidupku sendiri.

Kisah masa kecil antara aku dan Yifan yang sempat terlupakan karena sebuah kejadian.

Kejadian dimana ingatanku tertutup total mengenainya… mengenai kematian appa di depan mataku sendiri akibat sebuah kecelakaan beruntun. Kisah dimana Yifan kembali ke Seoul, ingatanku yang pelan-pelan kembali, mengenai perasaanku pada Sehun yang mulai samar… kegelisahanku saat Tao yang memiliki kedekatan lain dengan Yifan… semuanya tanpa terkecuali aku ceritakan pada Yixing.

"Oh- mengenai yang kemarin yah. Kau ingin tahu pendapatku Jongin?", tanya Yixing balik dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah lurus ke depan. Melihat sikap Yixing yang seperti ini membuatku sedikit gugup. Bagaimanapun juga ini pertama kalinya aku akan mendengar tanggapan orang lain mengenai kisahku yang rumit.

"Kalau aku berada diposisi temanmu- ", aku menarik napas dalam mendengar Yixing menggantungkan ucapannya..

"Aku akan membenci namja yang telah pergi meninggalkanku"

_**DEG**_

Dadaku terasa dihantam benda keras dengan begitu kuatnya kala Yixing mengucapkan kalimat bernada datar tadi.

_Membenci?_

_Yifan?_

_Kenapa?_

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekik hebat sampai-sampai untuk membantah atau mempertanyakan ucapan Yixing tadi- tak mampu. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, kenapa ia harus kembali ke sini lagi? Meninggalkanku… mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat sendiri. Namja seperti itu- untuk apa dicintai lagi Jongin?"

SKAK MAT

Kali ini Yixing secara kasat mata menamparku dengan kata-katanya dan tak lupa hujaman sengit yang matanya arahkan padaku.

"Namja itu pergi meninggalkan temanmu sendirian… dan disaat yang sama appa temanmu meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan beruntun karena berusaha melindungi anaknya yang berlari seperti orang kesetanan mengejar seseorang tak bertanggung jawab seperti namja brengsek itu kan?"

"YIXING!", hardikku keras tanpa bisa kukontrol lagi. Amarahku meletup dengan cepatnya saat mendengar Yixing menyebut Yifan dengan brengsek! Yifan tidak seperti itu… Yifan tidak salah

"Jika namja itu tidak pergi, maka temanmu tidak akan mungkin menjadi anak yatim. Jika namja itu tetap berada disisi temanmu… tidak mungkin kan temanmu hilang ingatan. Semua yang menimpa temanmu itu akibat namja brengsek yang telah meninggalkannya belasan tahun. Pikirkan baik-baik Jongin, jangan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Seandainya namja itu membatalkan kepergiannya, keluaga temanmu itu masih utuh sampai saat ini… benar tidak?"

_Keluarga…_

_Masih utuh…_

Perkataan Yixing yang terakhir berhasil menjadi pukulan telak yang mengenaiku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri dan melupakan orang-orang yang berada begitu dekat denganku.

_Eomma dan Dami noona…_

Aku tenggelam dengan duniaku sendiri…

Aku mengabaikan dua orang wanita yang mengalami kehilangan yang sama dengan yang kualami…

Kalau Yifan tidak pergi… aku tidak mungkin mengejarnya…

Kalau aku tidak mengejarnya seperti saat itu… appa tidak mungkin mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya meregang nyawa…

Dan seandainya semua itu tidak terjadi…

Eomma tidak mungkin menjadi orang tua tunggal dan juga seorang janda…

Dami noona tidak mungkin menjadi anak yatim…

Appa juga pasti masih ada bersama kami …

Semuanya…

Karena Yifan….

"Kau bilang temanmu itu memiliki seorang noona yang sangat dekat dengan appanya kan? Menurutmu, apa detik ini noonanya sudah bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian sang appa? Eommanya juga begitu? Mungkin mereka berdua tidak menangis bukan karena sudah merelakan tetapi justru karena tidak bisa maka mereka menangis dalam hati. Dan kedatangan namja brengsek tersebut tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Temanmu selamanya tidak akan lagi melihat appanya… "

"Wajahmu kenapa menegang begitu?"

"Ak-tidak… Itu"

Sial! Otakku buntu… dan bahkan ucapanku pun tak jelas untuk dipahami… semua perkataan Yixing seakan menghempaskanku pada kenyataan yang selama ini tidak pernah terjamah olehku.

"Kau pasti shock mendengar ucapanku tadi. Maaf. Aku hanya ingin jujur"

"Ani... kau benar Xing", jawabku lirih

Kau mampu melihat apa yang selama ini tidak terlihat di depanku… kau membuatku mendengar semua yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya… kau jujur Xing.. dan kejujuranmu membuatku sakit…

_Kepalaku…_

_Sakit…_

_Tapi- yang disini justru lebih sakit sampai rasanya aku ingin berteriak keras…._

_**Jongin POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Malam ini giliran eomma piket. Masakannya sudah ada… tinggal dipanaskan saja. Dami, Jongin… jangan lupa makan. Eomma mencintai kalian berdua…. **_

Jongin menghela napas berat membaca penggalan note yang tertempel di pintu kulkas saat ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Eomma Jongin bekerja sebagai seorang perawat rumah sakit. Beberapa hari dalam seminggu eomma Jongin mendapat giliran jaga di rumah sakit karena itu di setiap malamnya hanya akan ada Dami dan Jongin di rumah saja berdua.

Terkadang Dami membawa beberapa teman baiknya untuk sekedar mengobrol di rumah selepas pulang kerja.

Kali ini, Jongin merasa sangat kosong dan hampa. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan eommanya dan menangis sepuasnya di dalam dekapan hangat dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Akan tetapi niatnya tadi tepaksa harus diurungkan saat menyadari keadaan rumahnya yang masih gelas gulita padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:00. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Dami noona di rumah.

Semuanya sepi… dan itu membuat Jongin semakin nelangsa.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Sontak bulu kuduk Jongin menegang mendengar isakan kecil yang teredam tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini. Dengan cepat ia bergerak mendekati saklar dan menghidupkan penerangan. Kedua matanya awas mengitari segala sudut ruangan, mencari tahu sumber isakan tadi... namun nihil. Jongin sendirian.

Apa mungkin noonanya?

Dengan setengah berjinjit, Jongin menaiki tangga tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik sekecil apapun. Langkah kakinya membawanya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang tidak lain adalah kamar Dami. Dan benar saja.

Suara itu-

Isakan itu terdengar jelas dari balik pintu tersebut.

Jongin menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, memastikan ulang jika isakan itu adalah benar milik noonanya…

"Appa… bogoshippoyo… hiks… appa…hiks… appa… pulang. Dami ingin appa pulang… hiks.."

Tubuh tinggi semampai Jongin pun merosot dan jatuh terduduk dengan mata basah tergenang airmata…

"_Seandainya namja itu membatalkan kepergiannya, keluarga temanmu itu masih utuh sampai saat ini… benar tidak?"_

_Semua ini terjadi karena Yifan…._

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

Berminat review?

Terakhir...

happy birthday Yifan daddy,,,,

keep smile...

:)

Chae


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Comeback to Me**_

_**HunKaiKris or KrisKaiHun! **_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT… Don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran^^ mian ne**_

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

Dia sangat suka tersenyum dalam kondisi apapun dan- senyuman palsu adalah jenis senyuman favoritnya. Senyuman misterius yang mengembang lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putih dengan raut wajahnya yang cerah dan dimplenya yang menarik. Senyuman yang membuat orang lain salah sangka dalam mengartikannya secara langsung. Dan senyuman palsu itu-lah, senyuman khas milik Zhang Yixing.

"Terima kasih sudah merepotkanku tengah malam begini tuan muda Wu yang terhormat", cetusnya tenang sambil mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping namja tinggi berambut pirang yang kala itu meneguk habis martini dari gelasnya. Dari sudut matanya, Yixing menangkap gurat-gurat lelah yang terpancar kuat di paras tampan namun pucat pasi milik Yifan. Sepasang netra gelapnya bergerak cepat, mengitari sudut bar yang sudah sepi, yang menyisakan dirinya, Yifan, dan seorang bartender tua yang telah pergi entah kemana. Oh-mungkin bukan sepi. Tapi bar ini sudah disewa penuh semalaman oleh namja China berkantong tebal yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Dimana pak Han?", tanya Yixing penasaran. Matanya membulat kaget, meski berusaha tetap tenang saat Yifan kembali meneguk minuman beralkohol. Setahunya, Yifan tidak boleh menyentuh minuman-minuman keras semacam martini, tequila, dan sebagainya. Tidak diperbolehkan sama sekali walaupun dosisnya sekecil apapun itu. Dia tidak lupa dengan kondisi Yifan yang sesungguhnya. Transplantasi ginjal beberapa tahun lalu dan efek sampingnya yang terjadi pada namja tampan itu, masih mempersulit ruang geraknya selama ini. Biasanya akan ada pak Han yang setia mengingatkan namja keras kepala ini. Menjauhkannya dari segala macam pantangan yang sudah diultimatum oleh dokter. Seharusnya begitu- tapi kini-

"Ada yang terjadi?", matanya memicing tajam, membalas kembali tatapan dingin nan bengis yang diberikan Yifan ketika Yixing dengan seenaknya menarik gelas berisi martini yang sisa setengah dan membuangnya ke lantai. Bau alhokol yang khas langsung menguap seketika.

"Aku tak peduli dengan seberapa besar usahamu untuk mendeath glareku. Setidaknya jangan memaksaku melaporkanmu pada paman dan bibi Wu yang berada di Kanada dan menceritakan semua yang coba kau sembunyikan dari mereka, Tao, Junmyeon, pak Han, Jongin, dan diriku sendiri WU YIFAN!', bentak Yixing nyalang. Napasnya memburu cepat- efek dari luapan emosinya yang keluar berupa untaian kalimat panjang bernada marah. Menghadapi Yifan sama dengan menghadapi beberapa orang paruh baya yang tingkat emosi dan kecerdasan otaknya labil. Memaksa namja cantik itu untuk tetap bertahan sebagai orang yang sabar.

"Terima kasih"

Sepatah kata Yifan tadi menarik keluar emosi Yixing sampai habis. Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kosong jejeran koleksi minuman beralkohol.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih?"

"Untuk-", Yifan menahan napasnya sesaat," Untuk membuatnya membenciku"

Yixing tersentak kecil. Namun gesture itu terlalu samar dan singkat untuk disadari Yifan yang memang sejak awal tak menaruh namja cantik itu ke dalam wilayah pandangannya. Sebuah senyuman samar, tipis, namun terlihat sendu terukir manis di bibirnya. Jelas sekali –nya yang dimaksud Yifan pasti namja manis itu. Namja yang membuat salah satu sahabatnya tergila-gila dan menyeret beberapa orang terdekatnya masuk ke dalam siklus hidupnya.

Yixing adalah sahabat Yifan yang lain, selain Junmyeon. Sedangkan Tao, jelas masih berhubungan darah dengan namja yang menggilai basket itu. Ketiganya, ditarik masuk Yifan untuk menjaga namja-nya ketika ia tidak lagi bisa berada didekatnya. Tao orang pertama yang Yifan minta untuk menjadi teman dan sosok penjaga Jongin selama ia berada jauh di Kanada sana. Yixing adalah orang kedua dan Junmyeon adalah yang terakhir. Jalan hidup Jongin pun tak pernah lepas dari pantauan Yifan.

"Kau tidak tidur kan?"

Pertanyaan itu menarik Yixing dari lamunannya. Dia tertawa kecil dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya, melirik sebal Yifan namun sedetik kemudian terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku hanya membantunya sadar. Bukan membantunya membencimu tapi membuatnya sadar untuk semakin membencimu", terangnya sinis.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dimana pak Han? Bagaimana bisa kau kesini, sendirian, dan mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang sepatutnya tidak boleh kau konsumsi. Kau ingin cepat mati? Kurang shock apa lagi setelah mengetahui hasil pemeriksaanmu tempo hari dan kini- alkohol? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau menabrakkan dirimu ke mobil yang tengah melaju atau terjun ke sungai Han? Bukankah hasil akhirnya akan jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan kau mabuk-mabukkan seperti ini?"

Yifan tetap saja tenang. Tidak menampilkan satu pun bahasa tubuh yang menyiratkan emosi ketika dibombardir omongan pedas seorang Zhang Yixing. Namja cantik yang terlalu rapi dan apik untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Jarang bersuara dan lebih sebagai pengamat. Namun sekali ia bersuara, hati terasa dikoyak paksa dengan nada tajam dan sinis yang tak pernah absen dari mulutnya.

"Membawa Pah Han sama dengan mengundang bencana lain datang", sepasang netra mereka berdua beradu. Yifan memang sedikit sekali berbicara panjang lebar. Dia tidak terlalu terbuka dibandingkan Tao dan Junmyeon. Tidak pandai berbicara seperti sepasang manusia cerewet itu. Dia setipe dengan Yixing. Sama-sama sedikit bicara dan lebih memilih menyimpan rapat-rapat dalam hati, menahan semuanya seorang diri. Dan karena persamaan itulah keduanya bisa bersahabat dan jauh saling memahami dibandingkan Tao dan Junmyeon.

"Bencana?", beo Yixing tak paham. Sebelah alisnya naik masih menatap Yifan. Tak lama ia kaget sendiri dan tersenyum miring. Bencana yang dimaksud Yifan tadi adalah Junmyeon dan Tao sendiri. Kalau pak Han ada disini dan mendapati Yifan mabuk-mabukkan seorang diri, sudah pasti hanya dalam selang menitan saja dua namja paling cerewet dan ekspresif seperti Tao dan Junmyeon akan langsung melesat ke bar dan menyeret namja tinggi itu keluar.

"Xing-"

Namja yang dipanggil namanya hanya bergumam samar.

"Beliau sudah sadar"

Yixing sontak menoleh cepat diakhir pernyataan Yifan. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Dan operasinya akan dilakukan segera setelah kondisinya dinyatakan stabil. Aku akan pergi sana. Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu sekaligus orang terakhir. Simpan rapat-rapat semua hal yang kau tahu, yang kuberitahu hanya padamu. Jangan katakan sepatah katapun pada Tao dan Junmyeon"

Yixing mendengar betul setiap kata yang Yifan ucapkan. Merekam betul nada suaranya yang pelan nyaris berbisik itu. Menahan sesak karena dialah orang yang mengetahui semuanya. Mengenai kondisi Yifan yang sudah semakin memburuk berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan dari salah satu rumah sakit swasta Amerika beberapa hari lalu. Tentang kondisi Tuan Kim yang ternyata telah sadar dari komanya. Mengenai kepergian Yifan dan ide transplantasi hepar itu. Sukar baginya menahan tekanan yang ia alami saat ia tahu hal yang sesungguhnya. Menyembunyikan segalanya dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

.

.

Netra kelam itu bergerak cepat, mengitari semua sudut kedai kopi yang baru diinjaknya beberapa detik lalu. Sesosok makhluk paling mencolok dengan perawakan tubuhnya yang terkadang disandingkan dengan sosok pangeran dalam buku dongeng tengah tersenyum kecil sambil berdiri, menarik sebuah kursi kosong untuk diduduki pemilik netra kelam tersebut.

"Menunggu lama Yifan?", pertanyaan basa-basi itu disambut gelengan kecil dari tuan muda Wu. Tanpa menghilangkan senyum tipis cenderung samarnya, ia memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan baginya dan juga- Dami. Ada sebuah pemandangan ganjil yang tertangkap mata tajam Yifan. Sepengetahuannya- Dami sangat anti dengan kacamata. Entah itu kacamata gaya ataupun kacamata baca. Namun kali ini tidak. Mata indah Dami yang sama persis dengan Jongin, adik bungsunya sekarang terbingkai, tertutupi sebuah lensa tipis dari kacamata bening yang dipakainya.

"Noona, menangis?", tanya Yifan pelan. Matanya tak putus mengamati sepasang netra Dami yang bengkak dan sedikit memerah. Make up tipis yang dipakai Dami pun tak sanggup menutupi wajah sembabnya dengan sempurna. Untuk sesaat Dami terkesiap kaget, namun rona wajahnya dengan cepat berubah. Dia mengulas senyuman kecut, memandangi Yifan yang lekat menatapnya.

"Aku merindukannya", gumam yeoja cantik itu. Ada sebuah pukulan telak yang menghantam dada Yifan. Gumaman kecil Dami dan ekspresi sendu yang terpancar dari wajah sembabnya- perpaduan yang sempurna yang membuat rasa bersalahnya berkali-kali lipat menggunung. Sebelah tangannya yang ketika itu memegang cangkir kopi miliknya tiba-tiba menguat. Yifan bungkam. Dia tidak memberikan sepatah katapun menjawab gumaman Dami sampai pelayan datang dan membawakan 2 porsi tiramisu sebagai pelengkap minum kopi mereka di pagi hari seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak bekerja Yifan?", kata-kata Dami kembali mengambil alih fokus Yifan, menarik mata tajam itu memandanginya,"Ada masalah? Kupikir aneh sekali karena tiba-tiba saja kau meminta bertemu di saat jam kerja seperti ini", tambahnya dengan kedua alis bertaut bingung.

Yah- benar juga. Pertemuan mereka di pagi ini sebenarnya bukan kebetulan saja. Jam 7 tadi, tepatnya saat Yifan berada tak jauh dari rumah Jongin, ia menelpon Dami untuk bertemu sebentar. Ada yang ingin ia katakan- penting. Itu adalah alasan yang tadi dikemukan Yifan lewat sambungan telepon. Oh yah ada yang bertanya kenapa pagi-pagi ini Yifan ada di sekitar lingkungan rumah Jongin? Jawabannya sederhana. Ia ingin memastikan namja manis itu pergi ke sekolah tepat sebelum ia menelpon Dami untuk bertemu. Dan namja tampan berparas seperti pangeran itu sungguh tak menyangka, kehadirannya di sana ternyata mendapat sebuah pemandangan baru lagi. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Karena saat itu, tepat Jongin berangkat dari rumahnya- bersama dengan Sehun. Entah bagaimana bisa terjadi.

"Fan… Yifan… hei!", Yifan tersentak kaget mendapati tangannya dipukul halus oleh Dami. Yeoja itu memandanginya kuatir karena sedari tadi namja tampan itu melamun dengan ekspresi sedih yang begitu kentara. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan Jongin?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ah ya noona. Baik. Maaf karena aku meminta bertemu secara mendadak seperti ini. Apa menganggu noona?", Yifan menetralisir perasaannya yang tak menentu dengan mengambil sepotong tiramisu dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Merasakan sensasi makanan manis itu berbaur bersama salivanya, mengecap rasanya yang campur aduk.

"Tidak apa-papa. Aku sudah mengabari ke kantor sebelum ke sini. Kembali ke pertanyaan awalku. Ada apa Yifan? Apa ada masalah?"

Fokus Yifan lagi-lagi teralihkan. Begitu juga dengan kemantapan hatinya. Akankah mengatakan ini tepat pada Dami noona? Mengatakan bahwa kondisi tuan Kim, ayahnya sudah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya? Memberitahukan putri sulung keluarga Kim kalau ayahnya sudah sadar dan akan menjalani operasi transplantasi hati disaat kondisinya dinyatakan stabil oleh para dokter yang menanganinya? Apakah dengan melakukan semua itu- setidaknya akan mengurangi beban hati Dami noona? Tapi bagaimana kalau akhirnya tuan Kim justru jatuh kembali ke kondisi yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya? Dan bagaimana jika operasi itu gagal? Bagaimana kalau tuan Kim meninggal karena tubuhnya menolak organ dalam yang diberikan Yifan? Bagaimana jika-

"_**Nak, tuan Kim telah sadar dari komanya"**_

"_**Benar. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi besar itu sesegera mungkin"**_

"_**Bukannya menghalangi, tapi semua tindakan ini harus dilakukan berdasarkan prosedur yang berlaku. Tuan Kim diperbolehkan menjalani operasi tersebut jika kondisinya dinyatakan stabil oleh tim medis setelah melalui berbagai macam rangkaian tes"**_

"_**Itu untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk sebelum, saat, dan sesudah operasi"**_

"_**Donor? Sampai sekarang kami belum mendapatkan donor yang tepat. Satu-satunya orang yang hasilnya cocok dengan tuan Kim adalah anda sendiri, tuan muda Wu"**_

"_**Tapi beberapa tahun lalu anda baru menjalani transplantasi ginjal. Hasil pemeriksaan tubuh anda yang kami kirimkan beberapa waktu lalu justru sangat buruk. Jika ini tetap dilakukan- bukan tidak mungkin akan membuat anda kehilangan nyawa anda sendiri"**_

"_**Tapi tuan muda-"**_

"_**Baik. Baiklah. Akan kami kirimkan semua berkas yang diperlukan untuk operasi tersebut. Tolong anda baca sebaik mungkin sampai pada side effectnya… dan jika anda setuju, anda bisa membubuhkan tanda tangan anda dan mengirimkannya kembali pada kami"**_

"Noona"

"Yah?", sahut Dami pendek mendengar Yifan memanggilnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semuanya"

Mendengar perkataan Yifan yang diucapkan dengan serius, membuat kedua sudut bibir tipis Dami bergerak naik. Lama ia menatap Yifan, seorang laki-laki yang mencintai adik bungsunya, yang melakukan semua hal untuk menebus kesalahan yang tidak pernah sengaja ia lakukan. Laki-laki yang memikul beban, tanggung jawab, dan juga kesedihan karena peristiwa beberapa belas tahun lalu. Padahal bukan Yifan yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. Bukan pula salahnya kalau Jongin hilang ingatan dan ayahnya meninggal… meski awalnya divonis batang otaknya mati tapi ternyata tidak. Ada sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi pada ayahnya, dimana batang otaknya dapat berfungsi kembali namun ia jatuh dalam kondisi koma. Dan saat itulah- Yifan menanggung semaunya. Demi menjaga Jongin yang hilang ingatan, yang tidak mengingat ayah dan juga Yifan sekaligus kecelakaan naas itu- Dami dan ibunya menyembunyikan fakta mengenai tuan Kim.

Merelakan namja itu dibawa oleh keluarga Wu untuk menjalani pengobatan yang lebih baik lagi di luar negeri. Setiap berita mengenai kondisi tuan Kim selalu didapatkan mereka melalui nyonya besar Wu. Dan berdasarkan hasil terakhir, ayahnya masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Asa Dami berkumpul di tenggorokannya. Sesak dan sakit dan hendak menangis lagi. Tapi kembali ia menahannya. Memasang wajah baik-baik saja sementara hatinya berontak karena sudah tak sanggup menunggu lagi. Kapan ayahnya bangun? Kapan ayahnya kembali? Kapa ingatan adik kecilnya pulih? Kapan keluarga kecil mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi? Semua pertanyaan kapan itu merongrong batas kesabarannya yang semakin terkikis oleh waktu.

"Jongin-"

Semua indera Dami tertuju sepenuhnya saat nama Jongin disebut Yifan dengan nada menggantung.

Cemas dan kuatir bersatu.

"Dia sudah ingat semuanya"

"Noona, anggap saja Jongin masih belum mengingat semuanya. Anggap saja begitu. Perlakukan ia seperti biasanya. Jika amarah dan kesal noona serta semua kekecewaan noona padanya bangkit lagi, lampiaskan semua itu padaku. Biar aku yang menanggungnya. Bukankah sejak hari itu aku sudah bersumpah untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala? Aku janji tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku mohon bersabar sedikit lagi. Percaya padaku", tanpa bisa dicegah kedua tangan Yifan gemetar hebat.

"Yifan-cukup", sela Dami putus asa. Diraihnya kedua tangan Yifan yang terkepal dan gemetar hebat, mengenggamnya, menenangkan namja tampan itu sambil sesekali bibirnya mengucapkan cukup, cukup,dan cukup.

"Tolong berjanji padaku noona. Tolong, perlakukan Jongin seperti biasanya. Tolong bersabar untuk menunggu beliau sebentar lagi. Dan tolong, tolong buat Jongin tambah membenciku"

Dami menegak salivanya kasar. Hatinya menolak permintaan Yifan padanya. Tetapi otak dan bibirnya tidak. Mereka justru berkomplot, menyerukan kata ya dengan lemah dan akhirnya Yifan tersenyum samar. Ketakutan itu perlahan sirna.

"Bagaimana bisa ia membencimu jika ia mencintaimu dari dulu Yifan?"

_Cinta?_

_Benarkah Jongin mencintainya?_

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, memejamkan netranya, dan perbincangan sekilasnya bersama Yixing kembali terbayang…

"_**Junmyeon mengabariku kalau kalian bertiga baru memergoki Sehun memeluk Jongin di taman. Benar?"**_

"_**Kurasa dengan melihat ekspresi dinginmu serta merasakan aura disekelilingmu- tebakanku pasti tidak meleset. Kau masih mencintainya Yifan"**_

"_**Terkadang aku iri padamu. Kau mampu mencintai seseorang yang sudah melupakanmu dan beralih pada orang lain. Kau mampu bertahan untuk melindungi sejauh apapun jarak memisahkanmu dengannya. Kau bahkan bisa memberikan hidupmu untuk kebahagiannya dan Jongin- terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya"**_

"_**Kuberitahu satu hal yang membuatku tertarik berlama-lama ikut campur dalam masalahmu ini Yifan. Disamping aku ingin membantu sahabat baikku sendiri, aku juga ingin memastikan sesuatu"**_

"_**Aku ingin memastikan apakah kebenciannya padamu lebih besar dibandingkan rasa percaya dan cintanya padamu? Jongin itu labil kau tahu pasti. Ia terkadang mudah dibingungkan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dulu ia menyukaimu. Oke maksudku perasaan suka antar bocah. Kemudian ia kecelakaan dan melupakanmu. Menyukai Sehun… mencintai namja itu bertahun-tahun lamanya meski sudah dijahati, dikasari bahkan dipermalukan dengan segala macam tindakan dan perkataan kejinya. Setelah itu saat kau datang dan berdiri di sisinya, ia mulai mengabaikan Sehun dan tertarik padamu lagi. Kau tidak berpikir, jika perasaan cinta yang ia tujukan padamu kini adalah berkas perasaan dulu yang terbangun karena ingatannya dan sosokmu? Dia tidak mencintaimu benar-benar. Kalau ia mencintaimu yang saat ini, ia tidak akan terpengaruh dengan masa lalu. Tidak terbawa sekecil apapun kenangan dan rasa yang pernah hilang. Jika ia mencintaimu- sudah pasti semua konfrontasi frontalku padanya tidak akan menjadi penghalang. Dia pasti lebih mempercayaimu"**_

"_**Jadi menurutku- Jongin tidak mencintaimu Yifan. Dia… tidak pernah mencintaimu yang saat ini. Tidak. Lain halnya mungkin dengan namja es berhati iblis bermulut pedas itu"**_

Butuh waktu lama bagi Dami mendengar tanggapan Yifan. Dipikirnya namja itu akan berubah pikiran ketika ia mengingatnya pada Jongin.

"Tidak noona, Jongin-", Yifan tersenyum kecut, menarik kedua tangannya yang digenggaman Dami,"Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya"

.

.

Mungkin ini bukan pertama kali Sehun dan Jongin membolos disaat jam sekolah sedang berlangsung. Bukannya sengaja membolos tapi waktu yang tidak menginjinkan mereka mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar di hari ini. Salahkan saja gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat ketika mereka sampai di sana. Dan salahkan juga keengganan mereka berdua kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan memilih berakhir di game center. Untung saja Sehun sempat membeli 2 kaos murah yang pas di tubuh mereka sehingga hal itu mempermudah niat mereka berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu hari ini.

Mereka- berdua..

Yup

Sehun dan Jongin.

Ini pertama kalinya namja es berhati iblis bermulut pedas – menurut Yixing dan Tao – itu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin. Namja yang menyukainya sejak dulu, mengejarnya tanpa patah semangat. Namja yang sering menjadi pelampiasan emosinya, entah dipermalukan, dimaki, atau dikasari. Dan kini, seolah karma sedang menimpanya- Jongin adalah orang yang menenangkannya, balas memeluknya, dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya disaat ia dikecewakan Baekhyun. Sekarang, namja itu pula yang membawanya masuk ke sebuah dunia asing yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

_Game center._

Demi basket yang dicintainya… namja dewasa seperti Jongin ternyata masih menggilai game. Bahkan namja itu tidak risih dengan kehadirannya yang merupakan satu-satunya namja dewasa di tempat tersebut, dimana semua pengunjung game center ini adalah anak-anak seusia SD dan SMP!

"YESS! MENANG! Sehun! Lihatkan.. .sudah kubilang aku tidak mungkin kalah", pekiknya girang sambil menunjuk layar dengan hebohnya. Sehun tersenyum geli mendapati reaksi lucu Jongin. Namja yang harus diakuinya manis itu kini meloncat dan berlari kesana kemari, mencari permainan baru apa lagi yang hendak dimainkannya. Ia terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang baru lepas dari pengawasan sang induk dan itu sangat menggemaskan di mata sipit Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin main?", Jongin menghentikan kehebohannya sejenak. Ia menatap Sehun seksama dengan wajah polosnya yang-

"Auwh.. yah Sehun!", Jongin merenggut sebal ketika Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi dan justru menarik kedua pipi berisinya sampai melar. Dalam hati Sehun benar-benar gemas karena namja manis itu. Tampangnya imut tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Hidung bangirnya, kedua alisnya, sepasang sleepy eyesnya yang berbinar seperti anak kecil, pipinya yang empuk dicubit dan-

Atensi Sehun jatuh sepenuhnya pada sepasang bibir merah penuh Jongin. Matanya sampai tak berkedip. Bibir Jongin sukses menyedot semua kesadaran dan indera Sehun, membuat namja tampan itu menahan hasrat untuk menyentuhnya.

Dan sebelum otak Sehun dikuasai nafsu berlebih, ia lantas menarik kembali tangannya, memasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan duluan melewati Jongin setelah mengusak lembut puncak kepalanya,"Ayo kita cari permainan yang lain"

.

.

"Masuklah"

Jongin mengangguk singkat dengan senyuman kecil yang tak pupus di bibirnya ketika Sehun mengantarnya pulang sampai ke depan gerbang rumah. Mata namja tampan itu masih sedikit memerah namun wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Beban yang selama ini bercongkol dalam hatinya, yang menjadi beban tersendiri di pikirannya, seolah hilang karena Jongin yang menemani dan menghiburnya seharian.

"Ah- tunggu Jongin!", seru Sehun cepat saat namja manis itu hendak membuka pintu pagar rumah.

"Yah Sehun?", tanya namja itu bingung.

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi", ucapnya jelas sebelum ia mendaratkan ciuman panjang di dahi Jongin. Kelopak yang membungkus manik cantik itu mengerjap cepat. Kesadarannya masih belum kembali saat Sehun mencium dahinya.

"Hey- "

"Yah?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menyaksikan senyuman lembut Sehun…

"Masuklah…"

.

.

"_**Pangeran bad mood lagi?"**_

"_**Pasti ada kaitannya sama Byun sunbae"**_

"_**Dan ujung-ujungnya pasti Jongin yang kena. Kasihan sekali Jongin"**_

"_**Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga cinta. Dengar-dengar Jongin sunbae itu sudah lama suka sama pangeran es. Tapi baru setahun belakangan ini akhirnya diterima sebagai kekasihnya"**_

"_**Kekasih kok diperlakukan sepeti sampah? Dihujat, diumpat, dipermalukan. Apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan Jongin sunbae?"**_

"_**Mau bagaimana lagi?! Jongin sunbae saja yang sudah terlalu buta karena cintanya sama Sehun sunbae. Karena itu semua perlakukan tidak pantas pun ia terima. Aku ini antara iba dan kesal juga. Kenapa ada sunbae yang bisa sebodoh itu yah?!"**_

"_**Entahlah. Sudah jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi. Mataku sudah sakit melihat tingkah pangeran es menyiksa kekasihnya sendiri. Jangan ditambah dengan omongan mengenai mereka berdua. Rasanya bosan"**_

"_**Baiklah.. baiklah…"**_

Dulu-

Segelintir percakapan ringan diantara penghuni sekolah pasti tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Sehun yang sering dijuluki pangeran es dan juga kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Dua namja yang entah bagaimana bisa menyandang status pasangan kekasih padahal sikap dan tingkah mereka berdua setiap hari dalam 24 jam sangat jauh dari gambaran romansa sepasang muda mudi yang kasmaran. Makian, umpatan, pandangan dingin nan tajam, dan seringkali tindakan kasar selalu saja Jongin terima dari Sehun. Tidak pernah ada pandangan lembut, kata-kata sayang, apalagi ungkapan cinta seperti berjalan bersisian, bergandengan tangan, dan sebagainya. Bagaikan sebuah rutinitas yang wajib ditonton, setiap hari sekolah tidak pernah absen dari kata-kata menusuk yang terucap dari bibir tipis Sehun. Pernyataan yang sanggup merobek hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya sekilas namun justru ditanggapi dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang dan senyuman tipis samar di bibir penuh Jongin.

Dulu-

Pertengkaran mulut dan terkadang fisik selalu menjadi pemandangan lumrah yang disaksikan oleh penghuni sekolah. Dimana ada Sehun disitu pasti ada Jongin. Dan disaat yang sama pula, tidak akan pernah ada suasana tenang diantara mereka berdua. Atmosfer dingin bagai berada di kutub selatan dengan seluruh tubuh yang remuk akibat mata tajam Sehun yang terkesan mengintimidasi siapa saja yang memasuki wilayah pandangannya. Seperti itu gambaran suasana yang terjadi jika mereka berdua berada disuatu tempat disaat bersamaan.

Namun kini, semua itu hancur dalam sekedip mata. Mulut-mulut membulat penuh, bahkan sampai mampu membuat rahang bawah mereka jatuh ke tanah, raut-raut wajah sangsi, dan bibir yang menggumamkan kata mustahil mejadi pengisi keheningan pagi yang biasanya senyap mejadi horror. Tidak sedikit yang merasa kalau hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa bernapas. Bayangkan saja, dua namja yang selalu menebar aura buruk kemana-mana justru sekarang berjalan bersisian. Tidak ada lagi umpatan, kata-kata kasar, dan menusuk. Hanya ada kata-kata lembut dan bahkan diselingi tawa kecil disela-sela perbincangan kecil mereka. Tidak ada raut wajah dingin dan tegang. Tidak ada senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan. Hanya ada senyuman manis di masing-masing bibir yang kini bercakap-cakap ria.

Sehun dan Jongin berhasil membuat pagi ini menjadi horror dengan kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

"Menggelikan!", desis tajam si pemilik mata panda yang tengah meneguk wine merah yang terisi penuh di gelas krystal miliknya. Sepasang netranya yang dikelilingi lingkaran gelap nyaris menyamai makhluk lucu bernama panda itu mengerling singkat sarat akan emosi pada sesosok namja lain yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Sosok itu baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa empuk dan menghempaskan punggungnya yang terasa kaku pada sandaran sofa. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam namun ia mampu merasakan dengan sangat jelas kerlingan tajam mematikan yang bersumber dari Tao, pemuda mata panda yang duduk di dihadapannya.

"Ada apa ini?", kali ini Junmyeon yang baru muncul dari balik pintu besar yang merupakan akses masuk utama ke ruangan santai itu yang membuka mulutnya bertanya. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling ia mengambil posisi duduk didekat Tao, menyambar gelas milik pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, menuangkan isi dari botol wine yang tinggal seperempatnya saja dan meneguknya habis dalam sekali minum.

"Baru mandi?", Tao menurunkan sedikit tinggi tubuhnya, mencium aroma sabun yang menguar kuat dari tubuh Junmyeon, dan pemuda itu mendengus keras sekali yang akhirnya membuat Yixing membuka matanya.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?"

Gelas kristal itu berpindah tangan lagi.

Salah satu alis Junmyeon terangkat naik,"Menunggumu untuk apa?"

"Untuk-", Tao menoleh ke samping, menatap lekat Junmyeon yang sepertinya tidak paham dengan maksud perkataannya tadi. Dengan sengaja, ia kembali merunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga namja putih itu,"Untuk bisa mandi berdua bersamamu chagi-fiuh", bisiknya pelan dan diakhiri dengan sebuah tiupan kecil yang membuat Junmyeon bergidik geli dan langsung bergeser menjauhi Tao yang tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau brengsek", umpatnya sebal dengan wajah masam.

"Hey-"

Yixing menggumam samar menanggapi panggilan singkat Junmyeon yang entah diperuntukkan bagi siapa. Tao yang disebelahnya hanya meliriknya singkat, tanda kalau ia mendengarkan pemuda cantik yang menduduki posisi direktur di sekolah itu.

"Yifan mana?"

"Entahlah", sahut Tao enteng dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat cepat. Ia menatap Yixing di seberang, memandangnya selidik, seolah sedang membaca pemuda cantik yang misterius itu. Bukan tanpa sebab Tao memandangi Yixing begitu rupa. Ia sangat mengenal Yifan dan 2 sahabatnya ini. Dan menurut firasatnya yang sering sekali terbukti, Yixing pasti mengetahui sesuatu dimana ia dan Junmyeon tidak tahu. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin tidak berkaitan dengan Yifan.

"Jangan melihat padaku seakan-akan aku ini orang yang mengetahui segalanya", ucap Yixing tenang. Setenang air yang mengalir. Tidak ada emosi dalam penyampaian kalimatnya barusan. Akan tetapi- ada sesuatu dari gesture tubuh Yixing yang menyiratkan penolakan keras untuk meladeni perbincangan seputar Yifan malam ini.

"Kalian menyadari ada yang berbeda di sekolah kita beberapa hari belakangan ini?"

"Berbeda? Apanya?"

Sedetik kemudian Tao mendecakkan mulutnya kuat dan diakhiri dengan decisan sinis.

"Sehun dan Jongin?!"

Junmyeon mengangguk singkat. Tangannya bergerak, menerima uluran segelas penuh wine merah botol kedua yang disodorkan Tao ke arahnya.

Yah- berbeda. Dua namja yang tidak pernah akur itu, ah- lebih tepatnya Sehun yang selalu mendepak keluar Jongin dari sisinya kini bahkan lengket seperti amplop dan prangko. Mereka berdua sering sekali pergi dan pulang bersama, menghabiskan waktu istriahat berdua sekedar mengobrol, menemani Sehun bermain basket, atau menghabiskan bekal bersama. Jongin yang sebelum ini terombang-ambing karena perasaan cintanya pada Yifan, ketidak jelasan hubungan Tao dan Yifan, dan kebencian yang perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan konfrontasi langsung Yixing, kini berbalik sepenuhnya kembali ke sisi Sehun.

Labil?

Tidak jelas?

Tidak punya pendirian?

Mungkin semua itu benar. Tapi setidaknya, sikap itulah yang dibutuhkan. Sikap yang muncul karena dipancing oleh sahabat-sahabat Yifan. Menjauhkan namja manis itu, membuat perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, membuatnya teringat akan noona dan eommanya yang menderita akibat ditinggal oleh sang appa.

"Menurutmu, Xing?", Tao melempar pertanyaan pada Yixing yang saat itu menerima gelas darinya. Sepertinya malam ini akan mereka bertiga habiskan dengan membicarakan Sehun dan Jongin ditemani berbotol-botol wine merah yang diambil dari koleksi Junmyeon di lantai paling bawah rumah kediamannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengomentari apapun mengenai mereka berdua. Tidak penting. Tidak ada kaitannya denganku. Mau Sehun mau Jongin, terserah", ucapnya final.

Mata yang menyembunyikan semua emosi yang selalu ditahannya selama ini bergulir indah, menatap langit-langit rumah Junmyeon yang tinggi. Pikirannya melayang-layang kembali dari awal mula ia dimintai tolong oleh Yifan untuk pergi ke Seoul menyusul Tao hanya agar menjadi penjaga kasat mata yang tidak disadari oleh Jongin. Entah sudah berapa panjang waktu yang ia lalui selama ini. Meninggalkan keluarga besarnya di China, menghabiskan waktu di Seoul, menjadi seorang pengamat dari Kim Jongin, memberitahu Yifan semua hal mengenai namja itu, dan bahkan menjadi perpanjangan tangan Yifan untuk melindunginya.

"Hey Jun, Tao-ie", panggil Yixing pelan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Onyx matanya masih enggan beranjak dari cairan merah pekat di dalam gelasnya. Cairan yang mengingatkannya pada warna khas darah. Dan entah bagaimana bisa cairan merah itu pula mengingatkannya pada Yifan. Pada keputusan terakhir namja tampan itu.

Yifan telah mempersiapkan kepindahannya ke Amerika secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa sepengetahuan pak Han, Junmyeon, apalagi Tao. Ia mengurusnya seorang diri. Pertemuan di bar beberapa waktu lalu adalah pertemuan sekaligus perbincangan terakhir Yixing dan Yifan. Sebelum pamit pergi namja itu hanya mengingatkan Yixing untuk tidak mengkhianati kepercayaanya. Dia meminta Yixing tetap bungkam meski hal buruk terjadi sekalipun. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar hilang kontak, lagi-lagi Yixing kembali diingatkan dengan permintaan Yifan.

Cih.

"Xing!"

"Ya?!", Yixing tersentak kaget dan reflex berujar pendek.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak", Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap cairan merah itu dan perasaan takutnya lagi-lagi membuncah, mengaduk-aduk isi tubuhnya, membuatnya keringat dingin dengan detak jantung yang diluar batas. Dengan beringas ia menghabiskan minuman merah tersebut, menaruh kembali gelas itu dengan sedikit keras, dan melihat Tao dan Junmyeon dengan gusar.

"Aku-", Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu, Dia kembali ragu dengan hatinya sendiri. Otak memintanya untuk jujur pada Tao dan Junmyeon, membongkar ide gila Yifan yang besok lusa akan berangkat ke Amerika, memberitahukan perihal operasi besar penuh risiko, dan juga mengenai kemungkinan Yifan bisa selamat yang diperkirakan kurang dari 14% namun hati kecilnya menolak. Janjinya pada sang sahabat, satu-satunya orang yang mengajarkan arti persahabatan padanya selama ini. Kepercayaan. Yifan hanya meminta Yising menjaga kepercayaan yang ia berikan untuk terakhir kalinya. Bisakah ia mampu menjaga kepercayaan itu? Kepercayaan yang harus ditebus dengan nyawa sang sahabat? Bisakah?

.

.

.

Lonceng pulang sekolah telah berakhir satu setengah jam yang lalu dan Jongin masih berada di gedung sekolah yang lumayan sepi, menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih harus mengikuti kegiatan club. Besok adalah awal libur musim panas. Seminggu penuh tanpa ke sekolah, tanpa bangun pagi, tanpa perlu repot-repot belajar dan mengerjakan pr. Jongin ingin membebaskan dirinya, memberikan libur untuk tubuhnya yang mulai terasa penat akibat rutinitasnya sebagai pelajar tingkat akhir yang beberapa bulan lagi akan berujung. Tungkai jenjangnya melangkah dengan kecepatan biasa. Sayup-sayup suara bising yang memekakkan telinga membuatnya menghentikan perjalanannya sementara.

"Ramai sekali", ucapnya pelan seraya mengayunkan kakinya kembali, namun mengambil rute yang berbeda. Jika tadi ia hanya perlu mengikuti lorong panjang ini untuk sampai ke pintu gerbang sekolah, kali ini ia berbelok, mengambil lorong sebelah kanan, tempat dimana sumber keributan itu semakin terdengar nyaring di telinganya.

Lapangan basket…

Jongin menghentikan kakinya, memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok tinggi di belakangnya. Disana, nampak 6 orang namja dengan pakaian seragam yang sudah acak-acakan sedang bermain basket. 3 on 3 rupanya. Namja pemilik mata bulat telur yang dikenal Jongin sebagai manager klub basket, Do Kyungsoo bertindak sebagai wasit dalam pertandingan kali ini.

Pantas saja bising. Mungkin sekitar 40-an orang berkumpul mengelilingi lapangan basket tersebut. Sebagian besarnya adalah para yeoja yang berteriak histeris menyemangati para pemainnya. Jongin mengulum senyum disela-sela raut lelah yang terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya, mendengar nama Sehun-lah yang berkumandang paling keras. Wajar saja. Meski kepopulerannya menurun drastis akibat sikapnya yang dingin dan kasar ditambah saingat berat seperti Yifan yang sungguh sempurna seperti pangeran negeri dongeng, Sehun ternyata masih menjadi magnet bagi para yeoja jika berada di lapangan basket.

Namja paling tinggi itu tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan basket siap menembak. Baju sekolahnya mencuat kemana-mana, terbuka tanpa dikancing rapi seperti tadi pagi, memperlihatkan kaos putih yang membalut tubuhnya, rambut cokelat terangnya lepek dan beberapa helainya menempel di dahi, tubuhnya berkeringat, ditambah bias-bias sinar matahari senja yang menyorot tubuhnya, menambah kesan sexy dan tampan sekaligus.

Lengkingan tinggi berkumandang kala Sehun berhasil melakukan lemparan tiga poin dan memastikan timnya unggul. Namja itu tersenyum kecil saat melakukan high five dengan rekan setimnya. Jongin tersentak kaget saat tanpa ia duga Sehun menyadari keberadaannya dan menatapnya lama. Namja manis itu membalas senyuman tipis Sehun dengan senyuman simpulnya. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya bersandar, membiarkan namja tampan itu menghampirinya diiringi siulan godaan teman satu timnya.

"Sudah selesai club?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat,"Kau menungguku?"

Sebenarnya Jongin asal membuka mulut bertanya saja. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar berharap untuk ditunggui Sehun dan pulang bersama-sama lagi.

"Tentu saja. Pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu. Tapi tunggu sebentar-", Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat Jongin mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika beberapa helai tisu berada di tangan nama manis tersebut.

"Kau berkeringat sekali", gumamnya sambil menyeka wajah Sehun yang berlumuran keringat.

.

.

"Itu yang kumaksud dengan menggelikan"

Yixing memalingkan pandangannya, menatap Tao yang mengambil posisi di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan bersidekap angkuh. Tatapan matanya tidak lagi ramah, sorotnya tajam seperti saat ia sedang berlatih martial art. Tidak ada tingkah lucu. Hanya ada sikap dingin dan penuh kewaspadaan.

Netra Yixing berpindah objek lagi, menyaksikan Sehun dan Jongin yang berjalan berdua untuk kesekian kalinya. Bibirnya berdesis tajam dengan sebuah senyuman miring,"Aku setuju denganmu. Menggelikan. Namja yang pernah mengejar kini dikejar. Namja tampan itu terlalu bodoh namun namja manis disampingnya jauh lebih bodoh. Mereka sama-sama menggelikan. Menjijikan!"

Dua pasang netra bersorot tajam tak suka itu tak luput dari siluet sepasang namja yang tengah menjadi pokok utama atensi dan pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sumber kehebohan yang melanda sekolah karena tiba-tiba saja akur dan mesra seperti itu. Pikiran mereka pun berpencar, mengambil sebuah konklusi yang tepat yang bisa menggambarkan situasi hati mereka saat ini.

"Jika ini berakhir, apa yang akan kau lakukan Xing?"

"Pulang"

Tao menoleh cepat mendengar jawaban singkat Yixing. Namja berdimple cantik itu mengulas senyuman kecil, menatap ke arah lapangan basket yang sepi tanpa satu pun orang disana. Tempat yang semula berisik kini sunyi dalam sekejap. Menyisakan dirinya dan Tao, berdiri bersandar, memikirkan banyak hal.

"Pulang kemana?"

Ekor mata Yixing melirik sesaat pada Tao, sebelum benar-benar berubah fokus,"Menurutmu kemana? Aku ingin kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku menjalani hidupku. Mengawali sebuahnya dari awal, persis sebelum Yifan meminta kita masuk ke dalam urusan pribadinya. Dan kau?"

"Aku?", Tao menahan napas sebentar sebelum meneruskan perkataannya,"sama sepertimu. Dan kuharap ini semua cepat berakhir"

.

.

Sehun POV

Mungkin ini pertama kali dalam hidupku, melangkah dan berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamar yang tak pernah kuketuk ataupun kumasuki. Kamar yang selalu kubuang dalam wilayah penglihatanku. Kamar yang tidak pernah kulirik sedikit pun. Sama seperti sang pemilik kamar. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dan kini, ketika orang itu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa penjelasan berarti mengenai semua tingkah lakunya, aku justru yang mendatanginya.

Memilih mematung, menatap kosong sekaligus gusar ke arah pintu.

Tanganku terangkat sendiri, mengetuk pelan selembar kayu tebal yang berukir indah.

Satu ketukan

Dua ketukan

Tiga ketukan

Dan tanganku berhenti di udara. Tidak ada reaksi berarti yang timbul dari dalam kamar sana untuk merespon bunyi ketukan yang ditimbulkan olehku. Pintu kayu itu tak bergeser se-inchi pun dari tempatnya. Keheningan-lah yang mendominasi sekitarku. Mengingatkanku akan kesendirian ku lagi. Membuatku mengerti betapa aku benci ditinggal seorang diri. Dikala ia ada, berkeliaran didekatku, mengusikku dengan tingkah menyebalkan dan memuakkannya.. aku justru mengabaikannya dan kini- bahkan aku masih tak mengerti apa alasannya pergi dari sini. Apa alasan yang membuatnya hengkang dari istana yang diperuntukkan baginya, bagi sang penerus tahta kerajaan bisnis keluarga, bagi si sulung yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarga selama ini?

Apa karena diriku?

Kepergian satu-satunya hyung yang aku miliki… satu-satunya orang yang selalu mendatangi kamarku meski hanya berdiri di ambang pintu karena aku tidak memperbolehkan siapapun menginjak kamar pribadi selain Baekhyun… satu-satunya orang yang mengajakku berbicara seperti biasa meski terkadang lebih banyak tidak didengar… satu-satunya orang yang memberikan kado dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku setiap tahun tanpa pernah lupa.

Chanyeol…

Dan orang itu entah berada dimana

Menghilang… pergi tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Pergi setelah paginya kami berkelahi di sekolah dengan tidak elitnya…

Jika sebelumnya aku pernah berharap akan ketiadaan Chanyeol dalam hidupku… kini tidak lagi. Aku menarik semua harapan itu.. dan menggantinya dengan kehadiran Chanyeol lagi. Jika seperti ini, jika sesunyi dan sehampa ini.. aku lebih memilih Chanyeol ada disisiku, menganggu kehidupanku, membuatku membencinya… apapun asalkan akutidak sendirian di istana besar namun minim kehangatan ini.

Aku berjengit kaget mendapati getaran di saku celana sekolah yang masih kukenakan dan belum sempat kuganti saat memasuki rumah. Sebuah nama familiar tercetak jelas di layar ponselku. Nama yang pernah menjadi kelemahan terbesarku.. nama yang kucintai sepenuh hati dan berbalik menyakitiku dengan kejujurannya.

Byun Baekhyun

Jariku seakan enggan bergerak menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilannya. Sejak hari dimana ia menggumamkan nama Chanyeol disela-sela mimpinya, sejak itulah aku berhenti mengharapkannya. Kyungsoo benar. Perkataan manager basketku itu tidak meleset sedikit pun. Tebakannya mengenai namja yang dicintai Baekhyun sesungguhnya sangat tepat. Chanyeol, kakakku, ialah orang yang Baekhyun cintai. Bukan aku. Bukan orang yang selama ini menusuk kakaknya dari belakang dan bahkan pernah mengharapkannya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Otakku blank, tak mampu berpikir akan diapakan telepon dari Baekhyun ini. Apakah diangkat atau diabaikan lagi?

Dan tanpa kusadari sepenuhnya, kakiku membawaku berdiri di depan gerbang pagar rumah Jongin. Apa yang membawaku kesini? Belum habis berpikir jernih, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Jongin bergerak, memperlihatkan siluet seorang yeoja yang lebih pendek dari Jongin. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut yang diikat satu. Yeoja itu mengernyit kaget mendapati sosok namja asing sepertiku justru berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan ekspresi bingung namun terlihat datar.

"Kau- ada perlu disini?", aku mengangguk singkat setelah sempat membungkuk sedikit ke arahnya. Yeoja itu masih terbilang muda namun kupikir usianya pasti diatasku dan Jongin. Apa mungkin yeoja ini noonanya Jongin? Keduanya memiliki sepasang mata yang mirip meski dihalangi dengan selembar lensa tipis yang membingkai wajah ovalnya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah aku bertemu Jongin? Aku- Sehun", susah payah aku meneguk ludah untuk menetralkan rasa gugupku saat berdiri berhadapan dengan noona Jongin yang menatapku selidik atas sampai bawah. Yeoja itu terlihat bimbang namun tak lama ia membuka pintu pagar dan mempersilahkanku masuk sembari memanggil Jongin yang sepertinya tengah berada di kamarnya.

"Ne noona?"

Aku tersenyum ringan mendapati Jongin dalam balutan kaos berlengan panjang yang longgar dengan celana setumit yang dipakainya. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Mungkinkah tadi ia tidur? Ah- bodoh kau Sehun! Seharusnya kau tahu Jongin lelah dengan kegiatan sekolah seharian ini ditambah lagi keduanya sempat berjalan-jalan sejenak sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Ada temanmu, Sehun"

"MWO?!"

Aku tergelak kecil menyaksikan reaksi spontannya. Kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Hun? Kenapa disini? Kenapa masih pakai seragam? Kau belum pulang ke rumah yah?"

Benar-benar cerewet namja ini. Jika dulu aku membentaknya atau menatapnya dingin disaat mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan rangkaian kalimat panjang yang memusingkan dan membuat telingaku berdengung panas dan sakit namun kini aku semakin terbiasa. Sifatnya yang cerewet namun sarat akan perhatian itu membuatku semakin nyaman. Bahkan melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat otot-otot wajahku berkontraksi sendiri mengulas senyuman meski tidak selebar yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

Noona Jongin sudah berlalu dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan kami berdua yang berdiri canggung. Sejujurnya aku masih belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas kedatanganku yang mendadak di rumahnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kaki membawaku ke sini secara otomatis disaat aku bingung akan Baekhyun.

Ah, benar! Namja itu tidak lagi menghubungiku setelah 4x panggilannya berturut-turut tidak kunjung kuangkat.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Entah dorongan darimana akhirnya aku berani membuka mulut dan sialnya kata-kata itu yang terlontar keluar. Yah Tuhan! Kulihat Jongin terkejut setelah mendengar perkataanku tadi. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menjauhiku karena menganggapku sebagai manusia mesum. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, beban yang sekarang menghimpit perasaanku membuatku membutuhkan Jongin. Selama ini saat ia memelukku erat, secara ajaib aku bisa tenang dan merasa beban itu terangkat dari pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan kelegaan luar biasa ketika ia di sisiku, mendengar keluh kesahku, menanggapi ceritaku, dan memelukku erat. Kali ini aku membutuhkannya lagi. Sangat…

Kali ini justru aku yang dibuat berjengkit karena ia langsung mendekapku. Memelukku erat seperti sebelumnya. Jongin tidak banyak bertanya. Dia tidak perlu mendapatkan penjelasanku. Mungkin ia merasa kalau saat ini aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang disisiku. Dan- Jongin adalah jawabanku.

Benar juga.

Aku tidak mungkin melangkah sampai kesini jika bukan karena aku membutuhkannya.

Pasti karena alasan itulah, aku disini.

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini telah menyakitimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal", gumamku pelan di dekat telinganya sebelum benar-benar memejamkan mata, merasakan kenyamanan didalam dekapannya.

Sehun POV end

.

.

Sepeninggal Yifan, keadaan masih bisa teratasi dengan baik. Tidak ada kecurigaan berarti yang tersulut akibat ketidakhadiran sang wakil direktur bertampang pangeran itu selama beberapa hari di sekolah setelah liburan seminggu musim panas. Semuanya berjalan kondusif seperti kehendak namja itu. Tao, Junmyeon, dan Pak Han- mereka bertiga masih menyangka kealpaan Kris sebagai satu-satunya pemegang tampuk Wu Corp adalah salah satu akibat yang ditimbulkan karena perjalanan dinasnya ke luar negeri selama beberapa saat. Kemudahan namja pirang itu dalam mengkamuflasekan semuanya itu semudah ia menjentikkan jarinya saja. Tidak butuh waktu lama, tidak ada proses, tidak ada tarik ulur berarti- yang ia inginkan akan ia dapatkan.

Namun sayangnya, menginjak hari ke-10 kepergiannya, keanehan mulai nampak dan orang yang menyadari kejanggalan itu adalah-

"Untuk apa kau memgikutiku ke tempat ini-", sepasang netra gelap yang teduh namun menyimpan berbagai emosi kini menatap langsung manik elang namja lain yang nyatanya berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Namja tinggi itu sedikit tersentak karena tidak mengira keberadaannya akan diketahui oleh pemuda China tersebut. Ingin bersembunyi dan mengelak dengan sejuta alasan pun bukanlah sebuah jalan keluar yang baik. Entah ia sadari atau tidak, ada sebuah dorongan besar yang membuatnya secara otomatis mengikuti langkah namja berkulit putih susu itu sampai ke atap sekolah.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu", jawab namja tinggi itu tegas sembari melangkah menghampiri Yixing. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Sepasang manik elang berusaha membaca apa yang tersirat di dalam mata teduh yang seolah-olah tanpa emosi. Mencoba menguak hal yang dipendam namja di depannya ini. Menganalisa emosi apa yang sekarang sedang namja itu pendam. Tetapi kenyataannya, tidak semudah itu ia mampu menyelami arti dibalik netra gelap tersebut. Walaupun ia meyakini jika saat ini namja di depannya tengah berada dalam situasi yang membebaninya, namun seakan ada tameng kuat dan kokoh yang menghalangi dirinya untuk bisa membaca namja tersebut. Sesuatu yang baru ia temukan sampai detik ini.

Melihat namja dihadapannya lebih memilih menutup rapat mulutnya dan tak berekspresi apapun, ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kemana orang itu pergi?"

Hanya sesaat ada kilatan kaget yang terlintas di mata Yixing. Sedikit saja dan untungnya tidak disadari oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Wakil direktur. Kemana ia pergi?"

Sejujurnya Yixing tak pernah mengira kalau pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari namja dingin berhati iblis di depannya ini adalah mengenai sahabat baiknya yang sudah sepuluh hari pergi. Sepengetahuannya. Mereka berdua ini sangat tidak akur. Jauh sebelum Yifan datang ke Korea dan masuk mengisi jabatan wakil direktur yang kala itu kosong, namja blasteran itu sudah sangat membenci Sehun. Sikap buruknya terhadap Jongin sebelum dan selama menjadi kekasihnya adalah alasan paling mendasar yang menyebabkan tumpukan rasa benci semakin bertambah setiap saatnya. Moment mereka berdua yang paling krusial selama ini adalah saat pertandingan basket 1 on 1 yang dimenangkan oleh sang wakil direktur. Sekarang-tanpa adanya badai dan hujan sedikitpun namja dingin ini tiba-tiba saja menanyakan keberadaan Yifan. Aneh bukan?

"Apa ada masalah untukmu, Sehun-ssi?", tanya Yixing balik dengan nada datar dan dinginnya. Tidak ada secuil pun rasa takut yang bersarang di hatinya saat ini. Diam-diam ia sudah lama menantikan saat dimana ia bisa berbicara berdua dengan namja iblis tersebut. Namja yang menjadi pangkal masalah yang berkaitan erat dengan nadi kehidupan seorang Wu Yifan. Orang berhati dingin inilah yang membuat semua keadaannya bertambah kacau balau dan Yixing betul-betul menginginkan pelampiasan atas emosi yang sudah lama melewati ambangnya.

Terdengar helaan napas pendek yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Tidak ada masalah untukku jika seandainya orang itu tidak mengajukan pernyataan bodoh di hari terakhir aku melihat kedatangannya ke sekolah. Dan pernyataan itu mengusikku sampai detik ini", ungkap Sehun diakhiri decakan kuat. Namja itu tidak menyangka kalau sekarang ini ia menjadi pihak yang mengejar berita mengenai satu-satunya rival terberat yang ia miliki selain hyungnya sendiri. Laki-laki dewasa yang ia hadapi dan yang mempermalukannya di depan seluruh sekolah. Dia yang tidak lain adalah seorang kapten basket andalan sekolah berubah menjadi seorang pecundang dalam sekedip mata hanya karena berhadapan 1 on 1 dengan Yifan. Orang yang dirasanya menyembunyikan sebongkah amarah padanya dan berhasil mempermainkannya selayaknya seorang bocah taman kanak-kanak.

Sial- mengingat saat dimana ia dijadikan pecundang oleh sang wakil direktur tak pelak membuat wajah pucatnya mengeras. Harga dirinya hancur waktu itu. Sejak peristiwa di lapangan basket itulah awal mula tidaksukaannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi pada Yifan selain kehadiran pria itu disisi Jongin.

Untuk beberapa lama Yixing termenung. Dia sibuk berpikir, menyusun semua kepingan peristiwa yang hendak dan telah dilakukan Yifan sebelum pria itu pergi ke Amerika.

Pernyataan? Yifan menemui Sehun sebelum ia pergi? Kapan? Dan untuk apa?

Ingatan Yixing berputar-putar sebelum kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana kain yang dipakainya.

"_**Ada satu yang mengangguku Yifan"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Setahuku, kau bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan sebuah tindakan kalau tidak ada alasan kuat yang melatarbelakanginya", ucapan menggantung Yixing itu dijawab anggukan tegas oleh Yifan.**_

"_**Dan- setahuku juga kau bukanlah namja yang berpikiran pendek dengan ikut serta bertanding 1 on 1 seperti kejadian waktu itu. Apalagi lawanmu Sehun, sang kapten kebanggaan sekolah yang sialnya berhati iblis itu. Kalau aku boleh tahu-", sebelah alis Yifan terangkat ke atas dikala Yixing memilih membenarkan posisi duduk dan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya serta menatapnya lekat,"kenapa?"**_

"Hey kau tidak tidur dengan mata terbuka 'kan?", hardikan keras Sehun tadi berhasil menarik Yixing dari keterdiamannya,"Bisa kau beritahu aku, dimana Yifan berada saat ini?"

"_**Dia yang menantangku terlebih dahulu"**_

"_**Menantang? Ck. Kau sedang tidak mengelak dari pertanyaan utamaku tadi kan Yifan? Aku dan juga sepupumu itu tahu kalau seorang Wu sepertimu tidak pernah mudah terpancing hasutan dan tantangan. Kecuali- jika ada kesepakatan..- kau! Jangan bilang-", Yifan terkekeh sesaat dan kemudian bergumam samar menandakan pemikiran Yixing tadi tidak salah sasaran. Yifan tidak akan mungkin menerima tantangan dari bocah SMA seperti Sehun kalau tidak ada kesepakatan yang menggiurkan diantara keduanya dan pastinya kesepakatan itu tidak jauh-jauh dari…**_

"_**Siapapun yang menjadi pecundang dalam permainan waktu itu harus dan wajib mematuhi permintaan dari pihak yang menang. Apapun jenis permintaannya, tidak boleh ada penolakan sama sekali. Dan seperti kau tahu, aku yang menang"**_

"_**Dan- apa kau tahu permintaan apa yang kuingin ia penuhi tanpa adanya penolakan sama sekali?"**_

"Yixing-ssi, Yifan-dimana dia?"

"Pernyataan yang wakil direktur katakan padamu- pernyataan seperti apa?"

Beberapa kali Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Keningnya berkerut banyak mendapati Yixing yang menyela ucapannya barusan dan berbalik melayangkan pertanyaan baru disertai ekspresi lain di wajahnya. Jika tadi namja di depannya ini lebih banyak diam, bungkam, dan bersikap dingin dengan tanpa adanya luapan emosi yang tercetak di wajah maupun terpantul di kedua bola matanya- kini semua pertahanan itu seakan koyak sedikit demi sedikit. Netra sekelam malam milik Sehun bahkan mampu menangkap getir dan juga asa di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan, menyedihkan, luka, dan beban yang berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Dia-bilang apa padamu?", lagi- Yixing mengulang pertanyaannya meski dengan konteks kalimat yang berbeda dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Wakil direktur bilang kalau aku-"

"_**Aku menitipkan seseorang yang sangat berharga padamu. Aku harap untuk kali ini- untuk saat ini… kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Aku percayakan Jongin padamu, Oh Sehun"**_

Perkataan panjang Sehun yang dicopy paste dari permintaan Yifan sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi adalah hal terakhir yang membuat Yixing gemetar. Pemikirannya teralihkan begitu ponsel yang bersarang di sakunya bergetar hebat dan memunculkan nama saudara jauhnya.

"Yah Xiu Yan?", suaranya terdengar rendah dan dalam namun tak cukup mampu meredam getaran yang termuat disana.

"Yixing-ah… Yifan-"

.

.

Sepasang iris Jongin membulat penuh. Kaget, terkejut, sekaligus senang menyatu dalam hatinya kini. Namja itu berulang kali menatap pemandangan di depannya dan sosok di samping kirinya secara bergantian. Bibirnya ikut-ikutan terbuka, membuka lebar, dan tak mengucapkan apapun. Sehun- namja yang berdiri di samping Jongin hanya mengulum senyum geli dibalik ekspresi wajahnya yang minim. Matanya memandang penuh ke arah Jongin. Menatap laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap diantara mereka berdua sampai Jongin tiba-tiba berlari dengan kaki telanjang ke arah bibir pantai yang memancing pekikan kaget Sehun.

"Hati-hati Jongin!", teriak Sehun kencang seraya memandangi Jongin cemas. Manik matanya menatap tajam cenderung nyalang saat Jongin semakin beringsut menjauhi daratan dan memasuki air. Ujung celana yang dilipatnya bahkan basah dan sepasang sepatu yang tadi membalut kaki laki-laki berkulit tan itu sudah terlempar tergeletak di pasir. Teriakan keras Sehun sama sekali tidak didengarkan Jongin. Anak itu larut dalam kesenangannya memainkan air. Atmosfer yang kala itu tidak terlalu panas berikut suasana pantai yang tenang ditemani deburan ombak yang memecah bibir pantai telah menulikan indera pendengarannya dari segala macam omelan Sehun yang sibuk mengingatkannya untuk tidak bermain terlalu ke dalam laut.

"YAH KIM JONGIN SUDAH KUBILANG HATI-HATI! PERHATIKAN LANGKAHMU! KALAU KAU TENGGELAM BAGAIMANA HAH?!", amuk Sehun begitu mendapati Jongin tergelincir dan akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat air laut. Laki-laki pucat itu memberikan tatapan kesal ke arah Jongin yang justru memasang raut wajah polos tak berdosa. Dengan tanpa curiga sama sekali, Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri dan-

"KENA KAU OH SEHUN!", pekik Jongin senang saat ia berhasil mencipratkan air ke wajah Sehun.

"YAH- KAU", ucapan Sehun tergantung sempurna karena orang yang menyebabkan wajah serta sebagian kaos oblongnya basah dengan air sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"Sia-sia ke pantai kalau kau tidak main air Sehun. Mwwekk", Sehun mendelik pada Jongin yang menghadiahkan mehrong ke arahnya sesaat setelah mengucapkan perkataan tadi. Laki-laki pucat itu lantas menggulung celananya sampai betis dan gantian mengejar Jongin yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu menghindar dari namja tersebut. Kepalang tanggung bukan? Sebagian dirinya sudah terlanjur basah jadi basah semuanya saja sekalian.

.

.

Satu lagi hari dalam kehidupan Sehun dimana ia menciptakan begitu banyak kenangan bersama orang yang dulu pernah ia sakiti dengan sengaja. Seseorang yang tadi diculiknya dari rumah dan kemudian membawanya ke pantai di luar kota. Seseorang yang tingkahnya begitu lucu- sangat natural ketika melihat laut yang terbentang di depan matanya. Seseorang yang memainkan air dengan begitu senangnya tanpa ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Sehun berteriak-teriak cemas memperingatkannya untuk selalu berhati-hati. Seseorang yang sanggup membuat namja berhati es seperti Sehun bertindak di luar kebiasaannya- mengkuatirkan orang lain yang bukan prioritasnya.

Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki yang kini duduk di sampingnya, memandangi senja bersama-sama, menatap matahari yang telah berada di ufuk barat dan memancarkan bias-bias orange keemasan yang begitu cantik. Debur ombak, suara burung yang berlalu lalang di angkasa berikut aroma laut yang menenangkan dan juga- kehadiran Jongin yang entah sejak kapan melelehkan kebekuan hatinya sekaligus mengobati perlahan luka di hati Sehun. Semuanya ini- kenangan ini… menjadi satu hari yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.

"Terima kasih"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, memandangi Sehun bingung karena laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan sesuatu setelah sekian lama mereka duduk diam di atas timbunan pasir pantai yang putih dan bersih.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini Kim Jongin", ucap Sehun lebih jelas.

"Sama-sama", Jongin mengangguk sekali dan kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah barat,"Lain kali jangan menculikku. Untung saja Dami noona sudah pernah mengenalmu sekali karena itu ia tidak mempermasalahkannya", omel Jongin yang disambut gumaman tak jelas Sehun.

"Jongin-"

"Hm?"

"Aku minta maaf"

Sepenggal kalimat itu sukses menarik Jongin memandangi Sehun sepenuhnya. Laki-laki pucat angkuh yang sedianya selalu menjatuhkan berbagai makian dan juga tindakan kasar padanya mengatakan kalimat yang lagi-lagi membuat Jongin terkejut.

Maaf.

Seorang Sehun, pangeran es dengan hati iblis yang tidak pernah bersikap baik pada orang lain, memandang rendah pada semua orang yang terpikat dengan ketampannya tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat tabu pada Jongin bahkan sudah dua kali banyaknya! Hell- dunia benar-benar terbalik.

"Maaf untuk semua ucapan kasarku. Maaf untuk tindakan kasarku. Maaf karena laki-laki brengsek sepertiku telah membuatmu malu, menyakitimu, melukaimu, dan menjadikanmu objek pelampiasan untuk sesuatu yang jelas tidak ada kaitannya denganmu. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat baik padamu. Membuang semua bekalmu. Menyumpahi keberadaanmu di dekatku, mencacimu, dan berharap kau tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku. Sungguh-aku minta maaf", Jongin meringis tertahan mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun. Setiap kata yang mengingatkannya kembali ke saat-saat dimana ia dianggap mainan oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Disaat kau mencintaiku, disaat kau memperhatikanku dengan tulus, mengkuatirkanku disaat aku cedera saat bertanding, menempatkanku di posisi teratas dalam hidupmu- aku justru sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri. Aku mengabaikanmu yang kala itu menjadi kekasihku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar telah sejauh mana aku menorehkan begitu banyak kejelekan dan keburukan dalam hidupmu. Aku terlalu mencintainya", ucapan Sehun melemah di bagian akhir. Sedangkan Jongin? Namja itu membuang pandangannya, meski Sehun tahu jelas jika laki-laki itu masih mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Aku benar-benar laki-laki brengsek dan pengecut! Laki-laki yang egois dengan perasaannya sendiri, yang membutakan nalurinya dan tidak menganggap hal lain di dekatnya. Laki-laki yang hanya bisa memandang cinta pertamanya sebagai suatu keharusan dan perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan meski orang-orang terdekatku sudah berusaha untuk menolongku. Kyungsoo salah satunya. Jauh sebelum aku mengetahui sendiri orang yang dicintai oleh cinta pertamaku- Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu mengatakan dugaannya. Dan- akhirnya", tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dia menarik kaki kirinya, menekuk sedemikian rupa sehingga lengan kirinya tertumpu pada lutut. Matanya menerawang, menatap jauh, menyembunyikan kemirisan dan kebodohan yang telah ia pupuk selama ini.

"Kenyataan tetap menamparku begitu keras. Orang yang kucintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini justru mencintai orang yang kubenci dan kusesali kehadirannya. Orang yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Perhatian, kasih sayang, materi, semuanya ia dapatkan sesukanya. Orang yang kuanggap sebagai benalu dan virus mematikan di dalam hidupku justru orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Orang yang menganggapku adik satu-satunya padahal aku tidak pernah sekalipun memandanginya sebagai seorang kakak. Aku sudah kehilangannya akibat keegoisanku sendiri Jongin. Kau, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terluka karena keegoisanku semata", Sehun menarik napas panjang dan sontak memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat,"Bagaimana bisa aku memperbaikinya? Bagaimana caranya aku membawa dia pulang ke rumah dan bersama Baekhyun lagi? Serta- bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua darimu Kim Jongin?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Sehun sukses membuat Jongin tercekat. Namja itu memalingkan pandangannya, memandang Sehun lurus dan tak percaya. Apa katanya tadi? Kesempatan kedua?

"Maksudmu-?", ulang Jongin lamat.

"Maksudku- bisakan kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua? Bisakah kau kembali menjadi kekasihku? Kali ini bukan seperti dulu. Kali ini aku ingin menjadi sosok kekasih yang benar-benar kekasih di matamu. Bisakah aku mendapatkannya?", Sehun kembali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan,"Apa sampai detik ini kau masih mencintaiku Kim Jongin?"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1) Bagi yang nyampah di fanfic Chae yang ngatain gak enak banget, yang bahkan merembet sampai pada GB fav-nya Chae. Begini yah mas, **pertama** Chae baca komentar kamu itu Chae ketawa ngakak karena kalimat-kalimat kotor yang anda tujukan pada Chae sangat tidak berbobot. Hal itu menandakan anda orang yang labil. Mental anda sungguh terganggu. Jangan terlalu fanatik berlebihan pada suatu hal mas. Hal itu bisa membuat anda mengalami gangguan jiwa. Perlu rujukan? Dengan senang hati Chae akan merujuk pada salah satu teman Chae yang bekerja di stase itu. **Kedua**, anda salah jika mengatakan pair anda itu real. Chae gak pernah sekalipun bilang pair yang Chae ship-lah yang real. Heh mas, ini fanfic dimana imajinasi yang bermain didalamnya. Dan informasi untuk anda dalam imajinasi tidak mengenal real. Imajinasi itu luas dan tak berujung dan suka-suka Chae ingin berimajinasi apa. Hal yang anda suka dan tidak suka adalah hak anda. Chae tidak akan ikut campur. Begitu pun dengan Chae. Anda tidak berhak ikut campur hal apapun yang Chae sukai dan tidak sukai. **Ketiga**, maaf sekali lagi yah mas. Sesuka-sukanya Chae sama pair Sekai dan Kriskai, Chae tetap berpatokan pada logika. Laki-laki yah jodohnya sama perempuan. Meski dalam fanfic Chae suka ship mereka berdua, tapi dalam kenyataan Chae tetap berharap mereka menemukan jodoh mereka suatu saat nanti. **Keempat**, sekedar saran untuk anda Farhan siapalah itu- gunakan kata-kata yang baik mas. Kata-kata kotor anda justru membuat Chae miris karena ternyata anda adalah salah satu manusia yang bahkan tutur bahasanya dan tingkah lakunya lebih rendah dari makhluk primitif lain di muka bumi ini. Sekolah lagi mas dan jangan permalukan diri anda dengan bersembunyi di balik akun maya dan mencaci author yang menyukai pair yang berbeda dengan anda. Jika anda tidak puas dengan cerita author lain khususnya Chae, silahkan buat sendiri fanfic fengan cast dan pair kesukaan anda. Jangan hanya tahunya memaki, mencaci, mengotori review di fanfic yang Chae buat dengan susah payah. **Terakhir**, terima kasih atas sampah anda… ciri orang yang bermental buruk adalah tidak bisa menghormati dan menghargai pilihan orang lain. Jika anda ingin hidup dengan orang yang sama pemikiran dan pendapat seperti anda silahkan ciptakan dunia sendiri dan jauhi dunia orang lain. GO TO HELL UNTUK ANDA.

2) Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Chae muncul di tengah-tengah hiatus akibat desakan seorang reader yang ngamuk-ngamuk pas baca review salah seorang pembaca nyasar dnegan gangguan mental dan fanatik berlebihan pada salah satu ff one shootnya Chae. Karena itu Chae akhirnya membawakan chapter baru dari ff ini sekaligus menjawab semua cacian, makian, dan lain-lain dari orang nyasar itu.

Ps: jika ada yang ingin lihat coba deh liat review pada salah satu ff oneshootnya Chae. Ada yang nyampah di situ. Tapi Chae peringatkan, jangan terbawa emosi berlebihan dalam menanggapinya. Maklum orang semacam itu ingin menarik perhatian dengan sensasi.

3) Yifannya sudah Chae singkirkan. Jadi menurut kalian Yixing jahat tidak? Menurut kalian, siapa orang yang Jongin benar-benar cintai? Disini ada sedikit kejelasan tidak mengenai perasaan Tao? Jelasnya Tao tidak menyukai Jongin. Dan menurut kalian- apa jawaban Jongin terhadap pertanyaan terakhir Sehun? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan muncul chap depan. Penasaran? Review please…

With Love

Chae, Kris, Jongin, Jessica, IKON


End file.
